Primal Instincts
by liidg
Summary: As Hermione tries to master her newly discovered powers she must deal with a prophecy, a soul-mate and two sides trying to win her loyalty. Creature fic. Rated M. A/U and OOC Dark!
1. Chapter 1

A/N This could best be described as gender bending creaturefic. The animagus form for Bellatrix is something I had wanted to use for a while. It was something from one of my favorite episodes of Buffy (that was the episode that got me hooked). When I did more research on the animal I found out quite a few facts I did not know and it became the perfect form for Bellatrix.

I will give this story a gigantic A/U and OOC (pretty much as always.) This story is rated M for sex, violence, more sex, some freaky sex, some bad words and then a little more violence for good measure. I am trying to get the rest of Captured Hearts up but Fanfictionnet seems to be resisting so I figured I would start with the first chapter of this story. Hopefully the site won't fight me on it. It is still a work in progress but I am hoping that it goes smoothly and their should be relatively regular updates.

I want to thank Asher Henry. She is my beta, she is my king and she is the reason the stories make it to paper. If you are not reading her work you need to do so immediately.

Disclaimer: This story is not for profit and no copyright infringement is intended. These characters belong to J.K Rowling and I promise to put them back once I am done playing with them. This is merely a writing exercise.

Apparently there is an Animal Instincts that is currently a WIP that is Draco/Hermione. I changed the name to avoid confusion.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 1

It was something she had to learn to control. She thought learning to be an animagus would be easy. Everything came easy to her. The animagi training did come easy but the rest was hard.

Most animagi could exist in their human form or animagus form but every once in awhile a witch or wizard would become a primal animagus. Primals could channel parts of their animagus form in their human form. They could move faster, had the heightened senses of their animal forms and had their animal's skills and traits.

Bellatrix's personality made the strange laughter that would come out easy to hide. Her secret was not kept for long however. She was discovered when her mother walked in on her during a bath. Her daughter's eyes were black as night and she was stroking a new protrusion furiously. Her mother screamed and Bellatrix returned to her full human form, mortified at her mother's discovery.

She was beaten severely and underwent the cruciatus curse for hours. Her parents had locked her in the basement for over three weeks. Her sister tried to sneak her food when she could. Little Cissy was only eight and not as adept as Andy at sneaking around but she braved their parents wrath for Bella. Bellatrix didn't want her punished for helping her but she was so hungry.

Cygnus Black was an imposing and cruel man under any circumstance and when he was furious it reached unimaginable heights. The night he caught Narcissa he was livid. He grabbed Cissy by her hair and dragged her down the stairs.

"She shouldn't have been helping you. You will never leave this basement if you don't get yourself squared away. You have a month until school starts. You will hide what you are if you want to return. You are no use to us as a freak. No man will marry you. You will never show your animagus form in that aspect again. If you fail she will pay with you."

He hit Narcissa with the cruciatus. The little girl shrieked and cried. The beatings of both of them continued for hours. Bellatrix didn't care about her own pain but watching her baby sister suffer and cry for her was too much.

"Please Bella!"

"Ok. I will do anything you want. Be anything you want. Just leave her be."

Bellatrix spent every day after that doing as she was told. She repressed the animal within and became the perfect Black child. Her father swore her body to Rodolphus Lestrange and her fealty to the Dark Lord. She accepted both giving up the person she was and becoming the witch they needed her to be.

She spent years serving loyally. The animal struggled to come out when she was in battle but she only showed small pieces. When she went to Azkaban the animal came out to fight the dementors' power over her. When she was freed her parents were gone. She could no longer control the animal within nor did she want to.

Her first night of freedom she spent holding Cissy in her arms. When Rod came to see her she sent him away with the promise he would never touch her again. The next night she ran with Fenir. She made a pact with the wolf to protect her secrecy.

The two ran through of the woods taking down whatever crossed their path. It was a strange sight to see them through the forest; of course those that saw never got the chance to tell.

Bellatrix didn't know what was to come but she knew that she would no longer live her life according to Cygnus and Druella's rules. They were dead, she was alive and she was going to live.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione sped through the course, easily leaping over the obstacles. She hit a large incline made of logs. She leaped and used her newly formed claws to push her body up and over gracefully landing on her feet. Climbing was one of the more difficult things for her and it took combining her human and animagus forms to do so well. She fully transformed into her animagi and sprinted to the end in seconds.

She transformed back.

"That was amazing!"

"You have done well. It is so rare to see a primal animagus. You have been exceptional controlling your primal instincts and truly using your powers. You are ready to leave. Congratulations."

"Thank you Professor McGonagall" Hermione had been locked in Hogwarts for almost a month and a half. The Order had learned after the battle at the Ministry that her trace was gone and had been for months.

The Ministry had investigated why her wand use hadn't activated the trace like the others' wands had. Once they discovered her trace was gone and had been for some time they were ready to start an inquest in to the discrepancy. Fortunately the current administration was under fire and headed out the door due to their actions against Harry and hiding Voldemort's return.

Pettigrew's body had been found in the Ministry so the new Minister had no choice. Sirius was pardoned. Unfortunately the Death Eaters had escaped and not a one of them ended up back in Azkaban, including Lucius Malfoy. Their testimony wasn't enough for the new administration who seemed to dislike the Order as much as they disliked the Death Eaters.

The change of administration had made some drastic changes to the Ministry. Hermione's time turner use being covered up was one of the positive effects. Dumbledore quickly countered the accusation claiming discrepancies with muggle birth certificates.

The Ministry thought so little of muggles they believed it. Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the fact that they really thought her mother couldn't track when she gave birth. Sure she once forgot to make it to a piano recital Hermione had when she was eight, but she was pretty sure her mother noticed the whole labor thing.

Her time turner use had aged her almost a year and she would be turning 18 now instead of 17 in September like she was supposed to. Without the trace Hermione spent every second after she healed up learning as many skills as possible.

She taught herself offensive and defensive spells, she started learning occlumency and legilimency and she trained herself to apparate. Dolohov had gotten the edge on her in the Ministry and almost killed her. Sirius, Mad Eye and Luna had all been wounded. Sirius would have been dead if Dumbledore hadn't intervened. They were completely unprepared and she needed to make sure it would never happen again.

She also decided to teach herself how to become an animagus but unlike the other things she was teaching herself Hermione had trouble with this one. Hermione started to lose control of herself almost immediately.

Her animagus form was a cheetah and she became dangerous as her more animalistic side took over. She had no idea what was happening. None of the books had mentioned these occurrences. Parts of her body would change without warning and she started reacting like a cat. She hissed at one of her neighbor's dogs much to her surprise. Fortunately neighbor already thought she was mad so it was just confirmation.

Her senses were frequently enhanced but she had no control of them. She had to wear sunglasses to breakfast so her parents wouldn't notice her suddenly feline irises. She sent a patronus out to Professor McGonagall after she shredded her sheets one night. The next morning she found Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall at her front door. They lectured her for practicing on her own, told her parents she was doing an intership and brought her to Hogwarts immediately.

They explained the concept of primal animagi and the upside and downside that came with it. They were not happy with her training on her own and the results.

"You foolish girl. Leap first just like your housemates. Do you have any idea what you are? You are a primal mage. Primal mages are extremely rare and extremely powerful once trained. It isn't just the skills you gain from your animagus…your magic increases overall. You have significant power and no control" Severus hissed. Hermione stood and the two were standing toe to toe.

"So I am going to be more powerful now. I can feel that. I already excelled here and I have mastered every task you have given me. What are you so afraid of?"

"This is more than that. For such a swot, you know so little. There are four types of magic..."

"I have learned that Sir. It's in Danister on Magic. The four types are iconic, elemental, ethereal and primal. That still doesn't answer my question."

"You are so good at reciting maybe you should try being silent and learning" he snarled.

"Severus please." Dumbledore interceded, "Miss Granger, as you know wizards and witches use primarily iconic magic. The manipulation of magical items, typically wands, is the most common magical trait. Ethereal magic generally only presents itself in witches and wizards when they apparate. It is rare any other traits show up in humans. The veil at the Department of Mysteries and the dementors are both forms of ethereal magic."

"Ethereal deals with other planes sir?"

"Exactly. The next is elemental, something in which Tom excels, specifically the control of fire. Control of wind, water and earth are also traits that some wizards develop. Primal energy is one of the rarest and most volatile powers but also one of the most powerful. Being a parselmouth is one of the primal powers. Although anamagi like Sirius and Minerva use primal power it is minimal. They only use it for transformation."

He looked to Minerva who transformed to a cat and then transformed back. "Miss Granger, they cannot manifest there animagus traits in human form. You already can and your skill will increase significantly. Right now your power extends to your animagus form and unlike most animagi communicating with cats will probably develop soon. Have you had any luck with your kneazel?"

"I haven't been able to understand Crooks but we have gotten closer. He seems to feel my moods even more now."

"Figures she would end up a bloody cat!"the Potion's Master sneered.

"Enough Severus! You will probably be able to understand him soon. Unlike Minerva who would only understand a cat in cat form developed fully, a primal will be able to tame, talk to and potential control all types of animals. Even channel the traits of multiple animals. Primal powers are highly sought after. It is an extremely rare trait and fully developed you will be an extraordinarily powerful witch."

"Albus, what are you thinking? I don't like that look" Minerva said.

"Hermione, we need to train you to control this. You know that animagi are registered with the Ministry. It is different with primals. You will not only be registered, your treatment at best will be akin to a werewolf. You will be highly monitored. With the events at the Ministry last year they may just lock you in St. Mungo's or Azkaban. We will teach you how to control it and maximize your powers."

Both Snape and McGonagall shouted "No" at the same time. Each for a different reason.

"Hermione go on up to your dorm. You will begin your training in the morning."

He had dismissed her. She left more confused than ever. Whatever arguments the two professors had clearly were ineffective. She had spent the rest of the summer in Hogwarts training with the Headmaster, Remus Lupin, and Professors McGonagall and Snape to control and then use her newly learned skills.

Her mornings were spent learning to control the animagus, her afternoons were spent on her overall magical training and infusing her new powers with her magic and her evenings were filled with either theory or occlumency training. Hermione could say she no longer sympathized for Harry as she was subjected to both Dumbledore and Snape attacking her walls, frequently at the same time.

By the end of the summer she was a decent occlumens but she no longer had any secrets from either of the men. They had seen every embarrassing, personal and painful moment of her life. They went for the memories she guarded the most which meant they saw all of the mischief they had gotten into at Hogwarts and they both knew she had slept with Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour and with Alicia Spinnet.

"You have been busy Granger I am surprised!" Snape sneered.

"I was experimenting. I know the odds of me living long enough to receive my diploma are minimal, I just wanted to experience life." She panted as she was given a break between attacks.

"And the results were?" Severus couldn't argue with her logic.

"I like sex and prefer the company of women."

"Clearly, if your memories are any indication. I wasn't aware ice could be used like that. Again! Legilimens!"

The occlumency training sucked the life out of her and made her control of her primal more difficult. That was the point, she needed to learn control at all times.

The worst part was learning that she would experience everything a cat would. Remus helped her work on controlling her new emotions and the animal within. He had become a good friend and the two bonded. He understood losing control and changing into a beast. Minerva comforted her as best she could but Remus understood her.

Hermione had insisted to the Headmaster that Tonks be told. He fought her on it but she went behind his back. Remus was suddenly spending all of his time at Hogwarts with Hermione and they also had spent time together off grounds. Tonks had finally convinced Remus to let go of his fear and be with her and their relationship was still in its early stages. Now she was seeing him run off to meet another woman.

She needed to know that Hermione was kindred spirit and friend, not a rival. Especially since she would be part of the guard of Aurors assigned to Hogwarts by the new Minister for the school year. It was only fair that she know why Remus was swinging by so often. Tonks was growing suspicious and finally confronted Hermione one day in the library.

"Wotcher Hermione. You and Remus have been spending a lot of time together. You taking an interest in wolves?"

"It's not like that Tonks. I promise. Remus only has eyes for you. He is just a friend."

"He is a friend spending more time with you than me."

"I knew they should have told you. Fuck Dumbledore's plans…will you take a secret keeper oath?"

"Oh this has to be good. Absolutely."

She gave the oath to Tonks and filled her in.

"A cat? What is it with you Gryffindors? Well now I know what to get you for your birthday, a scratching post." Tonks took it very well and besides making numerous feline themed jokes she ended up being an even better confidant than Remus. Having the witch around gave Hermione some solace. Hermione's other trainers were male or Professor McGonagall who was more of a mother figure than someone she could confide in. She could talk about more sensitive things with Tonks.

Dumbledore was not pleased but Hermione didn't care. She was not interfering with true love for the sake of secrecy, especially when it was Tonks who was being kept in the dark. Hermione had always been fond of the witch. Dumbledore relented and Tonks was soon included in Hermione's training and the meetings.

Having tea with the five of them while they decided what to do when estrous hit was officially the most awkward conversation she had in her life. Discussing her going into heat didn't seem to be a particularly comfortable subject for any of the men either but it was a genuine concern. They needed to make plans for the inevitable. It was one of those moments she was the most grateful for Tonks' friendship.

It was decided that a potion would be brewed for when estrous happened that would help minimize the results. Snape took the time to teach her the potion and before she left he gave her several vials.

"Carry these on you at all time. Since we won't have a warning, do make sure to take them as soon as the symptoms hit. We wouldn't want you jumping Potter or one of your dorm mates." The sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Sir, it won't be a problem, they aren't my type."

"The ginger girl then. She is always underfoot with you lot."

"Ron is like a brother to me. You know Harry likes for Ginny and she is Ron's little sister. I have more discretion than that sir."

"That is to be seen. I have to know…what is it with you and cats anyways? Gryffindor, the incident second year, that familiar of yours?"

"Sir?"

"You are a walking cliché Granger. Typical Gryffindor, nothing subtle. Here are your potions. Do try and keep yourself under control."

Even after training with him the man was still sarcastic and at times cruel. Hermione took the vials from the surly professor, grabbed her things from her quarters and headed to McGonagall's office to leave Hogwarts.

"Hermione, I know you will be tempted to tell your friends. I caution you against this. If this comes to the attention of the Ministry you will be treated as a magical creature not a witch. They will monitor you if you are lucky or more likely send you to Azkaban. Do not share what you are. It is far too dangerous."

"Thank you Professor. I won't." She hugged her goodbye and stepped in the floo to The Burrow.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lying to Harry and Ron was easy. Neither was particularly interested in her summer. They easily accepted her story of recuperation with her parents and never pressed further. She couldn't take it personally. Voldemort was back and the wizarding world was at war. Lupin came by a few times just to check in on her.

Hermione enjoyed the downtime. Her training would begin again in the school year. She was taking an 'apprenticeship' with Professor McGonagall. The time would be used for training. Harry and Ron weren't happy when they heard.

"We need you to help us prepare for Voldemort." Harry yelled.

"Why'd you get an apprenticeship and we don't? What's that about?" Ron whined.

"You mean you need me to do your homework for you and now you will have to study on your own Harry? Ron you know why I have been offered one and you haven't. Guys, I will still be around. It isn't like I am leaving the castle. I am just going to have to spend a few hours every night helping McGonagall and learning Advanced Transfiguration. I might occasionally teach but it will be the firsties if I do. You will just have to do your own work this year"

"I still don't like it." Ron pouted. Hermione had enough. She rolled her eyes and walked up to bed.

"He is just jealous and pissed he will have to crack a book this year." Ginny mumbled.

"You heard?" She sighed.

"The whole house probably heard. You guys weren't quiet. Congratulations. He is just mad because you are getting more attention than him."

"He really is an idiot sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Ginny snorted and rolled over.

"Good point."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can't believe you are doing this Albus."

"Minerva, she needed to be trained to control her power. A primal mage only appears once every few generations."

"She has been trained to control her powers but what we have been training her for and what you have designed as her 'apprenticeship' this year is well beyond that. You are preparing her for war Albus."

"This is ridiculous old man. Hermione is being trained for the Order. You want us to trust her with our lives. If you didn't let her run rampant Albus we wouldn't be here." The man sitting next to Minerva grumbled.

"If she hadn't run rampant, as you put it Severus, I wouldn't be here right now."

The dark man looked confused.

"I was about to do something very foolish when Miss Granger sent her patronus. Her little emergency saved my life. If Harry had heeded her warning they would have never been at the Ministry. It's not your life I am trusting her with. She has been responsible for the boys for the last five years, I am merely giving her the skills to do so more effectively. She has the power. We need to use it to our advantage."

"You mean we need to use_ her_ to our advantage." Minerva crossed her arms.

"This is war Minerva. She is a muggleborn and one of Harry's closes friends. She will be fighting this war no matter what we do. This is for the best."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Things had gone relatively smoothly for the first few weeks of school. Her apprenticeship was announced to the applause of the Gryffindors and the boos of the Slytherins. After that she found a good rhythm. She would do her school work in the mornings before breakfast. She would go to classes and then report to her trainer during the evening.

The boys were initially angry about the time she spent away from them but they had found other things to occupy their time. Harry had discovered a Potion's book he was obsessed with and Ron had discovered Lavender Brown. Both boys were so absorbed they even forgot her birthday. She spent the evening ducking spells from Snape. Fortunately Tonks was nice enough to bring her an ice pack and a cupcake with a candle afterwards.

Her training lessons wore her out nightly. They met in a small practice room off of McGonagall's office. The room was always the same but her instructor changed from day to day. Lupin, Tonks, Snape and McGonagall rotated the sessions each teaching her different lessons and working on different skills.

For weeks she couldn't communicate with Crookshanks but each day she made a little more headway. She finally had a breakthrough one day. He had shredded one of her jumpers. Instead of scolding him like normal she hissed at him. It was pure instinct.

"_Why did you ruin my jumper?_" Lavender and Parvati looked at her like she lost her mind.

"Why are you hissing at your cat Granger?" Lavender asked.

She held up the jumper. The girls rolled their eyes and headed to the common room.

"_Because it's hideous and makes you look fat." _The cat meowed back.

"_I talked to you?"_

"_You are doing it now. Best watch yourself…don't do it in front of the others. They already think you are stark raving mad."_

"_Is the jumper really that bad?"_

"_Oh yeah. That thing is hideous. I could pee on it and it would be an improvement."_

_"This is not what I was expecting our first conversation to be like."_

_"I think saving you from making a serious fashion faux pas is a great way to start this new chapter in our relationship."_

After that she had a new friend and a fantastic source for all the school gossip. Everything was going perfectly. With the exception of one lost jumper her life had a complete order to it and now she had a new friend in Crooks. It was perfect. Her life was perfect. She should have known it couldn't last.

...

Dig it? Push the little button and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N WOW! What a response! I have to say I was completely surprised by the interest in this story (and a bit giddy). I want to thank everyone, especially the reviewers. You guys are completely awesome. Thank you. It certainly has motivated me start working a bit more on it. For those that aren't familiar with my posting I usually post with the first few chapters drafted and several more outlined and try and post every 2-5 days. (I need the cushion in the chapters in case I need to go backwards to make changes.)

Please keep in mind I write about 70% of my stuff on my phone, please forgive any typos, errors and autocorrect fails.

With the exception of Dark Effects I have written every story with no idea where it was going or how it was going to end. This is no exception. I cannot even put a warning that this will be a dark or light story as I haven't got a clue. I can warn you that it will be a bit pervy, ok probably more than a bit.

I can tell you that Crooks will definitely be around in this story (Mrs. Norris gets a few mentions Berserkeroo) and there will be at least 2 to 3 more, Hermione is a cat jokes.

I changed the name because I was informed there is a Draco/Hermione story that is WIP with the name Animal Instincts. I don't want to emotionally scar the Dramione fans if they accidentally click on my link.

Finally…everyone shoot Asher Henry some love and you should also go check out her stories. She is my beta, she is my king…she is my motivator.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 2

Things were too perfect which meant all hell had to break loose somewhere. It started during their first Hogsmeade weekend. The Three Broomsticks was packed. The rain and cold had driven everyone indoors. Hermione was sitting with Harry and Ron and Harry was chatting up Slughorn to Hermione's bewilderment.

Sybil Trelawaney was sitting in the back working her way through a bottle of Ogden's when she stiffened up and started speaking in a strange voice.

_**"Two kings fight for the throne. The boy of the seventh month is the prize but the daughters of Gaia are the key. Two daughters of Gaia, eternal soul-mates, sit on opposite walls. One side will betray them, one side will save them. The king that wins both daughters wins the boy. The king that wins both daughters wins the war. The king that wins both daughters wins the world."**_

Hermione gaped? What was Trelawaney doing? Daughters of Gaia..primals!

"Harry? What's she playing at?"

"Hermione...when we get back."

He motioned to Slughorn who still staring at his colleague. A few minutes later the professor moved on and the three walked back to the castle. Harry was pale.

"That was the voice she used after class when she gave the prophecy third year. That was the voice from the prophecy about me from the Ministry. What is a daughter of Gaia?"

"Harry..." Hermione wanted to tell him but she realized she needed to talk to the Headmaster first. "What was that with Slughorn?"

"Dumbledore told me to be nice. I am supposed to find out information from him."

Another mission. Her...Harry...why didn't the Order just fight their own war?

"Hermione I know you hate Divination but stop changing the subject. Whatever Trelawaney said will be true. You didn't answer me. What is a daughter of Gaia?"

"Gaia could be a lot of things. It refers to the earth or earth goddess. I will need to check some things and get back to you."

"The library." both Ron and Harry chorused laughing.

She smiled at their joke but she knew whatever this was would change everything.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione hadn't been back to the dorm for more than a few minutes when McGonagall came up to summon her. She entered into the Headmaster's office with trepidation. McGonagall and Snape took seats but said nothing.

"Tea Miss Granger?" Dumbledore motioned to pour her a cup.

"No thank you." after Umbridge being so fond to serve her tea with sugar and verituserum, Hermione now avoided any offered drinks.

"This is absolutely astonishing. The prophecy indicates there are two of you right now. That you have a soul-mate and clearly from the prophecy that primal is a woman."

"I understand the concept of soul-mates. Someone I am meant to be with. A true bond but what does all this mean sir?"

"It means there are two primals! This is extremely rare and amazing. I don't know if such a thing as primal soul mates has ever been documented. In fact, I don't believe that two primal mages have existed at the same time in at least a thousand years. The prophecy said you are on opposite walls. Your mate is in Tom's camp. I am sure the prophecy has gotten back to him by now. If not he will know soon, since his learning of this is inevitable, Severus is owling him the information which will aid his cover. Miss Granger, Tom will be scouring his ranks for the follower. He will want her to find you."

"I am not dating a Death Eater."

"If you have soul-mate then you will be with him or her no matter how hard you try and avoid them. You are going to have to accept that. I suggest not fighting it. You are a sound minded girl with a good moral compass."

"You want me to befriend this soul mate?"

"Yes Miss Granger. I am not asking you to do anything you don't want too but I needn't remind you Harry's life is at stake. The soul mates control the boy."

"Of course sir. I don't know how to do this sir...what do I do? How do I...?

"Miss Granger. You are well trained now and we will continue to train you. You can do this. You must do this."

"Well it must not be anyone who was at the Ministry battle or at the school. That is good news."

"Unfortunately that may not be the case. You hadn't unlocked your primal nature at the battle or they might not have discovered theirs yet. You wouldn't necessarily have had the connection until you both realized your nature."

"Sir, I am telling you now that if it is Millicent the world will be short a primal one way or another."

"I understand Miss Granger." He smiled.

"What about Harry and Ron?"

"I would prefer you didn't tell them."

"With all due respect sir, I prefer that I did. They have been invaluable even if they are idiots at times."

"I will defer to you on this but you will have to administer a secret keeper oath. Do you know how to do so?"

"Yes sir."

"Very well then, keep me apprised."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bring your sister to me!"

Narcissa ran down the hall to Bella's room. Draco had sent an owl with that Trelawaney witch's newest prophecy. Snape's had come only minutes later. All hell had broken out and the Dark Lord was searching for answers. She knew Bella was doing things she wasn't supposed to but this was too much.

"Cissy! Why are you pounding on my door?" A very cranky Bellatrix practically growled as she opened the door to her sister. "What is with the histrionics?"

She pushed her way in and told her about what happened on Hogsmeade.

"What have you been doing Bella? You know you aren't supposed to do...that!"

"Cissy you don't understand."

"Don't you remember? You still have the scars don't you? I still have mine." Narcissa pulled up her blouse to show the scars that lined her back. She only had a few. They were punishment for sneaking Bella food during her imprisonment. Lucius liked them, he always joked he liked that his wife had come trained. He had even added a few during their marriage.

Bella's back was covered in them. Their parents had tortured her to no end.

"You heard the prophecy. I have a soul mate. The Dark Lord has summoned me. We cannot make him wait much longer. I was trying to hide it but I cannot now."

Bellatrix entered the throne room and knelt before Voldemort. He made everyone leave except the Inner Circle. He ordered that nothing said would leave the room.

"You summoned me My Lord."

"Yes Bellatrix. I am sure your sister filled you in."

"Yes My Lord."

"I know you have been running with Fenir." He pointed to the werewolf that was now hanging from a hook against the wall. He was clearly torture before he was killed. "Your oath making skills are very good. He never gave you up. You are the primal, aren't you?"

"Yes My Lord."

He hit her with the cruciatus and held it while he talked.

"Why are you keeping secrets from me Bella. Let me see."

She knew that her life and her sister's hung in the balance. She owed Cissy so she showed him everything. He would take his anger out on Bella hopefully and not her sister for the deception.

He plowed through her memories seeing her discover her powers and her subsequent punishment from her parents. He saw her fight to hide the powers to keep Rod from finding out. He saw her miserable lying under him while he took her. She couldn't risk feeling any pleasure or she would lose control.

"Narcissa I understand and appreciate why you would protect your sister. If you ever withhold information from me I will have you passed around the Inner Circle while Draco watches. Then I will kill him on front of you. Do you understand?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Lucius do instruct your wife on her behavior tonight."

"Yes My Lord" His eyes glinted with both anger and excitement.

"Bella. You find your soul-mate. I don't care how you do it but you find her. I don't give a fuck about propriety, I want whoever she is on my side."

"Yes My Lord."

"I will deal with Rod if he interferes." The man in questioned swallowed hard and bowed his head.

"Of course My Lord."

"Never again Bella. No more secrets."

"Yes My Lord."

Narcissa helped her up and escorted her to the bath.

"Bella. Do what you need to do to get this woman to him. No more games."

"Stay with me awhile."

Narcissa sat of a stool near the tub.

"Why?"

"Because we both know Lucius will beat you for information and for not telling him things once you go back to your rooms. I am not ready to send you back to that yet."

"It is my life Bella."

"If I do well for the Dark Lord I will ask for his head as a reward."

Narcissa leaned in and kissed her sister on the cheek.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione was in the back of the library looking through the restricted section.

"Wotcher 'Mione?"

Hermione smiled at Tonks. Did a quick look around and cast a muffalato spell.

"Looking for some books on pulling a primal."

Tonks had been filled in on Hermione's mission.

"First of all do you want to? You shouldn't be ordered to bed someone."

"I don't think I have a choice. From everything I have read, once we find each other we will be instantly connected. The magic will be controlling. They said it would be particularly strong because we are primals. I am surprised that Dumbledore essentially asked me to take one for the team though."

"As am I. Hermione, you don't need to find advice on wooing a primal. It's not the animal you need to worry about. Remus' inner wolf was more than willing. Remus was the one who put up such a fight. He was the one I had to lure. In this case I think you won't have a problem pulling the beast."

"What are you saying?"

"Don't worry about the primal...worry about the woman. They will try and turn you dark while you try and turn them light. When you need to talk...I am around. And Hermione..."

"Yes."

"I won't run and snitch to our fearless leader. I mean it when I say you can talk to me."

"Thank you Tonks." She gave the witch a hug. She went to face the dreaded firing squad. It was time to tell the boys.

She brought them out to the lake and when she was sure they were alone she told them everything.

"Well are you going to say something?"

The two boys had been staring at her for over ten minutes. She knew the news would be a lot to take but this was getting to be a bit much.

"Dumbledore knows?" Harry asked.

"Yes."

"But you weren't allowed to tell us?"

"They still don't want you to know. That's why I made you take the oath. You can't tell anyone else. "

"So if you're one of Gaia's daughters, a primal and one of Voldemort's side is the other then, you are going to bed them?" Ron said finally snapping out of his haze.

"That is the plan. Apparently once we meet we will be drawn to each other."

"So you like witches?" He asked. She told Ron she had dated witches before but she didn't mention who. Alicia was dating George and Fleur was now dating Bill, it would just be awkward to mention it.

"Yes."

"So you don't dig blokes." Ron said still confused.

"Yes."

"Have you gone near Ginny?"

"What? No Ron!"

"Have you tried? Have you tried to fuck my sister? You two are always alone up in her room over the summers."

"Ron, I have never done anything with Ginny. Stop acting like this."

"If you touch my sister I will kill you." He stalked off pissed. She turned to Harry for help.

"You are going to have to shag a Death Eater or a Slytherin!" Harry yelled. "This is insane!"

"I know Harry. It's a war. I don't want to date them but I don't know what to do about it. The prophecy says we will be bound together."

"No! You can't betray me like that! You can't betray us like that!"

Harry ran away. He was to angry to do anything else. Hermione was going to be dating one of his enemies. He soon found himself sitting out on the quidditch pitch trying to calm himself.

"This is why I told her not to tell you. Her loyalty to you is so strong she would ignore my warnings. You heard the new prophecy. This is her destined path. One side will accept them and one will betray them. Anger will be your undoing. She is willing to put herself in danger, compromise herself to protect you."

"And the other one?"

"The prophecy says they can be redeemed."

"So I have to befriend some Slytherin or Death Eater?"

"No Harry you have to stay friends with Hermione Granger, your friend who is willing to do anything for you."

"Including whore herself out?"

"Harry!"

"I know...I know...I don't mean it. I just...this is hard."

"War is hard son."

Dumbledore left him with his thoughts. Ron showed up to dinner that night with a black eye. The two boys sat at the opposite end of the table from her. Ginny sat down next to her.

"You didn't happen to tell my brother about you did you?"

Hermione choked on her pumpkin juice.

"Yeah I know you like girls. Don't worry no one else does but he is freaked out that you are trying to put the moves on me. He kept asking me if I ever slept with a girl and I put two and two together. I shut him up for now but you best keep him from telling my mum. She will not take it well. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you Ginny. How?"

"I saw you sneaking around with her during the tournament. Rita might have gotten the person wrong but she was right about one thing. You were certainly busy."

Hermione smirked and thanked Ginny.

She returned to her rooms to mope a bit about Harry and Ron's reactions and the fact that they were still not talking to her. Fortunately the dorm was empty.

"_What happened?" _Crooks nudged her arm curling up next to her. She filled him in.

"_Don't be upset. They are morons but they are your morons. They will come around."_

"_I hope so Crooks. I can't do this alone."_

"_Hey! You aren't alone. Don't believe the lies…cats are really man's best friend. If they don't apologize soon I will go shred their pants." _

She laughed.

"_You are the best familiar ever." _

"_I know."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A few days later Harry made peace with Hermione. Harry had pulled Ron into the library. He found Hermione in her usual place hidden in the back. He knew he had screwed up big time.

"So explain something to me..." he whispered.

"What's that?"

"How did you get the job of going after a hot woman and I got stuck chatting up Horace Slughorn?"

Hermione let out the breath she was holding and all three laughed.

"So are we good no more accusations about Ginny Ron?"

"Sorry. She told me I was being a git for treating you like that. Well first she slugged me for good measure. Make sure mum doesn't find out though."

"So I have heard. Harry?"

"Yeah I don't like that you will be hooking up with one of them...or that Dumbledore is asking you to do it but we're good."

"Now can I ask her?" Ron whispered.

Harry elbowed him.

"Ask me what?"

"Well we are blokes..." Ron started.

"And?"

"You're a bird but you like birds. Lav's birthday is coming up and I figured well..."

"Chocolate...not from your brothers and flowers."

"You're the best 'Mione!" he hugged her and ran off.

"Depth of a teaspoon." Harry took her hand in his, "this is fucked up Hermione. You don't have to do this."

"I think I do Harry."

"Then I will be here for you, even of that means dealing with some Slytherin hag."

She tried not to cry but she couldn't help it. She hugged him.

"Ok enough mushy stuff. So you are some sort of primal? Tell me about your superpowers."

"Harry! I am not Spiderwoman."

"You kinda are aren't you?"

She told him everything she knew about primals and their forms. An hour later he looked at her.

"That is completely wicked! You are a superhero. I hate to say it though, Snape's right...that is completely clichéd. A cat? Really?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bellatrix had gone through the entire Malfoy library and her own to find what she could on primals. There was very little. She was working on harnessing her powers. She no longer had to hide what she while she was in the Manor and she was becoming more powerful every day.

She was unfortunately right about Lucius. He beat Narcissa to the point that she was laid up for a week. Bellatrix was angry but there was nothing she could do. Without Draco around to beat, all of Lucius' attention was on his wife.

Bellatrix finally asked the Dark Lord to give her sister time to heal and help her with her research. He granted Narcissa a temporary reprieve much to Lucius' dismay.

She knew she would be looking for a female in Dumbledore's camp. The most obvious candidate was her niece. She was a metamorphagus but Nymphadora had been at the Ministry and Bellatrix felt nothing.

She needed to make headway and she needed to do so quickly. He was growing impatient and finding the other primal was the only way to protect Narcissa. Her sister had been beaten too often for Bella's mistakes. She would do whatever it took to protect her.

She decided to go to Hogwarts. There were multiple female Aurors assigned there that were loyal to the Order. McGonagall was there too. She was an animagus. Maybe she was a primal. Bellatrix shook her head at the thought. She couldn't imagine wooing the stern woman. She might deduct house points for bringing the wrong flowers.

She decided she would take the risk. Instead of breaching the grounds, she would go on the next Hogsmeade weekend. She would have access to most of the Aurors and McGonagall. She would hopefully be able to sense who it was.

"It is a sound plan Bellatrix but I am ordering order Severus to go as a chaperone and to help you plan. I want him there and for you to have back up as well. Bring Nott and Dolohov. Stay hidden. I do not want a fight breaking out. Goyle bring Snape in."

"My Lord…"

"Enough, I know you do not trust Severus but I do."

Snape had not been at the meeting where Bellatrix's identity was revealed and he was surprised to learn that it was her. He was fortunately skilled enough after years of deception and kept his face devoid of emotion.

"Severus you will be responsible for making sure they have a fool-proof plan."

"Yes My Lord but…if I may…"

"You may."

"Dumbledore is trying to find the primal. Once he knows who she is I will be able to tell you."

"I will not wait any longer for the old man to find his pet primal. Either he is not looking hard enough or he knows and isn't sharing. Either way I want this mission to go smooth."

"Yes My Lord."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You wanted to see me Headmaster?" Hermione looked around. Snape, McGonagall, Lupin and Tonks were all already there and their faces looked grim. This was not going to be good news.

"We know the identity of Tom's primal."

"From the looks on everyone's faces this can't be good."

Severus couldn't resist being the one to ruin her day and spoke up, "The identity was revealed to me because I am supposed to plan a trip for her to apprise the women of Hogwarts. Your everlasting love is Bellatrix Lestrange."

Hermione's legs gave out from her but fortunately McGonagall was quick enough with her wand to move a chair to catch her.

"Oh no. Sir?"

"She is going to be at Hogsmeade two weeks from now. She will be looking to see if anyone evokes a reaction. Right now she suspects Tonks and McGonagall."

Hermione made a face and turned to Tonks, "but you're her cousin."

"It is not uncommon in the magical world. Molly and Arthur are second cousins."

"Um…considering I am apparently destined to be romantically involved with Bellatrix Lestrange I will avoid judging. What do I do? I was thinking….well I wasn't thinking her."

"You knew you would have to face this at some point Miss Granger. The fact that you are muggleborn might be everything we need to push this to our advantage. You will be safe there. There will be Aurors and professors everywhere. She is only supposed to be scouting from afar. You will not have to make contact."

Hermione took a deep breath, "OK. I will do it."

Harry and Ron did not take it as well when she told them that night.

"She tortured Neville's parents."

"I know Harry!"

"She tried to kill Sirius!"

"I know."

"She is psycho."

"Yup I am well aware of that."

"She is wicked hot though mate." Ron interjected.

Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend.

"But she is violent and crazy Ron." Harry argued back.

"Harry, you dated Cho and you have been chasing after my sister all year…well when you aren't trying to smooth talk Horace." Both Hermione and Ron both cracked up at that, "They are all crazy mate. It's just degrees of crazy."

"HEY!" Hermione smacked him.

"And there's the violence. I rest my case and by the way the whole death threat thing for shagging my sister…that wasn't only applicable to Hermione."

"Your sister won't give me the time of day. Not a problem. Back to Hermione. She has to date Bellatrix Lestrange. A crazy, married, homicidal Death Eater."

"Harry, the prophecy says she is redeemable. We both go to one side so she can come to the light." Hermione said it with more conviction than she felt.

"I am sure Sirius will be thrilled to have her at Christmas supper. You are really going to do this." He replied.

"I am really going to do this. You know the prophecy."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione walked out of Zonko's and headed towards the Three Broomsticks. They had gone through their normal day giving no indication they knew they were being watched. As she reached the door of the Three Broomsticks she felt the tug. She looked around.

"Go in, I will be right there."

"What are you doing Hermione?"

"Harry just trust me. I am sure Horace would love a drink."

The boys went in and she walked off. She saw the Aurors watching her and waited till they looked away. She headed around the back of the Three Broomsticks and she could see her in the trees watching. Her body hummed as she walked towards the witch. Bella was in a dark patch and all that showed was the glow of her eyes. It was a greenish color. Hermione's eyes changed and she growled.

Bellatrix growled back and then laughed hysterically. She started to move towards the mudblood. She had no control of her body and she was instantly aroused by what she saw.

Hermione looked at the witch approaching and saw the large bulge in her pants. She had no idea what the hell it was or how Bellatrix got it but the only thing she wanted in that second was to find out. She was only a few feet away when a stupify came flying from behind her. Bellatrix blocked the spell, winked at Hermione and apparated away. Two more cracks from the woods indicated she wasn't alone.

"What were you thinking Hermione?" Tonks asked as she walked up to Hermione's side.

"I wasn't. I….wow. What was she? Did you see she had a…"

"Yeah I saw and a big one at that."

"I am in way over my head Tonks, aren't I?"

"This is one hell of a twist Granger."

...

In the words of Cyrus (the Warriors) "Can you dig it?" Let me know...push the little button.

V

V


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Wow! Seriously…wow! What a response. It looks like I will have to figure out what is going to happen soon. I cannot thank every who has faved, followed and reviewed this story enough. Thank you! Reviewers you are little rays of awesome in my somewhat dismal work week.

Mad love to Asher Henry. You can thank her for the existence of the story and Captured Hearts. Both would not have hit paper without my beloved beta and king. Go read her stories if you haven't done so yet….go…I will still be here.

I would like to thank everyone who has helped with the corrections. I am using pages to type these on my phone and it has autofill enabled. It saves time but if I screw up and misspell a name once it will continue to do so and as you have seen I don't necessarily notice. I do reread and edit my work as does Asher but it is hard to catch your own mistakes and we are both generally working on two to three stories at a time. The help is appreciated.

A few of you have correctly guessed her animagus. Awesome!

Primal Instincts

Chapter 3

She reported back to Dumbledore. He was pleased by the turn of events.

"So you said she was drawn to you."

"We were pulled to each other. Sir she had a…well she was um male is some aspects. That was unexpected. Do you know how that happened?"

"So Nymphadora has informed me. I don't have an explanation Miss Granger. I have never heard of such a thing but primals are unique in nature. It looks like you have a research project in your future."

"Sir, the pull…it was mutual. I wasn't thinking any longer."

"That's for sure. She was just walking up to the most dangerous witch in the world." Tonks grumbled.

"That is the power of their bond. She will come back again to see you Miss Granger. We will make sure you are ready for her. You must let her know that she will have safety here. You will not be able to stay away from each other now. You must be strong Miss Granger. Once you have her, bring her to me. Might I suggest taking some of your potion."

"Yes Headmaster." She bid him goodbye and walked out.

"Oi! Granger wait up." Tonks ran up next to her. "You are really ok with him ordering you to spread your legs and bring that witch back here."

"It isn't a question of being ok. I want Bellatrix. He was right, the pull is so strong. Fuck Tonks. I have never felt anything like that before. I know she will return to me and I will be with her."

"This is completely fucked!"

"Don't I know it!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"WHO?"

"Potter's little friend. The mudblood." Dolohov smirked. He wasn't a fan of Bella's and the new information was hopefully enough to seal her fate. He didn't know how wrong he was.

"Is the true Bellatrix?"

"Yes My Lord."

"You were supposed to stay hidden, is it true you exposed yourself?"

"Yes My Lord but she came to me. She was almost in my grasp when that bitch interfered."

"Crucio! Now Dumbledore will know who his primal is. Yaxley, send for Severus. You started this witch now you will have to find a way get her without her chaperones. I want her in my ranks Bellatrix."

He lifted the curse.

"What!" Dolohov was dumbfounded by his proclamation and forgot himself, "She is a mudblood! You want to give a filthy mudblood the mark?"

"Crucio!" The man was curled before him screaming as Voldemort held the curse. "She is a primal therefore her blood is primal. Even better…she is the boy's closest friend. I don't care what you have to do Bella. Seduce her, rape her….whatever it takes. I want her with my mark."

"Yes My Lord." She smiled at the man still curled on the floor. All she wanted was to be inside the witch and she had just gotten approval from the one true obstacle. Dolohov suffering was like icing on a wonderful cake.

Now she just needed a way to get the girl.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione filled in Ron and Harry that night. They were as confused as she was and Ron being his usual mature self, spent most of the conversation making gagging noises. The next morning Hermione headed down to the library. She spent the morning searching through every book she could on primal powers and on animagi.

She couldn't find anything. She went through magical creatures and got nowhere. As it got closer to lunch she gave up and decided to ask an expert. She headed down to Hagrid's hut. He knew more about animals than anyone she knew.

Ron and Harry caught her on her way.

"Oi! Hermione where have you been?" Ron called out.

"The library. I couldn't figure out what she was. I thought Hagrid might know."

"Only if whatever it is, it is really really dangerous." Harry laughed.

"It is Bellatrix Lestrange, of course it's dangerous." Ron answered.

The two made wagers as they walked down to Hagrid's hut. Hermione would have to find a way to question the half giant without tipping him to why. She knew he was dense but he would still pick it up if she was too obvious.

They caught up with the gamekeeper and talked a little about the problems with Voldemort. Hermione started to ease into the subject of animals by asking Hagrid what he was raising. She started to engage him in a conversation about different creatures and breeding techniques.

"Hagrid. I am doing an essay on various animals. Do you know which animals have eyes that glow?"

"There are quite a few creatures. Ashwinder's eyes glow, several types of dragons. What color?"

"Greenish? It was dark where sh...it was standing."

"If they glow in moonlight or partial light it could be lots of creatures. Tapetum lucidium. That's what they call it. Helps with night vision, it does. Light is reflecting off their eyes which is why they look like they are glowing. It could be lots of animals, might even be a dog or a cat. Hmmmm tell me more."

"Will this I never heard of. Females that have um...male parts."

"You don't mean? Hermione Granger I can't be discussing such things with you." He looked to Harry and Ron who just shrugged.

"Please Hagrid! It is for my paper."

"I can think of one with that trait...but it actually isn't male. They are actually...I can't talk about it with you Hermione. It is not a proper thing to discuss. I just don't feel comfortable. Muggle creatures. Hyenas."

"Thank you Hagrid." She got up to leave but Ron stopped for a second.

"Off chance they are dangerous?" he asked.

"Extremely. They can eat almost anything. Even bone. You wouldn't want to be messin' with one of those but they are most dangerous in packs."

They ran back up to the castle. Harry handed Ron a galleon. He shouldn't have taken the bet. It was Bellatrix Lestrange. Of course her animagus was dangerous and of course Hagrid knew what the super dangerous animal was.

Hermione had a start. She dragged them to the muggle studies section in the library and found a few books on zoology. She finally found a section on hyenas.

Based on what Hermione saw, there was no question Bellatrix was a spotted hyena. The species was fascinating. Even though they looked like dogs, they were actually more closely related to cats. They roamed in matriarchal led packs called clans. She smirked when she read that the females dominated the males in the species and were far more aggressive. That described Bellatrix Lestrange perfectly.

The laugh the hyena was so well known for wasn't a laugh at all it was the way the animal communicated. The laugh came out during nervous excitement. It would explain why Bellatrix could always be heard cackling during battle. It was her primal asserting itself.

She had to admit it was a little unnerving to find out the mortal enemy of the spotted hyena was the lion. Of course after their last meeting it didn't look like that was a concern in this case.

She also found her answer as to what she had seen. Spotted hyena's were thought to be hermaphroditic when they were first studied. The female spotted hyena's genitalia was completely unique. It closely resembled that of their male counterparts. The clitoris was elongated, could achieve an erection and the primary distinguishing feature from the male's was it was thicker.

Hermione cringed and now both Harry and Ron were making gagging sounds as she read about the mating and birthing process. If Bellatrix had control issues it would explain why she wouldn't have children. Hermione was curious as to how the primal magic affected her for those sorts of things. With magic she might be able to change the process.

"So um….Hermione….how is that going to work with you guys?" Ron asked. Harry elbowed him. "What mate? I want to know. That's crazy."

"I haven't a clue." She certainly was intrigued now though.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She was pacing her room thinking about the girl. She had smelled so good. Bellatrix hadn't had a problem controlling her libido since her mother walked in on her that day, even after leaving Azkaban and exploring her powers she had control. Five seconds near the girl she was as hard as a rock.

She felt like a fifteen year old boy, locking herself in her room wanking every chance she got.

Her thoughts wandered to the girl again. She closed her eyes and imagined being in her. She stroked herself while imagining the witch wrapped around her. She wondered what she felt like inside. What she would feel like encasing her, feel herself being squeezed between tight wet walls. She came hard. She still needed the witch.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_A hyena? Very creepy. You have strange tastes primal."_ Crookshanks stretched out on her pillow.

"_I can't stop thinking about her…about it."_

"_I can smell. You should take one of your potions. You are clearly going into heat."_

"_I don't want the potion."_

"_That I understand. The drive to mate is hard to deny. Speaking of which, do you think you will behave yourself if I leave you for a bit?"_

"_Probably not. Don't tell me you are chasing after Mrs. Norris again?"_

"_What can I say…she is a looker, even with the weird eyes."_

"_I think I am completely scarred. I so don't want to know about what you do when I am not paying attention."_

"_You should have avoided the cliché…then you would still think I was off chasing mice. Oh look its Lav and one of the twins. Their prattling will make my ears bleed. Later."_

Hermione laughed as Crooks ran off earning her a strange look from her dorm mates. As the two girls started to gossip, Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Bellatrix. She needed to get away from the noise for a while. She went to the prefect's bathroom to take a bath and was pleased to find it empty. She stripped down and slid in to the enormous pool.

She closed her eyes and relaxed. Her thoughts strayed to the dark witch. She could see those glowing eyes boring into her. Hermione thought about what she saw. She wondered what it looked like and then her mind drifted to thoughts of what it would feel like. It was her clit so it would be far more sensitive than any cock.

Her hand found its way to her center. She imagined Bellatrix inside her as she stroked herself. She wanted to know what she felt like and tasted like. She began to growl as her pace increased. She yowled as she came. As she settled down and enjoyed the aftershocks she realized she definitely had a problem. She needed more. She needed Bellatrix.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione was tired and still horny after her bath. She couldn't get any peace and quiet though as Lavender droned on about Ron. He apparently didn't get his essay done. The two snogged instead. At the rate Lavender was yammering, Hermione wasn't getting any sleep for the night.

She sat near the window which was opened a crack to let some of the cool fresh air in. She was drifting off sitting on the window sill when she caught the scent. It was her. She could smell her. Hermione told the two girls she was going to sneak a snack and snuck out of the dorm.

The girls wouldn't notice or care how long she was gone. She would have a tough time with Filch though. She let her senses take over. She could hear footsteps down the hall and she picked up Filch's scent.

She jumped out an open window. She transformed and began to leap down the building using awnings, cornices, bartizans, gargoyles, balconies and any other outcrop and decoration in the old castle to keep traction. She silently thanked the Scots for their love of elaborate masonry as she leaped over the portcullis and on to the bridge.

She had fully transformed no longer caring if she was seen. She followed the scent. It was in the Forbidden Forrest. She came upon a small clearing and saw her. She was in her human form. Hermione changed back pointing her wand at the witch. Her eyes still carried the cat and she was channeling all of its senses.

"What are you doing here?"

Bellatrix eyes were glowing and she cackled, somehow Hermione knew it was sexual tension.

"I could ask you the same. What's a sweet little thing like you doing sneaking off campus to see the big bad Death Eater? What would Minerva say if she knew her favorite kitten was out and vulnerable to the nasty beasts in the forest?"

"I'm no kitten." She finished the sentence with a growl. Bellatrix's eyes glowed as she began to circle around Hermione. "Why are you here?"

"If you have to ask you aren't ready for the answer. Do you know what I am yet girl?"

"Hyena...spotted hyena."

"Then you understand." Hermione was overwhelmed with smell of the dark witch's pheromones. She was no longer able to answer Bellatrix's question she just purred in response. She should have taken the potion. The two circled around locked on each other until she finally got her wits about her.

"I am surprised he let you live knowing what you are. You are supposed to be a good little witch aren't you? Serving her husband, not chasing after muggleborns?"

"A witch has her place in proper society."

"And yet you are here."

"I was never much for being proper."

"But I am muggleborn."

"No…you are primal."

She lunged at Hermione who jumped out of the way. She scratched Bellatrix lightly on the back. She didn't want to hurt her, she just wanted to tease. She began to run further into the forest, sprinting through the woods, leaping obstacles as they appeared.

Bellatrix was close behind her. She could hear her laugh. She loved the sound as it echoed through the night; she wanted to develop enough to understand it. She growled in response. They both knew this chase was about Bellatrix proving her strength. Hermione could outrun her if she wanted but she kept a pace she knew the witch could match.

She suddenly realized she was no longer being followed. She stopped and looked around. She was happy for the full moon. Hyenas had excellent night vision whereas cheetahs had horrific sight at night.

She heard a noise to her right and turned. She saw the woman's shoe in front of her on the forest floor. Bellatrix pounced as soon as her back was exposed. Hermione was pushed to the ground. She couldn't believe she fell for such a simple ruse.

"You belong to me now." Bellatrix whispered in her ear. Hermione purred as she felt hands wrap around her waist. Bellatrix began to kiss at her neck. She lightly grazed her teeth on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione could tell her fangs were out.

"Your fangs are showing."

Bellatrix pushed into her body, "mmmmmmm those fangs aren't the only things that have made an appearance." Bellatrix pushed into her a little more. "You know what it is?"

"Yes. I can't stop thinking about it. Is it sensitive? What does it feel like?"

Bellatrix pulled up a little letting Hermione rollover underneath her.

"Have you really been thinking about it? About me?"

"When I touch myself I think about you on top of me. In me." Hermione was practically purring the sentence. Bellatrix had triggered estrous and all Hermione wanted was to be fucked by the woman on top of her.

Bellatrix wasn't doing any better.

She had lost control and come to Hogwarts. She needed the witch and now she was lying beneath her begging for it. She ground against Hermione eliciting a sound between a purr and growl.

Hermione reached her hand between them and began to stroke the bulge in Bellatrix's pants. She wanted to feel it. She rolled them over. Bellatrix's alpha nature wanted to object but when Hermione began to unbutton her pants her desire for pleasure left her speechless.

They heard footsteps approaching about half a kilometer away. Bellatrix pulled Hermione in for another kiss.

"You know we will have to choose. We can't stay on opposite walls forever."

"Fuck don't leave. I want you." Hermione begged.

"I have to go."

"I know. What is this? What are we?"

"I don't know, but we are connected. You belong with me. That is all I know. Two primal soul-mates is unheard of and I know you feel our connection. You are mine and I am yours. No one else touches you...promise me." She looked at the dark witch. She could feel the magic between them and knew it would be an easy promise to keep.

"I promise you."

They kissed again and Bellatrix changed and loped off. Hermione changed as well. She could smell Snape and Dumbledore. She walked towards their location. They saw her in her cat form and both men crossed their arms.

She changed back and let them escort her to the castle. She knew she was in trouble.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So I heard you were catting around last night." Tonks laughed as she fired another hex at Hermione who rolled under it shooting a protego to block the curse McGonagall was also sending her way.

"Your puns are not appreciated here Nymphadora" McGonagall chided, "Hermione not only snuck out of the grounds to meet Bellatrix, she has refused to tell the Headmaster what happened."

Both she and Tonks fired hexes at the same time. Hermione jumped out, her body parallel with the floor as the spells shot over and under her body. She finished spinning out catching Tonks with a roundhouse kick as she uprighted herself.

"Nice move! So what did happen?" Tonks asked from the floor.

Hermione deflected another curse from McGonagall. The witch was powerful and the force of her spells on Hermione's shield knocked her down. She rolled out of the way of the next curse and sprung up onto a table.

"I told the Headmaster, between him and Snape pouring bottles of potion down my throat, what was said between us…well mostly….and that we got to know each other better." She bounced off the wall dodging a purple flash but was hit with some of the rubble and found herself on the ground next to Tonks.

"You are keeping quiet."

"You need to be honest and you need to focus on your training if this is going to work Miss Granger."

"OK so which one of you wants to be the one to tell the Headmaster I was ready to shag Bellatrix in the middle of the woods when they seriously coitus interrupted? I have no control with her."

"Miss Granger!"

"Brilliant!"

McGonagall glared at Tonks.

"I can see your concern. I…I will relay to Albus you were ready to be intimate. Do we know what she is? How she is male?" McGonagall unbound Tonks and transfigured chairs for them.

"He knows. He did make drink several vials of my anti-heat potion. It isn't working well. Bellatrix isn't a male. She is a spotted hyena…it is something the females of the species have."

"Hermione, I understand that you don't want to talk to Albus and Severus about this…but we do need to know what is happening. I will act as a go between but you do need to talk to me."

"Thank you Professor. I appreciate it."

Minerva left the two women to gossip and headed up to speak to Albus.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Let me see your memories!" The Dark Lord went through her mind seeing what happened between the two women. Bellatrix was able to mask her feelings but he saw the rest.

"So she is a cat. A big one. How clichéd. Gryffindors! Do you know what kind?"

"No My Lord but she is fast."

"She is the fastest animal on land. She is a cheetah My Lord." Severus stated as Lucius escorted him in. "And I can confirm that Dumbledore now knows what she is and has started to train her.

"Thank you Severus. To think they got so close and know so little about each other." He continued looking through her memories. He saw her leaning against a tree at the Manor before she came in. She was trying to relieve herself so she wouldn't show when she walked in past the Death Eaters. He saw her come and stare at her now covered hand in shock. That had never happened before.

"Bellatrix, have you tested yourself, are you fertile. Can you father a child with her?"

There were gasps throughout the room. Only Narcissa, Severus and Voldemort were aware of Bellatrix's more unique qualities and even Severus and Narcissa didn't know that one.

"Not yet My Lord. That was the first time…kissing her changed me."

"Think about your little kitten." Voldemort waived his wand about and finally it began to glow.

"Very good. Does the bookworm have any idea yet?"

Bellatrix shook her head no.

"I want that witch pregnant."

"My Lord? I am married. The child will be marked a bastard." The idea of impregnating Hermione appealed to Bellatrix. There was something very base in her that was pleased with the change of events.

"Good point. Rod you are about to grant your wife a divorce." Rodolphus Lestrange looked as though he had just swallowed a bug. He didn't want to give up the hefty dowry that came with marrying a Black. Once the divorce went through he would be a pauper.

"My Lord…If I may…." He begged.

"No…you may not. Avada Kedavra. You are now a widow Bella. Feel free to have a bonding ceremony with the witch before the baby is born if you wanted to make it proper. Rabastan, stop glaring at Bella and deal with your brother's body before you join him."

The Dark Lord stepped over the body and walked up to Bellatrix whispering in her ear.

"Bring me the girl and Lucius will get the plot next to him. I can't protect Narcissa yet. With both of you at my side I will be able to protect Narcissa and Draco. You know what you need to do. You want her…make her yours."

…...

So the Buffy episode that made me want to use a hyena for something was called The Pack. It was the first episode I ever watched and I was instantly hooked on the show. As soon as I saw Helena Bonham Carter in Order of the Phoenix I knew I wanted to make her a hyena at some point. Once I learned about hyenas I knew I had to write something with them.

Dig it? Let me know. Push the little button.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Thanks to everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed. I cannot convey how thankful I am for you support. I am slowly making progress on this but I am unsure of where it is going, I still haven't decided dark/light yet. I have a crazy week ahead but I hope to get five up soon._

_Mad love to Asher Henry. She is my beta and completely brilliant. Check out her stories, you won't be sorry. _

**Chapter 4**

"She is going to WHAT!" Hermione yelled.

"Try and get you pregnant. How many times do I need to repeat myself? Stop carrying on and sit down." Snape pushed her into a chair.

"How?"

"Apparently interacting with you has created a change in her already…unique physiology. She now mimics a man in every way when she changes. Primal magic is some of the most powerful and it reacts strongest with base animal instincts. Obviously you have triggered some of hers."

"But Hyena's don't do that. The females don't do that….they aren't even supposed to pena… I can't have this conversation with you. Oh god! Can someone just shoot me?"

"Tragically this is a wizarding school so we have no firearms but perhaps the Headmaster will lift his rule forbidding the use of unforgivables on students."

"Enough Severus. This is serious."

"What do you propose Headmaster? The bond has been made. You wanted the witch to be bait. Well you have a bite on the line." Severus was annoyed. He had been a tool for the two kings since he was Hermione's age and although the girl was annoying he didn't like where it was going.

"I have no intention of having a child now."

"There will be no question of where Bellatrix Black's loyalties are if you do become pregnant." The Headmaster said thoughtfully.

"Black?"

"Yes. The Dark Lord killed Rod so she could bond with you so the child wouldn't be a bastard." Severus answered.

"This is serious? I am NOT having a child now. I love Harry dearly but I am graduating before I take on motherhood. I will make a potion."

"Planning to steal from my stores again Granger?" Snape sneered.

"No sir. I plan to steal from Professor Slughorn's stores." She smirked and headed off to go rob the current Potion's Master.

Dumbledore sighed, "Severus, I know she is gifted at potions but will you please make sure…"

"She doesn't find a way to turn herself into a cat yet again!" Even Minerva had to laugh at Severus' quip.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So you are brewing this potion to keep from getting pregnant. That means you are planning to have sex with her?" Tonks asked.

"No it means I am taking a precaution in case I do. I seem to have control issues around her."

"_That would be the understatement of all time."_

"Give it a rest Crooks."

"What did he say? I can't believe they actually understand us. Why do they ignore us?"

"_Because we can."_

Hermione laughed, "Because they're cats. Moody little things."

Crookshanks flicked his tail in offense and stalked off.

Hermione added the flubberworms and stirred the potion three times clockwise. Tonks was keeping her company while she brewed it. Snape had insisted on watching her brew and he was sitting in the corner grading papers and doing his best to ignore their conversation while making sure Hermione didn't screw up the potion.

"So I take it Ron and Harry…."

"Not a clue. They wouldn't be able to handle this. Plus they have their own problems. Ron is dealing with Lavender and Harry has become completely obsessed with his potion's book and is stuck trying to befriend Slughorn for the greater good. Hey…you haven't heard of the Half-Blood Prince have you?"

Snape's ink crashed to the ground.

"What did you just say Granger?"

"The Half-Blood Prince Sir, from your response I am guessing you have."

"Nymphadora go take a walk."

"Oi! Don't call…" The Auror's hair turned orange.

"GO!" He yelled.

"It's ok Tonks…just go." She assured her friend. Tonks hesitantly left the two alone.

"Why do you want to know Granger?"

"Who is the Half-Blood Prince Sir?"

"Answer my question. Now Granger."

"Not until you tell me who the Half-Blood Prince is."

"I will…"

"Do nothing but run to Dumbledore. I am brewing a potion that is against school policy, with stolen ingredients and hiding what I am while playing spy. You will do nothing. Who is the Half Blood Prince Sir?"

He was not happy but she was right, "I am. My mother's name was Eileen Prince Snape. You don't need to know anything else."

Hermione visibly relaxed, "Harry has your potion's book. It's how he has an O in Slughorn's class. He has been learning all of your spells. You are quite brilliant Sir."

"That explains how he is no longer melting cauldrons. Granger, some of those spells are dangerous."

"I know sir. It is why I have been worried."

"I will get the book from him Granger. Not another word about it."

"Sir…is there any chance…."

"I will teach you some of them during training but I don't want you walking around with my notes anymore than I want Potter touching them. In fact you are more dangerous with that book in your hand than he is. Your potion is done."

Hermione bottled up her potion taking a dose then and putting the rest away. She would need a dose every month. She put a confundus charm on them. If anyone saw them they would instantly return them to their place forgetting what they were and want to take a nap. She found Lavender asleep midday a few days later and was happy to see that the spell worked.

A week later Harry's potion book was stolen out of his bag. Dumbledore made sure it was replaced with a brand new book. Harry was devastated by the theft and spent a week vacillating between accusing Hermione of stealing it out of jealousy and randomly stalking the Slytherins trying to find a nefarious plot. Hermione feigned ignorance when Harry grilled her on it. Slughorn was equally devastated when his favorite student suddenly became mediocre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"They have Auror patrols in the forest now. I need a way to get to her Cissy."

She was patching up Cissy from another evening with Lucius. The man was cruel to everyone, especially his wife.

"I am going to meet Draco at Hogsmeade next weekend. They can go after you but they can't stop me. Write her a letter and I will give it to her."

"What do I say? I am a witch not a poet."

"Well where can you meet?"

"I know. I will need your help."

Cissy looked down at her bruised ribs. She knew what the stakes were. "Whatever it takes."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ron had gone off with Lavender leaving Harry and Hermione on their own. They saw two figures on the outskirts of the village and they snuck in closer to listen.

"He has been bad hasn't he? Why don't you leave him?"

"Draco you know I can't. He has to agree and if he does agree he gets you. It's the law."

"I don't care. I can stand up to him. I am tired of him hurting you."

"Your Aunt is working on that. Shhhhh we have company. Whoever you are come out now!"

She drew her wand and pointed it at Harry and Hermione. They both came out of the bushes.

"Potter!" Draco was angry and embarrassed. "What did you hear?"

Harry didn't know how to answer, "I am sorry. I know what it's like. I am sorry,"

"You know nothing Potter."

Harry lifted his shirt to show the scars from Vernon Dursley's belt.

"I am the boy who lived to be a house elf. I was living in the cupboard under the stairs when I got my letter. Dumbledore made them give me a bed. I still only get scraps to eat during the summers. I know. I won't repeat what I heard...whatever happens."

Draco looked to Hermione.

"I have my own set of problems as your mother is well aware of. Consider it a free pass."

"She is in the shack waiting for you Miss Granger."

"Who is in the shack? What is going on mother?"

Harry sighed, "The Ministry hasn't figured out what it means yet. They don't know what they are looking for. You know it will be bad if he tells...for everyone. "

"Tells what?" Draco was becoming more upset by the second.

"Draco I need you to do something for me. I need you to take a secret keeper oath?"

"Mother? What is going on?"

"I can't tell you unless you take the oath."

"Fine."

"Go Miss Granger I am sure Mr. Potter will be happy to supervise us."

Hermione looked at Harry who shrugged his consent. She took off for the Shrieking Shack. Fortunately there was no one around. She went into the dilapidated building and found Bellatrix hiding in the shadows.

"I can't stop thinking about you." Bellatrix whispered as she approached her.

"This is driving me crazy, we are meant to be enemies."

"You know that isn't true Hermione, we are meant to be together."

"And how will that work? You are a wanted Death Eater and I am a muggleborn. We are on opposite sides for a reason. Neither will survive the other side winning."

"We are fated to be together. Nothing can stop that. No one can stop that."

"And Volde.."

Bellatrix hissed, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And the Dark Lord? How does he feel about adding a mudblood to his ranks?"

"You are a primal. Nothing else matters to him."

"The Order can protect you."

Bellatrix laughed, "The Order would have me dead."

"And Narcissa, they can protect her."

Bellatrix pinned her against the wall growling, "What do you know of it?"

"We heard them talking when we came up here. Harry is with Narcissa and Draco now. He hurts her and your Lord allows it."

"Don't talk about him! Don't you dare." her fangs were bared. Hermione put a hand to her cheek and ran it softly down her face.

"What of your husband? The Prophet says he was killed by Aurors."

"Killed yes, Aurors no. I belong to you. We are fated to be together. No one will come between us."

She captured Hermione's lips before she could answer.

"Shhh! We only have a few minutes together. The Auror's are coming."

Hermione let her primal senses take over. She could hear Narcissa arguing with Tonks. The Auror was grilling her on why she was there.

"How do I see you?" Hermione asked as she nuzzled into Bellatrix's arms purring.

"Here. We will meet here. The Auror's are out now but they won't be later. Dumbledore will protect the shack. He wants you to seduce me to him as much as My Lord wants me to bring you to him."

Their lips met again. Hermione could feel her body pulsing as she tried to breath in the witch. She had never needed or wanted anyone so badly. She could feel Bellatrix harden against her and she purred.

"You can't leave me like this again Bellatrix please."

"Bella." Bellatrix whispered in her ear her hands seeking skin. She pulled at Hermione's shirt.

"What?"

"Call me Bella."

"Bella! I need you."

Bellatrix no longer cared about the Aurors outside or a return trip to Azkaban. Her witch was begging. She tore Hermione's shirt off of her attacking her neck and clavicle. She let her tongue run over a silk clad nipple. Hermione's was grinding against her hard. She could feel her through her pants and the pressure against her was driving her wild.

"Please Bella." she begged. There were no more sides only the two of them alone in that moment. Hermione ran her hands along her leather pants as their lips crashed together, Bellatrix claiming dominance and Hermione surrendering to her.

"Ahem."

They barely noticed the sounds from the door, neither even slowing their pace.

"Merlin's balls!"

They broke apart to see Tonks, Harry, Narcissa and Draco standing in the door.

"Language Draco! Clearly my niece is aware of what's going on but the other Aurors she made wait outside are not. It's time to go Bella...and Miss Granger do fix your shirt."

Hermione looked down and realized she was standing in only a bra. She fixed her shirt with the wave of a wand. Harry had found a nice spot on the wall to stare and Draco was gaping openly at her.

Bella growled at the boy, "She is mine nephew."

"Of course Aunt Bella." he gulped. At this point he was really wishing he had stayed with Goyle and Crabbe to bully the first years.

Bellatrix turned to Hermione, "I will see you soon. Meet me here tonight." she kissed her again and apparated out.

"Mr. Potter, the Aurors are on their way in. I believe it would be prudent for you to leave now."

Hermione and Harry walked out with Tonks.

"It's alright. It was just Granger looking for ghosts. You lot get back to the others." Tonks yelled over to Proudfoot, Dawlish and Savage.

Harry saw Draco and Narcissa walk out behind them. Narcissa kissed her son on the forehead and apparated out.

"I promise you. We won't say anything but there has to be a way to stop it. To stop him. Voldemort just lets him do it!"

"And Dumbledore is doing so good at protecting you? Where do you go every summer Potter?" Draco spit out.

Harry and Hermione couldn't argue with him. It seemed there was no answer.

"So you're the big deal? The daughter of Gaia and all that? You're a primal? You and Aunt Bella together. That is so fucked up." Draco sighed.

"I know right? Get this…she is a cheetah. She is a bloody cat." Harry added. The two seemed to have forgotten the war and their animosity for the moment.

"Seriously? Cliché much Granger?" Draco snorted. He sobered up a bit. "It won't do for anyone to see us talking like this. They will sort it out rather quickly."

"You're right. Shall we have a nice row on our way back in to town?" Hermione asked.

As the three approached Hogsmeade they made sure to loudly hurl a few insults at each other before going their separate ways. Harry and Hermione spent some time at Honeyduke's, made a quick stop for Hermione to get a new quill and headed back to the castle.

Hermione could see Harry was upset.

"So are you going to tell me what is bothering you? Was it the shack?"

"It was what Draco said. He is right. I have to go back to the Dursley's every summer. I have a room now, but I am still beat. I still have to live off their scraps. I am still their servant. I can't imagine living through that and having to watch my mother be beat as well."

"It is silly you have to keep returning there. It is only one more summer."

"I know. I can't wait until I am old enough to finally make my own choices, but he is right. How is Dumbledore any better than Voldemort when it comes down to that?"

"Then when this war is over let's change it."

"What?"

"There are laws for battered children and spouses in the muggle world. They obviously don't apply in the wizarding world. When this war is over…if we are alive…I say we make the change."

Harry smiled. Hermione never turned away from a cause. He was glad she was on his side. Dumbledore and the Order ceased to make him feel safe as they continued to keep information away from him. Hermione made him feel safe. The daughters of Gaia controlled the boy and he knew one of the daughters would fight for him with her dying breath.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione reported back to McGonagall. She told her about the meet that night.

"Miss Granger, this is a very dangerous idea."

"No, I don't think it will be Professor. She won't take me anywhere. She needs to seduce me to him not drag me there. Tonight is about….us. No one will interfere. Dumbledore wants me to bring her to the Order, Voldemort wants her to bring me to him. The only way it happens is if we happen first."

"And what of your dorm mates?"

"I was hoping for a little help on that one."

"You poor dear…you look ill. I will inform Madam Pomfrey that she spent the night tending to you. Do make sure to be in the infirmary before sunrise."

"Thank you Professor."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"My Lord, if we send some men with Bellatrix, we can take the girl tonight." Lucius offered. He didn't like the added attention his sister-in-law was getting. She was trouble and she needed to be put in her place. Now the Dark Lord wanted to add a mudblood to the ranks and have that loon Bellatrix win her at that.

"Were you the only person that didn't hear the prophecy Lucius? The side that betrays them loses them. I have no intention of making that mistake. Bella goes alone. Leave us."

Lucius stalked off followed by the others.

"They are getting restless Bella. I don't know which bothers them more, the idea of a mudblood in the ranks or that you have the power of a man. Get me that witch, with you two on my side I can change this world. Get me that witch and the three of us will make the world in to whatever we want it to be. I don't care about causes, I care about power. Give me that and I will let you write your own rules."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione snuck out of the infirmary. She had borrowed the map and cloak from Harry and easily made her way to the Whomping Willow. She pulled off the cloak and closed the map before entering the shack. She didn't know how much Voldemort knew but she had no intention of giving up an advantage if she needed it.

The shack seemed empty at first but she heard music coming from one of the rooms. She made her way through the debris pushing cobwebs aside and made her way to the door. She pulled her wand in case it was a trap.

She opened the door to see the room was cleaned and the furniture repaired. Bellatrix Black was sitting on a chair reading Hogwarts: a History waiting for her. Hermione took a deep breath and walked in.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you to everyone who has faved and followed. Mad love to the reviewers as always. You rock! I am going to get this one up while I have a lull in my week.

I would like to thank my beta Asher. If you like this, she has several stories up you will absolutely love. If you haven't read Veela and the Beast you should do so immediately.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 5

"Hogwarts: A History. It's supposed to be your favorite book or so I am told. I fail to see the allure." She tossed the book aside and stood taking Hermione's breath away. . Bellatrix was dressed in a full Death Eater uniform. She looked dark and dangerous. They didn't speak as she approached and the two began to circle each other.

"You chose combat gear to meet me?" Hermione whispered.

"It seems I am going to have to battle to get you." Bellatrix laughed as she circled with the witch.

"I would say it's a battle I have already lost. You are magnificent."

Bellatrix pounced backing Hermione against the wall. Hermione had no will to fight and moaned as Bella's lips covered her own. She gave into the kiss letting her desire and instincts control her. She could feel the heat coursing through her body as they battled for dominance. Hermione yielded to Bellatrix, allowing her tongue entry and surrendering to her kiss. She pulled off her own shirt whimpering at the loss of contact as she did. Bellatrix ripped of her bra as Hermione focused on unbuttoning the witch's leather pants which were tightening with every kiss.

Bellatrix lost patience and cast a divesto on both of them. She hesitated for a moment. No one had seen her since her mother had caught her all those years ago. She knew she was different and there was part of her that was ashamed. She was worried Hermione would panic. She was wrong.

Hermione could sense her fear. She led Bellatrix to the bed and pushed her down climbing on top of her and reclaiming her lips. She could tell how aroused Bellatrix was as she felt her hardness against her stomach.

"You are perfect." Hermione whispered between kisses as she moved her way down. She was going to tackle this matter head on so to speak.

She stroked Bellatrix marveling at the newly formed cock. It was thick and long. It didn't have a head like a man's would but it was magnificent looking.

"It's your clit?" she asked as she lightly touched the tip.

Bellatrix barely managed to get out a yes with her moan.

"So it's sensitive everywhere?" Hermione ran her tongue from the base to the tip.

Bellatrix's only response was a growl. Hermione smiled and began to slowly take her length in stroking the rest. She ran her tongue along it seeking out the most sensitive spots. Bellatrix eyes had completely changed and were solid black. She was no longer able to utter words as Hermione sucked and licked her now fully erect clit.

Bellatrix had never had another touch her and she was close to coming. She needed to warn the witch. She pulled on Hermione's hair to pull her away. Hermione felt the body under her tensing up and swatted the hand away taking Bellatirx fully in her mouth. She was surprised at the taste as Bella exploded into her mouth. She tasted like woman. Hermione happily swallowed her.

Bella was whimpering as Hermione softly kissed and licked her as she came down. She pulled on Hermione again and this time Hermione complied, moving back up her body.

"You taste amazing." She moaned as she reclaimed the perfect red lips that had haunted her dreams since this began. "Do you like it? How you taste? How a woman tastes."

"Oh you are such a dirty little thing aren't you kitten?" Bellatrix rolled them over. "Turnabout is fair play lover."

Bellatrix propped herself up onto her knees to take in the woman before her. Hermione's eyes were now almost golden as primal energy coursed through her. Bellatrix could almost see it pulsing through her body. She certainly could feel the power. It crackled as she touched Hermione.

She sat there for a minute taking her in.

She ran her hands up and down her body. The woman lying before her was perfect. She moved her hand up Hermione's hip and began to softly stroke her breasts marveling as she gasped and arched underneath her. She could spend days touching her, learning her.

"You belong to me now kitten." Bellatrix began to cover her body in kisses, stopping to capture a nipple and explore her navel, nipping at the taut flesh of her lover as she made her way down to her center. The only experience Bellatrix had was Rod and it had been horrible on the rare times he wanted her to perform her duties. She had always had to repress her desires to keep her form. This was different. She wanted this, craved this...needed this.

She tentatively explored Hermione's center with her tongue. She didn't really know what she was supposed to be doing. Rod had never done this with her. She read about it but as her bookworm lover would even have to concede, reading and doing were two different things.

The taste was salty but not unpleasant.

She found she enjoyed it. She explored Hermione in the same way her lover had explored her. She touched and tasted finding what elicited the loudest moans, what made her growl and what made her purr. Soon Hermione had dug her fingers into Bella's hair and was grinding against her.

Bellatrix wanted to stop and watch as her body quaked as the orgasm tore through her. The flood of juices on Bellatrix's tongue were enough to bring her fully erect again.

She sat up looking down her mate.

"Mine"

"Yes." Hermione pulled on her shoulders pulling her on top of her again. She spread herself wide and ground herself along Bellatrix's length as their tongues battled for dominance. She rubbed herself back and forth on Bella's cock loving the feel of the hard organ on her clit.

"Mine. Bella, I need to know…I need you in me." She reached between them and positioned Bella at her opening. Bellatrix pushed in tentatively at first but as soon as she was surrounded by Hermione's warmth she needed more. She pushed all the way in, a high pitch laugh escaping as she did.

Hermione growled. "I understood that. I feel tight…good."

"Yes" Bellatrix breathed. Hermione purred and then growled again.

Bellatrix listened to her mate.

"You like the way I feel inside you. I fill you."

"Oh fuck Bella." Hermione cupped her face, "It's starting isn't it? Our connection as primals…as soul-mates. Our powers are growing."

Bellatrix kissed her again and began a slow pace. She pulled out missing the feel of Hermione and pushed back in. She was trying to be gentle. She didn't want Hermione to hurt like her experiences with Rod.

"You're not Rod baby. I want to be with you. It's OK to let go. Stop fighting what you are…we need to let go…we need to accept this."

"How? I didn't say that…I didn't growl it?"

"I can feel your fear. Shhhhh let yourself go and you will feel my need."

Bellatrix closed her eyes marveling as she allowed there connection to reach into her heart, soul and mind. Hermione ran her hands down her back slowly cupping her ass and pulling her in.

"Let yourself feel my magic Bella, I can feel yours."

Bellatrix let it take over keeping her eyes closed as she slowly increased her pace. Moans were replace by growls, chirps and laughs by both women as they let their forces fuse. When Bellatrix opened her eyes she could see it. Rainbows of color sparked off their bodies, she could smell and feel her mate. She surrendered completely.

Their bodies crashed together furiously as Bellatrix delivered hard thrusts claiming her. Fingernails turned to claws and both women were now bearing fangs. Hermione was growling her encouragement spreading herself wide so Bellatrix would be able to go deeper into her.

Hermione dug her claws into Bellatrix's back but the witch barely registered the pain. She was so close and Hermione felt so good, her tight walls pulling against Bellatrix with each stroke. Bella leaned down and buried her fangs into Hermione's breast marking her as she came.

Hermione felt Bellatrix's seed spill into her and the feeling of her coming into her was enough to bring her over with her witch.

They lay against each other panting, both completely spent.

"Baby stay in me for now. I need to feel you there."

Bellatrix nodded and nuzzled her neck, "I could stay inside you for days you feel so good."

Hermione moaned bucking a little. She felt a twitch from Bellatrix inside her. She nibbled on Bellatrix's neck running a hand up her back. She felt her growing hard inside her again. Clearly there were advantages to being a primal and she was determined to learn them all.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione purred. She checked her watch she needed to leave soon. They hadn't slept choosing to spend the night making love. Lulls were spent cuddling and learning more about each other. Hermione found that Bella was hey kindred spirit in many ways. She was as curious and studious as Hermione, still choosing to spend her free time in the library of the Manor learning and creating new magic.

Hermione looked up at the woman she was curled up against.

"If someone had asked me about soul-mates a year ago I would have laughed at them. Now I know how wrong I would have been. You make me believe in destiny Bellatrix Black."

"If someone had talked to me about love a year ago I would have had the same reaction and now you have stolen my heart Hermione Granger."

"I need to go. I will have to report in as will you. What do we say?"

"The truth. We were both ordered to seduce the other. We have succeeded. I think the rest will be determined by the kings. They will try and lure each of us to their side. One will win and one will die."

Hermione kissed her softly, their lips barely touching.

"I will need to see you again. Soon."

"We will find a way."

Hermione dressed and left not looking back. She knew if she looked she would stay. Bellatrix was right. They had done their part; the next move was up to the kings.

She snuck back onto the grounds unnoticed and grabbed a cot before Madam Pomfrey made her morning rounds. Fortunately Tonks had volunteered for the morning shift and met her in the infirmary.

"I need help healing." Hermione implored the witch.

"Do I even want to know?" Nymphadora laughed as she healed the scratches and bite marks on Hermione's body. Hermione wouldn't let her heal the bite over her left breast, directly on top of her heart.

"That one stays."

"Kinky, I like it" Tonks laughed. "So I take it things went well."

Hermione dressed and the two talked for a few minutes. Tonks enjoying getting all of the scandalous details. She had a werewolf for a lover and she could appreciate the baser desires that came with channeling an animal's powers.

"Very. Now for the awkward part." Hermione motioned her head towards Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape all approaching. "This should be fun. Dobby!"

The diminutive elf appeared next to her. He was the only elf not afraid of her. Her hat plan didn't work as well as she thought it would and all the elves now were terrified of being forced to take clothing by the witch.

"Dobby, you will be the greatest elf ever if you get me some food."

"Dobby will be happy to get breakfast for Hermione Granger. She is Harry Potter's friend and champion of elf freedom. Should Dobby bring food for the others?"

"I think that might be wise." Dumbledore replied to the elf.

Minutes later a table appeared laden with breakfast foods and Hermione filled them in on the events which took about two minutes due to her omitting all details of an intimate nature.

"So let me get this straight Albus, you woke me up an hour early on a Sunday so I could come down here and have Granger confirm she bedded Black last night?"

"No Severus. I got you up an hour early because we need to plan our next move and we won't have a chance to meet again until tomorrow."

"What do you propose Sir?" Hermione was curious as to what her puppet master had in mind.

"Both sides are expected to set about winning you and both sides will want to be cautious in doing so. I imagine Tom will want to parley. Our need to keep the Ministry in the dark about all of this is going to make things more difficult."

"Sir?"

"Well the next move would be to essentially invite Bellatrix for a meet and greet and vice versa. I know it sounds silly but under the circumstances it is the most logical course of action. Neither side can risk offending you so your safety is guaranteed. We will have to convince you to switch sides. That will be why Tom requests a parley. We will need to set ground rules and find a way to do this without anyone noticing."

"Why don't we invite just Bellatrix to an Order meeting?" Tonks asked.

"The same reason Hermione will not be at the Malfoy Christmas party Nymphadora, there are members of both our camps that will be terrified by what Hermione and Bellatrix are. No one in the Order or the Ministry has connected the 'daughters of Gaia' to primal mages and from what Severus says the same is true of the Death Eaters."

"Only the Inner Circle knows and most aren't pleased." He grumbled.

"No, besides the issue of a witch having that much power, Hermione is a muggle-born. I imagine it is not going well. Bellatrix Black has harmed almost every member of the Order in some way. I do not believe the rest of the Order will take this well either, particularly the Weasleys and Longbottoms. They have suffered greatly due to Bellatrix's prior actions and they are not without their own biases. This will be aggravated by the fact that you are both women."

"So I have heard from Ron. How do we choose a side then Sir? From what you are saying neither side will accept us."

"For now Miss Granger we address the issues as they come up, I believe things will progress naturally. We will find a way."

"Thank you Sir. I should go back to my rooms before Harry and Ron start looking for me."

"Have Nymphadora escort you so Argus doesn't cause you any problems.

The two women left.

"You wouldn't have dismissed Tonks without cause Albus. What is going on?"

"I am worried about the Order. Hermione is right they don't have a side to go to right now. I am afraid that Tom will have an advantage. He can just eliminate any trouble. We must find a way for them to both remain free and unfettered after this war or we will never be able to get them on our side."

"You will need to smooth things over with the Weasleys. They will set the tone for the others." Severus cautioned.

"The question will be how. Bellatrix killed Molly's brothers. How does even the most warmhearted of people forgive that? Additionally this is Molly. We all know she carries some very strong prejudices. She was raised traditionalist and very conservative. A witch's place is in the home. She will not be happy about them both being women or primal. Remember how Ron reacted when Hermione told him."

"Well Lucius is plotting heavily and their power has created discord within the Inner Circle. I believe they will provide the betrayal if we can control our side. The question is can you control our side?" Severus added.

"I will deal with Molly and Arthur when the time comes." McGonagall interjected she had remained quiet until that point. "I will try and convince them to see the light."

"I hope you are successful Minerva" Dumbledore said as he grabbed another rather of bacon.

"So do I Albus. So do I." she sighed.

...

Dig it? Let me know. Push the pretty button.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Thank you to those who have faved, followed and reviewed. I am stunned and thrilled by the response. I cannot thank you enough. I am working as fast as I can to get updates up but things have been hectic.

My undying adoration to my beta Asher Henry as always. Seriously, if you haven't checked out her work you should. If it wasn't for her this would have never gone from thought to virtual paper.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 6

The owl came a few days later. It was a request for parley as expected. Yaxley and Tonks were used for negotiations and after a week an agreement was reached between the parties. It offered amnesty to Bellatrix if she was to enter the grounds or interact with the Order and the same for Hermione if she was to visit the Manor or interact with the Death Eaters. There would be protections cast to keep them from being harmed. Since neither side had told a majority of their members and the Ministry still didn't know they would still have to keep all contact hidden.

Both women would be bound by secret keeper oaths so they couldn't be used as spies while they were visiting each other's headquarters. They would be able to relay basic details but if they tried to share anything detrimental to the side they were visiting they would find themselves tongue tied. They needed a neutral ground for Bellatrix and Hermione to meet that would be safe for both the witches.

Hogsmeade couldn't be determined to be a neutral territory due to the alarms set, the Aurors present and the students frequently running around but the Shrieking Shack was to act as a safe haven for the two women and it was to be warded so neither side could enter without the express permission of both witches. The grounds would be neutral and neither side could attack the other.

Before the wards went up, Hermione set about cleaning up the inside of the shack with the help of Tonks and Remus.

"This place is a hole. This is going to be your love nest?" Remus sighed as he flicked away even more cobwebs with his wand. "I hated this place."

"It is the only place where we can meet and avoid Auror detection without me having to apparate somewhere. Thanks to you, everyone assumes the shack is haunted. There are alarms all over Hogsmeade and apparition wards on the castle, not that they would let Bellatrix run loose in the castle anyways. No one thought to put them here because it is thought to be uninhabitable."

"Thought to be?" Tonks scoffed.

It took about five hours but they got the shack into livable condition. Once cleaned up and repaired it wasn't too bad to look at. The kitchen was now functional as was the plumbing and the floos had been cleaned out so the fireplaces would work and they would have warded floo connections to Malfoy Manor and Hogwarts for ease of access.

The ward work was complex and time consuming. Each side sent two people to create the wards along with Hermione and Bellatrix. Minerva McGonagall and Remus Lupin were chosen from the Order. Narcissa Malfoy and Walden Macnair were chosen for the Dark Lord. The two sides spent as much time glaring at each other, or glaring at everyone in Macnair's case, as they did casting wards.

Hermione wove in silencing spells and Narcissa created a charm that masked any smoke from the chimneys and kitchen as well as masking any scents that may come from the shack. Macnair cast confundus charms that would make anyone feel imminent fear if they tried to approach the shack.

A patronus was sent to Tonks when the wards were to be finished and set. She made sure to buy several pitchers for the Aurors while they were doing all the work that needed to be completed on the outside of the shack. Once the wards were in place Macnair gave everyone a parting glare for good measure and apparated off.

"Bella…are you sure about this? Maybe another site?"

"It's ok Cissy. I will be fine."

"You will be expected to come to us, just like she will be expected to come to you. Do dress better if you are coming by the Manor." Narcissa said disdainfully appraising Hermione's trainers and jumper.

"Not helping Team Evil's case there Narcissa" Hermione responded. Bellatrix grabbed her sister's arm before she could respond to the comment.

"Cissy, she is just joking around."

Hermione saw how tense Narcissa was and she remembered what the stakes were for the witch and the life she was living.

"I promise to leave the trainers at home." Hermione vowed. She didn't need to start her little love den off on a bad foot. This was to be her sister in-law if they could figure out how to get married. She walked closer to Narcissa. Bellatrix tensed up.

_"It's OK Bella"_ Hermione chirped. The others, with the exception of McGonagall who had heard all of the cheetah sounds, were taken aback by the strange noise but Bella understood her and relaxed.

Hermione whispered to Narcissa, "I will do everything in my power to keep this from being harder for you and I will do what I can to protect you and Draco."

Narcissa didn't know how to respond so she just nodded and apparated out.

_"Thank you_" Bellatrix growled. McGonagall and Lupin just looked at the two of them strangely.

"You understand each other?" Lupin asked.

"For the most part." Hermione responded.

"Your powers are growing quickly." he said, clearly impressed.

"I think it's our bond to each other that made it so easy to master. I can feel her now."

Bellatrix laughed. Minerva and Remus took it for mocking her but Hermione understood it.

_"Don't share too much. We will be betrayed by one side. We can't trust either."_

Hermione chirped her acknowledgement.

"I thank you both for your help." Hermione politely said.

"And now would be our time to make an exit so you can explore your new digs. Be back before curfew Hermione. We will have to sort out a way to explain your absences at night but until then it is best you be back timely lest your dorm mates become suspicious. The floo will send you to my office." McGonagall acknowledged.

"I expect you at practice tomorrow after classes" Remus reminded her and then apparated off.

"Would you like to floo out Professor?"

"No. It is a lovely day. I think I will walk back. Goodbye Miss Black."

Bellatrix wasted no time pulling Hermione back into the shack.

"Mmmmm home sweet hovel. At least I get to be alone with you. Which room would you like to try out first?"

"You have a one track mind Bella."

"That's not true, I also spend a great deal of time planning and committing nefarious deeds."

Hermione giggled, "I can't believe I think that is cute. You really have way too much sway over me."

"I should. I'm your soulmate."

Bellatrix pushed her against the wall of the entry way. Hermione was losing track of her thoughts as her lover pinned her hands up against the wall. The last clear thought she had before her baser instincts took over was that they were not going to make it to any room.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How did it go?"

"As you expected Albus. Narcissa was tentative and Macnair openly hostile. If we can find a way to keep the Order in check they will fall apart on the other side." Minerva responded.

"I think we should call a meeting of our upper ranks and break the news. Once Molly realizes that Hermione is with a woman she will be worried she will react poorly. We will need to calm her." He remembered Ron's reaction too well.

"Foolishness does run in the family. Very well. When?"

"This weekend. We can have Hermione attend as well if we wait until then."

"If this doesn't work..."

"We need to protect them from betrayal. If it comes down to the Weasleys and Longbottoms or Hermione and Bellatrix we will have to choose the greater good. We need them to win the war. The prophecy was clear on that." He admitted.

"I hate what this war has turned us into."

"I know Minerva. I look in the mirror some days and wonder who is looking back at me."

"I will go over to the Weasley's home this evening and talk to Molly and Arthur ahead of time."

"Get oaths."

"Of course Albus. One more thing…."

"We need to find a better way for Hermione and Bellatrix to meet."

"I hate when you do that…blasted legilimens! Yes. I was thinking, we all have apprentice quarters attached to our suites. I know they haven't been used by a professor in centuries since apprentices now stay in their dorms but I think maybe it is time to bring back the tradition. Mine are right off of my office and Hermione is already officially my apprentice."

"She would be able to see Bellatrix nights and come back in the mornings with no one being the wiser. If we do this we will have less control and lose the ability to monitor Miss Granger."

"Yes Albus but I have spent enough time with Hermione to know that that the one who tries to put her on a leash will fail."

"You are right as always Minnie. Make the arrangements."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What is it Bellatrix?"

"I received an owl from Hermione. They are moving her to the apprentice quarters for McGonagall. She will now be free to see me every night."

"Good. I want to meet her soon. I know she isn't ready yet but I want her here soon."

"Of course…My Lord….."

"Go ahead and say it Bellatrix."

"We should keep her away from the others. They wear their opinions on their sleeves. They are clearly unhappy with the fact that witches have this much power, particularly one being a mudblood. I am concerned they will make it more difficult to turn her to the light."

"I will deal with them; you just focus on your witch."

"Yes My Lord."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are the boys home?"

"No. Bill is...staying elsewhere. Percy has his own place and Fred and George have moved in above the store. It is just us Minerva. What is going on?" Arthur asked.

"I will need secret keeper oaths before I tell you."

"What is this Minerva? We are upper level Order members!" Molly was not happy about having a clandestine meeting at her home on a weeknight. Whatever was going on wouldn't be good.

"I know Molly but this is a special case."

"Very well."

Minerva administered the oaths and filled them in. She was very happy she insisted on the oaths after filling them in.

"Hermione Granger is a lesbian and primal mage? So I have basically had an animal with no self control in the same room as my daughter. What about my baby? I need to owl Ginny. Ahhh! What did you do?" Molly winced in pain.

"Added a little something extra in case you decided to try and break the oath including contacting Ginny. Ron already confronted her when he found out. He got a black eye for his troubles and Ginny and Hermione have never been intimate if you must know."

"RONALD KNOWS?" Molly was furious.

"He was bound by oath as well."

"But he told Ginny."

"Hermione isn't as good at administering oaths as I am and he only asked her about dating girls. Ginny does not know that Hermione is a primal or about Miss Black."

"Who else knows?"

"Albus, Remus, Nymphadora, Severus and Harry. I wanted to sit down with you before we informed some of the others in the Order."

"This is insane! Why weren't we notified earlier? Why are you protecting primals? She was alone with my family…my daughter!" Molly was getting more upset by the second.

"Molly you heard the prophecy." Arthur had chosen to remain quiet until then but he needed to calm his wife's fury. "I am sure they will agree that she is no longer staying here. If she stays in Headquarters when Ginny is there we can make sure they are in separate rooms."

"I don't want that thing near my daughter. She is a primal Arthur. It would be like letting Remus loose during the full moon without his wolfsbane. It's actually worse."

Minerva sighed. She had enough.

"No it's not. Hermione has full control. Additionally she has a soulmate. She will have no interest in anyone but her."

"The psychotic bitch that killed my family. Bellatrix Lestrange? You really think any of the Order will tolerate that woman joining our ranks?"

"Considering the other option, yes I do Molly. You both know what the prophecy says. If we turn them away You Know Who will win. One side will betray them. They control this whole war. What do you think will happen to Ginny in his world? To your sons? To you? To the Order?"

"It's too much. First Bill dating that….woman and then this."

Minerva was confused.

"Bill is dating Fleur Delacour." Arthur clarified.

"Why are you upset about him dating her? She is a lovely young woman."

"She is part creature. Veela."

"Molly, I can't believe you care this much about blood. You sound like one of his followers." Minerva was becoming exasperated. She knew there would be problems but Molly was giving her a headache.

"This is different. I was ok with Hermione being muggleborn. Arthur even studies their things. But Fleur and now Hermione…they aren't human."

"Hermione is still one hundred percent human and veelas are nothing to fear and easily our equals. Molly I expect more from you."

"I am sorry Minerva but your expectations are clearly unfounded. We may be bound to secrecy but I imagine we are not the only ones that feel this way. The Order is a democracy and I expect you will find you do not have the support of its members."

"I do hope you change your mind. Good evening Molly…Arthur." Minerva stepped into the floo feeling defeated.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ahhhhh there. Oh just like that baby. Move your hand to my….yeah there…." Hermione continued her slow pace as she rode Bellatrix. Hyenas were matriarchal by nature and Bellatrix was unquestionably an alpha. Getting her to lay back and let Hermione take the lead wasn't easy but she seemed to be enjoying it once she relaxed.

"_You feel so good."_Bellatrix growled.

"I am so close baby…" Hermione closed her eyes and yowled as she came. She collapsed but Bellatrix wasn't done. She rolled them over and continued to drive into Hermione.

"I need…" She pleaded.

"It's ok baby. I told you not to hold back. I meant it. You never have to hide from me. Fuck that's good." Hermione grunted as Bellatrix buried herself deep into her coming hard. She loved the feel of her.

They lay together quietly for a few minutes. Hermione hated leaving the warmth of their bed to floo back to school. She got up and dressed kissing Bellatrix goodbye.

"I am late. You have to stop trapping me before I leave."

"I can't help myself. You aren't going to shower."

"No. I want to feel your come inside me all day."

"My dirty little kitty cat. I like that." Bellatrix laughed. _"Be safe lover."_

"_I will"_

Hermione popped through the floo. She was running late for breakfast. She hurried to the Great Hall and found Ron and Harry whispering conspiratorially. They were sitting at the far end of the table away from the other students. Something was going on.

"What is it?" She asked as she piled her plate high with food. Between her developing primal powers and her now very active evenings she found she ate more than Ron.

"Another night working hard on your apprenticeship?" Ron snickered.

"I strive to be the best in all my educational pursuits. What did you lot do last night?"

"Quality time with Horace Slughorn." Harry sighed.

"Any luck?"

"He has some memory he is blocking that he is very upset about. Now he is upset with Harry." Ron replied.

"Maybe flowers? It worked for Ron with Lavender." Hermione laughed.

"There is more Hermione. I received a letter from my mum this morning. Since I have been given the oath apparently she can communicate with me. My parents know and mum is freaking out. I never realized she would be so…"

"Biased?" Harry grumbled.

Ron looked like he wanted to argue but he just dropped his head and nodded.

"What is she afraid of?"

"That you will lose all sense because you are a primal and attack Ginny."

"Seriously? She knows I have a soulmate right? Even if I didn't I would never do that!"

"We know!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah I know I was stupid about it at first but I know Hermione. Maybe she will calm down…I did. Unfortunately right now they are going to try and stir up the Order."

"Bloody hell!" She saw the Headmaster walk her way. "I am going to be summoned now. We will discuss this later."

She got up and followed the Headmaster to his office.

"I take it Mr. Weasley has informed you of the events that have transpired. The Weasleys will not be controlling on this matter. We are having an Order meeting Friday night with the upper ranks. The Weasleys are only two votes. You have Minerva's, mine, Severus', Remus and Tonks', Sirius' and Kingsley's. I also believe you will have the votes of the younger Weasleys."

"So it will be Arthur, Molly and Augusta Longbottom that pose a problem."

"Yes. I have spoken to Andromeda and Ted Tonks and they will be attending as well even though they are not upper ranks. Andromeda has sway with Augusta. She did her a service during the first war. She is also Bellatrix's sister and she can offer insight to a woman who is perceived only as a villain."

"She is a villain Sir. She has my heart and my soul but she is a villain."

"Has she told you how she became that way?"

"No Sir. I will ask her when I see her."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"The Order is having a meeting about us on Friday. Your sister is going."

"Oh goody."

"Bella, the Headmaster asked me if I knew why you were the way you are…well he just…he said…"

"You know legilimency?"

"Yes."

"Just use it."

Hermione entered her mind easily. She saw Druella Black catching Bellatrix and the beatings that came from it. She saw her locked in a cage like an animal starving. They told her if she was going to act like an animal she would be treated like one. She saw Narcissa slipping her food and being punished for it, Bellatrix caving to her parents to protect her sister and the beatings she took to learn to be a proper witch.

She was brought through her schooling and to her forced marriage to Rodolphus Lestrange. She could feel her pain as she lived Bellatrix's experience with the brute of a man. She flashed to a bathroom suite. Bellatrix and Narcissa tending to each other's wounds.

"Oh baby."

"No! I don't want your pity."

"Where was Andromeda?"

"She never stood up to our parents. Not for us. She was the perfect little daughter until she met Ted. Everyone assumed Naricissa and I were angry for her Ted but it was more than that. She never came. She never helped me. She never helped Narcissa. Narcissa was so little but she still snuck me food. Sisters. Andy made sure to avoid me at all cost. Now she is going to speak to the Order. I can't wait to hear what she says."

"I will be there baby. Even if she doesn't defend you, I will. I will always be yours."

"There is no defense. I like killing. Now that you are allowing your powers to merge with your body tell me you don't feel the urge to hunt? Tell me you don't love your practices?"

"I do."

"I have felt that my way my whole life. Mummy and Daddy were cruel. I am not the only child to have that happen. It is so much more than that. I love battle. I enjoy the hunt and the kill. If Dumbledore wants to sell my poor upbringing as the cause let him but I kill because I am a predator. You haven't truly battled since you discovered your powers but once you do you will understand why they fear us. You will know why Molly Weasley is so afraid of us. We are predators. It is our nature."

Hermione buried her head into Bellatrix's curls. "Yes but that doesn't mean we have to accept the darkness. There are warriors for the light too."

"For as long as there is war. Then they put their doggies in a cage."

"Will it be any different with Him?"

"I don't know kitten." Bellatrix could feel the tears on her neck. She pulled Hermione close. She no longer cared about sides. She cared about her mate and her family. To hell with the rest.

…...

A quick note. Bellatrix is a female spotted hyena but being a super powerful primal mage she has developed the ability (among others) to get Hermione preggers. I originally wanted the hyena because of the Buffy episode but once I read about the spotted hyena I couldn't resist writing something like this. The facts I put about the spotted hyena and cheetah are true. I found the information on them fascinating and would suggest reading up on them to anyone interested.

By this chapter it is not a spoiler to say I have painted a very conservative and traditional wizarding world and gender and gender perception will be an issue among others including abuse. The spotted hyena worked extremely well with this concept (plus I get to have lots of fun sex scenes.)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Thanks to everyone who has followed, faved and reviewed. My complete adoration and love for the reviewers. You guys are amazing.

As always I bow to the greatness that is Asher Henry, my beta and cheering squad. If you dig this you should be on her page checking out her stories.

AU/OOC warning…I know I put this at the beginning of all of my stories but I just wanted to point out again that I intend to dance a jig and trounce all over cannon.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 7

"_What do I do?"_ Crookshanks was enjoying the new quarters and was stretched out on a chair near her desk. He had been listening to her dilemma for over an hour.

"_What you must. You are over thinking this. You have a mate you love right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And you have those two nitwits you look after. Especially Potter. He is like family to you?"_

"_There is a point coming right?" _She sighed.

"_Witch, I have spent the better part of my evening listening to you sob about your problems…I think I have earned a little lead way here to go Socratic on your ass." _ Crooks hissed.

"_Fine. Yes. Potter is like family to me."_

"_And your mate. She has family?"_

"_A sister and a nephew."_

"_That dreadful boy Malfoy." _ He wasn't a fan of the towheaded boy.

"_Right."_

"_So what is it you need to do?"_

"_I need to protect our families."_

"_And is crying here helping you?"_

"_No. I need to play the game and see where we will be safest." _ She conceded.

"_And the student has become the Master." _

She rolled her eyes.

"_What about right and wrong Master?"_ She fired back.

"_I would argue a world where you are caged up or dead would be wrong and I am not just saying that because I don't want to find someone else to feed me although I really don't want to find someone else to feed me. A kneazle needs his proper nourishment. Take care of your family and the rest will take care of itself. Leave questions of morality for the philosophers, they need something to do."_

She sighed. As self absorbed as he was, her cat was right.

"_Time to go see the misses for both of us." _ She looked at her watch and headed to the floo.

"_Hey Granger….you know how you get a philosopher off your doorstep don't you?"_

"_How?"_

"_Pay for the pizza."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So let me get this straight, you have agreed to come to the Manor based on the advice of your cat?" Bellatrix was nibbling on her shoulder. She was lying on top of a very sweaty and exhausted witch. She kissed her way down her back.

"hmmmm baby that feels good. I will have you know Crooks gives very good advice."

Bellatrix moved lower nibbling on the delectable and taut cheek sitting before her.

"He is dating Mrs. Norris."

She continued to move lower.

"Apparently she is hot in the cat world..oh MY GOD you aren't putting your tongue there? Oh fuck you are. Oh Bella! You are so dirty."

She couldn't follow their conversation any further as Bellatrix's tongue delved deeper into her ass.

"Baby…my pussy. Please?"

Her plea was answered with two fingers plunging into her. She growled and shredded the mattress with her claws as Bellatrix pounded in and out of her, never stopping her assault with her tongue. She had never had anyone go near her ass before and she was surprised how good it felt.

She gave a quiet gasp as she came again. She turned and pulled Bella into her to cuddle.

"I can't take anymore Bella." She sighed as she nuzzled close to her mate and began to purr. She sighed and thought about how to turn the dark witch to the light. She needed to protect Harry and she couldn't do that in Voldemort's regime. Plus she would always be a mudblood to them. She needed to find a way to show Bella that they could be free on their side.

Lupin was free and Snape had been pardoned. Dumbledore could do the same for them. He didn't normally wield all the power he had but he would make an exception for them. She knew that. She just needed to show Bella. She hoped Friday night went well.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bella loved when she purred. She was happiest at times like this. Her kitten had curled around her and was falling asleep. Bellatrix had experienced many things in her life but the love she felt with Hermione was completely new.

She debated what they were going to do while she stroked her lover's hair. The girl was naïve. If the Order won nothing would change. Lupin was a penniless sap monitored by the Ministry. Dumbledore couldn't even shield him from getting sacked from Hogwarts. They would still have to hide what they were and Bellatrix would still be a wanted witch. She had no illusions about that. She could kill Voldemort and lick the chosen boy's balls and she still would end up back in Azkaban or getting the kiss.

Hermione didn't understand that good and evil were not mutually exclusive. A good person could do evil acts and vice versa. She thought that somehow they would find safety in the light. The Order wouldn't protect them nor would they protect Narcissa and Draco.

Once Draco was of age he could leave the Manor but Naricssa was trapped. In the Wizarding world a man had to grant a divorce. A woman couldn't get one without his approval she could petition the Wizengamot for one but they were rarely granted and she would be left penniless if it was.

The Order had no intention of changing the laws. They made that clear in the time the Dark Lord was gone. They hadn't changed a single one. They hadn't even tried.

Bella knew the only safety for them would come from her Master. He had the will and the power to change the world and the desire to do so. She just needed to show her witch that she could find happiness on her 'wall'. The hardest part would be dealing with the boy.

She would bring her witch to the Manor. Let her meet the Dark Lord. He would be able to convince her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione coughed and wiped the dust off as she walked out of the floo. She could see the study was filled. Secrecy oaths had already been administered. Hermione was thankful for it. Molly and Arthur were glaring daggers at her. Bill was on the opposite side of the room with Fleur and the twins looked thoroughly confused as to why their parents were so angry and their brother was avoiding their mum.

Remus gave her a soft smile and pulled her in for a hug. Tonks couldn't make it. It was her shift at Hogwarts and Dumbledore wanted at least one Order member there. Fillius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall and the Headmaster were already at the meeting. Snape had escorted her over. She recognized most of the others.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had been around the previous summer. He was sitting in a corner whispering with Alastor Moody and Hestia Jones. Andromeda and Ted Tonks were talking with Augusta Longbottom. She said her hellos. She was introduced to Elphias Doge and Dedalus Diggle. The two gentlemen seemed cordial enough. She knew they both were old friends of Dumbledore's.

Sirius was talking with a man she recognized as Sturgis Podmore. Hermione was surprised he was at the meeting. She knew he was an Order member but he had been arrested the year before for trying to break into the Department of Mysteries to get the prophecy. Lucius Malfoy had put him under the imperius curse. He was caught and sent to Azkaban. She guessed he had been released.

"I want to thank you all for coming. We have a very serious issue to discuss." The Headmaster took the floor and everyone quieted down. "As you are aware a new prophecy has been told"

"The Ministry has created an entire department to crack its meaning but they haven't had any luck so far. No one knows what the Daughters of Gaia are. This sounds dangerous Albus. I hope you have answers for us." Kingsley replied.

Hermione was sitting on the floor next to Remus and she wanted to hide behind the friendly wolf. No one but Molly and Arthur had been told yet. That meant she would be outed to the Order tonight in every aspect of the word.

"Yes Kingsley I have answers, that is why everyone was required to take an oath for tonight's meeting. The Daughters of Gaia are two primal mages."

Most in the room gasped and conversations broke out everywhere as they reacted. Hermione could see Fleur explaining what a primal mage was to Bill and the twins who had moved over to hear her explanation.

"You are leaving things out Miss Delacour." Molly hissed. "Primal mages are controlled by animal instincts. There is a reason why the Ministry has traditionally locked them up when they appear. They are dangerous creatures that cannot be controlled."

"You mean dangerous creatures like me? Like Veelas? And Werewolves?" Fleur motioned to Remus. "It is an ancient and powerful magic and they could help us win the war and yet you would turn them away. You have made your feelings clear about me but these primals they are not dating your children, non? Why would you lose the war for us over your petty prejudices?"

"She may not be yet but she could have. They are lesbians and it is so much worse. You have no idea what is happening." Molly answered.

"But clearly you do. Albus?" Sirius turned to the Headmaster.

"Molly and Arthur were told ahead of time. We were hoping to avoid this reaction." Minerva said. The steel in her voice made her opinion on the subject clear.

"Wait. We know who they are?" Hestia asked.

"Yes." Hermione stood up. She realized why the Headmaster had waited. It was for her to reveal. "I am one of them. I was training over the summer and discovered it when I learned to become an animagus."

Sirius guffawed, "Now isn't the time for jokes Hermione."

"She isn't joking Sirius. I have been helping with her training. It is why I am spending so much time at Hogwarts." Remus answered.

The room was quiet for a few minutes.

"Mum, why are you mad…"

"….at Hermione being the primal." Fred said finishing George's sentence. The two chorused, "It's brilliant."

"It isn't brilliant! She has been sharing a room with Ginny! She has been around my baby. She is a primal. She is a vicious animal"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She now realized the brilliance of Dumbledore's manipulations. She wished he had given her a warning. If she wasn't so used to Weasley tempers by now she might have reacted agressively giving Molly's argument traction.

"Mrs. Weasley, you already know I have never touched Ginny. You are acting foolish. I am not the one carrying on like a child."

"If she was a primal she wouldn't be this calm Albus." It was Doge.

"I think I would have noticed if Miss Granger was a primal." Flitwick commented.

She ignored Doge, "I have been hiding my skills in classes Professor."

She let her eyes change and focused on the couch Doge, Flitwick and Diggle were sharing. She levitated it without saying a word or raising her wand.

"Impressive Miss Granger, wordless wandless windgardium leviosa. Ten points Gryffindor." Flitwick squeaked with joy.

"You can't give out house points at an Order meeting Filius." Snape grumbled.

"I don't see any reason why not." McGonagall countered, clearly pleased with her charge.

"Because I will start taking them if you do." Snape sniped back.

"What do you think of this nonsense Severus?" Molly had assumed she had found a kindred spirit in the frequently hostile man. She was banking on his dislike of Hermione.

"I think that Miss Granger has foolishly put herself in a dangerous situation but that it was inevitable. She is a primal mage. She would have shown her power even if she hadn't experimented. She has excelled in her training and has agreed to sacrifice her own wishes and well being for the Order. She is willing to give up everything to protect Potter. As much as I think she is an insufferable know-it-all, I also think she is the key to our victory."

"You know who her soulmate is." Molly hissed.

"I know and I am as displeased as you are. Have you even thought about the sacrifice that Hermione has made taking that woman as her lover? Have you thought about the danger she is in?" He hissed back.

"I don't understand. Who is the other primal?" Sirius asked.

"Keep in mind it had to be someone from the other camp." Remus tried to caution.

"Bellatrix Lestrange! That…woman has taken Bellatrix Lestrange into her bed." Molly spat out. She had moved closer to Hermione and was only inches from her.

"What! You know what that woman did to Frank and Alice!" Augusta yelled.

"Black. She is Bellatrix Black now. Yes, I took Bellatrix to my bed, by request of the Order and for the Order. And yes we are soulmates but there is good in her…I can feel it. There is more to her than you know."

"Bellatrix was turned into what my parents wanted. She was forced…beaten...into her life. There is good in her Molly." Andromeda said quietly. "If I had been a better sister…well…she is not what you think she is. She can be saved."

"I doubt that."

"You would rather have the Dark Lord win then have me in your home?" Hermione asked.

"See she calls him the Dark Lord like they do!" Molly exclaimed.

"Yes because they seem to freak out every time I say Voldemort." Many in the room shuddered, she looked at them as they reacted. "Just like you do."

"You are a monster dating a monster." Molly was now poking Hermione's chest as she spoke.

"No Molly, you are bigot who can't see what is in front of your face. Your son is in love with a wonderful woman and all you see is a monster. You are a fool." Remus said.

"Of course you would defend her." Arthur stuck up for his wife.

"Why because he is a filthy creature too?" Hermione asked never taking her eyes off of Molly. "You hate that I am dating a Black but it sounds like you have taken up their call. Toujours Pur."

"She does have a point Molly." Minerva quipped.

Sirius walked up to Hermione taking her in, "Are you really queer? That is too bad."

"Sirius. Stop it!" Remus pulled on his friend.

"What? It's a complement."

Another awkward silence settled over the room. The twins decided to break it.

"So you are really with Bellatrix Black?"

"Did she fix those teeth?"

"What is she like?"

"Whips and chains?"

She sighed, "In order: Yes, Yes, surprisingly much calmer than I thought. The mad laughter is from her primal. It isn't laughter, she is communicating. No and all other questions involving sex will be ignored."

The two twins moaned their displeasure.

"Will she switch sides?"

Hermione looked over to Hestia who had asked the question, "I don't know. There are…problems over on their side so I could see her seeking refuge here. They need refuge, not for just her but for Narcissa as well. She will never cross over if she is walking into a room filled with Mollys."

"You can't go there. You are a muggleborn." Doge said.

"Actually, the Dark Lord will take her. She is a primal." Severus replied to the man. He could see they were losing traction.

"So if we don't say yes then you are going to kill Harry?" Moody asked.

"Of course not! He is my best friend!" Hermione was shocked he would ask the question.

"Exactly what I thought. I don't see any reason to take Bellatrix Black into the Order. This divinations stuff is a bunch of rubbish. We have a primal, they have a primal. Let them fight it out."

"I won't Professor Moody. I will not fight Bellatrix, we are bonded as soulmates, we come as a set." She stood strong before them.

"Then I it seems we don't have much of a choice do we girl? We can't have Him having two primals at his disposal. We either take you or we lose the war and will all probably die horrible deaths." Moody spat out.

She tried to hide her smile. In his own completely tactless way, Moody had basically spelled out what they had been saying from the beginning for the rather dense room. He continued.

"I think you won't be needed for the rest of the evening Miss Granger. We will need to discuss this matter at length."

She looked to Dumbledore who nodded and headed to the floo. If anyone would get the thick heads in the room to see reason it would be Moody.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So mum is taking it bad?" Ron sighed.

"That would be the understatement of all time." She had told Bella she would see her on Saturday figuring it would be a late night. With her early dismissal from the meeting she figured she would find the boys. "That isn't the only thing that she has a problem with."

Harry looked confused.

"Bill and Fleur?" Ron asked.

"Yup. She doesn't like the whole veela thing."

"I love my mum but she can be completely mental."

"So what happens if they won't accept you guys?" Harry asked. He looked worried. She covered her hand with his.

"Between the two sides, going rogue is sounding better and better every day. Too bad that prophecy said we end up with one of the kings."

"What's going on?" Ginny came up looking at Hermione and Harry holding hands. "Hey you didn't switch teams again did you?"

"No. I am just having issues with…."

"Let me guess….mum?"

They all looked at her stunned.

"I got a letter which was only slightly more subtle than Ron's inquisition about who I have been dating. I figured she might have found out. I am completely flattered."

"What?" Ron said what Harry and Hermione were thinking.

"Clearly I am hot enough everyone thinks Hermione will have an uncontrollable urge to molest me."

Ron smacked his sister's arm while Harry and Hermione laughed.

"How do you feel about secret keeper oaths Ginny?" Hermione asked.

The boys looked at her.

"What she is pretty much the only Weasley not to know. Even Charlie apparently was told. I have no idea how the administered a secret keeper oath to him in Romania but they figured a dragon tamer would be helpful. The only one that doesn't know is Percy."

"That git doesn't count" Ron said.

"Dumbledore will kill you." Harry added.

"No he won't. Put out your arm Gin."

Forty minutes later Ginny was caught up on everything.

"A cat? You couldn't find anything else to be but a cat? Even Ron is more subtle than that."

"Why is that the first thing everyone says?" Hermione sighed.

"Because you're a walking cliché" Ginny responded helpfully. "That explains Draco's sudden disappearance from our lives. He has taken to hassling anyone but you. Besides his usual glaring in class he has steered clear. You guys are his only hope to save his mum."

"Yes but it can't get back to anyone so just let him have his glares and occasional dig. He needs to keep up appearances."

"Fair enough, I will stay quiet. So more importantly I expect full details on Bellatrix once the boys are gone…"

"Hey!" Ron argued.

"Girl talk is sacred." Ginny smirked, "Now what are we going to do about mum? I think she might have fully gone off her rocker this time."

"There is nothing to do. I think we just let this play out. The entire Inner Circle is plotting our doom so I can't imagine things are going to go swimmingly at Team Evil. We wait and hope that the rest of the Order sees reason….and your mum probably is going to spend most of her time very angry."

"What about Sirius?" Harry asked.

She told him.

"No he wouldn't say that. He isn't like that." Harry argued, defending his godfather.

Hermione and Ginny both laughed.

"What?"

Ginny took Harry's other hand, "Harry, don't get us wrong, Sirius is an alright fellow but frankly he is a bit pervy."

"He was locked up for years without the company of a woman mate." Ron said helpfully.

"He still is. Sorry Harry. Molly is worried about me but if anyone is turning into Chester the Molester it is going to be Sirius. Stop frowning Harry. We don't mean it maliciously." Hermione and Ginny were now joined in their laughter by Ron.

"Fine. I will talk to him."

"Don't Harry. It will be fine. I am not worried about Sirius. I am worried about Diggle, Doge and Ron's parents the most."

"Dumbledore will bring them around."

"I hope so Harry. I hope so."

...

Dig it? Let me know. Push the cute little review button.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Once again…mad love to those who have fave, followed and reviewed. Hugs and kisses to the reviewers. So those that know me know I usually sketch ahead a few chapters so I have an idea where I am going and can make corrections prior to posting.

I have sketched ahead and I can say I know where they are going. I still haven't sorted out the ending yet but I think this story will be around 20-25 chapters but could end up being longer. It is at least 20 chapters. I won't post a spoiler on this story will fall under light or dark but if you are particularly concerned you can pm me and I will spoil for you.

There is not enough I can say to praise Asher Henry. She is my beta, my voice of reason and a freaking awesome author. If you haven't checked her out you should.

Warning: There will be sex in the next few chapters, there will also be tea. Anyone opposed to tea or sex should probably find a nice story with some coffee and hand holding or lemonade and necking.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 8

"So it's time to meet the in-laws."

Hermione looked up at Snape. She was struggling to pull herself up after he had hit her with a nasty hex.

"Do you have to be so gleeful about it?" she cast several serpentsortias surprising him. What surprised him more was when she started hissing at the snakes who then began to flank him.

"You have been practicing parseltongue?"

He cast an incendio on two of the snakes in rapid succession. He knocked the last back at her and she caught the now irate serpent.

_"Sorry" _she waived her wand and the snake disappeared. "Harry has been practicing with me. As you said, it's time to meet the in-laws. I thought it might be helpful."

He cast a crucio at her which she ducked. She gave him a cross look.

"It is the Dark Lord's favorite curse. You are right. The language will serve you well."

"It seems the more I use the powers the quicker I master things."

"You should be able to pick up languages quickly now. Bellatrix speaks dozens now." He blocked two spells and sent a sectumsempra at her. She didn't move fast enough to block the curse. Instinctually she covered herself. Her skin changed and the curse bounced off her harmlessly.

"Don't change back." Snape said as he approached her. He touched her arms. "Dragon's hide."

Hermione turned back to human stunned at the development, "I didn't think magical animals would be an option."

"Not for animagi but for a primal mage anything is possible." He ordered up some tea and conjured some chairs. He had become fonder of the Gryffindor swot as he trained her. "Work on channeling other animals, especially magical ones. Dragon's hide is impervious to most curses included unforgivables. Stunners will be your weakness."

"Ok. In the end though, I always still feel the cheetah."

"You will. That is your first and primary form. You will always be a cat at heart. Minerva is so proud."

She smirked. She had learned to appreciate his snarky digs. "Any luck with the Order?"

"They are still bickering. The mutt is rallying that we separate you and your witch. Molly wants you both as enemy number one and is convinced you are going to rape their daughter. Doge thinks you are going to eat them. Mad Eye is trying to talk sense to the gaggle of morons. The Weasley children have all backed you but I don't know if that helps your case. Andromeda said she would talk to Augusta who is concerned about you and still wants Bellatrix dead."

"Sirius is really fighting this?"

"Surprised?"

"Yes. He became an animagus to support Remus."

"He also tried to send me down to Remus to have him attack me. I know Potter told you. He has always been a creep. He has been leering at you since he met you. Remus has ignored the worst traits of his friend for years but he can't anymore. The two are almost at blows over you."

"I don't get it."

"It has more to do with you being an attractive woman than a primal mage."

"So basically he is being an ass because he wants to shag me?"

"You act surprised. Your powers are changing you. You were attractive before but now you have become a very desirable woman."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"Relax Granger I have no interest in shagging you. Unlike the Black family, I have no desire to rob the cradle. I am just pointing out what is going on."

"Fuck. This is going to make things awkward with Harry."

"I imagine it will."

"So my meet and greet with the Inner band of creepy..."

"I would suggest that you not use those terms. You will be meeting with Lucius, Narcissa, Yaxley and the Dark Lord. He doesn't trust the others."

"The prophecy says one side will betray us but it seems like both sides are jumping over themselves to be the one. It makes no sense."

"Think about the members of the Inner Circle and the Order. Does it really seem like logic holds high on their list of important things."

"Good point."

"Your number one priority is keeping your shields up. Stay on your toes. Lucius and Yaxley would love to unseat Bellatrix as his favorite. If they can take both of you down they would love to."

"Got it."

"Scared?"

"Terrified."

"Good. Don't drop your guard"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She flooed to the shack where she met Bellatrix.

"I will be with you kitten."

"I really thought I would be able to bring you to the Order well before I had to meet him."

"Give me your hand. Stay near me at all times and know that I will shred anyone who tries and harm you."

"You say the sweetest things baby"

The two jumped into the floo. Narcissa greeted them. She saw Hermione's simple skirt and blouse and smiled. It was a genuine smile, she was clearly relieved.

"Miss Granger welcome to my home." Narcissa said.

"Welcome to _my_ home." Lucius walked up bowing his head slightly to her.

"Thank you." She didn't bother dipping her head she knew he wasn't shaking her hand because he didn't want to touch the filthy mudblood.

"That is probably true...you will have to forgive him."

Hermione mentally slapped herself. Her walls were down. She put them back up and turned to face Voldemort.

"Strong walls when they are up, especially good on a witch so young."

"Thank you Dark Lord."

He put out his hand and she took it.

"Hermione Granger, it is good to meet you. I must admit to being impressed with your skills even when I was plotting your demise."

"I am surprised Dark Lord given my blood line."

"To underestimate your enemy is to dig your own grave."

She was taken aback by the statement. It was extremely sound advice. She bowed her head in approval.

"Come. I am sure Narcissa has arranged for a lovely tea."

"Thank you Dark Lord"

Hermione could see the man had charisma. She knew he would have to with so many loyal followers. Too bad his loyal followers wanted her dead. They were led into a small sitting room where she was formally introduced to Aiden Yaxley. They spent several minutes drink tea and appraising each other.

"Has the Order welcomed Bella with open arms?" Voldemort asked in a polite tone.

He was a psycho but he was clever. He knew exactly how they would react to Bella. She had no intention of playing this game. She smiled and said nothing.

"I was told you were a know-it-all who didn't know how to shut up. Clearly my information was wrong. Fair enough. No more Order talk. Let's talk about us."

"My understanding is your Inner Circle is thrilled to have me around."

Bellatrix and Narcissa winced at the comment and Bellatrix grabbed Hermione's hand. Lucius looked ready to hex her and Yaxley made for his wand but Voldemort just laughed.

"My followers come from long lines of tradition. The last primal mage was over four hundred years ago and they don't appreciate you for what you are. I think they will soon understand the value of having you among our ranks. Please leave us." he motioned to Bellatrix, Lucius. Aiden and Narcissa.

Bellatrix looked concerned but Hermione let out a small laugh. To anyone who didn't know Hermione and Bellatrix it just seemed like a random and inappropriate laugh. Everyone in the room had heard Bella's cackle enough to know Hermione was communicating with her.

"See Bella your mate approves." Voldemort was guessing but he guessed right earning a bit more of Hermione's respect. The four left, the two sisters looking worried and Lucius and Yaxley looking angry as the exited.

"Lucius is equal parts petulant and spoiled." Voldemort chuckled. "You know who I am. You know what I am and you know the offer I made Harry his first year. The offer is now for you. I don't care about blood, I don't care about these few sycophants who beg for my favor. I care about power. Join me and we will create a world to our own design."

"And what is my place in your world?"

"I will get rid of the creature laws, that has been a stance of mine for years. It is why I have the backing of most intelligent magical creatures including veelas, werewolves and vampires. You won't have to hide what you are. I will change the laws so you can bond with Bellatrix legally. I will give you everything you want."

"And I will give you the world. What about the muggles? What about muggle-borns?"

"Good question. Do you really think muggles are your equal? Do you think they are the same as us?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"Our world would be better than theirs. No nuclear energy, no bio weapons, we can cure cancer, aids, we can clean up their pollution and filth."

"And the price?"

"Most of them are slaves now, nothing will change for them. Muggle-borns will be easy. There are very few purebloods. Why do you think they take my abuse? I control the monsters they fear. I can make up a new classification for muggle-borns and that will appease them. A caste system not unlike they have with magical creatures now."

"Why on earth would I agree to that?"

"Because it isn't about them, it's about you. The Order, the muggle-borns, the muggles, my Death Eaters, the Ministry. Do you know what they all have in common?"

"No."

"They would all kill you given a chance. They fear you, they fear your mate. I will protect you."

"What about Harry."

"Everything comes with a price. My offer to him still stands, and I will open it to any others you choose. Strong magic shouldn't be wasted."

"You say you will offer protection but your followers treat their wives like chattel, they beat them, beat their children. You are known to use the cruciatus curse liberally. How do I know you will offer me sanctuary when your world now is a hell for so many?"

"I punish failure and reward success. My means may seem cruel but they are effective." He poured himself another cup of tea. Seeing such an evil man having a cuppa was bizarre for Hermione. He continued on.

"In regards to Lucius. Yes he is not the only one but very few have that privilege. He may be a sniveling coward and sadistic brute, I find the two often go hand in hand, but I need him now. I lack the power to take the Ministry so I need his connections. You want to change the world. Join me. We can change the laws, well except for Lucius. I will keep my bargain with Bellatrix."

Hermione's surprise showed.

"She really has fallen for you, she wants you to choose without a second thought. I offered her Lucius' head and protection for Narcissa and Draco if you two join me."

That raised the stakes. Significantly so.

"There is no reason to serenade you with platitudes or ask for promises. I have faith in the Ministry and the Order to be the ones to betray you. I will offer you shelter when they do. In the meantime…if you are so worried about your precious muggles why don't you tell your parents what you are? I have a feeling they will prove my point."

::::::::::::::::::::::::;::::::::::

"Slow. I need you slow." Hermione pled. Bellatrix had pushed her up on the counter in the kitchen and torn her panties off the second they had flooed back in. She slowed her pace slowly grinding into Hermione.

Hermione cupped her face in her hands, "You are so beautiful baby."

Bellatrix growled.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me that the Dark Lord was willing to give you Narcissa's freedom if I choose him?"

"Because I need you to choose, not be forced."

"Baby...she is your sister."

"You are my mate."

"I promise you to protect her whoever we choose Bella."

"We will find our way lover."

She shifted slowly building her rhythm. Hermione groaned. She hated that Bella was keeping things from her. She couldn't be too mad; she was keeping things as well. Bellatrix hadn't told her she could get her pregnant and Hermione hadn't told her she was taking a potion. In the end they both wanted her pregnant eventually and it didn't matter but they would have to stop hiding things from each other soon.

Bella pulled her legs further apart deepening her angle. She could sense what her mate was thinking. She couldn't read her thoughts per se bit she could sense her concerns.

"Baby let me love you. We will deal with our secrets after."

"We can't."

"Yes we can." Bella nibbled on her earlobe. "We are mates. Keep my secrets and I will keep yours."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Do I still have to go slowly?"

Hermione buried her head into the crook of her mate's neck and laughed.

"Yes. How long can you keep control?"

"I bet I can keep control longer than you."

"So competitive. A wager then?" Hermione purred as Bellatrix ground into her hard,

"What are our stakes?"

"If I win you have to meet Harry and give him a chance."

"If I win you hunt with me." Bellatrix replied. She saw Hermione's face. "Not people."

"Deal."

Bellatrix focused her attention back to pleasing her mate. She made sure to grind against Hermione's clit with every slow stroke. She nibbled on Hermione's earlobe. She knew it was a weakness. Hermione purred and clenched against her hard pulling her deeper inside her.

"Two can play at that game." Hermione let her claws surface and dragged them lightly down Bellatrix's back scratching her but not drawing blood. Bellatrix groaned. She pulled out and entered Hermione with three fingers.

"Hey!" Hermione protested.

"The only rule is 'go slow'."

Once her fingers were thoroughly drenched she pushed her cock into Hermione again continuing her slow strokes. She slowed her pace further drawing out every ounce of pleasure from the witch. She pushed Hermione against the wall giving her better access.

Hermione's ear wasn't her only weakness and Bellatrix had formulated a plan of attack. She started with her index finger. Hermione's juices provided ample lubrication. Hermione bucked as the finger slowly entered her tight asshole.

"Fuck Bella!" Hermione let out a yowl and purred her approval. Bellatrix matched the thrusts of her finger to the thrusts inside her. Hermione knew she was losing the battle. Hermione let her fangs come out and dragged them along Bellatrix's neck causing the witch to shudder. Bellatrix knew she needed to strike for a decisive victory. She added two more fingers slowly stretching Hermione.

"Oh god baby. You win." Bellatrix let out a high pitched laugh. Hermione understood every crackle.

_"Beg me for it" _

"Fuck me Bella, fuck me hard, fast, fuck me raw. Please Bella!"

Bellatrix stilled and locked her fingers in her to use as leverage, pulled out slowly and thrust into her as hard as possible. She sped up her pace and Hermione had to wrap her arms and legs around her to hang on and weather the impact of her lover's attentions.

Bellatrix snarled as Hermione dug her claws into her ass cheeks trying to pull her deeper.

They both let their primal powers take over. Bellatrix looked into Hermione's golden eyes with her own black ones. She was alternating between shrill laughs and growls to show her pleasure.

Hermione's growls were interspersed with chirps to urge Bellatrix to fuck her harder and faster. She exposed her neck pulling Bellatrix down. Hermione had a little bit of a vampire fetish and loved being bitten by the witch.

Bellatrix loved the taste of her lover's blood and was all too happy to oblige. Hermione cried out as she sunk her teeth deep into her neck taking care not to damage her mate too much. She could feel Hermione seize up around her clit and she began to dig her fingers deeper into her ass as the girl came. She let herself go with her, coming hard into her.

Bellatrix slowly pulled out causing aftershocks. She picked up Hermione and carried her to the bedroom letting the witch curl against her. She had never understood the desire to cuddle until she met her mate.

"So, I guess we talk now" Hermione whispered.

"We can start by you telling me how you're not pregnant."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione ran her hands through Bella's hair. They had spent the night alternating between talking, fighting and fucking. Bellatrix had almost lost her mind when she found out that Severus was truly an Order spy but she kept her word.

Hermione had the same reaction when she found out about Doge. He was one of Voldemort's most loyal followers. He was supposed to be one of Dumbledore's best friends. They had been friends for years. It did explain his rabble rousing though.

They made a pact and they were going to keep it. Whatever happened, they were in this together. Bellatrix convinced Hermione she would have to give up the potion soon.

"The only way you would know to take a potion is if I told you or we have a spy. The Dark Lord expects you to be pregnant and he will be looking for answers."

"And you want me pregnant."

"Oh yeah."

Hermione should have been offended but she was completely turned on by it. Her primal instincts recognized what her mate wanted. The thought made her drip with desire. She ended up pulling Bellatrix on to her and had to be fucked again before they could continue the conversation.

"Tell him I figured it out once you came in my mouth but I plan to go off the potion as soon as I can. I want my N.E.. After that I will go off the potion and bear as many children as you want. Tell him I want it as bad as you do but you don't need to get me pregnant to own me...I am already yours."

Bellatrix pulled her closer, "I will meet the boy. You are still hunting with me but I will meet the boy."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So let me get this straight, you two determine the fate of this war and therefore the world and both sides idea for how to best handle this is to have tea with you?" Harry was incredulous. The two were sitting in Hermione's favorite secret spot in the library.

"Well when you put it like that it sounds pretty silly but yeah how else are they going to woo us. Remember whoever pisses us off loses."

"This is the most insane war ever!"

"Harry, there are only a few dozen upper level Order members and Death Eaters. There are maybe fifty or so hangers-on on each side right now. It's not a war yet. Both sides are still trying to rally enough people for a proper war."

"So tea with Voldemort..."

"Yeah ok you are right. It is ridiculous. Anyways it's your turn."

"To have tea with Voldemort!" he practically shouted.

"Shhhhh. No with Bella. I want her to know you."

"Ok because that is so much better."

"Please Harry I just really want you to meet with her. I need her to get to know you."

"Fine I'll meet her but only if you promise to keep her from hexing me."

"Agreed."

The next day Harry tentatively approached the shack. He knew he had to wait for both witches' approval to enter. As he stood there another figure appeared with a crack. He turned to face the apparating figure and saw Narcissa Malfoy standing before him. He nodded his head cordially not wanting to cause new problems. She returned his greeting and the two stood awkwardly facing each other wondering what the other was doing there.

Hermione came out surprised to see Narcissa. She turned to face her lover looking at her questioningly. Bellatrix shrugged her shoulders and gave a small smile.

"I thought it would be a little less awkward if we both had somebody else here and they are the two people affected most by our decision."

Hermione rolled he eyes and the witches dropped the wards and let them in.

...

Dig it? Let me know. Push the cute little review button.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thanks again to everyone and mad love to the reviewers. I want to thank Asher Henry for being a brilliant beta and my King.

There is more sex and….tea. This will be a reoccurring theme.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 9

Hermione sat at the table trying to think of what to say. Narcissa finally broke the silence.

"Bella why did you bring us both here?"

"You are the two people affected most by who we choose. If we choose the Dark Lord Potter dies, if we chose the Order you will be trapped with Lucius."

"She can't just divorce him?" Harry didn't understand.

"No Harry. As I learned, a man must grant a divorce in the wizarding world. She can appeal to a tribunal to try and have them force Lucius to grant it but they are almost never granted. He controls all of her accounts and all of her property while they are married. She can't even run for it." She started to explain the rules to him.

"That is complete bullshit!" Harry cursed. "So he just beats you and Draco and no one does anything?"

"The magical world does not sympathize with such things as I am sure you are aware" Narcissa responded.

Harry looked at his shoes, "Yeah, I spent most of my life living in a cupboard. The Dursleys are…"

Narcissa nodded her head in understanding.

"So we need to find a way to protect Harry and Narcissa. What about Draco?" Hermione said.

"He comes of age in June. Lucius will no longer be able to control him but he can disown him."

"So let me get this straight. The money you have is Black money but once you married it belonged to your Husbands like a dowry?" Harry asked.

"That is why Rod hesitated in giving me the divorce."

"Lestrange refused to give you a divor….hey is that why he is dead?" Harry realized the true cause of the man's demise. "So if you were to go to Voldemort would he make Lucius divorce you?"

"That isn't what Bellatrix wants Harry." Hermione said softly. He processed the information.

"Oh." He made a disapproving face.

"You have never thought of it Potter? You showed me your marks. You have never thought about striking back." Narcissa asked taking offense to his judging her.

"But I wouldn't actually do it!"

"What if it was the only way you could escape them Harry. What if the Dursleys would own you forever? What if you had to go home to their beatings every night? What if they rap…"

Bellatrix grabbed her sister's hand stopping her and glared at Harry. He looked remorseful.

"I am sorry. I just…I am sorry." He said.

"Bella, if you were to come to the Order I am sure we can arrange for Lucius to meet his end in battle and Narcissa will be safe. If I go to the Dark Lord it will be at the price of Harry's life. I can't sacrifice my best friend."

"We need to find a way for the boy to live and Narcissa and Draco to be free if we both want to be happy."

"Yes. It should be easy; especially keeping in mind one side will betray us." Hermione sighed.

"My money is on the Death Eaters" Harry added.

"Really? How is the Order taking things?" Narcissa dug back.

Harry looked away.

"It is going over poorly for both sides." Hermione clarified.

"All this talk is ridiculous. I can't believe we are sitting around having tea. We need to find something to do." Bellatrix was up pacing.

"I have to agree with her. This courting process is silly Hermione." Harry backed her.

"I can't say that you are wrong but we need to come up with a plan before we act Harry." Hermione said standing and pulling Bellatrix into her arms to stop her nervous stalking around the room. "Whose idea was it for us to have all this tea with the enemy nonsense?"

"Dumbledore and Volde…" Narcissa hissed cutting Harry off. He corrected himself. "Dumbledore and the Dark Lord."

"I actually decided on tea. I figured nobody should have to stomach a meal with Lucius" Narcissa added.

"OK well there is no way that either wizard thinks they are going to woo us to one side or the other. The Order is a mess and the Inner Circle is ready to revolt. They are each waiting for the other side to betray us so they can sweep us up. We need to find a more proactive way of dealing with this." Hermione said resting her forehead on Bellatrix's shoulder.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry asked.

"Snooping, plotting and scheming. First the snooping. We need to know where we really stand with both sides."

"How are we going to do that kitten? Both sides are going to lie to us at every turn."

"You are right Bella, but Narcissa unfortunately gets an earful from Lucius whether she wants it or not and she is currently running motel Death Eater. The Order is so focused on me they won't be paying attention to him as much except that the dissenters are inevitably going to try and turn Harry against me."

"So you aren't snooping, we are?" Narcissa said icily, "you do realize this could get us killed."

"No matter how this goes Cissy you will be on the chopping block as will Potter, that is why the two of you are sitting with us." Bellatrix said.

"She has a point. I am a marked man and you live with a monster…well actually a whole bunch of monsters. If you think you can trust Draco maybe he can help?" Harry asked.

"No. He doesn't know about this. Not now." Narcissa said, hand shaking as she raised her cup to her lips.

"The same goes for Ron. Harry I adore him and Ginny but their mother is one of the ones that is rallying against me. It isn't fair to them and too dangerous for us. Remember last year. Ron can be…."

"Flighty? Fair enough. You are right."

They discussed strategy a bit. Harry was going to back off of his public support for Hermione a little to see if the others would take the bait. Narcissa would make sure to be more attentive to what was happening at the Manor. Both were given floo access to the shack whenever they needed it. There was a spare bedroom for Narcissa to escape Lucius and a warm fire for Harry to get some peace and think when the pressure became too much.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fuck kitten!" Bellatrix groaned into Hermione's center. The two had been curled up on the rug and were reading when Hermione decided to grab another book from the shelf. She was unsure how that was an invitation but next thing she knew Bellatrix had buried her tongue deep into her center.

She didn't want to wait to return the favor and repositioned herself to have access to Bellatrix. She loved pulling her clit out of her pants. She loved the organ period. It was long and thick and filled her like a cock and yet sensitive and tasted like a woman. She was currently experimenting with what pleased Bella the most.

She was close to coming and she was working Bella furiously so she would come with her. She couldn't hold off and ground her cunt into her lover's face as she drenched her with her juices. Bella laughed licking up whatever she could. Hermione was still hot and in the mood for dirty.

She pulled Bella so the witch was now kneeling above her face thrusting in and out of her mouth. She pulled on her letting her know what she wanted.

"Baby it will be uncomfortable for you. I don't want it to be like that."

She pulled her mouth away from Bella.

"I want to be treated like a dirty slut. You started this...give me what I want. Fuck my mouth. Fuck it hard. I want to choke on it."

Bellatrix growled and lost it pushing back into her mouth and burying herself in her throat. Despite Hermione's pleas she started at a slow pace letting the witch get used to her but as Hermione's body writhed with pleasure she let herself get into.

"You nasty little whore. What kind of filthy little slut begs for her mouth to be violated. You want this slut…take it. Take it deep you dirty bitch. Suck it." She was thrusting into Hermione who was gagging yet still pulling her in.

All Hermione could do was whimper as Bellatrix thrust in and out of her throat. Hermione had no idea why she wanted this but it was everything she needed, she knew Bellatrix was close. She pulled her head away.

"Finish on me."

"What?" Bella asked as she stroked herself.

"Come on me."

"Fuck you dirty slut." Bellatrix covered her breasts and stomach in come finishing with her mouth and chin. "I wish I had a camera right now. You look so delicious."

Hermione moaned and got up and walked into the bedroom to see herself in the mirror. She loved the way she looked. She dipped her fingers in the come dripping from her chest and started to play with herself.

She was pushed up against the mirror and had to use her hands to brace herself as Bellatrix thrust deep inside her.

"If you want your pussy filled all you have to do is ask."

"Fuck Bella, you know how much I love you don't you? Fuck me hard baby!"

Bellatrix wrapped her hands around Hermione smearing her come all over the witch as she fucked her.

"Look at what I do to you. Look at how good you look covered in my come."

Hermione groaned at the sight. She could see Bellatrix stretching her with each thrust as the come started to drop down her pubis. Bellatrix channeled her primal energies. She allowed Hermione to gather hers. If she used this much power and magic on anyone but her mate it would probably kill them.

"Get your energy together. I am going to drill you slut." Bellatrix whispered in her ear. Once she knew Hermione was ready she let the magic take her body. Her thrusts were harder and faster than any human could ever deliver or withstand. Hermione cried out as their magic fused together.

"Fuck. Uh uh uh uh fuck Bellllllllaaaaa. Oh fuck. I didn't uh uh oh fuck. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Their magic completely fused as both women orgasmed from the sheer power of the act. Neither noticed at first that the mirror and several of the windows had shattered from the pure force of their energy.

Bellatrix moved Hermione to the bed, waving her hand to remove the fallen plaster from the now cracked ceiling. She pulled the witch to her and the two collapsed.

Several hours later Hermione woke up realizing that she was very sticky and that they had trashed the room. Despite her exhaustion she merely made a few motions with her hands the room was spotless. Bellatrix grumbled and nuzzled closer to her.

"Baby, we both need showers." Hermione murmured.

"I like you dirty my sweet little kitten."

"What happened between us?"

"Our powers are growing."

"We tore through the room." Hermione exclaimed as she got up and headed into the bath.

"Hopefully the room isn't the only thing we tore through; I hope I tore through that potion you have been using." Bellatrix quipped as she followed her lover.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

She heard noise in the other room, grabbed a robe and got out of bed to investigate. She was surprised to find Harry sitting with Narcissa Malfoy. The two seemed to be getting along. Narcissa had actually been smiling.

"What happened?" Hermione said softly.

"Lucius happened." Bellatrix said from behind her. She had thrown on Hermione's shirt which barely covered her.

"You said I was welcome here. I needed to get away for a bit. Apparently so did Harry." Narcissa whispered.

"And we meant it." Hermione answered before Bella could say a word.

"What's with the boy?" Bellatrix was confused as to Harry's presence.

"He was here and... I needed someone to talk to. You were...indisposed. He knows what it's like and has been very comforting and helpful."

Harry looked awkwardly around. He was a little worried how the woman in front of him would react, "Um...you were well you know. We just started talking."

"You are always welcome here Narcissa and if you need us you can disturb us even if we are...indisposed but I am glad Harry was here with you. I assume you used the Whomping Willow entrance Harry?"

"Yeah."

"It's late and no one has noticed you are gone. Stay here for now and I will floo you back with me in a few hours."

Hermione could hear a soft growl from behind her. Her lover was not happy with her scheming.

"I am sure Harry will be on his best behavior Bella, but I don't want to go home right now. I think I might like to be indisposed a bit more."

"OK kitten. Best behavior Potter!" He swallowed hard and nodded his agreement. Bella pulled Hermione back into their room shutting the door and casting a silencing spell.

"What are you doing?" Bellatrix asked, hands on her hips.

"Letting a friendship form between two people that share a similar circumstance and often find themselves alone." Hermione replied trying to sound as innocent as she could.

"She is old enough to be his mother...literally! Draco is your classmate."

"Bella they were just talking. Relax. Do you really think your sister is going to date Harry? But it is silly you are worried that they are dating. As you said Draco is my classmate. I am only two years older than them and one year is due to that time turner. Might I remind you that you are the oldest child. You cannot bitch about cradle robbing."

"It's different, we are soul-mates."

"Baby, half this world wants a piece of us for loving each other. I am not going to tell Harry and Narcissa they can't be friends. I doubt it is as prurient a connection as that filthy mind of yours has made it, but if it is more power to them both."

"Fine."

"And no hexing Harry?"

Bellatrix pouted for a second and then agreed. Hermione pulled her in for a kiss.

A few hours later Hermione kissed her mate goodbye and flooed back to Hogwarts with Harry. They snuck down to the Great Hall together and got an early start on breakfast. Ron showed up about 45 minutes later.

"I wondered where you went off to mate."

"Couldn't sleep so we decide to grab a bite early."

The answer seemed to appease the Gryffindors that took the seats around them. Hermione would have to make sure Harry had access to the floos in the future to prevent any issues but it looked like they got a pass.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"She thought I was trying to make the moves on her sister? Shit! We were just talking. She is actually nice and she understands what it's like...you know. Hermione I already have a death threat from Ron if I score with Ginny, now I have Bellatrix Black giving me the evil eye. The worst part is I can't pull a girl forget bed one." They were hidden in the back of the library. Hermione had cast a muffalato to keep them from being overheard.

"Oh Harry" Hermione couldn't help giggling at his dilemma "You poor man. You can't get a break can you? Is Ginny still with Dean?"

He nodded sadly.

"Alright well I will assure Bella you are not putting the designs on her baby sister and when Ron isn't paying attention maybe we can work on you pulling his. Molly and Arthur already want me dead, I see no reason they shouldn't hate you too."

"That would ruin the gathering information plan."

"Good point, first you snoop then you woo."

"Will you help me?"

"Snoop?"

"No! I have gotten good at snooping. Lots of practice and all but women are a mystery to me. You pulled Bellatrix Black."

"I was bonded to Bellatrix by magic. I doubt I could pull her."

"You pulled other girls."

"Good point. OK, find me something good and I will help you give older siblings a reason to kill you."

... Dig it? Let me know. 


	10. Chapter 10

a/n Thank you to everyone who has raved and followed. My undying gratitude to the reviewers. As those of you who have read my other works know...I do 95% of this on my phone and use remote log in or sneak my postings in during work.

I have to admit that my coworkers now think I am slightly insane. Every time my phone dings with a review I look down and either smile or laugh. You guys write some awesome stuff! So thank you for your support and cheering up what would otherwise be a dreary day.

There is no tea in this chapter...but there is chess and one (IMHO) rather tasteless sex scene.

I want to give a shout out to my king and beta, Asher Henry. She is currently posting a completely twisted and dark Bellamoine story that is awesome if you can dig a dark!Golden Trio. Check it out.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 10

"_You promised!"_

"_I know, I know. I am just…I don't know if I can do this."_

"_You are a bloody cheetah, you were made for it." _

They had left the castle grounds unbeknownst to anyone. Hermione had lost the bet and had to go hunting with Bellatrix. They didn't want to cross paths with anything or anyone magical so they apparated to Perthshire to hunt for red deer.

Hermione really thought they were safer in a magical forest but odds were Dumbledore would find out about it. Unfortunately if they were seen by muggles she couldn't really imagine that a cheetah chirping and growling back and forth with a hyena in the southern Highlands wouldn't arouse suspicion.

She had managed to put it off for weeks but Bella wouldn't let her wait any longer. She picked a night with a full moon to keep Hermione from complaining about her night vision and as the summer months were over but the winter snows hadn't fallen yet it was perfect out.

Hermione wasn't a vegetarian but this was different. They would be hunting an animal, killing it and eating it right there. She was enjoying being able to run free though. They had made sure to steer clear of any inhabited areas.

They were trotting through the area and Hermione enjoying the brisk air running through her fur. She hated that she wasn't allowed to run. She enjoyed letting her primal self free and was too often confined in the castle. Dumbledore didn't want her in the Forbidden Forest because of the chance of being seen. She could feel Bella's pleasure too. She obviously wasn't getting much of a chance to use her primal form either.

Hermione decided to have a little fun and broke into a full sprint knowing that Bellatrix wouldn't be able to catch her. She could hear her lover's laughter echoing back to her. She slowed down and waited for Bella to catch up.

"_I love watching you in this form. You are magnificent."_

Hermione would have blushed if she could, "_I love you Bella."_

"_I know. That's why you are here despite your fear. Come on. Quietly. I smell something tasty."_

The two crept through to a clearing where they found their target. It was a buck trying to slip through the woods unnoticed. Hermione could feel what Bellatrix wanted. They split apart trying to flank the buck. Bellatrix had just gotten position on him when he sensed her and took off.

Hermione used her speed to catch up to the fleeing creature. She was running on pure instinct and took him down without hesitation. Claws and teeth tore into the bucks flesh as he went down with her on top of him. She was kicked back and the buck tried to get up but Bella joined her tearing into its leg with her sharp teeth.

"_Kill it kitten."_

"_What?"_

"_It will die either way. All you are doing is aiding its suffering. Take its throat."_

Hermione had enjoyed the chase and had to admit she loved this hunt. She gave into her instincts and tore out the bucks throat enjoying the taste of its blood on her tongue. The two witches tore into the animal for a bit both eating their fill. Hermione understood what Bellatrix had meant. She could feel her blood pumping through her body as she took down the animal.

Bellatrix reverted back to her human form. Hermione looked at her questioningly as she stayed in her cat form.

"Stay. I just want to do this." Bellatrix cut open the buck and took its heart. She held it out to Hermione. "You will like it. It is a hunter's tradition. First kill."

She cut the heart in half and fed Hermione the pieces. Hermione ate it and licked her fingers clean, changing to her human form as she did. She took Bellatrix's index finger into her mouth sucking the blood from it.

Bellatrix pushed her down next to the animal. Hermione was too lost in the moment to be sickened by the blood she was laying in. Bella waved her wand and the two women were naked. Hermione squealed as the cold air touched her body. The warmth of the blood on her back was a stark contrast to the chill of the evening.

Bellatrix explored her body with her hands painting it with the blood of the stag. She drew the ancient runic symbols for soul-mates on Hermione's chest above her heart, drawing the symbol for infinity underneath it. Each cheek was graced with the rune for devotion. Hermione responded by drawing runes of love and protection down Bellatrix's arms and chest.

The magic crackled around them as they exchanged vows in blood. They wrote their oaths all over each other's bodies, the blood of their kill affirming their ancient bond. Bellatrix leaned down softly capturing Hermione's lips. Hermione gently explored Bella's lips.

"I don't understand this bond, I don't know what is happening to me…to us, but I know that I love you Bellatrix."

"I love you too my kitten."

Bellatrix entered her slowly.

"Look into my eyes Hermione"

Hermione gazed into the black orbs with golden eyes. Their minds, souls and bodies connected as Bellatrix claimed her with a gentleness unexpected from a woman so fierce. Hermione realized that there didn't need to be a piece of parchment from the Ministry. They were getting married now. They were solidifying their bond.

She found herself in Bella's mind; she felt her need, her pain and her fears. She saw her life, her failures and victories. She felt the dementors touch and the cold walls of Azkaban. She was surrounded by Narcissa's love and Rod's hate. She saw the Dark Lord saving her from a marriage she hated and giving her power others would have denied her.

Bellatrix saw Hermione's fear at joining the wizarding world. Her need to succeed. Her parents' indifference to her as they were consumed by their careers. She saw her lonely beginning, the troll and her friendship with Harry and Ron. She experienced taking on a snake and a werewolf, dealing with the slander of Rita Skeeter, she felt a surge of jealousy as she saw and experienced Hermione's time with Viktor, Alicia and Fleur.

She experienced Hermione's fear at the Ministry. Fear of her. Fear of her Master. She saw the girl fight Dolohov and experienced the pain of his spell. She felt Hermione's needs and fears, wants and desires.

The two women became one as Bellatrix collapsed on to her, both her passion and her magic spent. They both passed out from sheer exhaustion. Hermione felt herself lifted a while later and woke to the spinning of a side along apparition. She came to in the shack and let her lover…her mate…her wife lead her to the shower.

They spoke no words that night. They let their magic complete the bond. They didn't need to speak, they could truly feel each other, be each other. Nothing would break their bond. Neither the Order nor the Death Eaters. They were eternally connected and completely unstoppable. Hermione understood now why they were feared. She knew their power, a power magnified by their connection.

They would kill anyone and do anything to protect each other and the Order and the Death Eaters were right to fear them. Hermione had no doubt that if someone harmed her mate she would destroy them regardless of who they were.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So you hunted with her?" Narcissa often wondered if Bellatrix had left every bit of her sanity in Azkaban.

"It was so much more than that. We were…wed, bonded…I don't know…I think we are married. Whatever we were…now we are truly soul-mates. I can feel her. I can feel her now. She is bored." Bellatrix closed her eyes for a moment, smirked and reopened them. "History of Magic. She let me see."

"You tore apart a deer and now you are bonded?" Narcissa looked disgusted.

"Stop trivializing it. This is…I don't know. I have never felt anything like this before."

"And exactly how are you going to explain the shredded deer in the forest?"

"Wolves?"

"In Scotland? Really?"

"A pack of ravenous wildcats?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"It will be blamed on poachers or buzzards for the mud…muggles and the magical community will just think it's a werewolf. Honestly Cissy, focus here."

"OK, so you and Miss Granger have formed the true soul-bond. We knew this would happen, how does it help us again?"

"The sex is even more amazing."

Narcissa sighed. They were interrupted as Harry popped out of the floo.

"Potter?" Bellatrix was confused.

"We are playing chess. Stop glaring at the boy Bellatrix. He is your bondmate's best friend. Eternity and all that."

"She told you what they did?" Harry asked Narcissa turning a little green as he remembered the description of what Hermione had told him. She had told him only the basics and it was enough to make him cringe.

"In bloody detail." Narcissa shuddered.

"Chess? Don't you have friends boy?"

"I am not a boy, that luxury was taken away from me years ago. We just play chess and talk. It's…"

"Comforting." Narcissa finished for him, "Not everyone is as lascivious as you and Miss Granger. Get your mind out of the gutter Bella."

"Whatever. I am being summoned. I will leave out your chess gamefor rom my report. Behave boy or my mate will be short a friend." With that Bellatrix hopped into the floo and returned to the Manor.

"Relax Harry. She won't hex you…well she is unlikely to hex you. It is Bella after all." Narcissa reassured him.

"Is she always like that?"

"She is my older sister. She likes to try and protect me when she can."

"I must admit to being jealous. I have never…no one has ever tried to protect me truly but Hermione. Sirius wants for me to be my father and go on adventures with him, Dumbledore sees me as the boy who will smote his enemy and Ron wants glory. The Weasleys see me as the famous Harry Potter. Only Hermione sees me as just Harry. I guess she is like my older sister."

"You are lucky to have her watching out for you. Most of the world will want something from you; value those who value you only as yourself."

"Thank you." The two sat down to play their now biweekly game. They had found a solace in each other. They were the pawns of this war being shuffled around without any control of their fates. When they were together they were only two people playing chess and talking quidditch.

Harry was pleasantly surprised by Narcissa's love of quidditch. The two had far more in common than they realized and an easy friendship formed. The Shrieking Shack had turned into more than a hideout for Bellatrix and Hermione. It was a sanctuary for Harry and Narcissa. The one place where they could have peace and be themselves.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_So you killed a deer together. That's romantic." _Crookshanks had curled up next to her and was attacking her quill.

"_In what world is that romantic? And what is it with you and my quills?"_

"_Mrs. Norris and I took out that little parakeet last week together. It was a fantastic date, and your quills are fun to shred."_

"_That was you two? Megan Jones was crying about her poor familiar all week!"_

"_You know what they say, the couple that preys together, stays together."_

"_Crooks!"_

"_You didn't have a good time?"_

Hermione blushed.

"_See…you are a cat now. Stop acting like a mouse."_

"_Enough! I am not acting like a mouse. Explain something to me….she is Mrs. Norris. That would imply she is or was married."_

"_Tragically widowed. Mr. Norris got too close to one of Hagrid's pets."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yup. I am eternally grateful. This kneazle has needs."_

Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted him with quill.

"_Speaking of needs…go get your catmance to distract her Master so I can sneak Harry out of my quarters. He is due back from his chess game."_

"_Fine but never call it a catmance again and tell the boy-that-lived to sneak around a lot he owes me…again."_

Harry flooed in a few minutes later. Unfortunately he flooed into an office with the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Tonks and Lupin waiting. When Hermione walked in she was unsure of what to do.

"Miss Granger, part of this deal is there are no secrets. Why is Mr. Potter sneaking off to the shack?" Snape hissed.

"Sir, I can answer for myself. I have a standing chess game."

"Wizard's chess? You are going to the shack to play chess? You don't have any friends here boy? What about that dimwitted ginger that is always about? You need to meet Bellatrix Black instead?"

"Ron is busy and we haven't exactly told him everything going on due to the problems with his family but I don't play with Bellatrix…I play with Narcissa. It is just a chess game."

"Off grounds Mr. Potter." McGonagall added.

"Yes but the shack is more protected than Hogwarts."

"And if Narcissa decides to kidnap you to take you to Tom." Dumbledore chided, "What then Harry?"

"She won't. I trust her Sir, she won't. She can't even if she wanted to, it is neutral and protected ground. Plus if that were to happen it would be a betrayal and Hermione and Bellatrix would be on our side then."

"And if she seduces you to their side Harry?" Remus asked quietly.

"It is just a chess game! I don't know why everyone is getting so worked up about chess."

The room looked confused.

"Bella warned him off of anything but chess." Hermione clarified. "He is safe in the shack. His friendship with Narcissa can only help us."

"It is too dangerous a task to undertake." Dumbledore proclaimed.

"Me taking Bellatrix Black for a mate is ok but Harry going to a highly protected building that he has already snuck into chasing a murderer isn't. It is just chess. He is fine Headmaster. Harry and Narcissa share a common bond and he is helping us which is more than I can say for the Order. How is that going?"

"We will deal with the Order but we cannot risk Harry sneaking off the grounds. It will not happen again Miss Granger."

"Risking me is OK though? Risking him every summer at the Dursleys is Ok? Sending him after the bloody Philosopher's Stone, chasing a basilisk, dealing with werewolves, doing the Tri-Wizard Tournament and fighting Voldemort are all OK? The Order choosing to turn on me is OK? Having Harry have to take this whole war on his shoulders is OK but Wizard's chess with an unhappy housewife is the line we are drawing here?"

She turned and left without saying another word. Harry followed after her. McGonagall caught them in the hall and pulled them aside.

"He is right, it is dangerous for you to be sneaking out Harry."

"Not if he uses the floo. He can't be harmed in the shack. Harry is right, it is neutral ground. Talking to Narcissa was good for him they share a common bond. Explain to me how Harry talking to Narcissa is a danger to him but him being sent to the Dursleys ever summer is acceptable."

Minerva sighed, "It is not something I agree with Albus on but the house has protections."

"So do Grimmauld Place and the Burrow." Harry snarled.

McGonagall was quiet for a moment. "The Headmaster has been monitoring the floos, he was worried about breaches. He was concerned once we set up floo access for you. There is a book in the library, A Master's Guide to Floos. It might make good reading. I have heard that with the right magic a floo could be added to the network and escape detection. If such a thing were to happen in your quarters please make sure not to be caught."

"Thank you Professor."

"Tom and Severus went through it too."

"Ma'am?"

"Being sent back to monsters every summer. They aren't the only ones. It is one of the Wizarding world's greatest failures. You know what Bellatrix experienced, I don't know who was worse, Druella or Cygnus. Harry…you have Dursleys and know you both know what Draco goes through. They aren't the only ones. I hate sending them all home but I digress. Just be careful."

"Thank you Professor."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You shouldn't have done that Minnie."

Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore were now in his office.

"Do what Albus?"

"Give Hermione license to add an unregulated floo to the network. Encourage Harry."

"The young man needs somewhere to go for peace. The shack is safe. We both know that. You are worried Tom will find a way to bring him into the fold if you aren't watching him."

"I hate to say it old man but you have never balked at putting Harry into harm's way before. He really does have the ability to swing this our way. Narcissa and Draco are the only things that matter to Bellatrix besides mayhem…and now Granger. Why would you stop him?" Snape asked.

"He is a young man. Young men are often easily distracted by women. Tom could easily force Narcissa to manipulate the boy."

"There are a great many ways that the Dark Lord can manipulate Potter as he proved last year. He does not know of Narcissa's connection with him. We can find a way to use this to our advantage and we need every advantage we can get with Him considering how the Order is behaving. Harry can bring Narcissa to our side."

"Any headway with the Order Albus?" Minerva added changing subjects.

"No, there seems to be a stalemate. I am surprised at the number of people that are opposed to this. Even Elphias and Dedalus are being difficult on this."

"Hmpf. I know you have a history those two but Doge and Diggle are old men set in their ways. They were opposed to women in the Order at one point." Snape grumbled.

"Right until Elphias thought a practice duel with me would help prove his point." Minerva smiled.

"Enough. We will monitor the situation with Harry for now. If we need to we will address it we may even be able to turn this into an advantage."

"How do you plan to do that?"

"If Tom finds out that Narcissa is sneaking about he will be most unhappy. Maybe that will be the key to bringing Bellatrix to our side."

Severus and Minerva shifted. Severus finally said what they both were thinking, "or push them to his. Tread carefully Headmaster."

"You are right Severus. You are right. Let us see how this new connection goes. Minerva, I want you to keep an eye on this. I do not want this to turn into a problem."

"I will Albus. Don't worry about this, worry about the Order."

"Mad Eye hasn't made much headway this week. Perhaps it is time we take a vote."

"If we do, we would be lucky to carry half. Would you split the Order?" Minerva asked.

"Yes. If need be I would disband it. The alternative is Tom's victory and Harry's death along with thousands of others. This is the price of war."

...

Dig it? Let me know...push the cute little review button.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Nothing but love for everyone sticking with me on this. Thank you to those that faved, followed and to the reviewers. The little bings were much appreciated and the response appreciated.

Asher Henry is awesome. She is my king, my beta and my own personal one woman wave. Go hit her page and check her stories out.

As expected there is sex and even some tea in this chapter.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 11

"You want what!"

"Please Hermione?" The ginger begged.

"I cannot believe you are asking me this."

"Well since my parents have pretty much stopped talking to me I can't talk to Da. My brothers would…"

"Torment you unmercifully?"

"Yeah that."

"_Bet two years ago you never thought that if the ginger ended up in your room begging, it would be for this."_

"What did he say? He just made fun of me didn't he?" Ron was staring down her meowing kneazel.

"_Not yet but give me time, you certainly give me enough material to work with."_

Hermione pushed Crooks out the door, "I would tell you to stand guard but we saw how well you did with that."

"_I am not the one that got Potter caught. Anyways there is a reason it's guard dogs and not guard cats. Only creatures as idiotic as canines could stand in one place and not get bored." _

With that Crookshanks trotted out of the room.

"Ron stop glaring, he isn't coming back and since Bella and I are the only ones that understand him your secret is safe. Back to the question at hand."

"What do I do?"

"Alright I will give you some tips, I can't believe I am doing this." She pulled out an anatomy book and flipped to the female reproductive system. Ron's face quickly matched his hair. "Ron if you can't look at a book you shouldn't be shagging Lavender."

"But I am going to be shagging Lavender . Help me…I don't want to screw it up. I know all you birds talk."

"That is true. If you are a lame lay every girl in Hogwarts will know within a day." She laughed. "Relax Ron just look at the pictures and I will walk you through it."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So you gave the ginger boy advice on how to please a woman?" Bellatrix smirked as she worked her way down Hermione's body.

"He was nervous and I think I am qualified. OW! What the hell?" She looked down to her hip which was now bleeding. Bellatrix was bearing her fangs.

"That was for the others. You will never touch another again. I don't like that you are so qualified." Bellatrix said with a growl.

"Baby. That was before I had you. I promised you I would never touch another. Both Alicia and Fleur are dating Weasleys and Viktor is happily working his way through every groupie in Europe. You are the only one I love, I have ever loved. I promise you that."

"If you ever touch another I will kill them."

"I know Bella, it goes both ways."

"So did you tell him to do this?" Bellatrix moved her way down, paying special attention to her belly button.

Hermione moaned, "Yes."

"Mmmm, how about this?" She moved lower making a path to Hermione's nether regions, kissing her labia gently breaking the barrier with her tongue. Hermione growled her affirmation.

Bellatrix gently entered her with her tongue causing Hermione spread her legs wider and hiss. She wanted more. Bella quickly ran her tongue over her nub teasing her.

"Fuck baby don't tease."

"You told him to tease didn't you? You told him it would make it better." She blew on Hermione's clit making her whimper.

"Yes."

"And it is making it better isn't it." Bellatrix changed the texture of her tongue. Hermione had no idea what animal she was channeling but the coarse tongue felt exquisite.

"Fuck! Yes baby."

Bellatrix used the coarseness to focus on her clit driving her wild. Hermione groaned and came hard. Bellatrix barely gave her time to recover before she climbed up her body, taking her. They both growled as Bellatrix thrust into her filling her.

"Baby what was that. Your tongue? It was so rough."

"You like the way it felt?"

"Fuck that was good."

"You didn't recognize it? I would have thought you would know."

"I don't understand."

"You use it on me so much when your primal takes over."

"You channeled my primal nature. You channeled a cheetah?"

Bellatrix smiled her answer and shifted to get deeper into Hermione. "One of the first things I learned was your animal."

"Mmmm….that means I can channel yours. I can…ooooohhh."

Bella thrust into her hard making Hermione scream.

"Assuming I let you. I am your alpha. You think I will let you fuck me like this." She started drilling Hermione so hard she couldn't answer the question. All she could do was hang on as Bellatrix pushed into her hard and fast. She obviously wanted to make it clear who was in charge. Hermione was happy to submit.

"Fuck, oh fuck OK you are the alpha. Fuck baby. I didn't know it was possible to be fucked this hard. Uh god BELLLLAAA!"

Bellatrix continued her pace not caring how hard the witch came. She would get her fill and Hermione would take it. Her muscles began to burn from exhaustion as she relentlessly fucked her mate. She would have her satisfaction, she would make sure Hermione knew who her mate was and she would ruin the girl to anyone else's attentions. No one would be able to fuck her as well. She knew her prior lovers were no competition.

Hermione came again a few minutes later. She was lost in a world of pleasure and pain. She understood this was about jealousy as much as it was about love. She loved Bella and was enjoying her dominance but she needed a reprieve soon. There was such a thing as too much pleasure.

"Baby, I am yours. I swear it to you. Show me how much you love me. Come for me baby." She whispered.

The plea worked and Bellatrix groaned as she came hard.

"I need to stay here. I need to stay in you. "

"I know. Stay."

Bellatrix dozed off a few minutes later still buried in her lover. Her body reverted to its fully human state as she slumbered. Hermione smirked and shifted a little. She knew it was masochistic but she always loved the ache of a proper fucking.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sectumsempra!"

Hermione shielded against the nasty curse. Snape was particularly hostile this evening. He had been vicious in his attacks. Something was clearly bothering the man.

"So are you going to tell me what's bugging you Severus?"

"Don't use that level of familiarity with me Granger we aren't friends."

"We are comrades in arms now whether you like it or not and we can be friends. You look like you could use a friend."

"Shut up woman!" He sent a nasty curse her way she dodged it and tangled his feet with an incarcerous. He sliced through the bond before he lost his balance and threw a cruciatus curse at her. She shielded it with her hand.

"Dragon's hide. Very useful." Her teeth elongated and her body fully transformed into dragon's hide yet she stayed in a humanoid form. She bared her fangs at him, "Why don't you tell me what's eating you before it ends up being me. One of the two "kings" plotting something. Tell me what it is."

"I cannot."

"Of course you can. It is clearly something that troubles your conscience and considering how small that list is it can't be good."

"Fuck you Granger!" He threw a stupify her way. It was one of the few spells that worked on dragons. Unfortunately for him it usually took at least five or six wizards to corral one.

She shot a web at his hand binding his wand and arm to the wall. He looked at her mystified.

"Spiderman. Harry's idea to use comic books for inspiration. I had my father send me his collection." She explained. Snape rolled his eyes.

"I can't tell you."

"I will take an oath. I will take a secret keeper oath. If there is a danger tell me. Do you want to be on the wrong side of us? Clearly this will affect someone you care about."

"I would need Bella to take one too."

"She will protect the information."

"You can't know that."

"She protects you."

"She knows? Fuck! You daft woman!"

"Help us Severus. You know I will protect Harry and despite your obvious disdain for him you clearly want to protect him. You have two masters pulling at you. I am not looking to be a third. Whatever it is cannot be good. Tell me. I promise I will protect the information. I will protect you…we will protect you."

He sighed, "You need Narcissa to tip the Dark Lord about her chess games. I am worried…"

"You are fucking kidding me! Dumbledore is looking for it to be revealed? Of course he is. That is the real game. It always has been. Not all this tea bullshit or who can woo us. It is who can make the other side betray us or at least appear to. The Dark Lord would punish Narcissa and Bellatrix would switch sides."

"It isn't just him."

"I know the Dark Lord is trying to do the same with the Order. He is fueling the fight. I am aware of that, maybe more so than you are" She was pretty sure Snape had no idea about Doge. "I expect it of him; until all this happened I just thought Dumbledore was different. Now I realize this is just going to be a battle of the two master manipulators. Who can back the other one into a corner? The truce is a way for them to move their pieces around the board."

"I don't want this to be…"

"the betrayal that turns us. It's not."

"Narcissa has always been a good friend to me, when I started as a student here she was my prefect. She was kind when the rest were cruel. Draco is my godson. I want to see them safe."

"I will find a way to make this work."

"Granger…"

"If this gets back to you, you are going to kill me in a horrible and extraordinarily painful manner?"

"Yes. I am so glad we understand each other."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That son of a bitch! Explain to me how this isn't the deal breaker?" Bellatrix was practically foaming at the mouth.

"This isn't one way love. Remember our dear friend Elphias is helping fuel Molly's rage. We aren't counting it because if we counted every sneaky little ploy those two bastards pulled or thought of, and in this case it was only thought of, a betrayal for the purposes of choosing sides we would be crossing lines like a ping pong ball."

"A what?"

"Just go with me on this. The good news is Severus warned us. Minerva has gone around Dumbledore for the floo. It's **'one side'** that will betray them not just one king and he hasn't actually pulled the trigger. We still have their support. Let's just find a way to protect Narcissa and save Severus from any backlash."

"I have an idea on how to do that but it is not something I want to do."

"What is it?"

"It will put Cissy in the line of fire and use Harry as bait."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Where have you been?"

"I was with Bellatrix." The hand struck hard sending her to the floor. "Lucius it was to help us. I have found a way to get you further into the Dark Lord's graces and help his cause."

He kicked her for good measure and sat back down to have a cup of tea. He didn't know why she chose to interrupt him while he was reading the paper in the study but she had to know he would not take kindly to the interruption.

"I went to drop off something to Bella."

"What?"

"Her chess board."

"You took her chess board to her? What are you, her elf?" He sneered.

"She wanted to show the Granger girl how to play wizard's chess. I know how important this mission is for the Dark Lord. I just wanted to help."

"How does this help?"

"When I arrived Potter had come by. They were…indisposed."

"Wait you were inside? They waved the wards for him? And for you?"

"Yes."

"So you can kill the boy!"

"No. The wards make the house neutral ground. It is a safe haven."

He picked up his wand and used the cruciatus on her. She tried not to cry out but it was hard to do.

"How is this helpful then?" He released the curse.

"The boy likes wizard's chess. He played several games with me while we waited for them to…well…"

"Finish fucking like the filthy little animals they are. So the boy played chess with you while your sister dirtied your line a little more with that mudblood beast. What's the point?"

"We talked. He trusted me. He asked to play again."

"Crucio!" She couldn't hold back her cries and didn't try this time. "Why the fuck would you want to go back and play chess with that boy. If we can't kill him what's the point?"

"I can convince him to join us. That is what the Dark Lord wants, Harry doesn't need to die, he can take the mark."

"You overestimate your skills. What could you possibly have to offer the lad? Your brilliance? You're an idiot and this idea clearly shows it. Your people skills? You are known as the Ice Queen. Maybe you are planning to whore yourself like your sister. Why would the boy-who-lived-to-be-famous want to fuck a washed up housewitch? No."

"That is not your decision to make Lucius, it is mine." Voldemort was standing in the doorway flanked by Yaxley and Dolohov.

"My Lord I did not realize you were here." Lucius groveled.

"Obviously. The boy may be playing his own game but if he wants to play chess with Narcissa I think we should see what happens. You forget, she is a mother…something he does not have and from what I have heard about the Order, something he has lost in the blood-traitor Molly Weasley."

"Of course My Lord, I was foolish not to see that."

"Narcissa, you will go become a mother to Potter, a lover to Potter, a plaything or a friend. I don't care which. If the boy wants company you will provide it. Lucius, I know you are displeased but let's be honest, you haven't lain with your wife since Draco was born. What do you care if she whores herself? At least she will be making herself useful."

Lucius smirked at the Dark Lord's dig.

"Lucius, I am loath to get between a man's treatment of his property but in this case I need you to give your wife leeway. I do not want to send her to Potter suffering post-cruciatus twitches or bruised and battered. Once this is done I will return her to you and you can do what you please. Will you grant me this request?" Some things were all in the wording. Voldemort had phrased it perfectly.

"Of course My Lord. Do whatever you wish with her."

"Thank you old friend. Narcissa come with me and do be on your best behavior."

Lucius gave his wife one more cold smile, enjoying the forced servitude placed upon her by the Dark Lord. He hoped the boy fucked her and that she hated every minute of it. The Dark Lord guided her into the library and cast silencing spells.

"Lucius wasn't aware I would be here but both you and your sister knew I was to be meeting Yaxley here. I don't appreciate being set up Narcissa. I understand why you did it and that is why you are not on the floor before me. It was clever putting me in a situation to order you to do this and I promise you if you are successful you will have Lucius at your feet."

He reached out his hand and took hers, "Your Husband is wrong, I know you are clever enough to find the boy's weaknesses. Do what you must...succeed and I will give you everything you dream of, fail and you will be subjected to the worst of Lucius. I may have the power to destroy any wizard in a duel but I need that fool's connections for the time being. I can only truly protect you with their power."

"I will succeed My Lord."

"I know you will…and Narcissa…"

"Yes My Lord."

"I am immune to love but not unaware of it. I take no issue if you find comfort in the arms of the boy but do make sure that at least one of those arms ends up with my mark."

"Of course My Lord." She had no idea what was to develop between her and Potter but her sister's plan had given her a refuge from the Manor and a respite from Lucius' abuse.

...

Dig it? Push the button and let me know. Reviews are my scooby snacks.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Thank you to everyone who has faved and followed and as always my undying love for those who have reviewed. Love and kisses to my beta Asher Henry. She has just started a delightfully twisted Dark!Trio story that I suggest everyone check out.

So far I have this story sketched out to about 20-25 chapters. I know at least some of the relationships although I am up in the air on a few. I know where they are going. I have not sorted out the after part yet. I am still toying with a few ideas.

Warning: There is neither tea nor sex in this chapter. I know it's horrific. I promise naughty bits for the next one, no promises on the tea.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 12

"Did you have anything to do with this Severus?" Dumbledore was not a happy man.

"No My Lord. I wanted to know how it happened so Lucius showed me his memories. Narcissa was caught by Lucius and lied to cover it up. The Dark Lord overheard and decided to make it her mission. Let me show you." He pulled the strands with his wand and put them in the pensive.

He smirked as Dumbledore and McGonigall entered the memories. Severus had to give Hermione, Bellatrix and Narcissa credit. It was a perfect plan. After seeing Lucius' treatment of Narcissa and the Dark Lord's orders there was no doubt Dumbledore would try and manipulate the situation and Severus was off the hook. Dumbledore would have no choice but to give Harry the mission to bring Narcissa to the light.

Dumbledore stood from the pensive, "Narcissa has always been a foolish woman. She was more worried about her place in society than her schooling. She is a danger. She could leak information. You saw how easily she was caught. Maybe….Dobby!"

The elf appeared before the Headmaster, "Yes Headmaster, how can Dobby help you?"

"Bring me Harry Potter and Hermione Granger please."

Dobby popped out. Severus knew that Harry had no idea what was coming. He still had no occlumency skills and Hermione would never trust him around Dumbledore. Hermione's occlumency shields were strong now. The Headmaster would never know it was planned.

The elf returned to Headmaster's office with a very cranky Hermione Granger quill still in hand and a very confused Harry Potter, unfortunately still in a towel. McGonagall frowned silently cursing the Headmaster for forgetting how literal the elves took things.

"Dobby excellent job but next time let the boy get dressed." She waved her wand and Harry's towel was turned to pants. She transfigured him a shirt out of a handkerchief from her pocket. Harry thanked the elf laughing at the situation with Hermione.

Dumbledore sat them down.

"I need to inform the two of you that there has been a change in events and I will need your help. An issue has arisen with Narcissa Malfoy."

"What happened to Narcissa? Is she OK?" Harry didn't like the sound of this.

"Take a look in the pensive please."

"Albus!" McGonagall chided.

"No!" Severus yelled at the same time.

"Albus, Hermione and Harry shouldn't have to see that." McGonagall did not like this one bit.

"They need to know what her orders are and what the stakes are." Dumbledore responded. "I don't want them going in susceptible to her manipulations. Harry, you must not tell Narcissa what you have seen."

Severus rolled his eyes. Dumbledore wanted them to see Narcissa's mission as a betrayal or at the very least find a way to use it to his advantage. He thought the warning was entertaining considering how poor Harry's occlumency skills were. Dumbledore, just like Lucius, underestimated Narcissa.

She was a powerful witch but had never been that committed to her school work. She had been promised to Lucius at a young age and hid most of her skills knowing that Lucius would not appreciate his future wife outshining him.

Part of his job as a spy was to try and perform surface scans on anyone not trained in occlumency. Snape had told Dumbledore on numerous occasions he believed that Narcissa was a master occlumens. He never believed him always saying Severus' affection for her colored his judgment.

He knew Andromeda and Narcissa lived their lives in Bellatrix's shadow and were happy to do so, both hiding how skilled they were. Bellatrix had struck fear in the hearts of the wizarding world and they both assumed it would be best if they seemed unthreatening.

Hermione and Harry finished with the memory.

"That's absolutely awful!" Hermione exclaimed. Severus had to give the witch credit. She would have made a brilliant spy. McGonagall put her hand on her shoulder to comfort the little swot and Dumbledore had that look Severus knew so well. Dumbledore believed he had just scored a small victory.

"Sir, I don't understand." Harry looked devastated. Severus knew the young man had become fond of Narcissa.

"Narcissa will be trying to get you to the Dark Side by either seduction or by gaining your trust and friendship. You will need to be careful around her."

"Around her sir? I thought I wasn't allowed to go back." Harry was wiping his tears away and staring at his shoes.

"Harry, Narcissa is in a vulnerable place. You have seen what she faces, what the Dark Lord offers. She is abused by her husband and now this mission. I know you already have your hands full with Horace but you do enjoy playing chess with her. Perhaps she might see that there is protection to be offered to her and her son if she wishes it."

"Of course Headmaster. We have to find a way to get her away from him…from them! That's awful."

Hermione could smell something else from him…fear. She took his hand.

"Headmaster, we will do what we can to convince Narcissa to seek shelter with us. I promise."

She lead Harry out of the office and back to her rooms. Fortunately it was past curfew and there were no students about.

"So what were you hiding?"

"What?"

"Harry, you get angry, you blame everything on yourself, you rage against the life you are forced to live. You don't hide. You were hiding your eyes to avoid the Headmaster's legilimency. I could smell fear. What is going on?"

"I didn't want him to know that McGonigall went around him, that's why I didn't look at him. Well that and…well he can't protect her and Voldemort can't either. How can he protect her when he doesn't protect me? What if there is no way we win Hermione? What if she is lost no matter what?"

"Harry, Bellatrix and I have made a pact. That pact is to protect you and protect Narcissa and Draco. We will find a way, but while we do I want you to go back to Snape for occlumency training."

"I can't…you don't know how bad it is. Plus after what I saw he won't do it."

"I do know how bad it is. I had to deal with both him and Dumbledore snooping through my dirty laundry and I have far more personal things to hide Harry. I will work it out with Snape. Dumbledore will catch on if you spend every conversation studying the floor."

"OK."

"Go back to your rooms, I will talk to Snape tomorrow."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted her and headed off.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I would rather lick the Dark Lord's balls!"

"Look what you do at the revels is your business but this is necessary and you know it."

"And when I get caught?" Severus sighed. He was really starting to hate Hermione again.

"You aren't going to get caught. You are going to be ordered to do it." Hermione said smugly.

"What are you going on about you little chit?"

"Yesterday I saw the Headmaster and as Harry's best friend fought with him over Harry's mission starting with 'it's too dangerous'. I of course lost the fight bowing to his superior logic and knowledge. He is the mighty Albus Dumbledore and all. During the fight I just happened to mention Bella's top notch legilimency skills and over protectiveness of her sister. I imagine you should be summoned soon."

"How do you know he won't do it himself?"

"And take a risk of linking to Harry when he is linked to Voldemort. He wouldn't even sit in the same room as Harry last year, there is no way he would risk training him."

"No that's what I am for. And Voldemort?"

"If he is going to be turned it must be hidden from Albus Dumbledore one of the greatest legilimens of our time."

"You planned all the angles haven't you?"

"I wish I could take credit but my very Slytherin mate and her sister helped significantly...it is terrifying the amount of time those two spend scheming."

"Never underestimate the Black sisters."

"So I have learned."

There was a knock on the door. Severus handed Hermione a large tome on potions. He spoke to her as he opened the door, "and have it read by Tuesday the latest. Headmaster? I wasn't expecting you."

"I needed to discuss something with you Severus. If you will excuse us Miss Granger."

"Of course Headmaster."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Harry you have no idea…how did I not do this before? How did we not know?"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the love struck Weasley. He had finally discovered sex.

"So you have been saying Ron" answered the boy-who-lived-to-strike-out. Project 'get Ginny' wasn't working. Harry had made some progress and then Ron interfered. Before Harry could regroup, Dean had swooped back in.

"Harry you really have to…well wow…you have to try it. With someone not my sister mind you, but wow."

Hermione was fighting the church giggles while the two whispered back and forth in study hall.

"Ron you have basically pushed Ginny back into Dean's arms. I don't understand why you would rather that git date her than Harry."

"Because if that git gets past first base I won't feel bad killing him. I would be devastated if I had to murder Harry."

"Boys!"

Harry sighed and continued working on his essay on trolls, "honestly, how are we not exempt from this essay considering we have already fought one."

"Because we want you to learn how to use that wand in a manner that does not involve sticking it up someone's nose Potter!" Snape hissed from behind them. "Detention for the rest of the week Potter, eight o'clock my office."

Harry was about to argue when Hermione kicked him under the table. He then remembered he was starting occlumency lessons again. Hermione must have convinced the Dungeon Bat to keep teaching him.

"Yes she did and you clearly need the help." Snape answered.

Ron was confused.

"Don't worry Ron. You are off the hook." Hermione said as Snape walked off.

"So 'Mione, have you heard anything about well you know?"

"No, but I will let you know how you were rated once I hear." She sighed. She couldn't blame him, she understood how he felt. She remembered being that nervous, not knowing what to do and worrying that you were going to do it all wrong.

"Have you heard from your mum?" Harry asked.

Ron turned beet red.

"Look Hermione don't take this wrong…but…"

"What did you do Ronald?"

"It wasn't what I did as much as it's what I didn't do…"

Harry glared at him. Hermione did a fantastic impression of Severus Snape, lifting one eyebrow in a rather menacing manner.

"Look, word has gotten around that I am dating Lav and everyone knows I am not spending as much time with you guys…the real reason I don't see you as much is because…"

"Blow jobs, we know." Hermione said.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry exclaimed together.

"It's true, isn't it?"

Ron nodded.

"I can't blame you." Hermione admitted.

"Me neither, even if I am the only one that isn't having any fun." Harry added.

"Well mum took it as I have seen the light and has stopped sending me nasty letters every other day like she was. If it wasn't for that secret keeper oath you know they would all have been howlers."

"Oh Ron. I understand. I don't know what is going to happen out of all this, but I understand." Hermione said softly. She couldn't ask him to battle his family.

"I am sorry but she is already at odds with Percy because he was such a git last year and now Bill because of Fleur. The twins are mad and have taken Bill's side…and yours, so she isn't talking to them. Charlie is never around. It is only Ginny and I left and we don't want to abandon her."

"Is that why Ginny went back to Dean?" Harry asked.

"Yeah mate. He is a git but it makes mum happy. She is still worried Hermione will molest her."

"For fuck's sake, really?"

"My mum is a lot of things, but open minded isn't one of them. You know how traditional she is. Sorry mates." Ron shrugged.

"We get it." Harry said. Hermione was surprised. She though he would be angry. "But Ron, understand that I will stand with Hermione no matter what happens."

Ron nodded. He hoped it wouldn't come to that and didn't know what he would do if it did.

The three finished up their work and parted ways amicably.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I am surprised."

Hermione was stretched out on the couch with Crooks curled up in her lap. She gazed over at Harry who had been sitting pensively in an arm chair for over an hour. They had snuck off to the shack after their conversation with Ron neither saying anything about what had occurred.

"He is going to be in a situation where he will have to choose Hermione. I can't force him to turn his back on his parents. It was his choice to make and he made it. It may mean that at some point we will have to deal with him but I am hoping it works out. I can't make him choose me."

"You have become far more logical and reserved lately Harry."

"I have seen the magical world for what it is recently. The dark is still dark, but the light is..."

"Not as perfect as we thought."

"When we defeat Voldemort nothing will change."

"Narcissa."

"What?"

"This is about Narcissa. Harry what is going on with you."

"She gets me more than anyone else. She has spent her life forced in the public eye, forced to live a life not of her choosing, the world turning away while she suffers. They pretend it doesn't happen. I want to change this world Hermione...the Order wants to preserve it."

"Harry, you aren't buying into what he is selling are you."

"No...yes...I don't know. I know he is a monster but look at the world that existed without his influence. Corruption and bullshit Hermione! I want more. I know what Voldemort is...I don't know what the Order is anymore. Why does a king have to win?"

"We will find a way Harry. We have the power, that's what they are all so afraid of, once the lines are drawn we will find a way to change the way things are."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"So what's going on with Narcissa?"

Harry blushed.

"So you are definitely not looking for a surrogate mommy then."

He shuddered a little, "She is beautiful, and with absolutely no shot at Ginny now I thought about it a little. It doesn't matter she wouldn't have any interest in me and there is that whole Bellatrix thing."

_"The boy is hot for Draco's mother. I like it. It is absolutely filthy. She is old enough to be his mother. The blonde nuisance will probably cry which would be a bonus."_

"What did he say?" Harry looked at the cat curiously.

"He approves."

"Great, does he have any tips?"

"_Mice always work for me. Especially if they are still alive. Mrs. Norris likes to torment them."_

"No useful advice Harry."

"_My advice is always useful, I can't help if humans are silly. Who doesn't like a nice tasty rat?"_

_"I am pretty sure Narcissa will not be happy if Harry starts giving her dead rodents."_

_"Even if that rodent is Pettigrew?"_

_"Too late on that one."_

_"If you had let me at him he would have been taken care of years ago."_

_"And the proof of Sirius' innocence down your gullet."_

_"Picky picky. He probably would have given me indigestion anyways."_

"I don't want to know do I?" Harry asked watching the two go back and forth.

"You really don't. I suggest you take this slowly. She is under orders to woo you to the dark side Harry...don't get yourself hurt."

"I won't. I understand where she is coming from. Thank you by the way..."

"For what?"

"This...all of this. Never abandoning me. With Ron, well he has done it before and I am not surprised but you have always stood by me. You always have my back, so thank you for being my friend, my family, and my guardian."

"Always Harry."

They were interrupted by a loud meow from Crookshanks "_If you start singing Cumbauya I am going to hack up a hair ball." _

_...  
_

_Dig it? Crooks says you should push the little button and let me know...all the cool cats are doing it.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Once again...thank you to everyone who has faved and followed. Mad love to the reviewers. I cannot thank you enough.

Asher Henry = Awesome. My beta and an awesome writer...go check her out.

The love for Crooks is awesome. In my mind (and clearly quite a few other people's as well) this is what cats sound like. I am sketched out to chapter 24 and I can say he is in more chapters than he is not in this story. I enjoy having him menace everyone a bit too much.

Note: Of all the things I have out on virtual paper I am amazed and slightly entertained that the most polarizing is my allusions to a potential Harry/Cissy relationship. Considering that this is a story that heavily deals with gender that could lead to a very interesting debate. I am not sure if Harry and Narcissa will end up together in this, but if they do as in all my stories, the intimate parts of their relationship will most likely merely be alluded to. I will give fair warning to those freaked out.

Warning: the sex is back.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 13

"Baby how else are you going to learn to control your powers?"

"Are you kidding me, how am I supposed to keep my form when you are doing that to me kitten."

"Control baby. Absolute control." Hermione grinned as she gently to tongued Bellatrix's center.

"Kitten you feel too good for me to control it."

_"Just relax and let me in you. I want to taste you, feel you." _Hermione purred. She slid two fingers into Bellatrix who gasped at the intrusion. She moaned.

_"I have never liked it before, being entered. It feels so good when you do it." _

_"That's because it's never been me before." _Hermione pinned her clit with her coarse tongue as she thrust in and out of the dark witch. She felt it twitch under her. It grew a little but not much. "_Your body seems to enjoy being fucked. You aren't changing. Maybe you will let me fuck you like a hyena."_

Bellatrix shuddered at the suggestion and Hermione was treated to a flood of juices.

"_You taste so good baby. Spread your legs nice and wide. I want your cunt fully open to me."_

Bellatrix gave up her control, spreading her legs as wide as she could so her lover could fuck her better. The only thing that had ever been inside her until that moment had been Rod's cock and she hated every second of it. Hermione's fingers had the opposite effect. She wanted more, deeper, harder. She was afraid of letting go and losing control but her need outweighed her fear and she began to beg her mate for more.

Hermione add another finger and took her clit into her mouth, sucking on the slightly elongated and now rock hard nub. Bellatrix screamed as she came. The results were unexpected as Hermione's mouth was filled with come and her fingers were flooded with her witch's juices.

"_Even as a woman you also come like a man. So fucking dirty. That was amazing baby."_

"_My sweet little kitten, I didn't know I could feel so good. Thank you."_

Hermione kissed her mons in response and laid her head down on Bella's stomach giving her time to recover. A few minutes later Hermione felt a hard object grow under her. She smiled as Bellatrix shifted to push it between Hermione's breasts grinding slowly in the cleft created by them pressing against Bella's body.

"_You are a fucking pervert Bellatrix Black."_

"_And you love it. Want a ride?"_

Hermione purred and pushed her breasts together letting Bellatrix have a few more strokes between them before pushing herself up and positioning herself on top of Bella's clit. It was at full size and Hermione moaned out as she impaled herself on her mate. From this angle Bellatrix was able to bury herself deep.

Hermione started a nice slow place grinding herself against her lover with the same rhythm one might use on a slow canter of a horse. Bellatrix growled. She wanted more. Hermione smirked and slowed her pace even more.

"_You are determined to torture me today kitten."_

"_Baby, you love every second."_

"_Fuck! I really do. I can feel every inch of that tight little pussy of yours quivering and clenching around me. You can't get enough of me."_

"_It's Saturday. You can have your fill. No one will interrupt us. I am 'studying and working on my apprenticeship' for everyone at school so I am yours until tomorrow evening."_

Bellatrix groaned, _"You shouldn't make such an offer. I am going to fuck you ever second I have you. I am going to stay buried in your cunt for the next 24 hours. By the time I am done your pussy will be so raw that you won't be able to walk to class on Monday."_

She increased the pace as she growled the taunt out driving her body up into Hermione. Hermione couldn't control her reaction. She met her lover's thrusts and began to bounce up and down on Bella's shaft.

"_Fuck, you are such a dirty bitch. Do it. I want you to do it. Fuck me all weekend. If I go into class most people won't know why I am hurting but the professors that are Order members will. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape…Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco will too. They will know I was fucked until I couldn't walk."_

Bellatrix growled and rolled them over capturing Hermione's lips.

"_It is important to explore our powers for the good of magic. We will call it research. Let's see if I can fuck you raw."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione winced as she took her seat in Potions. Harry smirked. He had been watching her limp a bit all day. The story was Hermione took a tumble rushing to the library that morning. Almost everyone bought it.

Draco had winked at Hermione that morning and she knew he knew. Ron and Ginny were avoiding Hermione and Harry like it was a full time job so they stayed clueless. From the frowns she received from Dumbledore and McGonagall she guessed they had an idea. Tonks had laughed and requested details.

Hermione knew that Harry was well aware exactly how she ended up so sore. He and Narcissa had to cast silencing charms to play their game without being serenaded with Hermione's screams. She and Bellatrix had only taken a couple of breaks for food and they had run into the two on one of the breaks.

Harry was in the middle of a game with Narcissa and had practically swallowed his tongue when Hermione walked out wrapped only in a sheet, blood dripping from various scratches and bites. She had walked into the kitchen and with a wave of her hand walked back out followed by the makings of a midnight snack. He asked Hermione why she didn't heal herself and she had just grinned and said it was a promise.

Hermione was pretty sure they might have broken some records with the amount of time they spent fucking over the weekend. She could barely move but it was worth every ounce of pain. She had a long week and wouldn't see Bellatrix much but at least she would have a nice pleasant ache to remind her.

After class Harry caught up to her. He cast a muffalato as the two headed out of the courtyard to get away from the other students.

"The winter break is coming up soon."

"You got the invite didn't you?"

"Sirius wants me to come spend it at Grimmauld Place with him. He said he wants us to spend some time together and we need to talk. Narcissa says Lucius hasn't been sharing much but she has overheard some grumbling from the others." His face changed and his anger showed. "She overheard Yaxley asking Lucius if he could use her considering she is a whore now. Lucius agreed. Fortunately the Dark Lord stopped him. Why do I get the feeling that we are choosing the side that is going to fuck us over the least?"

"Because Harry, we are most likely choosing the side that is going to fuck us over the least. You need to watch your wording around the Order, especially Sirius."

"What do you mean?"

"You called him the Dark Lord. Call him he-who-should-not-be-named or Voldemort or even you-know-who, but don't call him the Dark Lord."

"I am just used to…"

"I know, me too. Between Bella, Narcissa and Snape I have just gotten used to it. The Order called me out when I used it at that meeting. They will think I am corrupting you."

"What I don't get is…how can all of these great wizards and witches be so fucking stupid? And it's both sides too. The Inner Circle and The Order have both made it clear they would rather eat glass than be around you two but whoever you are with wins. That is moronic."

"Bigotry usually is Harry."

"Good point. So I guess I am playing Sherlock Holmes over the holiday."

"Maybe throw in a little James Bond."

"Sweet. Narcissa said the Manor would be packed for the holiday. The Dark Lord gets antsy around his birthday and has a bunch of meetings and revels. It's a thing he is well known for. She said she can hopefully get a feel for what's going on with Team Evil then."

"She really called them Team Evil."

"Yes, it really is catchy."

"And what is the Order?"

"Blood traitors and mudblood lovers...honestly Hermione it's not like they have joined the light. How did we end up with these two as our co-conspirators? You realize your mate still regularly calls me a filthy half-blood."

"I know. I know. This is totally fucked Harry."

"Yeah it is. Too bad we can't make ourselves kings."

"Harry, you can't and we can't but why do they have to be the kings?"

"Because they are and if there was a new king they would have to be a self-serving manipulative bastard as well. It is the only way to stay alive."

"Good point. You need to keep your eyes open over the holiday, I am afraid of the betrayal Harry. That thing with Narcissa, Snape was worried that would count as the betrayal. What I didn't tell him…or anyone else for that matter. Harry I think it is going to be bad. I think it is going to be really bad. I am bound to Bellatrix on every level and I can't imagine joining the Dark Lord. She still sizes you up for a coffin every time you walk in the room. Whatever is going to happen is going to have to be profound enough to change one of us, to make us willingly switch sides."

"Oh god."

"Harry, promise me something. If you can protect Bella, please try."

"I promise. We are family…that is forever." The two entered into a teary-eyed hug.

Hermione heard a hacking and turned to Crookshanks hacking up a giant hairball.

"_I did warn you there was only so much of this nonsense I could take."_

"_Merlin's balls cat, if I hadn't seen him only twenty minutes ago I would think you are just Snape's animagus."_

"_He is a raven."_

Her mouth dropped open. Harry nudged her and she told him what transpired between her and Crooks.

"How does he know?"

"_Tell the boy-who-lived-not-to-get-any that I didn't realize it wasn't a bird and I tried to eat him once. He was none too pleased and turned back to his human form. I believe there was the promise to turn me into a throw pillow. Fortunately I am really fast but if I ever go missing check his study."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry exited the train and saw Sirius waiting for him. He gave his godfather a hug. Very little good came out of the fiasco at the Department of Mysteries but at least Sirius was pardoned.

"Welcome home Harry." Sirius said as they walked into Grimmauld Place.

"Home?"

"I have been made a free man again, my rights and property restored to me.

I can act as your godfather. I can take custody of you. You won't have to go back to the Dursley's."

"That's fantastic." Harry was relieved he wouldn't have to suffer through another summer of tough love from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. "You got Dumbledore to agree?"

"I have an idea on that. Go get yourself situated in your room. I will convince Kreacher to burn us some dinner."

Harry ran up the stairs happy to have a place to call home. He saw a room with his name on the door and walked in. The room was decked out with Gryffindor regalia and quidditch posters. He smiled as he looked around at all his favorite players. Sirius had done well.

He had never had a room of his own before that was truly his. The Dursleys gave him a room but it wasn't his. He knew that. They told him every day he was there.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"He won't let me swing by Albus. We have been blocked from floo entrance. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Harry needs to spend time with his godfather. He needs to spend his holidays with his family. Sirius promised Remus that they wouldn't harass the boy over the break. He will be alright Minnie."

"And you really trust Sirius Black to keep his word?" Snape asked take a large swallow of his Ogden's.

"He has never given me any reason to doubt him Severus."

"He is a bully, he has always been a bully, why would you think he wouldn't try something." Severus shook his head and walked out of the office. Minerva and Albus had a blind spot when it came to Gryffindors. Particularly Black. They saw scoring a Black for the house as win in its self and Sirius was given free rein.

If Black didn't want Minerva in there he was up to something. He needed to warn Granger.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;

The sharp ding interrupted their rather passionate make out session. Hermione was in the process of demonstrating a lap dance and was currently sitting on top of Bellatrix who had been trying to convince Hermione to let her unzip her fly. Hermione had performed a strip tease for her and had been grinding against her to some muggle music and she was dying for release.

"What is that noise?" Bellatrix snarled.

"The wards, someone is requesting entry." Hermione put out her hand and a small image came up. It was Severus Snape standing outside the shack. He looked equal parts angry and cold. "Too bad we can't leave him there."

She waved her hand to give him entry and looked at Bellatrix expectantly as the wards dinged again.

"Why can't we leave him there?"

"Because I can't focus on making you come in your pants if the bloody wards keep dinging." Hermione swished her wand and she was properly dressed. She looked at Bellatrix who pointed to the tent in her pants. Hermione laughed and threw her a pillow. The dark witch sighed and gave her permission.

Snape stormed in and looked at the two witches. Hermione's lips were swollen and her hair was in even more disarray than usual. Bellatrix was glaring at him with a pillow on her lap. He smirked.

"I would ask what took you so bloody long but it is pretty obvious. School has only been out since this morning and you two are already at it. Are you planning an entire holiday of shagging?"

"Well it certainly would be a much better version of the twelve days of Christmas. I am sure there is something in there about maids a milking..." Bellatrix replied.

"You are truly a pig." Hermione gave Bellatrix a shove.

Bellatrix just smiled at her mate who was going to get a very thorough fucking after the dungeon bat left, "Severus...why are you here?"

"I am here to talk to Hermione."

"So talk."

He looked at Bellatrix crossly. He didn't want to speak in front of her.

"Oh for fuck's sake Severus, I know you are a bloody spy and you are still breathing. She is going to tell me anyways. Just say it." Bellatrix shouted.

"Fine! Potter is at...bloody oath" he couldn't give up his location.

"He is with my cousin. We know."

"Did you know that Sirius has blocked floo access for Dumbledore, Lupin and McGonagall among others?"

"No but I am not surprised." Hermione answered.

"He has no way out and no way to contact anyone. Sirius insisted he leave Hedwig at school."

"It would appear that way." Hermione responded. Snape looked pissed and even Bellatrix was stunned at her calm.

"You did something? What did you do?" he asked Hermione.

Hermione fished a coin out of her pocket. "We figured they would corner him. He was hoping they wouldn't but he is prepared if they do. He is going to stay very noncommittal and find out what they are up to. His mission for break is to spy. How do you not know that? You are still doing occlumency lessons with him, aren't you?"

"Yes but he is clearly becoming...proficient. Why are you telling me this? I know you are hiding it from Dumbledore." Snape was confused.

"Because the minute you warned us about Narcissa you got stuck in the middle with the rest of us."

He sighed and sat down, "tell me there is a bottle in this shithole."

Hermione laughed and went into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Ogden's and three glasses.

"The Dark Lord has requested to meet with me over the break. Do you know anything about it?"

"That explains all the bloody social graces drills. He has been keeping me out of the loop but Macnair was complaining that they had been coached on spitting out some politicized bullshit about a better world and all. Looks like you might get a meet and greet with the Inner Circle. Lucky girl."

"Great. He said he wants me to stay at the Manor a few days. I guess it's time for me to snoop."

"Do you think that is wise? This could be the betrayal."

"So could Harry's family bonding. If his trip is going to suck at least some of mine should suck too."

Bellatrix's eyes lit up but Hermione stopped the sentence before it started, "One suck joke and you will be fucking your hand instead of your mate tonight."

Snape groaned a little, "Granger! With comments like that you are going to have to throw me a pillow. You really are quite the deviant, aren't you?"

"Relax Bella...Severus taught me occlumency, that is how he knows the level of my deviance." Hermione said quickly seeing her lover's jealousy beginning to flare.

Her mate seemed placated but possessively pulled her close, "So if Potter is in trouble..."

"He can message me. His necklace is the match."

They looked at her confused.

"Sirius is going to check for communication items. The only way to turn Harry is to isolate him. The Weasleys are probably helping. Harry has one of the old D.A. coins that I created. I based this on those. We are hoping that Ron and Ginny aren't part of it but if they are they will look for the coin."

"So you made him a necklace? Clever kitten."

"Thank you baby." She kissed Bella, "Even better Harry has a coin I created just for this reason. The coin is set to emit reactive invisible ink. They won't notice it but I added a light tint to Harry's glasses. He will be able to see who handled it and it will change colors if they snitched."

"Aren't you worried..."

"No. This is a battle of manipulation and deception. The act that is going to tip this is going to have to be far greater than the petty machinations we have seen so far."

"Granger, you are a one scary witch."

"Thank you sir. That's the nicest thing you have ever said to me."

"That might be the nicest thing I have ever said to anyone."

...

Dig it? push the little button and let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Thank you to everyone for the follows and faves. My complete adoration for the reviewers. The response on the story has been fantastic. All those little bings from my email make me want to hit the keyboard even more so thank you.

Asher Henry: My King, my beta and just freaking awesome. She is posting a Dark!Trio story called There in love Fuck the war. It is absolutely wonderfully twisted. If you want a little snark and some dark with your trio check it out.

I am sketched out to chapter 25 now. This is definitely going to be one of my longer stories if not my longest.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 14

He woke up from his nap and smelled something wonderful cooking. Considering that Sirius would burn anything he cooked and Kreacher would never make anything so delicious for him, it meant only one thing. Hermione was right. The Weasleys were part of his holiday. Well at least he would get some good cooking with his gigantic helping of ideological bullshit.

He got up, dressed and headed to the kitchen where he found Molly cooking. Arthur was talking to Sirius and Ginny and Ron were whispering amongst themselves. Molly saw him and brought him in for a big hug. He returned it but he realized as he did that he really didn't want to.

He used the skills Snape had taught him for occlumency to calm himself and not wear his emotions on his sleeve. He knew from the day he got the letter from Sirius that he would be subject to an intervention.

He didn't really know what to do next. He hummed the James Bond theme as he ate his food to remind himself he was supposed to be a spy. No one in the room had a clue who James Bond was so he was merely subjected to a few strange looks.

"So are you guys staying here for the holiday?" Harry asked Ron and Ginny.

They looked confused on how to answer. Molly finally spoke up.

"We are here for a few days…we are going to see how the break proceeds."

"OK, well I am glad you are here. I have missed your cooking."

Kreacher grumbled about blood-traitors and kitchens as he cleaned up the dishes. Molly was clearly biting her tongue and doing a poor job of hiding her feelings.

"Exploding snap?" Harry asked Ron and Ginny. The two nodded their agreement.

"Why don't you play in here? Everything is cleaned up." Molly said.

"We can just go into the study mum. It will be fine." Ginny said. Molly looked like she was going to say more but Arthur grabbed her arm and nodded. The three headed into the study.

"So what was that?"

"That was our mother who has crossed the bridge to full insanity. Harry I don't know what is going on with her." Ginny sighed.

"She doesn't want you in a room alone with me. Is she afraid I am going to be changed into a primal mage? It's not dragon pox."

"She is worried Hermione is teaching you the dark magic she is using." Ron said.

"Hermione isn't using dark magic!" Harry protested.

"Harry, primal mages are considered dark wizards and witches. They use dark magic."

"No they use primal magic. It is the same magic that makes Sirius an animagus. The same magic my father used to be Prongs and McGonagall uses to become a cat. It is the same magic that gives me the ability to speak to snakes. It isn't dark, it's different. Are you saying my father was a dark wizard?"

"No Harry, this is different. Ginny….Ron…give us a minute will you." Sirius said. They had been standing outside of the door listening. Harry was furious.

"Ron, why don't you and Ginny go upstairs?" Arthur seemed to be giving a command. Harry had a bad feeling what it was and felt sad as he watched the two go up the stairs.

"You don't trust me enough to leave me alone with them? I am clearly not welcome here. I will pack my things and go back to Hogwarts."

"No Harry. We are going to talk about this." Sirius said and pointed to the couch. Harry sat down. He now understood why Severus complained about Gryffindors so much. Leave it to them to take all the snooping out of his spying and turn it into a confrontation immediately.

"Harry, we care about you like you are own son. We just want you safe. Hermione has become something very dangerous. She can and will harm you." Arthur said in his best fatherly tone.

"No she is something very powerful. She can and will protect me. She always has and she always will. Primal magic isn't dark magic." Harry felt his necklace burn a little. "I need to go to the loo. I will be right back."

He walked into the lavatory. "What the hell?" he whispered.

The necklace was a circle the size of a galleon. It had a picture of St. Michael on it. Hermione figured they would ignore the muggle religious icon and she was right. Sirius had zoned out as soon as Harry started explain who St. Michael was. The image changed.

_I added a feature to let me know if you feel danger. – H_

"They are ganging up on me. I don't know if they will let me leave. They are attacking you. They keep saying…"

_Slow down, it is a small coin._

"Sorry. They are saying you are evil."

_Agree with them._

"What?"

_Act like a bloody spy instead of a dunderhead._

_Sorry, Snape is here. He is right though._

"I let them convince me that you are bad?"

_Don't drink the Kool-Aid but let them sway you some._

_What the hell is cool aide?_

_Bella everything that is spoken shows up on his side._

_So?_

Harry laughed. He could envision Hermione huddled around the coin with Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black.

"OK I got it. Thank you."

He shoved the necklace back in his shirt and left the loo.

Sirius, Molly and Arthur shot him a suspicious look when he came back.

"I needed to calm down a bit, OK? Hermione has been there with me through everything. This is hard to deal with."

Sirius put his hand on his shoulder, "I know Harry but we are just trying to protect you."

"Hermione wouldn't hurt me."

"But Bellatrix will Harry and Hermione is now with her. If she has to choose do you think she will kill her soulmate?" Molly asked.

Harry sat down dejectedly. He gave the impression of a man defeated.

"She spends all her time with her now. I guess…I don't know…."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I cannot believe you have the boy-who-lived-to-have-the-subtlety-of-a-hippogriff spying on them."

"Relax Severus, he is surrounded by Gryffindors." Bellatrix laughed, "And Weasleys at that."

"Hey!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Good point Bella." He sat back down. "How is Narcissa doing?"

"Word has gotten around the Inner Circle. They are even more dismissive of her than usual."

Hermione looked confused, "She is Lucius' wife. Wouldn't she have some power if he does?"

Both Severus and Bellatrix laughed.

"Hermione, you know Bella is a rarity among pureblooded families. Traditionally the wizards fight the wars and the witches serve their husbands. Husbands which are frequently chosen by their parents…women are chattel, bedmates, bear children and keep the home. That tradition has been bucked more and more but many of the women who do are half-bloods or muggleborns. Can you name another female Death Eater?"

"Alecto? But the Order?"

"Alecto doesn't have the mark. She only has the power she does because of her brother and Bella" Severus sighed. " The Order tends to be slightly more progressive but Diggle and Doge originally didn't want women in it. Molly and Alice tended to the wounded and help at meetings but rarely ventured into battle. Minerva is a half blood raised in the Wizarding world but refusing to accept their limitations. She refused her arranged marriage and to take her 'proper place'. Nymphadora, Hestia and Emmeline are also half-bloods. Lily Potter was muggleborn. Fleur wants in and is being blocked but she is part Veela." He answered.

"So basically I am going to be spending a lovely holiday with Team Evil at chateau Death Eater and they will see me as lesser being at best and more likely a threat to everything they believe in."

"Well your being a mudblood doesn't help." Narcissa added as she stepped out of the floo, "Please refrain from calling them Team Evil while you are there."

"But I had pennants made."

Narcissa had gotten used to Hermione's humor and didn't take offense this time, "They are all running about like the little gossips. There is some dissension and you need to stay on guard. The Dark Lord may be facing a full revolt if this doesn't work the way he wants. Lucius has been rabble rousing. I expect you will face some sort of challenge or confrontation"

"And how is that?"

"He wants them to see your power. To fear you. Once they fear you they will respect you. I think he will find a way to test your powers in front of them and Lucius will want to find your limitations to strengthen his position."

"Sounds fantastic."

"Why are you here Cissy? Hermione isn't going there until after Boxing Day."

"I have been ordered to see if I can find out information on Potter from you and I want any excuse to get out of the bloody Manor."

"Stick around. I am going to make dinner. When you go back you can tell them Sirius has cut off communication between us and I am extremely worried they are trying to bully him into changing sides."

"Is it true?" She asked.

"True enough. When he checks he will see it's true. Snape will report back that Dumbledore can't floo in and is worried but is too afraid to storm the place. He is worried it will divide the Order."

"Which will give Narcissa and I even more traction with the Dark Lord when we report the same thing independently. Dumbledore would not be happy." Snape replied.

"That's why you are not going to tell him." Hermione responded.

"I always knew you were a trouble maker Granger."

"It's one of my best qualities sir."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After three hours with Molly, Arthur and his godfather, Harry actually wanted the Kool-Aid. He wasn't buying what they were selling, he just thought cyanide might be less painful then listening to them further explain the dangers of Hermione Granger.

"You have given me a lot to think about. Thank you." He made sure to look appropriately distraught. He had a newfound respect for Severus Snape. He was expecting spying to be far more interesting than it was. There were no gadgets and he hadn't had a chance to rappel of off a single thing. It mostly involved listening to self-serving rhetoric and nodding a bunch.

"Harry, there will be a meeting coming up. You should attend."

"Sirius! We can't…"

"Harry will take a secret keeper oath. He won't repeat what he hears. Won't you Harry?"

"Absolutely." He had no idea what to do but he figured Hermione knew this was coming and had something appropriately devious planned. He had to admit they had good cause to fear her but it was her intellect they kept overlooking. They clearly didn't think much of him if they thought he would throw away over five years of friendship after a three hour discussion.

These were the people that knew the prophecy and were ignoring it. He imagined they would see what they wanted to regardless of what was in front of them.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. It was the second day she was sick. She had hoped it was a stomach bug but she was now afraid of what it could be.

She pulled her wand and ran the test.

"FUCK!"

Bellatrix came running in, "What?"

Hermione pushed her to the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" Bellatrix asked as she tried to pull herself back up.

"You and your fucking magic! 'Let's go hunting. Let's do a fucking bonding ceremony'. I am 18! I haven't even taken my N.E.W.T.s yet! Damn you Bellatrix Black."

Hermione stormed out, hopped in the floo and headed to Hogwarts. Bellatrix tried to follow but the floo was blocked. She grabbed her robes and took the Whomping Willow passage instead. She made it through the entrance by the courtyard when she was stopped by McGonagall.

"Have you lost your bloody mind? Bellatrix what are you doing?"

"I am not the one who has gone mad. She pushed me, yelled at me and ran off. I need to know why."

"Bloody hell! Change into something…anything. You cannot be wandering about the building."

Bellatrix transformed into a kitten. Minerva rolled her eyes and picked her up.

"Very funny Ms. Black. Ten points from Slytherin."

The kitten hissed but couldn't do much else. She needed McGonagall to take her to her mate.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He sat playing exploding snap with Ron and Ginny but he wasn't in the mood. His fears had been confirmed. They had searched his things and found the coin. With the tint on his lenses he could see the ink on their hands and it was showing up red which meant they had passed it on to Sirius or their parents. He understood doing anything for family but he couldn't understand why they didn't realize Hermione was family.

"I am glad you aren't fighting with mum. I can't handle losing anyone else." Ginny said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"We were already not talking to Percy. Now…well Bill is dating Fleur and mum isn't talking to him. Fred and George have taken his side mate. We aren't allowed to talk to them either. Charlie got mad about the whole thing. They aren't talking to us now but they are adults with jobs. They don't have to live with her. She is our mum."

"Do you really think Fleur is bad because she is a veela?" Harry was surprised.

"Well she has the ability to make men want her. How does Bill know what he wants? She has him under a spell." Ginny said.

"Yeah mate, how do we know that isn't how she got the job at Gringotts in the first place?" Ron added.

"I guess." Harry said noncommittally. Snape was getting a new quill for Christmas. He had spent decades doing this. He wondered how Narcissa was doing. He hoped Lucius was staying away from her. Without their chess game, she would be stuck at the Manor.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"When this is over I am going to let a few of my associates have some fun with you. Fucking you was never enjoyable but raping you is definitely a good way to start my morning."

He was on top of her trying to be as brutal as possible. He hated the woman under him. Her sister made a mockery of the Death Eaters…she had even taken the mark and his wife always took her side. She was supposed to exist for him, not her.

He looked down at her. She was crying and her nose was covered in blood and snot. He pulled out to finish, not wanting to put another child in her. He had his heir.

"You are fucking disgusting. Clean yourself up and then tend to me."

She quickly scourgified herself. She knew better than to heal her broken nose, ribs or internal damage until after he was taken care of. She scourgified him and dressed him. Half way through there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He turned to Narcissa, "No don't cover yourself. I want you to remember what you are."

Walden Macnair walked in. He took a long look a Narcissa and smirked.

"You always know how to keep them trained Lucius."

"A man who can't control a woman can't be counted on in battle."

"Don't let Stan hear that. He is still pissed about Rod."

"His brother was out-shined by his whore wife. He deserved to die." Lucius said as Narcissa buttoned his shirt and went to grab his robes. He snapped and pointed to his feet. She nodded and grabbed his socks and boots.

He sat on the bed as she put his shoes and socks on.

"What are we to do Lucius? You know what He is planning."

"Narcissa, leave us."

She nodded and went to a door in his chambers. There was a long hall that attached to her rooms. He watched her go back and then shut and sealed the door. Once Narcissa entered her chambers she opened a small concealed door by her bed and took the tunnel back to outside of Lucius' room.

Lucius, like most wizards and witches, paid very little attention to the elves. Narcissa had always found the creatures fascinating. Part of the reason Dobby was treated so bad by Lucius was due to how fond Narcissa was of the elf.

She had studied the elves and their magic. One of the things she had discovered was their ability to apparate though wards a recent creation. An elf named Marley had invented it only eighty years before. Most buildings had been serviced by elves for centuries. There were service passages running through almost every building in the wizarding world most humans didn't know they existed.

She could hear Lucius speaking.

"Our families have stood for certain principles for generations. We will watch what he does but I will not bow to a mudblood and a primal at that. A filthy creature. If Cygnus was alive today he would kill himself rather than see what has become of his daughters."

"Even Narcissa?" Walden had heard rumors.

"She takes her sister's side instead of her husband's. Once this is over I will find a new wife."

"Is it true you are treating Narcissa to a revel before she dies?"

"Yes and I am going to make that filthy animal of a sister watch."

"Do you think He will let you?" Walden laughed

"Are you or the others going to follow him if He keeps this madness up?"

"No. He is more concerned with shoring up his troops than with the cause. It is bad enough we have to deal with Bellatrix barking orders but bringing a mudblood in is ridiculous. I heard he even offered to give the boy a mark. You are next in line if something were to happen to him."

"The only place Potter should be is in the ground next to his parents, when I am in charge that is where the boy is going."

Narcissa shut her eyes and prayed things were going better for Harry.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Open up." Bellatrix ordered.

"No! This is all your fault. You perverted bitch! You did this to me." Hermione yelled back through the door.

"Hermione, Minerva McGonagall has her wand pointed at my head. She is very, very angry right now and I do believe you will be without a mate if you don't at least tell us what it is I supposedly did."

The door opened. Hermione saw her professor had the wand now pressed against Bella's neck.

"What did she do to you Hermione?"

"Oh god! Don't! She didn't hurt me..." Hermione looked at the two women and sighed, "I am pregnant."

Bellatrix made the mistake of smiling and was rewarded with several choice words offensive enough to make even Bellatrix gasp.

"Baby, I know you wanted to wait but I can't help being happy."

Hermione started crying. Bellatrix picked her up and carried her back into her quarters. She sat in a chair pulling Hermione on her lap and let her cry it out. McGonagall didn't know what to do.

"You should stay." Bellatrix conceded. Minerva took a seat and they waited for Hermione to pull it together.

"I took my potions professor and I know I brewed it right. It was the magic. The magic has overridden the potion."

"Kitten. It isn't just my magic. You are as powerful as I am. Do you think I could have trumped your potion if at least part of you didn't want this?"

"Of course part of me wanted it, I am a primal. I have primal emotions, but I wanted to wait until after N.E.W.T.s. Now what do I do?" Hermione sobbed.

"You take them early." Minerva spoke crisply, "You are already apprenticing with me. You take the N.E.W.T.s at the end of this year. No one would think twice. Once they are awarded they cannot be revoked."

"Revoked?"

"Hermione, a pregnant witch cannot continue to matriculate."

"What? Seriously?"

"Hermione, how many times have you been in the infirmary since you were a student here? How many of your fellow students have been there too. I am not just talking about the battles you fought, I mean day to day. Weasley pranks and houses hexing each other."

"Oh. Good point."

"There are a lot of rules that I take exception to in the wizarding world but this one I agree with. You are different. You are a primal. You are stronger, faster and more powerful than any student in this school. We can hide your pregnancy and we won't have the same safety concerns. You will be more isolated from the students because you are cramming for N.E.W.T.s. Once the tests are done you can leave and have the baby."

"Leave?"

"Hermione, until we figure out what is going to happen and how we are going to protect you, you cannot bear Bellatrix's baby in England. How are you going to explain how you got pregnant?"

"I invented a spell." Hermione replied.

"No one would believe that." Minerva answered.

"No…I actually invented a spell. Once I knew I liked women…well I just came up with the idea. It worked on the test mice."

"You are serious?" Bella asked.

"Completely." Hermione couldn't understand why Bellatrix looked so miffed. Then she remembered her jealousy.

"Baby, it was before you and it doesn't matter. I am carrying your baby."

"You are." The two began to make up. Hermione easily surrendering entrance to Bellatrix's tongue, both women groaning in relief.

"I will inform the Headmaster. Bellatrix, I will unlock the floo so you can floo out. Do stay off campus from now on Ms. Black." McGonagall smiled at the two and left the women to their celebration.

...

Dig it? Let me know. The little bings in my email bring me such joy.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Love to the faves, follows and reviewers. I am thrilled to see that someone is digging it. Each little bing of my email makes me light up with joy.

Asher Henry is pure unadulterated awesomeness. Go check her stories out. She is my beta, my king and the devil on my shoulder that keeps me writing.

Warning: It is not in this chapter, but the betrayal will be coming soon. It will be a bit heavy. I needed something to drastically affect our ladies and I found it. You have been warned mateys there will be angst ahead.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 15

Hermione was greeted by Lucius, Narcissa and Bellatrix. Lucius didn't spare her a proper greeting.

"You are here for the next few days at the Dark Lord's command. You will be staying with Bellatrix. Try not to snoop." He sneered.

"I will do my best. Thank you for having me." Hermione answered back, completely devoid of emotion. She hated the man but she didn't want to alienate him. He would take it out on Narcissa, who looked impeccable as always. Hermione could smell her fear and pain though. It had been a rough holiday for the woman.

"_You can smell it. She is afraid of him."_

"Stop that cackling in my house Bellatrix. At least pretend you are human." Lucius said cutting off his sister-in-law knowing that she was talking to Hermione. He didn't like them to be able to communicate without him understanding them.

Bellatrix looked as though she was going to take his head off. Hermione put a hand on her arm and the witch calmed down instantly. She could feel Hermione's wishes. She didn't want a confrontation here.

"Show her to your cage." Lucius said as he turned and walked off.

Hermione growled a little as he left the room.

"How bad has he been to you?" She asked Narcissa.

"I would rather not talk about it. Not now."

Hermione nodded and the three women made their way through the large Manor. Narcissa pointed out various rooms to her making it clear which ones to avoid. Several Death Eaters passed her in the hall. They each held looks of disdain when they saw her.

Hermione entered Bellatrix's quarters. The suite of rooms was exquisitely decorated and a definite improvement from the shrieking shack and her quarters at school. She was impressed as she looked around. Bellatrix had a small study with an extensive collection of books, a sitting room, and of course the bedroom and bathroom.

The bath was a large marble tub and Hermione was already imagining herself soaking in it.

"There are a variety of scents I can bring you to add to it." Narcissa said, noticing Hermione's appreciation of the bath. "Bella hates them but I am sure she would make an exception for you."

Bella glared at her sister much to Hermione's amusement.

"So why am I here? This is certainly not putting his best foot forward. To the contrary, I don't even need to ask to know that Lucius has been beating you again, his Death Eaters are openly hostile, and frankly given a choice I would rather not leave my rooms."

"That is why you are here." The three women looked in surprise to see Voldemort standing behind them.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix bowed her head.

"You are here Miss Granger to see what the other side won't show you. Dumbledore hasn't let you near the Order has he? Not since your first confrontation. He won't let you see their faults, their weaknesses and their biases. You are here to see the worst of what I am and what my men are. Crucio."

Bellatrix fell. Hermione wanted to attack him.

"_No." _ Bellatrix growled.

"Why?"

"Because she shouldn't have let you arrive without making sure I knew you were here. I told you, I punish mistakes. I also reward success. You are now aware of the foolish rules that this world has towards women. Bellatrix has risen to the top of my ranks despite those rules."

"So your sales pitch is 'this is the worst we have to offer join our side'?"

Bellatrix growled at her. She knew her mate was worried.

"Relax Bellatrix, I knew she was headstrong when I sent out my invitation. No my pitch is I won't hide what I am. Come walk the grounds with me. I promise I will return her Bella."

Hermione took his offered arm as he escorted her out to the Manor grounds. The snows had been heavy and it was beautiful. He cast a warming charm around her as they walked.

"I know you have discussed me at great length with Dumbledore. Has he told you my background?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle. Your people don't know?"

"Bellatrix now does. She no longer cares about blood status, only being with you. I knew it would come up so I made sure to sit her down and tell her myself. Did Dumbledore tell you what my life was like in that orphanage? What those summers were like?"

"No. I assumed it wasn't good."

"No it wasn't. Muggles would destroy us if they could. Have you talked to your parents yet? Have you told them?"

"No."

"And doesn't that say everything. You spend most of your summers in the wizarding world. You spend your holidays here as well. You don't belong with them anymore. You don't think it's strange that you spend only a few weeks a year with your parents and they say nothing."

"I don't have an answer to that."

"No, I imagine you don't. The reason why I raise these issues is simple. Muggles are a threat and we both know it. Muggleborns aren't the problem, their families are. Look at what the Dursleys do to young Mr. Potter."

"And look at what Lucius does to Draco and Narcissa."

"Touché. Valid point. Wizarding families…particularly pureblood lines, can be very conservative in their thinking. Lucius is a product of many generations of bullies. Unfortunately he is well respected and carries a great deal of power. I could easily destroy him and his little flunkies in a duel but that won't give me what I want."

"The Ministry."

"Once I have secured my power I can give him to Bella wrapped in a bow. If I can pull the loyalties of the others away from him he will be dispensable."

"And for now he does as he pleases?"

"For now. I need his connections. The others respect him and that gives him power in the Ministry. They will follow him unless I give them a reason not to."

"Us."

"I need to prove you are something else besides just Harry Potter's mudblooded friend."

"And what of my mudblooded friends?"

"Are you sure they are your friends? From what I hear you have very few. Intelligence isn't always appreciated."

"You are avoiding the question."

"I am. There always needs to be a scapegoat to rally around. You know how muggles and muggleborns are treated in the wizarding world. They will always be the ones that are the outsiders. All I can promise is to try and find a way to let them keep their wands. Maybe a caste system as I've mentioned before. I am still working out something. I am adapting my stance to maximize its effectiveness."

"That isn't exactly a fantastic offer."

"No, but it is a truthful one. I will try and come up with a way to appease you if you come to me. I will be changing this world and you will have input in what I do. What had Dumbledore offered you? More of the same? A life in hiding with Bellatrix? Go visit your parents. See how they react. See what the Order truly will offer you and your mate. See what they will offer your child. Yes…I know you are pregnant. Your magic is growing. Simple potions won't stop it."

"And doesn't that make us a threat to you? How do I know I won't be a danger to you once you win? Will I end up being as disposable as Lucius?"

"A fair question. If you give me your loyalty I will give you an unbreakable vow. As long as you carry my mark and serve me you will be safe. I will even vow to give you power at my side. You want to change this world…I will give you that opportunity."

"But I have to sacrifice muggleborns and muggles to do it."

"You will have to sacrifice something in this war no matter which side you choose. I think you will soon find muggles won't be hard to part with and for the muggleborns I will find something that will be worth it. Everyone has a skill, I have lots of them. One of them is the art of manipulation. I have a mudblood walking around Malfoy Manor and I haven't even played my hand yet."

She looked at the wizard before her stunned.

"I told you Hermione, I am offering the one thing they aren't…the truth. You are a weapon and you will have a master, the prophecy has foretold this. The real question is what will the other side do with you once they win?"

He walked her in, receiving several confused looks from some of the Death Eaters. Everyone but the Inner Circle had been cleared out for Hermione's stay but the Manor was still bustling with activity. Hermione realized a horrifying thought. Team Evil had a lot more players on it.

"Yes we do. Team Evil? That is rather catchy isn't it?"

"Fuck!"

"You have done remarkably well at keeping them up. "

They were standing in the library and quite a few of the Inner Circle were there. Voldemort began to make formal introductions.

"You have met Yaxley and Macnair. That is Mulciber, Nott, Avery and Rowle. You will have time to speak with them and the others while you stay here and they in turn will have questions for you I am sure."

"Granger!" Hermione saw Draco running up to her interrupting them. He saw Voldemort next to her and turned white. He shouldn't have interrupted the Dark Lord.

"Draco? What's going on?" She said before Voldemort could hex him.

"I am sorry My Lord. I didn't realize…several of the elves have said a kneazle has raided the stores and stolen some of the fish for tonight's dinner. He is running amok in the kitchen."

Voldemort was about to tear the young man a new one when Hermione called for her cat.

"_CROOKS!"_ She growled loudly. She knew the kneazle would hear her with his exceptional hearing.

Hermione heard Mulciber as he leaned into Rowle and whispered, "She really is a cat? Gryffindors!"

The others stayed quiet. They had seen some of what Bellatrix could do but Hermione's feline outburst was surprising. They didn't understand what she had done until a kneazle covered in flour, some sort of syrup, and what looked like bits of cucumber and onions, walked in.

"_What were you doing?"_

"_I was hungry! Keeping up my defenses around the enemy has made me work up an appetite."_

"_So you invaded the kitchen? Narcissa is going to kill me assuming the Dark Lord doesn't do it first."_

"_Hey that prophecy practically gives you carte blanche. Whatever the sauce was is delicious by the way."_

"_You seem to be wearing at least some of it."_

"_Yeah can you hook up a witch's best friend with a scourgify."_

The room was stunned as the two went back forth. Narcissa and Bellatrix had come in while they were arguing and while Narcissa was very worried about the outcome of Draco's interruption of the Dark Lord, Bellatrix was enjoying the debate. Hermione looked at her.

"At least we know dinner will be good if that finicky menace liked it so much." Bellatrix laughed.

"_I am not a menace."_

"Really? Should I ask Argus Filch about that?" Bellatrix answered him in English. He hissed in response making her laugh harder. Hermione was still pissed.

"_Apologize!"_

"_I am a kneazle, I can't apologize."_

"_CROOKS"_ There was no mistaking the menace in her growl.

The kneazle tentatively walked up to the Dark Lord and lay down in front of him showing submission.

"He is sorry Dark Lord. He promises to stay out of the kitchen."

"Apology accepted if you tell me what he did to Argus Filch."

"It isn't exactly Argus Filch…it's more of what he is doing with Mrs. Norris."

The entire room started laughing. Her cat stood up and strutted a bit. Hermione rolled her eyes and cast a scourgify cleaning him up. Voldemort smirked.

"You have mastered your tongue? Have you learned any others?"

"_Yes Dark Lord. Several." _ Hermione hissed in parseltongue.

"_Very good." _He hissed back. He was pleased. His Inner Circle had watched how easily she switched languages. _"I think at some point they will get a small taste of what you can do. Some like Lucius will never change but most hold power above all else. They will happily ignore your parentage if you impress them. My name isn't a secret but no one has ever followed up on researching my lineage. It is more convenient to ignore it."_

"_You have shown me more than anyone else playing this game. Thank you for that."_

"_If I know my men you will be able to make your point very soon."_ He switched back to English. "Why don't you rest a bit and get settled in and we will see the two of you later this evening."

"As you wish Dark Lord."

"Narcissa make sure she is properly settled in."

Narcissa and Bellatrix escorted her back to her rooms, Crookshanks in tow. Hermione could smell Narcissa's fear as they walked through the halls.

"Do you think he will harm him? Do you want me to go back and get him?"

"No Hermione. It will only make things worse."

"So this is what He has to offer. A life of fear? The cruciatus curse for infractions."

"Hermione…"

"I know. I am sorry about Crooks. I will do what I can to protect you while I am here Narcissa."

"She isn't yours to protect. She is mine." Lucius hissed as he walked down the hall towards them. He grabbed Narcissa by the arm and pulled her near.

"You shouldn't have sent Draco to report like a house elf. I would have happily dealt with the cat problem." He stared at Hermione as he dressed Narcissa down.

Crooks hissed. Lucius made a move for his wand.

"Don't even think about it."

"What will you do mudblood? The Dark Lord thinks so highly of you, I am curious to see why."

He pointed his wand at Crookshanks and fired off a spell. Hermione cast a protego blocking the hex. Lucius smiled.

"Now you have given me grounds for a duel owwwwwww!" Crooks had clearly taken offense to being hexed at and had gone into full attack mode sinking his claws and fangs into the pureblooded scions shin.

Hermione heard laughter from behind her she saw Mulciber and Rowle standing there.

"Bloody hell Malfoy, did you piss of her cat?" Mulciber laughed. Malfoy was furious.

"Crooks!" the cat stopped his attack and hid behind Hermione sensing the danger. Lucius couldn't take the mocking and lost any semblance of reason. Hermione realized that there was no way that Voldemort had this accidentally happen. He wanted her to prove her worth to the Inner Circle.

"Avada Kedavra" The green light shot from Lucius' wand into Hermione's chest before anyone could react. Her instincts kicked in. She changed her skin but only in her chest. The dragon's hide protected her easily from the curse. She had trained so the hide would only appear at the site of the attack. By not revealing it an attacker wouldn't know how she beat the curse.

Lucius turned white and the rest of the room went slack jawed at the display. Even Bella was awed.

"Fuck! You are one tough bitch Granger!" Mulciber exclaimed.

Hermione let her fangs show as she stalked towards Lucius.

"Enough. I do need him in one piece, however foolish he might be. Crucio!" Lucius twitched under the Dark Lord's curse.

"My safety was supposed to be guaranteed Dark Lord."

"And it is. He is no match for you, the wards never activated because you were never in danger. Let him live." He stood in between them.

Hermione smirked. It was well played. She couldn't kill Lucius. It would cause too many problems for Narcissa and for her and Bellatrix. He just showed off her power and by getting her to stop he proved his power.

Lucius would be protected by him and lose some of his traction with the Inner Circle. It was a rather brilliant ploy. She nodded her head and lowered her wand.

"I will send Crooks back to Hogwarts before he tears the Manor down Dark Lord. Please, I don't want someone else to have to pay for this dispute."

"Very well. Lucius will you agree that Draco and Narcissa will remain unharmed?"

Lucius was grateful to be alive. If the Dark Lord hadn't intervened he would be dead. To make things worse he completely violated the Dark Lord's decree. He nodded his consent.

"Good. Now everyone play nice. Feel free to use the floo Miss Granger. I will see you at dinner."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next two days had progressed relatively smoothly. Voldemort's plan had worked. The Death Eaters were more interested in what Hermione could do rather than where she came from. She showed off her various tricks including her little spider-man web number and silently thanked Harry for his fanciful ideas. She didn't tell them how she deflected the killing curse but later Voldemort pulled her aside and guessed correctly.

Hermione was nervous but she hid it well. Both she and Bellatrix knew that the protections didn't activate. They also both knew that it had nothing to do with her not being in danger. She had missed the block. Only instinct saved her. There was a loophole and it was a big one if Lucius could attack her.

She made sure to hide her best learned skills from the Inner Circle. Once Snape had told her to try and learn the skills of other magical creatures she took the assignment to heart. Both she and Bellatrix had a few tricks up their sleeves.

One of the first magical creatures the two learned to channel after dragons was the demiguise, the creature who's fur was used to make invisibility cloaks. They followed up by spending some time in the Black lake with the merepeople and learning to channel kelpies. They were improving every day but Hermione and Bellatrix made sure to hide most of their powers from both sides.

Hermione understood Molly's and the wizarding world's fear now, their ability to channel these powers made them extremely dangerous. Only an extremely powerful witch or wizard like Voldemort, Dumbledore, or maybe Snape or McGonagall, would be able to confront them and walk away.

Hermione saw the lines in the Death Eaters begin to crumble. Mulciber, Rowle, Rookwood, Avery, Jugson, Selwyn, Gibbon, Travers and surprisingly Dolohov all seemed to now be more interested in what the primal mages could do.

Lucius still had the support of Macnair, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle (which wasn't a surprise) and Yaxley. The Carrows were undecided and trying to stay under everyone's radar. Hermione expected that Nott, Crabbe and Goyle would cave easily to pressure but Yaxley and Macnair were true believers.

The Death Eaters were what she expected. Vicious, blood obsessed, and power hungry. She didn't expect them to be friendly, which some were. It seemed they had 'a my team/your team' attitude and could be quite congenial when they weren't maiming and killing.

Voldemort had kept his promise and let her see the drawbacks and the realities of his side. The cruciatus curse was handed out like demerits. It was something that He expected for all in his service. He was a megalomaniac and a tyrant and made no apologies. If she joined him they would be living up to the Team Evil moniker.

She just didn't see how she would ever join them. She would never be able to be like them, to even watch the things they did. Neither would Harry. She knew she would need to find a way to work with the Order.

Before she returned to Hogwarts, Hermione apparated home. Bellatrix was with her. She was taking Voldemort's advice. She was going to tell her parents everything and see what they said. She stood nervously before the door for a minute, took a deep breath, and knocked.

...

Dig it? Let me know. Push the little button!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Thank you, as always, to those who have faved and followed. Mad love and eternal gratitude to the reviewers. I would like to tip my hat to Asher Henry who is betaing this while putting up a brilliant Dark!Trio story and working on part two of Veela.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 16

"You're what?"

"Mum, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Hermione said quietly.

"So you are a lesbian and this thing now, an animal magician?"

"Primal mage dad."

"And she is too? But she is on that man's side that hates us?"

"Yes but now she is on my side. She is my soul mate."

"You are eighteen years old, a lesbian and somehow she got you pregnant! How did a woman get you pregnant? You can't be pregnant! You haven't even finished school yet!" Her mother exclaimed.

"It was an accident. Our powers overrode the potion."

"You can't have a child now." her father chided her. "What about your schooling and your future?"

"I am going to take my tests early. I don't know what will happen with my future. The Ministry will...regulate us if they find out. They can't know."

"I don't understand." her mother was worried.

"The Department for Regulation of Magical Creatures will come after us."

"Creatures? You're not human anymore? Are you like a werewolf or something? Is that why you have gone gay?" her father interrupted.

"They know about werewolves?" Bellatrix had stayed quiet up until that point but she was surprised.

"All muggles know about werewolves and vampires baby, they just don't know they are real."

"Baby? She is old enough to be your mother! Literally, I think she is older than me. She seduced and twisted you!"

"Mother she is my soul mate. We are magically destined to be together."

"And your child, what will it be if you are these primal magician things? Will it be dangerous? Hermione you are talking about having a child and fighting a war. You should be studying and worried about university. No. This can't happen. I want you to come home. We can take care of the pregnancy..."

Bellatrix growled at her father as he made the suggestion. Hermione put a hand on her. The conversation had begun with her parents being equal parts dismissive and condescending and hadn't improved much from there.

The dark witch was on her last nerve. Her father unfortunately couldn't sense the danger.

"Did she just growl at me? This is insane! What have they turned you into? You are coming back home with us. There will not be a discussion in this matter and if you fight me on this I will write one of those owl things to the Ministry and tell them what this woman has done to you."

The conversation went downhill from there. By the end they were screaming. Hermione finally sat down in a chair and whispered, "I can't believe he was right about you. Mum, dad I love you. Obliviate."

When she was done the day was gone. She would keep the distant yet cordial relationship they had and they wouldn't know about their grandchild. Not yet. Maybe not ever.

They walked out to the garden to apparate out.

"Come with me Bella."

"To Hogwarts? You know Minerva already warned me off."

"To the shack. I will owl them and let them know I won't be back until tomorrow."

When they arrived Bellatrix drew a bath for them and held Hermione while she cried. She thought it was strange that a bond could change so much. Bellatrix Black was known as a lot of things but only the woman lying in her arms made her so soft hearted.

As Hermione calmed down the soft murmurs and gentle comforting caresses turned to kisses as she sought out comfort from her lover. Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her gently toying with her breasts and stroking her abdomen while she feathered her neck and shoulder with kisses.

Her hand soon dipped into Hermione's center as she lightly danced her fingers through her folds. Hermione purred as Bellatrix stroked her clit. There lovemaking was frequently and appropriately animalistic in nature and the softness was welcome.

Hermione moved her body a bit to allow her the ability to reach a hand back and stroke Bella's clit as well. It had hardened but she had controlled the size and her primal nature wasn't showing. The two matched each other's strokes as Hermione turned her head to allow Bellatrix access to her lips.

Their kisses stayed as soft as their touch and they explored each other, tongues dancing as lips gently played against each other. Bellatrix came first but Hermione soon followed.

"I love you baby. Take me to bed."

Bellatrix didn't need to be asked twice. She drained the tub with a flick of her wand as she channeled her powers to easily lift Hermione out of the tub and carry her to their bedroom.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How did things go with Tom?"

"Surprising sir. I expected him to wine and dine me but he showed me what things really would be like."

"I am sure it was eventful but are you sure Tom showed you the truth? He is a deceptive man Hermione."

"I know Headmaster but I saw the Dark Lord. I have no doubt about that." She turned to Severus who was sitting next to Minerva; both were looking at her with disbelief. "I had no idea sir."

"You had no idea what?" Severus grumbled. He couldn't believe that Granger would fall for whatever nonsense the Dark Lord told her. He hadn't been allowed near the Manor while she was there as to not give up his spy status. They had been in the dark while Hermione was playing with the dark.

"How much you must have to go through. I hear the rumors but I never expected to see the cruciatus so casually handed out. You take points away from Gryffindor less than that man hexes people."

The three looked at her stunned. Finally the Headmaster spoke.

"I think you should tell us everything that happened including explaining why Minerva had to cat-sit."

She told them about her stay but was confined by the protections and she left a few things out for her own protection. Dumbledore made that contract with Voldemort, there was no way the man missed the loophole. She wondered what it was and how far it extended.

The agreement between the parties was magically binding and at times she found herself tongue tied as she tried to convey information that was obviously protected under their terms. It also helped with explaining why she couldn't share some of the things she was holding back. Fortunately the incident with Crooks was not, she withheld the attack against her though.

It was rare that even a glimpse of a smile crossed the face of Severus Snape but he was laughing to the point of tears as she relayed the Crooks versus Lucius battle. She couldn't convey the split that came from it but hopefully Snape would report soon and find out.

"I can't tell you all I want to but it seems to me that he is banking on this side betraying us. Has anyone heard from the Order? How is Harry doing? Do we know?"

Severus was again impressed with Hermione's skills. The little chit was the only one who had contact with the boy and she knew it. The more he dealt with her the more he was glad he tied his fate to hers. He was now convinced that it was what would guarantee his survival.

"Andromeda has convinced Augusta to let go of her vendetta against Bellatrix. Augusta said she has spoken to Doge and Diggle and have gotten them to relent. They are going to work on Molly and Arthur. Most of the Weasley children have been agreeable. I have reason to believe at this point a majority of the Order has sided with you. We haven't spoken to Harry. I am sure he just needs some time with Sirius. They haven't seen much of each other. I am sure he is happy to be catching up with everyone."

"Of course Headmaster."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

If Harry had to spend another minute around Sirius, Molly and Arthur he was going to save Voldemort the trouble and hang himself from Wallburga's portrait. Ron and Ginny hadn't been much of a help. It was clear they were unwilling conspirators, but guilt was driving them to stay steadfast to their mother's side.

Some of the Order members had popped in and Harry was at least getting a little intel. He made sure to let Hermione know things were looking up. It looked like Molly and Arthur were losing traction. Andromeda had convinced Augusta Longbottom to accept Hermione and Bellatrix.

It pushed a few of the members over to Hermione's side. Doge had come by and told them about it. He had spent some time whispering with Molly. He had heard her agree to meet with both him and Augusta that evening. She was bringing Sirius and Arthur. Maybe they would be able to convince them to see the "light." He smiled at his mental pun as he looked for Ginny.

Harry saw what Hermione and Ginny joked about when they called Sirius 'Chester'. Harry didn't know how he didn't notice it before or how everyone else missed it. Sirius looked at Ginny too long and in a way that was entirely inappropriate.

"How do you stand it?"

"I just avoid him." Ginny replied, "They really need to get him out of here. It is ridiculous to keep a man locked up for that long."

"You make excuses for it."

"No Harry. You look at me that way too sometimes you know? He is a man."

He blushed, "I...um...I...I am sorry"

"Don't be. Part of the reason I agreed to this charade is to spend time with you. I broke up with Dean. I can't abandon my mum...she is my mum but now she isn't angry about me spending time with you? She actually seems to be encouraging it."

Harry suddenly was a very happy prisoner. Maybe spying wasn't so bad after all.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Augusta convinced Elphias. He has even agreed to champion for Hermione with Molly and Arthur. Things are looking up Minnie."

"Are you sure about this Albus? Doge is a stubborn man."

"Augusta is calling the shots and you know that they won't challenge her. No one has a claim to hate Bellatrix more than Augusta."

"So why did she change her side." Minerva didn't understand the woman's sudden swing in opinion.

"That night Andromeda was with the Longbottoms. There was nothing she could do for Frank and Alice but she managed to sneak Neville out. The boy is alive because of her."

"A life for a life." Minerva nodded.

"I think we may have our break. Severus how are things on the other side?"

Severus was surprised to learn that Andromeda was there. It explained her influence over Augusta.

"I discovered what Hermione couldn't tell us due to our agreements. The incident with Lucius has fractured the Death Eaters. Most of the Inner Circle are now more preoccupied with her powers than her blood. Lucius has a small faction that is staying loyal to him. Losing to a kneazle certainly cast doubt as to his strength."

The all smiled again.

"I am surprised Lucius didn't attack either one of them." Dumbledore commented thoughtfully.

"He did. Hermione must have been bound by the oaths. She blocked the attack." He wasn't sure when he started leaving out details but he realized he had definitely chosen a side. In the end his vow was to protect Lily Evan's son and the only person in the world that truly cared about that without their own agenda besides him was Hermione Granger.

He hadn't revealed her skills channeling magical creatures and neither had she. He had learned she was hit with an Avada and barely flinched. He sensed that the Dark Lord had an idea what she had done but the others were mystified. Severus knew it was the dragon hide.

Potter and his bloody comic book ideas had been brilliant. Hermione's logical mind applied the fanciful powers to real creatures. It was working extremely well and she was a dangerous witch to tangle with.

"Very good. Did she question how he attacked her through the protections?"

Severus rolled his eyes, "Yes. The Dark Lord told her that she wasn't in any danger so they didn't kick in. I doubt she believes it. The question is if she knows the answer. You are playing a dangerous game old man, she is only protected from the kings, isn't she?"

"It was an oversight by both sides. It is the only way Severus. One side must betray them for the other to save them. From the looks of things Lucius will be the one to do that. Augusta is shoring up our side."

"If she can talk sense to Molly and Arthur."

"Severus, even I don't want to get on Augusta's bad side."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There had been some big meeting but they didn't let him go despite what they said. It was about letting Hermione come back and they said he would be too emotional. When everyone came back they were acting strangely. Molly seemed unsure of her actions, Arthur seemed extremely upset and Sirius seemed to be a little unnerved as well.

Things looked good. The next day they began to ask him questions about Hermione. It looked like they had been convinced to give her a chance. Harry knew how afraid Neville was of his grandmother and knew she was well respected but he never truly appreciated how powerful she was until that moment.

Ginny had been seeking him out and Ron had only threatened his life once since the two started spending time together. He understood. If he had a sister he wouldn't want anyone to make time with her either…even one of his mates. They hadn't done anything but hold hands but he liked that he had a shot now.

They were all in the kitchen having dinner when the topic of a truce finally came up.

"Harry, we have been talking. We are not making any promises…let me make that clear, but we have agreed to meet with Hermione and Bellatrix." Sirius said. "Don't get your hopes up yet Harry."

Harry was relieved but he stayed in spy mode and held back his enthusiasm and casually asked, "What made you change your minds?"

"Augusta." Molly replied, "She knows…she has been through so much. She just gave us a different way to look at the situation. She really opened our eyes to the dangers we could be facing."

"We are going to have them come over once school begins again. We will sit down and address our concerns. If they can give us proper answers we will reconsider our stance. Under no circumstances will Hermione be alone with Ginny." Arthur said. Harry could tell he wasn't happy about this meeting.

"OK. It is only fair. I would like to be there."

Molly took his hand, "Harry, I know you do but we are going to be asking some tough questions. We are taking a chance but we still have some significant reservations. I don't want you kids to have to go through this. That is why we are waiting until school starts again."

"I really want to be there."

"I know Harry but remember what Molly and Augusta have been through. They are going to want to confront Bellatrix. They don't want to address old wounds with you kids around."

Harry didn't like the idea of them ganging up on Hermione but he understood their point. Hermione said the first meeting had been full of accusations. They didn't want him in the cross fire. Dumbledore would hopefully keep the fighting to a minimum.

"I just hope you give them a chance."

"We will Harry." Arthur said but it was clear Augusta was pushing this. His voice lacked enthusiasm.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They were sitting in the Great Hall. Hermione was picking at her breakfast. Snape had said that there weren't any safe potions for the morning sickness especially considering Hermione's unique nature. She was struggling with the side effects of pregnancy while trying to hide the pregnancy.

She also had to be prepared to take her N.E.W.T.s in a few months' time. She was tired, cranky and over not being able to enjoy breakfast. Bellatrix had been completely over possessive in the last few weeks. She was wonderful, spoiling Hermione and tending to her needs but she was also constantly watching over her and checking on her.

The good news was Ron and Ginny were no longer ghosts. They had resumed their friendship over the last few weeks. Hermione was happy that Harry was finally being given a chance by Ginny. Even with the change they hadn't told them any important information.

Harry had freaked out when he found out Hermione was pregnant. They had decided not to share that with the rest of the Order. Besides Harry, Minerva, Severus and Dumbledore the only other ones that knew were Tonks and Lupin.

Ron and Ginny knew they were still out of the loop but they understood they would have to earn Harry and Hermione's trust. They didn't know that Harry knew they had taken his coin so they didn't realize they were being provided almost no information or false information.

The hardest part had been hiding Harry's trips to see Narcissa. Harry and Hermione disappeared into her quarters for hours at a time. Ginny seemed to be getting a bit jealous despite knowing Hermione and Harry had a relationship that was more akin to siblings than romantic in nature.

Things were still stifled between them so the last thing Hermione wanted was to play twenty questions.

"So when are you going to meet with mum?" Ron asked.

"Soon. Not yet but soon. We are going to go over in a few weeks. I need some time to deal with school and...things."

"I am glad they are finally seeing reason" he added.

"Thanks Ron."

"So are you going to tell us where you two sneak off to for your study sessions?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny..."

"Hi guys! Hi won-won."

Hermione thanked every deity she believed in and a few she didn't as Lavender picked the perfect time to interrupt them.

"We can finish this later." Ginny said letting it be known the subject was not dropped.

Two hours later Hermione and Harry were sitting in the shack. Harry was setting up the chess board for the game he and Narcissa played every Saturday and the two chatted while they waited for the sisters to appear.

"So when are we going to trust them again?" Harry asked.

"Not for a while. Every other Weasley except Percy stood up to their parents. I know they haven't abandoned us. They are torn but they not only caved but they gave up the coin. I just...I want to see what happens with Molly first. Bella is going to have to find a way to make peace with her biggest enemies. I am surprised you are rushing this." Hermione replied.

"Why?"

"You really want to explain that you have been sneaking off to spend time with a woman as hot as Narcissa Malfoy to them."

"Narcissa is my friend and they will have to deal with it. We aren't going to them if they won't protect her."

"They will Harry they have to. We come as a group. They are taking all of us."

"Glad to hear it Miss Granger." Hermione smiled and turned to see the two sisters stepping out of the floo.

"I mean it Narcissa. It is silly that we are all pawns in this war. We play this game to win and we stick together."

Narcissa put a hand on her shoulder for a second and squeezed, "I know Draco still avoids you when he isn't taunting you but we both appreciate what you are doing and have done for us."

"I know that a king needs to win. I just want us to be alive when he does. Let them fight with Molly and Lucius and let us be."

"That's wishful thinking kitten." Bella said as she kissed her mate hello.

"I know baby. Come on...we only have a few hours before we need to be back at the castle."

Hermione pulled her lover to the bedroom leaving Harry and Narcissa alone.

"So Miss Weasley has finally expressed an interest in you?"

"You heard?" Harry blushed furiously.

"I did."

"I...we haven't done anything. We are just..."

"Circling around the issue?"

"Um yeah."

Narcissa cast a silencing spell as loud screams of "fuck me harder!" drifted out from the other room. Harry turned even redder.

"Are you a virgin Harry?"

"I...uh..."

"There isn't anything wrong with it."

"I just well..."

"Harry my experiences have been...unfortunate. Wait until you are ready. Make sure it's..."

A vase fell from the impact of the bedroom and the activities within.

"It doesn't have to be that Harry, but it should be something you want and enjoy."

"Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N Thanks to everyone sticking with me on this. I am terrified to see how many readers I have left by the time it is done. This is sketched out to Chapter 26 now and the next few chappies are in final edit. Betrayal is written, sides are chosen as are a couple of the relationships. I still don't know the ending.

Primal Instincts

Chater 17

"I can't believe that the Order have decided to meet with me. Word is Doge has switched back. He hasn't contacted our side in weeks. The Dark Lord is furious. Doge is a true believer. Augusta Longbottom is a powerful woman if she can turn him to accept us."

"And one that should want you dead ten times over."

"Yes why again has she become our champion?"

"Your sister saved Neville. A life for a life."

"I didn't even know she was there that night. Typical Andy, always running from a fight."

"She saved Neville."

"That she did. So this should be a fun evening. Me being reunited with everyone I have tormented…or their living relatives." Bellatrix smirked.

"Stop taking so much pleasure in this. Remember the plan."

"Right. I pretend to be remorseful and that I care."

"Yeah basically. Just try to behave."

The two entered the floo to Hogwarts. Dumbledore and McGonagall were waiting for them. Snape was absent as expected. Both sides were assuming that their primal was keeping the other in the dark about the spies and they planned to keep it that way.

In a normal world, the fact that Bellatrix protected Snape's identity would further prove her ability to be trustworthy. For the Order it would just cast dispersions on Severus.

Bellatrix changed form, this time become a kneazle remarkably close in coloring to Crooks. If anyone saw her they would assume she was Hermione's familiar. Crooks took one look at her and meowed.

"_OK now I see it. She is hot."_

"_Seriously, stop checking out my girlfriend. That's just fucked up."_

"_There is a reason they make comments about tomcats. I am what I am."_

"_You will be a rug if you look at me that way again." _Bellatrix hissed.

"_Is she related to Snape? I can see a resemblance. They both have such wonderful personalities." _Crooks countered. Hermione scooped him up and put him by the window.

"Stay in here tonight Crooks, I can't explain two of you walking around."

They walked to the Headmasters office to floo to Headquarters. Minerva and Hermione's floos were blocked from Grimmauld Place once a connection was made to the shack for security purposes. Bellatrix changed back once they were safely ensconced in the Headmaster's office.

"Miss Black, there is no reason to have your wand drawn." Minerva sighed.

"Yes there is." Bellatrix didn't trust that the meeting wasn't a trap. Now that they knew the protections were bunk they had to be careful going near either side.

"Bella, there will be enough Order members on our side that we will be safe." Hermione assured her. Bellatrix put her wand into her sleeve for quick access and the four flooed to headquarters.

They were greeted by Sirius who said little. He glared at his cousin and escorted them into the study where they were meeting. Andromeda, Ted, Augusta, Molly, Arthur, Kingsley, Hestia, Remus and Tonks were present. The rest would be filled in later.

There were chairs arranged in a semicircle with two chairs in front. Hermione rolled her eyes. This was to be an inquisition.

"What, no tea and biscuits?" Bellatrix quipped earning a smack on the arm from Hermione. They took their seats and waited while the Order situated themselves.

"As you know, we have some serious concerns about your entry into the Order." Augusta started, "Your sister has convinced me to give you a chance and I owe her a great debt. A life for a life is wizarding tradition. With that said, you tortured my son and daughter-in-law, murdered Molly's family and killed, tortured, maimed and murdered dozens more. Why should we take you?"

"Because you have to. I am sorry about your families but I was fighting a war that I believed in, a war I would still believe in if it weren't for the change of events. My mate is muggleborn. I love her and I don't care what her bloodline is. I spent time a few weeks ago meeting her parents…my future in-laws and I have accepted the relationship we created with them that day."

Hermione stayed stoic as Bellatrix unleashed a mound of bullshit larger than K2. Of course she was happy with the relationship with Hermione's parents. They had obliviated them. Her parents had no memory of meeting Bellatrix and her relationship with them was back to polite and distant. She let Bellatrix take her hand and listened as her lover continued.

"I am no longer fighting for anyone but my family. You are fighting for yours. You don't like me…I don't blame you. The only way you will keep your families safe is if we join you. The prophecy made that clear. You don't have to like me; you don't have to be my friend. You can hate me forever but you have to meet our terms."

The members of the Order shifted uncomfortably. Many thought they were extending a courtesy by even having this meeting. Now they were being told they had to meet terms.

"Terms! You corrupted Hermione, turned her queer and into a freak!" Sirius protested. Lupin grabbed his arm and kept him down.

"Miss Black perhaps it would be best if you explained what you mean by terms." Dumbledore said knowingly.

"Safety for myself and our family. Hermione, Narcissa, Harry and Draco shall all be kept safe. Any children we have will be safe. You will find a way to keep the Ministry from pursuing us either for my crimes or for our primal nature and we will be legally bonded."

"You want us to change laws that have been on the books for hundreds of years?" Kingsley asked. He supported Hermione but it was an enormous request.

"Might I remind you that the requirements that muggleborns always stay registered with the Ministry were only lifted 70 years ago and you have a werewolf sitting two feet from you who might want those laws lightened as well considering he is still registered and monitored. I imagine he is planning to have a family with my niece and their child will currently be treated like an object by the Ministry." Bellatrix stated.

Lupin nodded his approval as did Tonks. A few others clearly agreed as well. Hermione had to give Bellatrix credit, for a woman who was frequently thought to be mad, she was an extraordinarily persuasive speaker.

"And our families? My brothers?" Molly said.

"All I can do is apologize but as I said, I was fighting a war as were they. Clearly my views on muggleborns have changed. I had a husband I hated and my only escape was with the Dark Lord. I now have a mate to protect and a chance for my sister and nephew to be safe."

"And Harry?" Sirius asked suspiciously.

"He is like a brother to Hermione. That makes him family."

"I am surprised you have suddenly become so family oriented cousin." Sirius sneered.

"So am I. If you asked me these questions a year ago the answers would have been different. The soul-bond has changed my view of the world. I love Hermione and all I want is for us to be together and safe."

Hermione tried not to roll her eyes. Bellatrix loved her but she wanted more than that. She conveniently left out how much she enjoyed the acts of murder and mayhem she regularly committed. She knew her lover was still going on raids for the Dark Lord. She was just wearing a mask and the standard battle gear instead of her usual corseted dress. The hood, mask and pants kept her from being recognized.

One of the things Hermione knew she would have to sort out was what Bellatrix would do with no war. Bellatrix was right, they were predators. Hermione found herself antsy on days where she didn't get sparring practice in. She also wanted to hunt again. She hated admitting it but she missed the chase and the thrill of the kill.

She focused back on the debate in front of her. They told Bellatrix she was horrible, she told them she changed and was sorry, rinse and repeat. The night progressed slowly. Finally it was Hermione's turn on the hot seat.

"I trusted you alone with my daughter!" Molly started.

"Molly, I have never touched Ginny nor would I, even before I had a soul-mate. She is my friend's little sister. I wouldn't come into your home and seduce your daughter. You have seen me since I have changed, you are sitting here grilling the two of us. We could easily have used this opportunity to destroy you. Instead we are willingly submitting ourselves to interrogation."

"You make it seem like you are doing us a favor." Hestia responded. She favored keeping the witches but she didn't like her attitude.

"We could have considered your dismissal of us the betrayal. The prophecy is clear. One side will betray us and that side will lose. I have to admit to be astounded by this fight within the ranks. You have fought this war once and are about to fight it again. You know that we are the key to this war."

She looked around at the Order. They just didn't get it.

"How do you think I feel? I found out I was this strange type of witch and that now the Ministry would hunt me and my friends would hate me. I am 18 years old and I found out that I have a soul-mate. A soul-mate who tried to kill me over the summer. How do you think she feels, everything she believes in has been turned upside down? You will vote and make your choice but we are going to protect ourselves and our family. Keep that in mind. Any questions? Not accusations…questions?"

"How powerful are you now? What can you do?" Kingsley asked. They knew the question was coming and prepared for it. They would give up some information but keep some back. The ability to channel magical animals was one they were hiding.

"We can now fully channel our animal forms. I have the ability to turn into a cheetah or use some of the cheetahs skills. I can speak cat and hyena as can Bella. We are both working on other animals skills and languages. We just finished mastering a bird form so we can fly. I am an owl and Bellatrix is a hawk."

She left out that they had spent a weekend developing Hermione's dragon hide skill into turning into full dragons. She wasn't flying anywhere as an owl when she could go as a Hebridian Black. Bella was a Horntail of course. She would pick the meanest dragon and the one Harry had a personal grudge against.

The demiguise was one of the best they mastered with its ability to turn invisible and by learning the kelpie skills they could navigate any body of water unhindered. They had also mastered werewolves and dementors. Considering the fondness that both sides had for the two creatures they figured it would be prudent to be able to blend in the right situation. None of these forms were shared with anyone, even with Harry and Narcissa. Severus knew because he had helped Hermione train but even he didn't know the extent of what they mastered.

"We both have improved our spell casting ability. We can do some wandless and wordless magic as you have seen. Our healing skills have improved. We are both improving as duelers which I am sure you expected. I have learned to cast webbing like a spider….it was Harry's idea."

They all looked confused except for Ted who laughed.

"Spiderman! Good idea. Can I see?" He had turned from a stoic man to an enthusiastic child in seconds. She had to laugh. She shot out a web snagging a candle from the mantle and pulling it back to her.

"Absolutely brilliant. I had them all as a kid. Too bad you can't channel others…can you? I mean the Justice League would go a far way…"

"Sorry Ted. It has to be animals. On a positive note I don't have to worry about kryptonite."

The entire room was completely stumped. Hermione smiled shyly.

"It's a muggle thing."

Ted looked to Bellatrix, "Did she explain it to you?"

"Yes. She borrowed her father's conic books…"

"Comic books…" Hermione corrected.

"Comic books…conic books. The pictures don't move. Very strange."

Ted was surprised and impressed, "You read muggle comic books?"

"Yes."

"Enough!" Molly interrupted, "What about your primal instincts. I know you have them. I have read all about your kind."

"Muggles?" Hermione responded challenging the witch.

"No. Primals. You have urges…animal urges."

"Yes and I have a mate. I do not feel comfortable speaking about my sex life with you but I can assure you that Bellatrix and I are not interested in expressing those particular instincts with others your daughter included."

"But your aggressive instincts! You can't deny them."

"Molly, this is the second time you have verbally attacked me. I haven't even raised my voice in response. I can channel animal aspects, I am not controlled by them." She exaggerated a bit. She did have that desire but she had learned to keep it bottled up.

"You mentioned you want safety for Narcissa and Draco. Why?" Hestia asked. Bellatrix filled them in briefly on Lucius' behavior.

"So you want us to change the marriage laws for you? So Narcissa can leave her husband and leave Draco without a father? You want us to make it possible for you two to marry like a man and a woman?" Molly asked.

"They love each other, that's all that matters Molly. What Lucius is doing is awful." Remus sighed.

"So they say. You are assuming they and Narcissa aren't lying about the man. They mentioned children. How are you going to have children? They can't have children." Molly continued.

"We can." Hermione said staring into Molly's eyes. She wouldn't tell them she was already pregnant but she needed to know where she stood.

"Your child…your child would be the product of two primals…the power…." Kingsley whispered.

"It can't happen! They can't be allowed to have a child. It is bad enough they want to marry. This is absolutely ridiculous Albus. Are we really going to pretend we are going to change these laws? These are the laws our world is built on. I won't stand for this." Molly said adamantly.

"Then we have nothing further to discuss." Hermione stood and reached out her hand to a stunned Bellatrix. She hadn't expected Hermione to be the one that lost patience.

The two women flooed back to the Headmaster's office. Bellatrix changed into a kneazle and they walked back to Hermione's quarters.

Bellatrix was on her the minute they entered the shack. Hermione pushed her off.

"What? I know you want it; I can feel the tension pouring off you."

"I do…I need…."

Bellatrix understood. Hermione was angry, stressed and frustrated.

"I don't want to hurt the baby."

"You aren't going to. If it's too much I will let you know. Just don't hit or hex me and we will be fine."

Bellatrix pinned her against the wall, this time using her power to hold Hermione as she struggled. Hermione surged her power pushing Bellatrix back to the ground. The dark witch wasn't deterred. She sprung to her feet and caught Hermione as she moved to the living room. She grabbed her and lowered her to the ground, casting a web to bind Hermione's hands to a couch leg.

She knew her lover could easily destroy the webbing with fire or acid from one of her animal forms. She hoped she wouldn't. Hermione loved being bound. She could tell by the way she fought against her binds. She used the talons of her hawk form to cut through Hermione's clothes. She attacked each piece of exposed skin with her tongue and teeth driving her lover crazy.

"Bellatrix please?"

"What baby? What do you want?" Bellatrix had found her center and was happily lapping up her juices. She knew her lover needed to be fucked but she didn't want to stop just yet. The taste was too good. Hermione continued to beg her to be fucked.

"God! Please Bella…please I need…"

"When I am done I will give you what you need. Right now I am going to savor your cunt for a little while longer kitten."

Hermione snarled and breathed fire burning through the webbing holding her. She pushed Bellatrix on her back casting a divesto with a wave of her hand. Bellatrix started to push herself up into a sitting position as Hermione straddled her guiding her erect clit into her center.

"Fuck…so good baby. How can you deny me this?"

Bellatrix tried to regain control but Hermione pushed her back down and put a hand to her throat holding her in place. Her other hand drew claw marks down her chest and stomach drawing blood. Hermione ground herself furiously against her lover as she clawed her smiling as Bellatrix hissed in pain.

She began to bounce up and down on her furiously completely disregarding Bella's desires. All that mattered was her pleasure and she needed this. Bellatrix moaned under her as Hermione put every ounce she could into each movement.

"You can't fuck me hard enough to get the pleasure you need kitten." Bellatrix said, voice raspy from the hand on her throat.

"Fuck. Give it to me. Stop fucking denying me."

"Beg me."

Hermione continued her pace, "Fuck you."

"You are trying aren't you?" Bella laughed. "Beg me and I will give you what you need." Bellatrix met her on the next few thrusts making Hermione cry out.

"Please baby…please."

Bellatrix sat up pushing Hermione's hand away from her throat. "Stand up. You are such a filthy little slut. I want to see you."

Hermione stood, juices dripping down her thighs. Bellatrix stood up and bent Hermione over the arm of the couch.

"If you are going to act like a bitch in heat I am going to treat you like one kitten."

Bellatrix positioned herself to enter Hermione and grabbed her hips to give her extra leverage as she thrust in hard enough to move the couch forward. Hermione screamed at the rough invasion. Bellatrix cast a spell to keep the couch in place and buried her hand into Hermione's hair pulling roughly on it.

"I love when you scream baby. Let's see if we can get this shack to live up to its name." Bellatrix was rough with each stroke driving through Hermione. All Hermione could do is hang on for dear life as she was brutally fucked, her shrieks filling the air each time Bellatrix bottomed out in her.

A hand soon wrapped around rubbing her clit and bringing her to the edge. Hermione shook as the orgasm tore through her body.

"Bella…" Hermione whispered as she tried to push herself up.

"You shouldn't have egged me on. You will stay there and take it until I am finished."

All Hermione could do is moan her response as her lover thoroughly took her. She came several more times before Bellatrix finally reached her peak, filling Hermione as she released collapsing on top of her spent lover. Both women lay awkwardly in that position until they could catch their breaths. Bellatrix stood again as she receded back to her human form.

It only lasted seconds. Once Hermione stood her juices were joined by Bella's come and the sight of both dripping down Hermione's legs and on to the floor was enough to drive Bella mad. She dropped to her knees.

"What are you doing Bella?"

"Finishing what I started." Bellatrix's tongue found her center again lapping up both their juices as she drove Hermione to orgasm again. Hermione passed out from the pleasure. She woke in their bed a few hours later. Bellatrix was lazily playing with herself. She was still horny but didn't want to wake Hermione.

Hermione kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you Bellatrix Black."

"I love you too Hermio….ohhhh" Hermione had taken Bella's full length in her mouth. She wanted to thank her lover for the wonderful ache between her legs. She paused and licked one of her fingers before returning to Bellatrix.

She slowly explored Bella's ass with her finger pushing deep into the tight hole as she claimed her with her mouth. The combination of the two rendered Bellatrix speechless. All she could do is spit out guttural sounds while she alternated between trying to push herself further into Hermione's mouth and welcoming the thrusts of her finger.

Bellatrix came again. Hermione swallowed her licking her lips as she finished. She withdrew her finger and kissed her lover again.

"I want to be married before this child comes Bella. I want this to be over before our baby comes into this world. I need us to be safe. I need us to be a family."

Bellatrix kissed her forehead, "We will be kitten. We will be."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Mad love to my beta, king and personal support group - Asher Henry. She is awesome and you need to be reading her work.

Thank you to all the faves and follows. My many thanks to the reviewers.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 18

The owl came a week later as Hermione and Bellatrix were drifting off to sleep. It was from Minerva. They were at Grimmauld Place and wanted them to come over for a second meeting and it was of utmost importance they come immediately. The Order had decided to give them a chance and wanted to negotiate terms. They had opened the floo so they could floo directly in.

Hermione looked at her watch it was almost 11:30 p.m. She sighed and handed the letter to Bellatrix.

"It's her writing and her owl. I guess we can't ignore it."

"Why is that? We have to be up early tomorrow, you have classes and I have people to kill."

"Really?"

"If I said no would you believe me?"

"No."

"Then will you just accept a promise that I won't get caught and it won't be anyone you are particularly attached to."

"How am I in love with you again?"

"You secretly enjoy having a homicidal alpha beast as a lover?"

"Get dressed. Let's go find out what the Order has decreed."

The two pulled on clothes. Hermione was surprised that they would allow a direct floo connection but then again, if they could bring the Order to terms they needed to strike while the iron was hot. They flooed in and were greeted by Minerva who seemed a bit off. She looked tired. Her eyes were struggling to stay focused. Hermione wondered how long she had been negotiating with them.

"I am glad you made it. Albus will be with us shortly. Go on into the kitchen, they are drawing up the contracts as we speak."

Hermione and Bellatrix headed in and saw Elphias Doge, Molly and Arthur, Augusta Longbottom and Sirius Black. Molly looked unhappy.

"They are accepting your terms with some revisions. This is not my choice but I will abide by the Order's wishes."

"Where is everyone else?" Bellatrix asked suspiciously.

"Full moon, Remus is tied up for the night. Tonks is with him. Dumbledore should be here shortly, Kingsley is stuck in some Ministry event. The rest have agreed to allow us to negotiate the final terms." Augusta answered, "I am tired of this back and forth. Everything has become clear and there is only one course of action for us to take."

Hermione nodded appreciatively to the older woman. The next three hours were spent going back and forth over terms and times. By 2:00 Hermione was bleary eyed herself. Minerva hadn't returned and when Hermione went to check on her she was asleep in the study. Dumbledore still hadn't showed up.

They were stuck on the time frame to change the laws governing primals. They didn't realize Hermione had a reason to speed things up and they couldn't understand why the two wouldn't wait a few years to give them time to change.

In seven months Hermione was going to give birth to a child. She would either have to have a child out of wedlock and lie about the father which would ruin her reputation to the point that she wouldn't be able to find work or they needed a change of laws.

"Explain to me again why we have to wait so long to change the laws?" Hermione asked. Bellatrix had zoned out completely.

"These laws are for the betterment of wizarding society. Creature blood is dangerous and that is why we monitor them." Doge replied.

"It doesn't sound to me like you intend to change the laws at all."

"The contracts will bind us. We will have a vow we must keep."

"But this could be extended to decades the way you wrote it. You get extension after extension to exercise."

"So we will cut down the extensions."

"I want it capped at five years."

"If you will look at the relevant wizarding codes you will see it is not long enough." Doge then went on to give lengthy explanation of wizarding codes and Wizengamot procedure.

Hermione was falling asleep at the table.

"Sirius, send another owl to Dumbledore and find out what is keeping him. He is never this late. I am putting some coffee on." Molly said. She was clearly as exhausted as the rest of them. A few minutes later she poured everyone a cup. Hermione was not a fan of the bitter drink but she needed to keep her eyes open and gladly accepted the coffee.

They continued to negotiate for another twenty minutes or so before it started affect her. She was fighting with Doge over what her and Bellatrix were to do when they won the war. He wanted them somewhere remote and she was thinking somewhere more pleasant. She was asking questions about wizarding Italy when her mouth started to become dry. She took another sip of the coffee but it didn't help.

They were discussing Portugal as she got up and poured herself a glass of water. She was so tired she was seeing double but it was now to the point where her vision was completely blurry.

"If he isn't coming lets wrap this up. I don't feel very good." Hermione didn't think she could feel worse. She was exhausted and she needed to go to bed. By the time she finished her third glass of water her morning sickness was kicking in and she was nauseous. She looked to Bella and saw that her lover looked as bad as she did. Out of nowhere it was like she was hit with a ton of bricks. She was groggy but finally grasped what was happening.

She knew they had little time and she reached into her pocket and found her coin. She spit out two words before she lost use of her limbs.

"Headquarters. Poison."

"Quick check her pockets." Augusta commanded. Doge searched them and found the coin.

"I recognize it. I have Harry's at the Burrow. Ron and Ginny took it." The last part Molly directed to Hermione. "No one will be on the receiving end of the message."

Augusta stood over her taunting, "How do you feel? It is a magical variant of Belladonna. I thought it would be fitting."

"Can someone explain to me why we had to slip the sleeping potion to Minerva?" Arthur asked clearly not completely OK with what was going on but complacent nevertheless.

"We need her to stay unconscious. She will try and save them." Doge answered.

"Why did we need her here?" He asked.

"We needed to get them here and the only way to do it was through someone they trusted. Fortunately Minerva wasn't expecting the imperius curse and couldn't resist it and they didn't detect it. We also will need her to die with Hermione's wand to explain to the Order why we did this."

"Why are we doing this Molly? Aren't we fulfilling the prophecy?" Arthur asked. Their voices were becoming more distorted as the poison started working on Hermione's body. She saw Bella throwing up next to her, the warmth of her sick splashed on to Hermione's arm.

"No. We gave them enough Belladonna to kill a giant. They won't live more than an hour or two. We need to do this Arthur…for our families, for our world. I wasn't sure about Augusta's plan until we had the last meeting with them. They were talking about having a child. I was suspicious so I ran a pregnancy charm when they weren't looking. I knew you wouldn't understand so I went to Elphias and Augusta. Hermione is pregnant. Can you imagine the monster that they will produce? Augusta, you wanted to use Minerva…"

Hermione felt her wand being removed. Augusta used it to hit Bellatrix with a cruciatus curse. Hermione felt her heart break as she watched her lover twitch from the curse. Clearly they had underestimated Augusta Longbottom's anger.

"Once they go. I want to watch her die for a while longer. She tortured my baby. Her sister just cowered in the closet. Yes she saved Neville but she could have fought for my son. A life for a life. You took Alice and Frank's I am taking yours and your mates you filthy beast. You took my family…" She turned Bellatrix's head. "Look. You see the pain coursing through her body. She is miscarrying. You will lose your child just like I did. You will lose everything and then you will die.

Bellatrix tried to scream but all that came out was a groan. She was tearing up as she watched Hermione convulse. She could see the blood between her legs. Their baby was dying and so were they.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry ran out of the house and down the stairs towards the staff quarters. McGonagall wasn't in her quarters. Hermione had told him that if anything ever went wrong to go to Snape. He found it hard to believe but he trusted Hermione. He heard footsteps behind him.

He turned and saw Ron, Neville and Ginny running after him. He pulled his wand.

"What are you doing?"

"Harry. What the hell mate? We heard you run out and we followed. Neville got Ginny while I followed you to McGonigall's we were just trying to catch you. What is going on?"

"You have nothing to do with it? I bet your parents do. Tell me you don't know." He hissed.

"What are you talking about Harry?" Ginny asked.

"That is a good question Mr. Potter." Harry turned and saw Snape approaching.

"Oh thank god! They are killing them sir. Hermione is at headquarters and they have been poisoned. Professor McGonagall is missing sir."

Snape looked at Ron, "legilimens." Twenty seconds later he looked to Harry. "They didn't know. Go to Dumbledore I will meet you in two minutes. I need to grab the antidotes."

The four students ran to Dumbledore's office. Harry turned to the three of them as the gargoyle opened a passage for them.

"You should go back to our rooms." Harry said to them. "You shouldn't be there for this. You shouldn't have to choose."

"I don't understand what is going on Harry." Neville said confused.

"Your grandmother is probably killing Hermione with the help of their parents and my godfather. I am going to do what I need to in order to protect Hermione. You shouldn't be there."

"We are going Harry. If mum has gone this far…we are going." Ron said. Ginny seemed torn but nodded.

"Mr. Longbottom, Filius will escort you back to your quarters. The three of you come with me." Dumbledore commanded. Filius led a confused Neville Longbottom around the corner. The three could hear the diminutive professor.

"Obliviate."

"Headmaster…we need to go."

"We are just waiting for…"

Severus ran in.

"They locked the floo. Fortunately I set the wards." Dumbledore said. Seconds later they blasted through and the five of them appeared in Grimmauld place.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minerva looked up at Augusta.

"You are killing them?"

"They will be dead within minutes. They are practically corpses now. They aren't even twitching."

"Are you really this angry Augusta?"

"She killed my son."

"Frank is still alive!"

"Is he? He is just a husk of a man. Alice isn't a person anymore. She was so full of life. They both were. You don't see them I do. I didn't even get the peace of knowing that they were properly laid to rest. They were never hailed as the heroes they are. They are names only whispered in the shadows. They are ghosts of the past war. Neville is the weak young man he is because of what was done to them."

"And me?"

"You have been helping that girl and the woman that did this. You would let them bear a child, let them conquer our world…let them near my grandson, the last of my blood. You are a necessary sacrifice Minerva." She raised Hermione's wand.

"Avada…." She was blown sideways as the floo wards were taken out.

"Minnie?"

Minerva tried to right herself and need help from Dumbledore. "They used the imperius on me and then drugged me. They were going to kill me and blame Hermione. Albus…they are in the kitchen."

The floo burst into flames again as more people started piling in. Kingsley, Hestia, Remus and Tonks, Andromeda and Ted all came through. Minerva bound Augusta and the others were filled in as the group ran into the kitchen wands drawn and found themselves facing Elphias, Molly, Arthur and Sirius. Hermione was on the floor and from the blood between her legs it was clear she had miscarried. Both women were unconscious and their breathing so shallow it was barely perceptible.

Severus moved to administer the antidote.

"No Severus…it is too late." Dumbledore said.

"Albus they are still breathing!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"They lost the child." He replied. The three students turned to Hermione.

"Hermione was pregnant?" Ron asked quietly.

"That was why we had to do this. They were going to produce offspring. We couldn't let them do that. I gave up everything to do this. They couldn't conceive a child. Our world needed to be protected" Doge answered.

"Sir but they are still alive…Professor Snape can save them."

"Harry, the betrayal has occurred. If we save them now they will join Tom and come after you."

"Albus! You cannot be suggesting this." Minerva exclaimed.

"He is right Minerva. They killed her child. She will come after all of us." Andromeda replied shaking from fear. "I know my sister. She won't stop until we are all dead. Look how many years she chased me."

"Mum, no!" Nymphadora responded.

"We can't be having this bloody debate! Hermione is dying in front of us. Hermione…the girl who is the reason why Ginny, Harry and I are alive! Dad you can't be doing this?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Ron, what do you think she will do if we save her? She will kill us. We are your parents. You aren't choosing her over us are you?"

"I am sorry Minerva but we can't take the chance. I can't take the chance. Bellatrix Black will take this back in blood…ours…Harry's."

"I don't care. Save them!" Harry pleaded. He knelt next to Hermione crying.

"You're an idiot Headmaster. This is how it happens. Let Severus save them. Will my child be next mum?" Nymphadora Tonks pleaded. Andromeda hid her eyes from her daughter.

Dumbledore never saw the spell coming. If he had he could have blocked it but that was why Remus had moved behind him. Sometimes you have to cheat to win. The stunner hit the man in the back and sent him flying into Molly and Elphias. Hestia hit Ted and Nymphadora surprisingly stunned her own mother.

Ron made his choice and Arthur went down as a stupify hit his chest. Ginny was just staring at Hermione and then looking to her parents. She was paralyzed with fear as she took in the events.

"What was the poison?" Severus shouted.

"Belladonna. I heard them talking about it." Minerva replied as she battled Kingsley.

Severus administered a blue liquid and put bezoars in both women's mouths. They were on death's door and he prayed he wasn't too late.

Dumbledore was coming to. Minerva hit him with another stunner.

"Ron grab your sister, Harry grab Hermione. Let's go."

"Where?" Ron asked as he pulled a dazed Ginny along. Harry carried Hermione to the floo while Severus carried Bellatrix. The others were retreating with them covering their exit. They chose on instinct but now reality was about to be handed to them.

"The only place we can go. Malfoy Manor."

He threw the floo powder into the flames, whispered a password and they all jumped through the floo and into their enemies hearth. The sides were drawn, the betrayal made. The war was ready to begin.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N Wow! The response on the last chapter was amazing. I know it was rough one but I needed something to make them truly split with a side and the more I looked at it I couldn't get around the fact that all of those ridiculous creature laws existed when there was no Voldemort. Why was Remus a pauper? Why was the Ministry so useless when Voldemort was gone?

I also figured the only way Hermione was joining Team Evil and putting up with a power hungry, hex tossing, megalomaniac like Voldemort is in this story was with a big push. When I thought about it I realized she would need to suffer a heavy loss. Voldemort in this story is heavily influenced by the many politicians that fill my TV screen at night and more than one or two despots from history.

I want to thank everyone for the faves and follows and especially thank the reviewers. Reviewers, you certainly got a fire under my butt to get the next few chapters ready. Wow! That is officially the most reviews I have ever had for a chapter and more than several of my short stories combined. Thank you.

My unending love for Asher Henry who is my beta, king and just plain awesome. Go read her stuff.

I am now sketched out to Chapter 28 which means this will hands down be the longest fic I have written. The lines have been drawn and the shuffling begins but I am still working on and end game here.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 19

The floo at the Manor lit up in a blaze as Severus carried Bellatrix in. Harry and Ron followed with Hermione. Behind them came Minerva McGonagall, Remus and Tonks, Ginny and Hestia. The few Death Eaters that had been wandering about were stunned. Severus started barking orders to the others.

"Lucius ward the floo, Macnair get Narcissa, Mulciber I need a second set of hands. Alecto, get the Dark Lord."

The others started to move responding to Severus' urgency.

"WAIT!" Lucius yelled, "What the fuck is going on here? What are they doing there and why the hell should I help you with those filthy animals?"

Mulciber was many things, a bully, a womanizer, a villain and, at times, a drunk. The one thing he wasn't was stupid. The Dark Lord had been catering to the Granger girl for months and Bellatrix and Severus were two of the Dark Lord's favorites.

Severus had just walked in with Granger on a platter. Even better he was followed in by Dumbledore's wolf, Bellatrix's niece and Hestia Jones both of whom were Aurors, two Weasley's and best of all...Professor McGonagall, Head of Gryffindor.

He knew where to pledge his allegiance. He moved over to the floo and started warding like mad. The Carrows followed his lead. Whatever happened in the Manor they knew that whatever or whoever was coming through would be dangerous and they needed to stay on Snape's good side.

"You know the Dark Lord's wishes Lucius." Severus said menacingly. Macnair tried to draw his wand but Hestia hit him with a light stunner.

"This is my house! It is bad enough I have to deal with that loon and now her mudblood but you bring two weasels, the half-blood and her mutt and our old professor here! Mind your manners Severus or I will be sending you back through that floo. The Dark Lord wants the mudblood but the others don't need to live."

"Walden go get the Dark Lord and Narcissa." Severus growled at the Death Eater who was trying to get off the floor.

Lucius pulled his wand. Severus easily took him down even with Bellatrix still slung over his shoulder. He went to hex the man again when a voice stopped him.

"Enough Severus." Voldemort walked in accompanied by Yaxley, Avery and Dolohov. Yaxley made no move to aid his fallen friends but his displeasure showed on his face.

"My Lord!" Lucius pleaded.

"Lucius did you think your little plotting went unnoticed. You have gone too far. Alecto...Amycus take Lucius to the dungeons. He belongs to Bellatrix once she recovers. Walden, go get Narcissa before you get the cell next to Lucius. A traitor's fate just like your friend here if you hesitate to follow orders again. Let it be known to those sympathetic to Lucius that their fate will be the same as his if they continue this foolishness. Crucio."

Lucius twitched under the curse. After a minute Voldemort released him. Lucius had soiled himself and was twitching and sobbing. The Carrows picked him up, careful to avoid the mess he made of himself, and dragged him down the stairs to the dungeon. Voldemort walked up to Severus holding an unconscious Bellatrix over his shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"A deal is a deal." He then spoke to the others.

"My apologies for Lucius. He is a fool when he isn't a self-important coward" Voldemort smoothly quipped. More Death Eaters appeared and Hermione and Bellatrix were taken to rooms to be treated. Severus followed with his potions bag. He may have saved the women but they still had a long and bumpy road to recovery.

Voldemort was left with the rest of the Order refugees. Everyone waited nervously while Harry and Voldemort appraised each other. Harry was too worn out to fight but tried to stay strong and didn't avert his gaze from Voldemort.

"If you aren't aware of my offer to Hermione, I offered shelter and protection to those who seek it including you Harry. Lucius' plotting was never a worry and now that he is in the dungeons I imagine no one will follow his lead. You are safe here."

He looked at each of them lingering on McGonagall whom the others looked to as well. She nodded to them.

"Rowle find them rooms. They all look like they can use a good meal and some sleep. Make sure they are attended to. Minerva will fill me in. In the morning you can choose your paths. I will not force you to take a side...it seems Dumbledore has already done that. Minerva, if you would."

The others were numb from the night and still in shock as they shuffled off to their rooms. Harry was covered in Hermione's blood and he barely gave his sworn enemy a parting glance as he shuffled off with the rest. He knew they had just switched sides and couldn't process it all and just wanted to get clean.

After they left Voldemort put a hand out to Minerva and escorted her to a small sitting room. He cast silencing spells so the two could talk freely.

"It has been a long time Minnie."

"It has Tom."

"I have to admit of all the people I expected to see walk through the floo you weren't one of them."

"I never expected to be here Tom."

"I really expected it to be Lucius that fucked up but the Weasleys were a close second on my list. Molly always had a temper. What happened?"

Minerva balked at first, not wanting to reveal information.

"Minerva, we were friends at one time. I know we have been enemies for the last few decades but everything has just changed. Help me here; I am housing multiple Order members including the werewolf and two Weasley's. Despite what I said I am going to have to kill Yaxley, Lestrange and probably Macnair to guarantee your safety considering I just threw the pureblooded rallying cry out the window the minute you walked through the floo. Additionally I just lost a major connection in the Ministry. I am taking the risks for you, what I am facing?"

Minerva conceded the point and filled him in. Voldemort felt little in life and had lost the capacity to love years before but even he was angered by the ploy. The death of such a powerful child for such a silly reason was upsetting even to a man as cold as him.

"They fear her power, their power. Minerva, you will need to address our new guests in the morning. If any want to leave they may, but those who stay are switching sides. Make that clear. Rabastan has been useless since his brother died. He mostly mopes at his Manor but I need to make up for Yaxley and Macnair and there are two Aurors that just walked into my foyer. I will give them the concessions they want. You know I will."

"I will talk to them Tom, but we have always fought for the light. There will be a transition issue."

"Are you sure you fought for the light? Are you sure there is a light or a dark?"

Minerva's thoughts drifted to the image of the two women on the floor dying. "Not anymore."

"You know what I am about. You ran from me before, will you run from me again?"

"You are about power Tom. You always were. You want the power that you never had." Minerva sobbed "If Albus had just…"

"But he didn't. He sent me back to that hellhole every summer just like he does with Potter. And how many others that we don't know about? He drove us apart. I would have understood if he had fancied you but we both know the odds are he fancied me instead. What now Minerva?"

"He didn't drive us apart Tom, I couldn't follow your path. You gave up your heart and your capacity to love."

"True, it is the price of my power. And what now? Will you stay here and fight or hide from both sides?"

"I don't know what I am going to do now. We also have the issue that I am a professor and we have a second professor and three students here that are supposed to be in Hogwarts right now."

"That is why I will need the help of the others. I now lack the sway in the Ministry that Lucius lent with his connections and Dumbledore still has Kingsley."

"Scrimgeour hates us all but he has become increasingly paranoid about the Order. Those that are here can help"

"Very true and that will hopefully be enough. Talk to the others tomorrow. I will parley with Dumbledore again. It won't do for two professors and three students to be hiding in the Manor. He has a reputation to protect as well."

"What if they reveal Hermione's nature?"

"We need to arrange it so they will be charged with treason by Rufus if they do. Then Dumbledore will deal. The lines are drawn…now we recruit. War is on its way Minnie. Help them choose, help them stay alive."

She nodded wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I will show you to your rooms."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The next morning the group met with McGonagall in the quarters she had been provided. She let them know that Hermione and Bellatrix were expected to make a full recovery but it would be some time before they would be awake.

"What do we do now?"

"What we must Remus. Tom is giving protection to those of who wish it." Minerva replied.

"Even us?" Tonks said. She found it hard to believe they would be safe there, she was a half-blood and Remus was a werewolf.

"He said he is making changes, he said that with Hermione here everything will change. You need to understand Tom. He has always been focused on power. I doubt he cares about blood status. His followers do so that is what he spouts." Minerva replied.

"He still killed my parents." Harry whispered. "The prophecy...my parents...what was I thinking."

"We were thinking about saving Hermione mate. They were killing her...mum was..." Ron's voice hitched "they were…we did what we had to Harry...you saw Hermione. You saw what they did...what mum did. Oh god Harry we should have known, we knew how much she loved our uncles. She used to talk about them all the time. She would tell us how they died heroes."

Ron put his arm around his crying sister who had stayed quiet until that point. She couldn't handle everything she had just been through, "Why did they have to do that? Ron our parents poisoned…we are sitting in…why is this happening?"

"I am an Auror. I have been a loyal member of the Order for years. I did not sign up for poisoning people but now I am sharing space with some of the most famous and wanted criminals in our world. I don't know what to do." Hestia admitted.

"We all have a lot to think about. Tom will let anyone go who wishes to leave. I don't know where you will go but the option is there." Minerva said.

"You know him? You...the way he talked to you it was familiar."

Hestia was one of the best Aurors the Ministry had and was thought to be a future candidate for Department Head. She never stopped being on the job.

"You're right. Before Tom became who he was he was just a man and we were close at one point. His anger and darkness fully overcame him and our...friendship ended."

"Do we have to worry about you?" Hestia asked.

Tonks started to object to Hestia's questioning but Minerva stopped her.

"They are fair questions Nymphadora. I don't think I am the one you will have to be concerned with. Dumbledore will call an emergency meeting of the Order. You will all be labeled traitors. Two days ago that wouldn't have concerned me but now...after Hermione...I don't know what will happen."

"What about Snape?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Severus and I spoke briefly this morning when he gave me the update on Hermione and he has made two things clear, you don't need to fear him, his loyalty was never to Dumbledore and if you ask him why he will hex you unmercifully."

"I don't get it." Harry said becoming angry. "I need...I need to deal with this."

"Harry where are you going?"

Harry stormed out of the room followed by the others. They tried to stop him but he took off in a run wandering through the maze of corridors. He came out in a central room with a long table. The Inner Circle was meeting.

Voldemort smiled. He knew this was coming. "Don't interfere under any circumstance" he warned the others as the stray Order members ran in to the room.

Harry pulled his wand and attacked. The two began to duel and it was clear Harry was outmatched, Ron went for his wand.

"Stay out of it Ron, this is something I need to do." Harry said as he wiped the blood from his nose and stood back up. He was angry. Dumbledore had tried to kill his friend, he killed her child, he left him to seek refuge with the man who murdered his parents…the man who tried to kill him.

Voldemort mostly blocked his spells, occasionally hitting Harry with a mild hex but not seriously attacking. When he fired a stunner their wands locked again. He didn't understand. He was using Lucius' wand. It wasn't the cores. The wand burnt up in his hand. He knocked Harry to the ground with a wave of his hand,

"I don't need a wand. I could do this all night. Crucio." Harry screamed as the curse coursed through his body. "Why don't we talk? If you still want to fight me we can duel then. There are things you need to hear."

Harry looked up at the man and then looked to his wand on the other side of the room. If Voldemort wanted him dead he would be, that was clear to everyone in the room including Harry.

"Yeah OK." He said trying to control his anger and sadness. Part of him wanted to cry but he knew he couldn't. Not there.

Voldemort turned to everyone else.

"Meeting dismissed, feel free to talk amongst yourselves" he motioned to the former Order members, "but play nice unless you want to join Lucius in his current quarters."

Voldemort motioned for Harry to follow him. He looked over his shoulder to see the two groups nervously eyeing each other.

Harry sat in the study with Voldemort. He fidgeted, nervously looking at Voldemort.

"I need to tell you about Peter."

"Tell me what?"

"Dumbledore was the one who suggested that your parents switch secret keepers to Peter. There was no way he didn't know what Peter was. I was surprised that he had James make him their secret keeper; he had been keeping him away from everything else. He knew his animagus. He had seen him enough. He knew he was Scabbers but he never said a word to any of you. He let Sirius stay in Azkaban instead of admitting he had allowed students to take unlicensed anamigi forms."

"This is bullshit!" Harry exclaimed.

"Is it Harry? You saw what happened with Hermione. Albus let me lure you to the Ministry, he used you as bait fourth year in the tournament. He had you face off with me your first year. You are a piece on a chess board."

"And what am I to you?"

"My, hopefully, former enemy and a piece on my chess board, I just won't deceive you about it. I am prepared to make concessions to Hermione, to you. I will change this world."

"And what do you want?"

"The same thing I always wanted, power and your loyalty. Two kings. One rules. I want to be the one that rules and I am willing to do whatever it takes to do so. As you have just seen, as you have known deep down, so is Albus Dumbledore."

Harry looked out the window. He knew it was true. Dumbledore had been sending him on missions since he first stepped foot in Hogwarts. He had been a tool all along.

"The prophecy?"

"Prophecies are confusing Harry. You were the one with power to defeat me which is why Dumbledore let the raid go forward. It almost worked, I was in the ether for years. You really think he didn't know Peter was a spy. He is a master legilimens and Peter's walls were made of tissue paper."

"I…I….this can't be true." Harry wiped away tears that were forming. His whole world was crashing down.

"Can you think of a time in your life that you have ever been truly safe? Dumbledore left you with those muggles and he makes you return every summer."

"Did he make you go back? To the orphanage?"

"He showed you where I came from?"

"Yes."

"Yes he made me go back every summer just like he makes Draco go to Lucius and made Severus go home, just like he made Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa go home."

"He says it's protected from…"

"Me?" Voldemort laughed. "Let's go shall we."

"What?"

"Let's see if it is protected. If that old man is right I shouldn't be able to go near it."

Voldemort walked Harry out of the house to the edge of the driveway. Harry hesitated.

"You have already gone this far. I could have killed you in the Manor."

Harry took Voldemort's outstretched hand and they disappeared with a pop.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sooooooo….any Cannon's fans? Ow!" Ron rubbed his arm where his sister had hit him, "Oi! I don't' know what to say. Last time we all met it ended with us all remodeling the Department of Mysteries."

Mulciber laughed. All of the Death Eaters glared at him.

"What? It was funny!" he looked at Yaxley,"You are just mad because you had to clean it up."

"You destroyed all the time turners! You fucked half the departments up!" Yaxley hissed. Macnair nodded behind him.

"Oh get the fuck over it you pussies." He turned to McGonagall turning red. It may have been years but she was still the stern Transfiguration Professor he remembered and he also remembered she was a cat. "No offense."

"What are you going to be friends with the mudblood now? You want to be bossed around by women." Macnair added backing Yaxley.

"Everything we believe in, he is turning on everything we believe in." Rabastan muttered. "He killed my brother and now this."

"Let's see I can disobey the Dark Lord and end up like our beloved Rod or follow Lucius down into the dungeons or I can play nice like our master dictated." Mulciber replied.

Crabbe and Goyle had to hold Stan Lestrange back. Mulciber just winked at him.

"Lucius lost a fight to pussy. What does that make him?" Dolohov laughed.

"A real one!" Dolohov replied to the Order members looking at him strangely. "He lost a fight with that Granger girl's cat. He then proceeded to hit that witch with an Avada and she barely blinked. I am the one that almost killed that girl and after seeing that my new plan is to suck up to her as much as possible. If you want to revolt against the Dark Lord have at it Aiden but you three are going to find yourselves very alone."

"Don't you have any respect for your families?" Yaxley hissed.

"Yeah, I come from a long line of scoundrels who menaced society. I think I am doing my ancestors proud. Honestly Aiden, she withstood an Avada. All it did was annoy her. I am not pissing off the Dark Lord and two primal mages. If the Dark Lord orders me to become a Cannons fan to please the ginger here, I will proudly wave the banner of that disaster that calls itself a team." Mulciber laughed.

Yaxley turned to the others. They all shuffled nervously. With Lucius gone the rest were too afraid to do anything else.

"Fine." He stormed out with Macnair and Lestrange following him.

"Ten points from Slytherin for language Mr. Mulciber." Minerva said.

"Hey can you do that?" He protested.

"I don't know. I assume Albus is locking down Hogwarts as we speak. I sent a letter to Filius this morning to let him know the truth about last night's events. He will let me know if I have been warded out and he will be returning Crookshanks to me so Hermione will have her familiar."

Narcissa gasped, "When?"

"Probably in the next few hours. I am sure Crooks will be on his best behavior this time."

"I need to warn the elves!" Narcissa exclaimed and ran out.

Even the Death Eaters that had spent the rest of the exchange steadfastly glaring with their hands on their wands chuckled a bit.

The Order members who had been at full alert finally relaxed a little and looked at them curiously.

"OK I will bite, why is Narcissa afraid of a kneazle?" Tonks asked.

"Because the last time that kneazle was here he destroyed the kitchens and then picked a fight with Lucius. You don't know this story?"

"Unfortunately I was the only one privy to it." McGonagall responded.

"Oi! I tell you this and you tell us what the fuck the Order did to send you lot through our floo."

"Deal. Tell yours first. I need something to cheer me up after what happened last night." Ron answered looking down at his hands still shaking. The others agreed. They needed a break from the thoughts churning through their heads. "We need….we need to get our minds off of what we saw. I…couldn't even sleep last night. Give us something else to focus on mate."

"Ok it started with the cat getting into the kitchens…."

The exiled Order members and remaining Death Eaters sat down for a moment of peace while Mulciber and the others recounted the tale of Lucius' losing battle with Crookshanks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry looked around. They were just up the street from the Dursley's house.

"Now we see if it is true. Nervous Potter?"

Harry was shell shocked. His life had been built on a lie and when he was eleven he discovered his and his parents' real story. He had been angry that he had been in the dark for so long but he understood. If Dumbledore had led him from one lie to another he didn't know what he would do.

"The wards could drop for you so stay here. That is your window, is it not? They finally let you have a room?"

"Yes. The Dursleys?"

"I won't touch them. There may be a time in your life where you decided to settle the score. That is for you to do, not for me."

Voldemort walked up to the house while Harry watched from afar. Voldemort knew that the wards were gone and walked up confidently. The minute Potter walked away from Dumbledore the protections would have dissolved. Dumbledore was the one who extended Lily's protection to the house.

Harry didn't know that and the only ones who would know or figure it out wouldn't correct him any more than they would call out his lies about Peter Pettigrew. He had personally trained the little rat in occlumency but the story was enough to satisfy Potter and no one would say different. Potter was now safest with him; his friends wouldn't let the boy wander alone.

He easily cast an alohomora on the door and walked in. He cast a silencing spell and walked around the house. He saw the cupboard and opened it wincing at the sight. Even at the orphanage he was given a proper bed. He walked up the stairs and looked around Harry's room. It was better than the cupboard.

He walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains waving at Harry. He cast a quick spell and apparated out of the house and back to where Potter was standing.

"What did you cast?"

"Smokescreen spell. I told you I wouldn't harm them but making them run around a bit isn't harming them."

Harry couldn't help but laugh as heard Uncle Vernon bellowing inside the house. He was laughing hysterically when it changed to tears.

"Get it out now boy. You can't show weakness in war. Your mentors were lies, your life a lie. You were just a tool for Dumbledore. I am sorry."

Voldemort stood patiently while the young man sobbed. He wasn't particularly happy with the sight but he knew he needed to be patient. He hated blubbering but hexing the boy for it would ruin his plans.

"What was your mission this time? He always finds something for you to do…what now?"

"There was a memory that Professor Slughorn has repressed somehow. You were asking him about something."

"Fuck!" Voldemort grabbed Harry's shoulder and apparated them back to the Manor. They walked through the gates, "Tell me everything."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Inner Circle sat around quietly. Narcissa, who had returned after warning the elves, wiped the tears out of her eyes. The Order strays had gotten a good laugh out of Crookshanks misadventures but reality had come crashing back down once it was their turn.

"So they figured that they would poison them? I don't get it, the bloody prophecy said it wouldn't work. Bella is scary under any circumstance. Killing her child…they are bloody fucked aren't they? Sorry lass." Selwyn commented trying to apologize to Ginny at the end. "It's your parents isn't. And you are here?"

"Those aren't my parents. They can't be my parents. My parents wouldn't poison someone…they wouldn't kill a child. Something is wrong with them." She replied.

"Yeah. War." Amycus Carrow replied.

The Order members looked at him queerly.

"You really think I started out a villain?" Mulciber asked. "The first time I killed someone I puked on my shoes…and Antonin's."

The Death Eater in question laughed, "almost fainted to. It wasn't much better for me my first time so I didn't hex him for it, thought I did like those shoes."

"My point isn't the shoes, my point is war made us who we are. Your parents…your friends…they fought in that war. What do you think the Order is? They aren't part of the Ministry. They weren't out arresting people. They killed us and we killed them. Augusta killed before last night, Frank and Alice were killers. Take a look at your Professor, do you think no one died at her hands?"

They all looked to McGonagall.

"It is true. We fought a war. We did what we needed to. I did what I needed to. It is what we are doing now as well. It is what your parents believe they are doing. They think they are saving the world from the threat that Hermione and Bellatrix pose."

"Things won't end well for them." Dolohov said knowingly.

"We know mate." Ron replied wiping the forming tears from his eyes. "That is why Dumbledore wouldn't save them. They would want revenge…but I couldn't…I couldn't watch her die. She is one of my best friends. She saved my life so many times. Fuck! I hate this."

The others in the room agreed.

"Welcome to the war." Rookwood said quietly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

An hour later the two were sitting quietly in the study. Voldemort told him what the memory was. It only took a half an hour of them trying to figure out why Harry needed to know, why he needed to be the one to find out, when they finally sorted it out. Harry was a horcrux.

"It is why you are a parselmouth, why you can always sense my presence. It's why our wands keep locking. You had the same reaction to my diary didn't you? Nagini!"

Harry grabbed his forehead as the snake came in.

"I could see…I saw her attack Mr. Weasley."

"Yes…you are the impossible…a human horcrux. Neither one of us can fully live because a piece of me is in you. You realize that if you are my horcrux…"

Harry didn't get it at first but as soon as he did he gagged and ran to the first vessel he saw. Fortunately it was a priceless Malfoy heirloom that Narcissa hated. He emptied the contents of his stomach in disgust.

"The only way for you to die is for me to die…oh god! How could he do THIS TO ME!" Harry was furious. It was all a lie. Everything was a lie.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N And wow again. Thank you for the huge response. I am going to be jammed up this week but considering the major response I wanted to get another chapter up before I get back logged. I don't want to leave you hanging too long. I am both stunned and honored at the response.

I am hoping to get a hold of the plot again and sort out the ending soon, tragically the real world has been interfering.

Asher Henry, my beta and hero. Redefining awesome, go read her stuff!

Primal Instincts

Chapter 20

"Bloody hell mate! Mum and Da have just declared you traitors!" Charlie exclaimed.

Ginny and Ron contacted all of their siblings, except Percy who was way too tied into the Ministry for either side to trust. They met with Bill, Fred and George at the twins' shop the next day. Tonks and Remus had accompanied them for safety and promised to wait outside.

They all needed to talk. Charlie had even port keyed in. All of their siblings had received owls from their mother stating that Ron and Ginny had turned dark and were traitors. Ginny and Ron told them everything.

"I can't believe this…" Fred started

"…they wouldn't…." George continued.

"they couldn't….." They finished in unison.

"They did." Ginny whispered. "You weren't there. We knew they were angry but this was…oh Hermione."

"So you are now hiding out with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? He just let you walk in?" Bill asked suspiciously.

"He let us all in." Ron replied.

"Even Remus?" Charlie asked.

"Especially Remus, one of the stances he is selling is lightening the creature laws."

"Really?" That got Bill's attention. Fleur had to register with the Ministry and they needed special licensing to marry along with annual check-ups to make sure, among other things, they were using contraception.

"You attacked the Order! You turned on our parents! What the fuck were you thinking?"Charlie yelled. "You realize that they are going to kill our parents."

"You don't understand….they….do you two have a pensive?" Ron asked. Harry had told him all about them the year before.

"Of course." The twins answered.

They pulled one out from their shelves.

"How do I do this?"

The twins explained how to retrieve a memory. Ron pulled out everything he saw that night. The sight of Hermione shuddering her last breaths while lying in a pool of blood, sick and piss while their mother stood over and watched had opened their siblings' eyes.

It had taken awhile to accept. The sight of Hermione losing her child…slowly dying was more than they were ready to handle. They all knew how much their mother loved her brothers but they never expected this.

"How could she do this?" Charlie sobbed.

"She…she wasn't talking to me." Bill admitted. Everyone else knew the story except Charlie who was left out of the loop.

"Why?" He asked.

"I am dating Fleur Delacour." Bill admitted.

"Mum hates the French too?" Charlie asked.

"No…well maybe but Fleur is part veela." Bill replied.

"What is it with her…"

"…and creatures?" the twins asked.

Charlie sighed. "Fenir was one of the ones that attacked Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon. Fenir got to Uncle Fabian. Mum found him…he was torn to pieces."

"Why didn't she tell us?" Ginny asked.

"She only told me because she was afraid of me working with dragons and she freaked out on me. "

"It still doesn't make it right." Ron said.

"No it doesn't. Do you think he will do what he says? He who shall not be named? Do you think he will really do it?" Bill asked.

"Yeah. I didn't before but he wants to keep Hermione and Bellatrix happy. All he cares about is power. He would back a goblin ruled world if he can sit on the throne.

"Tell Hermione at the very least I will back her. It doesn't mean I am backing Him, but I will at least stay out of the way and I will help her if I can." Bill said.

"I can't support Him but I will stay out of it. I won't stand on the opposite side of the battlefield from you two and Bill." Charlie conceded.

"I am staying neutral too." George said looking over to his twin.

"Yeah. Poor Hermione. We aren't fighting this war. Hermione will always be welcome here." Fred confirmed.

Bill finally decided that he would talk to Fleur and if Voldemort was really going to loosen the laws they would support him. They had no choice.

The two left their brothers with a truce worked out. They found it strange they were now recruiting for a man they were sworn to hate, but considering the Order would probably kill them on sight now they were stuck with their choice.

It didn't matter. Hermione had been the one to find the snake so Harry could save Ginny and she had saved Ron numerous times. They wouldn't abandon their friend. After all, she had never abandoned them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So I have no idea what to say…oh." Remus caught the vase his wife had just knocked over before it fell. Narcissa had wanted to sit with them to get to know her niece.

"I don't know what to say either but I am going to start with sit down before you break something. I already have that kneazle loose in my house."

Tonks laughed. The fact that one cat had created so much trouble was amazing. The night before Crookshanks had decided to go to the dungeons and torment Lucius a bit more. All Lucius had been left with after the Death Eaters were done was a raggedy blanket. He was dreadful at wandless magic and the once regal man was found hollering while trying to keep the cat at bay with a make shift whip made from his only source of warmth.

Crooks did leave but he took the blanket with him leaving it at Narcissa's door. They assumed it was left as an apology for raiding her kitchen again. Narcissa couldn't wait until Hermione woke up and got her familiar in line but she had to admit she did appreciate the blanket. Knowing Lucius was now as physically cold as his heart is was pleasing.

"Mum said…well I guess it doesn't matter. She didn't help Hermione…why didn't she help Hermione?" Tonks asked.

"Nymphadora…"

Tonks hair turned purple. Remus explained, "She hates the name. She goes by Tonks."

"Well considering I am not a fan of your father do you mind if I call you Dora."

"That is acceptable." Tonks agreed.

"Dora…your mother is…has always been…I am sorry but your mother is a coward."

Tonks didn't know how to respond. She was angry at the accusation but she was also angry with her mother for being exactly that, a coward.

"What happened with Neville? I heard she saved him."

"She and Ted were with Frank and Alice when the attack occurred. They tried to get Frank and Alice to run but they chose to stay and fight. Say what you will but the Longbottoms were always fighters. Tough as nails. Amazing that son of theirs is so meek. Anyways, Andy took Neville with her as they ran out. I don't know that she could have won that fight and of all the things she did that were cowardly that one no one can blame her for."

"Of all the things?"

"Your mother…she wasn't close with us. She always chose her own needs over others. How many battles has she told you about in the first war?"

"None."

"That's because she never fought in any. Neither of them did. In her defense she did keep you hidden and safe. At that time Bella would have happily killed you."

"And now? What of us?"

"And now my sister is with a mud…muggleborn. The Dark Lord is completely shifting his philosophy. He is clever. The amount of purebloods that are brave enough to challenge him is down to zero with the incident last night."

Yaxley, Lestrange and Macnair had died during a raid. The raid was a suicide mission into a muggle armory. The Dark Lord had made two points effectively. The first point was that muggles were a danger, the twenty odd bullet holes riddling all three bodies made that abundantly obvious, and the Dark Lord made every one of his followers look. The second was don't fuck with the Dark Lord. That was heard loud and clear.

"Couldn't have happened to three nicer blokes." Remus quipped.

"Yes. They certainly won't be missed. Veronica Macnair supposedly opened a bottle of champagne when she heard about her husband's demise." Narcissa responded, "The Dark Lord wants to rule wizarding England…probably the wizarding world and a handful of purebloods isn't enough. His very vocal stance on creature laws is making the rounds. He is gaining traction with those expected to be his enemies. Dumbledore has no idea what's coming and he won't be able to counter it."

"Yes. They tried to warn the Minister." Tonks said. She had returned to work. Kingsley spent his free time plotting against her and Hestia. Emmeline Vance had sided with the Order leading to a blow out between her and Hestia. After that small moves had been made by both sides over the next few days but it came to a head when Kingsley made an appointment with Scrimgeour.

Hestia and Tonks let it be known that they would happily testify in their treason hearings and they would make it very clear that Kingsley and Dumbledore had been hiding and protecting the primal for some time. A stalemate was reached.

"I heard it was close." Narcissa replied.

"It was. Emmeline and Hestia were….well they were. Kingsley was my mentor. I never imagined he would betray someone like he did with Hermione. I never imagined my mother…oh god I hexed my mother." Tonks held back her tears. She wouldn't cry.

"Dora, I am sorry about Andromeda but you are welcome and you will be safe here. Now your wolf…he has a way to deal with the full moon. I don't need a cat and a wolf running rampant in this place."

"Don't worry Narcissa, I am fully housebroken." Remus responded smiling at the woman's nervousness. "I will be far better behaved than Crookshanks."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How are they?" Minerva asked placing her hand on Severus' shoulder.

"They should be up in the next few days and back to full strength in another week. If they weren't primal mages they would be dead. I can't believe Albus could be so foolish."

"He let his fear control him just like he did last year with Harry. If he had just told him he was connected to the Dark Lord from the beginning, if he hadn't avoided him…that battle at the Ministry would have never happened."

"What have you heard from Filius?"

"Albus told a majority of the staff that Hermione is a primal mage and that she has aligned herself with Tom. Filius filled in the rest of the details with them. The staff is split. Some like Horace are terrified of her, others like Bathsheda and Aurora are angry at what their favorite student went through."

"We have kept it away from those who make the decisions for now but they will know eventually. Then they will come." He replied.

"I know. The damage at the Ministry is enough that I don't know if I can get Hermione cleared to take her N.E.W.T.s. The good news is there seems to be a lot of wizards hiding creature blood. I heard support has gone up quite a bit." Minerva answered.

"Most of the families who rail against it have creature blood." Narcissa said walking up behind them. "Lucius has veela in his blood but always pretended it wasn't there. I wouldn't have anticipated this move to go over so well but it seems more people want the change than don't. His 'muggles are dangerous' campaign has been helping as well."

"Yes. Charity says she has been inundated with questions about muggle weapons particularly firearms and bombs. If it has made it in to the halls of Hogwarts it has become widespread." Minerva concurred.

"All they had to do was agree to leave them alone and they couldn't do that." Severus sighed. Neither woman needed to ask who. They were equally as stunned as he was. The Order's path was just foolish. Now they would end up reaping what they sowed.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione felt pain everywhere. Her body still hurt. She couldn't open her eyes yet. She tried to remember what happened to her. Slowly the memories came back in pieces. The last of which was her miscarriage and watching her lover die.

She screamed as the realization hit her, it came out hoarse and choppy. She could hear footsteps running and heard a familiar voice.

"Hermione? She is awake! Harry she is awake!"

"My baby…they took my baby." She cried.

"I am sorry 'Mione we were too late."

"Nooooo!" She sobbed. "Bella?"

"She is going to be OK. She is right here. She is still asleep. Snape gave you the antidote and a bunch of potions. It was close."

She felt hands holding hers and on her shoulders and arm and she kept her eyes closed and cried for twenty to thirty minutes just accepting the comfort. She didn't want to know yet. She finally calmed down enough to asses the situation.

"Ron….I…I can't open my eyes. They feel heavy."

"Wait one second Miss Granger." A deep voice commanded. She felt Snape remove something from her eyes. She opened them and winced as the light blinded her. She was propped up and glass of water was placed at her lips while she adjusted to the brightness of the room. She took a few sips.

She finally regained her vision. She looked around shocked at what she saw and where she was. Bella was lying in a cot next to her still asleep. Narcissa was sitting on a chair between their cots. Harry, Ron and Ginny were standing over her bed with Professor Snape.

This alone would have been shocking but the fact that the woman with the water was Alecto Carrow floored her. She was in the Manor. Harry was in the Manor! The shock clearly showed on her face. Harry grabbed her hand.

"It's OK Hermione. We are OK. I made a truce with the Dark Lord."

"Harry he killed your parents!"

"I know. I know. He was also the only person who could protect and save you. I can't protect the dead but I could save you. We had it out a bit and he let me work on my anger. Then we talked, there is a lot we didn't know. There was so much I didn't know."

"Harry got his ass kicked." Ron whispered conspiratorially. "Then their wands locked up again."

"What? What has happened? How long have I been here?"

"A week." Ginny replied. She filled her in on Harry getting the notice from the coin and what had occurred at Headquarters.

"When we showed up here the Dark Lord offered us sanctuary. We took it." Ron said.

"Your parents…your family?" Hermione asked.

"My parents…Hermione you didn't see yourselves. It was…I don't know how they could do that but they made their choice. We met with Charlie, Bill and the twins. They are torn and are staying neutral except for Bill and Fleur. Bill is planning to propose to Fleur and he doesn't want mum poisoning the wedding cake."

Ginny punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow! Sorry."

"What did you say Hermione, depth of a teaspoon?" Harry added. "I am sorry about your baby. The good news is Severus said the damage isn't permanent."

"I am Professor Snape to you Potter and I can speak for myself. Hermione, your child was lost before we ever arrived. Both you and Bellatrix will make a full recovery and you will be able to bear another child."

"I remember them gloating…Molly and Augusta gloating. They were so angry about their families. The war it never really ended…it was only paused." Hermione's body shook as tears fell freely, "Augusta kept talking about Frank…she was going to kill….MCGONAGALL!"

"Is fine Hermione. She is with the Dark Lord." Ron answered, "Hey did you know they had a thing. OW!"

Ginny sighed. Hermione had lost a child and woken up to the world flipped upside down and Ron was still…Ron.

"Ron maybe you should go get Hermione some food."

"No. I know she is angry and sad. She lost her child and I know she is angry at mum and dad and I know she wants to kill them and if she doesn't then Bellatrix will. I am not clueless; I was just hoping to distract her from everything. It is a lot to wake up to. Mum made her choice when she decided to avenge Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon by attacking Hermione. I chose my side and I am not going anywhere."

"You always have a knack for being deep right when we think you are completely hopeless. Ron, Ginny…I am going to…"

"We know." Ron filled her on everything they had done during the week. He and Ginny spent the first night discussing it. They knew the prophecy, they knew the Order was going to lose, Dumbledore was going to lose and therefore their parents were going to lose. They were able to protect their brothers as long as they stayed out of it.

"But now I understand them. It is ironic isn't it? I understand my mother's anger and I am willing to stand aside and let you go after her. This is war. I know everyone kept telling us that but now I get it. I understand the anger and the darkness and the pain. When I saw you Hermione, my heart broke. That's what mum feels isn't it. That's why they did it?"

"That and fear Ron. They are terrified of what Hermione is." Harry said. "If they knew what I was…"

Hermione looked at Harry quizzically but Ron answered.

"Yeah, that's what had Bill so worried. He was afraid mum was going to go after Fleur and if they have a baby…I am sorry."

Hermione nodded. Ginny handed her a handkerchief. "So Harry and the Dark Lord dueled? You are all here? I need to know where we stand."

"Practical as always Hermione."

"Thank you Severus." Hermione responded.

All three students looked at him quizzically.

"She gets to call me Severus. Lucius is still awaiting his fate." Severus nodded to Narcissa who smiled a little. "Yaxley, Lestrange and Macnair were tragically killed in a raid. Strangest thing the timing of that. As your friends have informed you, you have been here a week."

"Who is here?" Hermione asked.

"Myself and Minerva, this lot, Hestia Jones, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin also came through with us."

"Tonks is here? What about Ted and Andy?" She heard a snort from her left.

"Andy cowered as usual. Even after being betrayed by Augusta she would have watched you die. Fortunately my niece doesn't take after her." Narcissa responded. She took Hermione's hand.

"Crooks?"

"He is here. Last I saw he was menacing the elves again. Hermione, everything is changing, Lucius is in a cell and no one in the Dark Lord's ranks is allowed to raise a hand to their child or spouse. The Dark Lord proclaimed it two days after you arrived. He has made it clear he is changing the creature laws as well." Severus continued.

"Dumbledore...the others?"

"They tried to expose you through Kingsley. Tonks, Jones, Rowle and Rookwood stopped it from getting out of hand. It was quite the showdown for a bit at the Ministry. Do they expose you and therefore expose themselves? In the end they have backed off. We are trying to work a deal to get us back into Hogwarts. The Ministry hasn't noticed there are three missing students yet but they will." Severus replied.

"Back to Hogwarts sir? With him? After everything? I can't go back there. I will kill him if I see him. He would have let me die. I am not an odd to be calculated, I am a person. He took my fucking child! They took my baby." She broke down again.

"I know Hermione. I don't want to go back either, neither does Ron or Ginny but we can't let them win." Harry said. "Plus there is something we need to do and the Dark Lord said you are the only onewho can pull it off without Dumbledore catching them."

"How bad is it Severus?"

"The rumors about you two have reached every ear except the Minister's. As I said they have controlled the damage at the Ministry but the rumors are rampant and Dumbledore has been trying to rally the troops so to speak. He let it slip that you were primal mage and that Bellatrix was the other."

"To whom? How many know?"

"To everyone not named Rufus. It isn't working the way he planned. Dumbledore tried to rally the staff but Minerva told Filius what happened. There are more than a few of my coworkers who are rather unhappy with their employer's methods. Poisoning you wasn't what they signed up for. Plus whoever is protecting you will have to lighten the creature laws. Those laws affect Filius and Hagrid among others, not that Hagrid needed a reason to side with you. You stood up for Hagrid when they took him to Azkaban and you were the reason he was freed. You saved Buckbeak. You, not Dumbledore...you. You have the support of at least half the staff now." He replied.

"That's not all that has changed." Harry added, "With two primal mages most of the other magical creatures are ready to pledge their allegiance as well."

"But is he going to…"

"Make the changes?" Voldemort walked in accompanied by Minerva McGonagall. "Yes. The prophecy makes so much more sense now, actually they both do."

Hermione looked at Harry. He mouthed 'explain later'.

"If everyone could leave us for a moment. Harry please stay."

They all cleared out of the room leaving the three to talk.

"I told you before there will still be somewhat of a caste system in place. This will make the old guard happy but even with that in place magical creatures will still have more rights than they have ever been granted before."

"And muggleborns?"

"Will be registered and removed from their homes. They will be raised by a magical family."

"What!"

"You know if you weren't on your death bed I would hex you for that."

She sighed and nodded. She had no illusions as to whom she had pledged her allegiance to but he would also allow her to avenge her child with whatever brutality she thought necessary.

"I know, thank you. I am just surprised. I thought purebloods hate muggleborns."

"They do. Just like everyone fears you, they fear what they don't understand. They just hide it with contempt and ramblings about blood lines. You met with your parents. That went well?"

"No. You know we had to obliviate them."

"Exactly and your parents were extremely liberal and supportive for muggles. You know exactly what muggles do with witches. They hunt them and kill them. The muggleborns will unfortunately carry the taint of their blood but I have come up with a brilliant idea when I was working out how to appease you. It isn't necessary now but it was such a good idea I decided to keep it. It will help secure my throne and give me the ability to conquer the muggleworld as well."

"Do I want to ask?"

"Of course you do, don't interrupt me with rhetorical questions when I am opining."

"Yes my Lord."

"See I knew we would get along well. There are so few true purebloods it didn't really give me much of a base and frankly they aren't a fan of my stance on creatures. The most problematic ones have met an…unfortunate end. I told you from the beginning that I want power. I don't care about sides or light and dark. You know this. I said the same words to Potter your first year."

"So you are going to get the purebloods to accept muggles?"

"As I said I needed a way to keep you happy about the mudbloods and keep my followers happy. I have the solution. As you know history is written by the victors."

"Churchill?"

"I told you I am interested in power not politics. He was a man worth studying. Well it isn't just history. The present can be changed as well. There is already a general fear of muggles. Between their weapons, their view on magic and their 'accidents' the magical community lives in fear. They won't admit it but they are afraid and fascinated by muggles."

He grabbed the chair near her bed and continued.

"Have you ever wondered how many purebloods have gloated about their superiority while riding on the Knight's bus or in Ministry cars? Wizarding wireless is in every home but they still rally against the muggle because deep down they know they aren't some weak creature, they are dangerous. Do you disagree?"

Hermione thought about it for a second, "No."

"How many muggleborns are you friends with?"

"Maybe a dozen."

"How many of them are close to their parents?"

"None."

"How many would happily live in a magical home instead of returning to their homes during the summers?"

"Most" she conceded.

"And here is the brilliance. Muggleborns will be removed from their homes once they receive their Hogwarts acceptance letters. They will be required to do a minimum of two years of service in the Ministry Department of Muggle Relations and Regulation upon graduation from Hogwarts. The 'regulation' part of the title should be added in the next six months. I am selling muggleborns as our defense against the horrors of the muggle world. They will be our buffer and in exchange they will keep their wands and wizard status."

"You think it will work? Men like Lucius…"

"Men like Lucius will be quiet or they will be dead, but yes it will work. I have been slowly leaking bits and pieces of it in my rallies and when I pitched it they seemed to embrace it. Yaxley, Macnair and Lestrange showing up with multiple bullet holes certainly helped. Muggleborns will be our weapon. Obviously the pure lines won't intermarry with them but eventually as they marry enough they will be considered pure."

"How…"

"Three generations no squibs."

"Wow. You really thought this out. What about their treatment in the homes?"

"It will be regulated but how do you treat your wand?"

"With respect."

"And how do muggle soldiers treat their guns?"

"Like their life depends on them, which it does. Muggleborns are what stand between catastrophe and the magical world and after you have secured your place in the wizarding world muggleborns will be happy to help you control the muggle population if only to stop the wars, pollution, etc. You are right…it is brilliant."

"So once you're healthy you will be taking my mark?"

"Yes My Lord. I have a score to settle. My Lord…Harry?"

Voldemort nodded to the young man who had sat quietly next to him. Harry pulled up his sleeve and showed the one thing Hermione never expected. A Dark Mark.

"Well we had a nice duel where I tried to seek revenge for my parents. As Ron pointed out I lost."

"Badly."

"Yes My Lord, badly"

Hermione could tell that Harry had been ribbed all week on his dueling performance. Clearly he needed to improve his skills.

"His parents were soldiers in a war just like we are. He chose you over his anger. The Weasley boy is right, it is ironic that the greater good was to choose…what is it you call us…Team Evil."

"So you took the mark?" Hermione asked Harry stunned.

"Hermione….there is so much…please can I tell her?"

"Yes. She should know as should Bella and Narcissa will know as well but you two will not share with the others even those gingers you are so fond of."

"Of course My Lord." Harry responded. Hermione couldn't understand how Harry could make such a radical change to the point of calling James and Lily's killer My Lord until Harry told her what he had learned about Pettigrew, the wards on his house, and about the horcruxes including him.

"So Dumbledore knew you had to die all along, no wonder he sent us on so many crazy missions. You are disposable to him."

"Yes and he will be moving to get his hands on any Horcrux he can. Harry is safer if my other Horcruxes are safe. Killing the golden boy is dangerous. I imagine he is saving Harry for last. That is why you have to go back. You won't get to kill him yet but you will make him very angry if it's any consolation. Soon Hermione, you will get your revenge soon. I promise you that.

"Hermione you just had a lot dumped on you. Sleep. I will come by later." Harry promised.

"Thanks and thank you My Lord."

"You are welcome, I wish I could have saved your child but I can promise you that you will be given whatever you need to exact your vengeance. Get some rest."

"Yes My Lord." Hermione slowly pulled herself to Bellatrix's cot and curled up around her lover, drifting back to sleep. Her mate and she would have much to discuss when she woke up.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I have been in the weeds this week. Sorry guys. I am trying to get a move on with this story. Part of the slowdown is some redrafting I am doing. I will get this story done and I expect it will be at least another 8-10 chapters, possibly more.

Thank you to the reviewers for all of the encouragement. I would like to also thank the faves and follows. As a noob writer I have many bouts of self-doubt and it is nice to know that there are people out there that like it.

My heart and soul belong to my beta Asher Henry. If you haven't checked out her stories you need to go do so immediately.

Primal Intincts

Chapter 21

Bellatrix could sense whose body was wrapped around her. She felt love and pain coming from her kitten. She remembered dying, she remembered her baby…she wondered if they were in hell. She opened her eyes to see she was in her quarters at the Manor. Narcissa was sitting next to the bed holding her hand. Hermione was asleep.

"What time is it?" Bellatrix whispered.

"Around four" Narcissa answered.

"How long?"

"Just over a week. She woke up yesterday. She insisted we move you here."

"You have been watching over me, haven't you? I could sense you…and her. You were always there."

"I…yes. Bellatrix…the poison…your baby…"

"I know, Augusta made me watch. I will fucking kill them, I will kill them all. How many are alive still? The Order? Lucius?" Bellatrix hissed tension building in her body. The room crackled with magic. Bolts of electricity shot out randomly destroying the room.

"The Order is alive but lost several members to us. Lucius is in the dungeons waiting for your attentions. I didn't want the price to be this Bella, not my child for yours." Narcissa said. She was shaking with not only grief but fear. Her sister's eyes had gone black and her fangs were showing.

"I know Cissy, you didn't do it. I did."Bellatrix replied. Her voice cracked with the emotions she was holding back as she tried to calm down some.

Narcissa looked at her stunned. A whisper came from a now awake witch wrapped around her back.

"How do you figure that baby?"

She could feel the tears soaking the back of her shirt. "How long have you been crying?"

"Since I woke up yesterday. I have moments of clarity between sobbing streaks. How is this your fault?"

"I tortured and killed the Prewitt brothers and the Longbottoms. I would do the same if I were them. I will do the same to them now. They failed to kill us. How?"

Hermione and Narcissa spent the next hour and a half filling Bellatrix in during which all three women were periodically driven to tears. Bellatrix was furious to find out that all of the Order was alive.

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry." Narcissa consoled her sister. She knew this would be the only time her sister cried. Bellatrix would never shed another tear. She would take it out in blood and no one involved would be alive in the end.

"We will get the pleasure of dealing with them ourselves. So why the fuck are you going back to Hogwarts to play nice?" Bellatrix snarled at her mate.

"If we can work out something to keep me safe I will finish my N.E.W.T.s and retrieve something for the Dark Lord. He wouldn't make me go back but the rest of them would never make it off the grounds with what we are looking for. I wasn't going to do it, I figured that I wouldn't be able to be around Dumbledore but if I get this it from under his nose it will be a sweet little torture in itself. I can destroy his hope."

"What are you retrieving?"

"It cannot leave this room. Only a handful of people know…Narcissa is one. Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?"

"It's dark magic. A wizard splits…the Dark Lord?"

"He made six intentionally and as we have just learned a seventh unintentionally."

"I don't understand."

"Harry tried to duel him. He lost but their wands locked again. Later when they were talking they figured it out. Harry had been assigned a mission to find out what the Dark Lord talked to Professor Slughorn about. He didn't realize it but Dumbledore was using him to find out how many Horcruxes the Dark Lord made."

"And he would have been none the wiser except Potter ended up here."

Hermione nodded, "The Dark Lord knew exactly what he discussed with Slughorn. He wouldn't have realized why Dumbledore would send Harry if he hadn't torched another wand. Harry is his Horcrux. Harry needs to die to destroy the Dark Lord. I have no idea how Dumbledore planned to sell that to Harry or if he planned to just kill him. Either way Harry is pissed."

"So Dumbledore's betrayal didn't cost Potter's life, it cost his allegiance?"

"Baby in the week that we have been out the Dark Lord has made himself Harry's new mentor and father figure. The Dark Lord has assured Harry that Pettigrew was able to betray Lily and James' location because of Dumbledore and that Dumbledore knew Pettigrew was a spy. Between that, what he did to us and Harry being a walking dead man Harry took the mark."

"You believe what he said about Pettigrew?" Bellatrix asked.

"Not even a little but if that is what it takes to keep Harry on my side I will go with the lie. I do believe that Harry is a Horcrux. That makes sense. Ron and Harry are hotheads and are lapping up whatever they are told happily. They need somewhere to focus their anger and they can't focus it on the Dark Lord anymore."

"I am surprised Hermione, I wouldn't think you would be OK with a deception where Harry is involved." Narcissa said. She had let the two talk but her friendship with Harry made her interrupt.

"If it keeps Harry here and safe I am OK with it. There is no denying that Harry is Horcrux and I won't deny he is the only family I truly have left besides Bella. I am being selfish. I want Harry and Ron to be my friends. I don't want to fight them. If it takes lying about who tipped the Dark Lord to sell them to join Team Evil I am ok with it. Dumbledore clearly planned for Harry to die. How else would he be able to defeat the Dark Lord?"

"So you won't tell him?" Narcissa asked.

"You have become…well whatever is going on with you two that I don't know the details of, if he finds out the Dark Lord lied he will go after him again. There are other Horcruxes, it won't kill the Dark Lord to kill Harry and now he knows how. This gives Harry a neat way to reconcile working with his parents' murderer. Which is more important to you the truth or Harry's life?"

"There is nothing going on with us! We are just friends. He is with that red headed girl" Narcissa protested.

"I don't know what will happen with him and Ginny but of course your feelings are purely plutonic. As his friend, what will you do?"

"Reinforce the lie. If it keeps them here I will reinforce the lie."

"Them?" Bellatrix asked.

"Narcissa has become rather fond of Nymphadora over the last week and the feeling seems to be mutual."

"Our niece is impressive despite her parents." Narcissa added. "She hexed Andy to save you two."

"I wish we had seen the trap. How could we have not seen the trap?" Bellatrix said letting the tears well in her eyes again.

"Because we underestimated the power of their anger baby. Now I understand. I understand their hate." Hermione broke down again.

Narcissa left the two women to grieve and cry. The war was coming and they would be at the front lines. They needed to cry now…they wouldn't be able to show their weakness then.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The missing professors and students were noticed immediately and by the end of the week rumors were running rampant. Dumbledore needed to figure out a way to cover the missing students. More importantly he needed to find a way to deal with his missing professors.

He blew it and he knew it. He had been so concerned about the prophecy and the power of the primal mages he had fulfilled it. It was the Ministry disaster all over again but worse. He wondered if he had saved Hermione and Bellatrix would they have stayed loyal. He presumed he would have had to let them take their vengeance and kill their poisoners. He now wished he had let them do it. He was debating killing Augusta himself after that stunt.

It didn't matter now. His two strongest allies were now with Tom. He knew Minerva had been involved with him decades before but Albus was surprised that she would return. They had ended very acrimoniously as he became too dark for her to be around. Severus wasn't a surprise. His oath was to Harry, once Harry chose he would follow.

Now Dumbledore had to do damage control. If Tom and Harry had talked about Harry's mission Tom would know Albus was hunting his Horcruxes. If they talked they might have even figured out there was a seventh Horcrux. He had destroyed the ring and thanks to Hermione's interruption had done so without harming himself. He still needed to find the locket, the cup and the diadem. He had a lead on the locket but hadn't found exactly where it was located yet.

He needed to find the others quickly. Harry would know he had to die but he wouldn't know that Dumbledore expected that he would come back. Now it looked like killing him might be the only way to take out Tom. The diadem was in the school still but he didn't know where. He had received a parley request from Tom and soon Harry would return. If the boy got the diadem back to Tom they would have even more problems.

First thing was dealing with the issues at the school. He had tried to rally support among the staff and the Ministry but it became clear that they would be facing treason charges if the truth came to light. Tom had done a good job blocking Kingsley's efforts.

To make things worse, Minerva had gotten to Filius. His staff was divided and many were angry about the attempt on Hermione's life. Hagrid had been furious about the whole thing. No one knew about the baby, but just the attempt on Hermione was enough to infuriate his professors.

He thought the rumor that she was a primal mage would influence them negatively but in the end it was still Hermione Granger. The fact that Minnie was with her made things worse. They wanted Minerva back with the students and some were even demanding Severus' return. He had noticed many of them testing their food and goblets for poison and curses at each meal.

He needed to return things to the status quo or the Ministry would be back at Hogwarts and Rufus wouldn't send a clueless paper pusher like Dolores Umbridge. Rufus would send a squad in and take over.

To add to his problems Nymphadora and Hestia had returned to the Ministry but were avoiding coming back on duty at Hogwarts and it was raising questions among the remaining Aurors. He needed to do something quick or he would be fighting a war on two fronts.

He pulled out the parchment. He hated conceding to Tom but the other options were unthinkable. He figured maybe he could eliminate the threat from Severus while he worked this out. If would be one less issue to deal with.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So they really just don't know how to fight a war?" Hermione sighed.

Mulciber laughed, "I have spent whatever time I haven't been locked away fighting the Order. Think of them more as Unspeakables than Aurors. They sneak around and move in the shadows. They were never big on straight forward confrontations."

"So he wants us back. Why? So he can kill Harry and Hermione?" Ron asked.

"No. He won't do it on the school grounds. He needs to get us back before the rampant rumors of what happened to us gets out of hand. He needs to reestablish control or the Ministry will." McGonagall replied "It is bad enough four students are gone but he is also missing two professors."

"What does everyone think happened to us?" Harry asked.

"Filius said that Dumbledore has announced we are away on a special project. The rumors among the students mostly involve Severus doing something horrible to you."

"Not too farfetched" Ron whispered under his breath.

_"I agree with the mouthy ginger" _Crooks added.

"_You are more likely to be killed by Narcissa at this point if you keep raiding the kitchens." _Hermione answered the kneazle and then turned to the others.

"So we go back? I can't go back." Hermione said to the others. "I know I need to. I know what He needs but how do I look Dumbledore in the eye and not try and rip it out?"

"The same way Slytherins have for years. You bury it and do what you need to do. How do you think Cray Rosier felt when his DADA class was taught by Moody. It ended up being an imposter but he had to stare at the face of his father's killer every day for a year. Remus killed the Carrow twins' mother and he was also brought in by Dumbledore to teach DADA." Severus said.

They all looked to Lupin, "It's true. It was a war...but I never really knew what to say to them. What can you say?"

"I never thought about it." Hermione said.

"What about the real Moody?" Ginny asked

"He is loyal to Dumbledore and Dumbledore alone." Minerva said. "They have fought together for years. They have been in a lot of battles together. Moody will probably be angry with him but he won't budge."

"I don't think I can do this. I really don't. I want him dead."

"Hermione you have worked too hard to let him keep you from finishing your schooling. You are already scheduled to take your N.E.W.T.s early. Once you finish there will be a place for you in the Ministry. If you truly want to avenge your loss and fight this battle you need to take every advantage you have." Severus said.

"And you will both be going back?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. As much as Dumbledore hates it and tried to prevent it, he can't make the moves he wants to for now."

"So what can we expect?" Hermione asked him.

"Confusion amongst the students, although the truth should be slowly leaking itself into the school. Both sides will be actively recruiting the N.E.W.T. students and you will soon find the school split." Severus replied.

"I was a professor for the first war. The school felt the war if only on a smaller scale. The houses were split down the middle, students learned wards for their beds so they could sleep at night without worrying about being hexed and the violence between students escalated."

Minerva sat down as she continued, "But mostly it will be recruiting. Teachers will let their bias be known and they will try and sell the students."

"I am going to have some issues aren't I?" Hermione sighed.

"Yes." Minerva admitted. "But you have your own quarters fortunately. Harry and Ron need to be careful as does Ginny. I am worried really worried about Neville. Augusta is using him to spread poison throughout the student body. He doesn't remember anything about that night. He knows Hermione is with Bellatrix and as timid as was he is becoming a threat. Augusta is fueling his anger and he has spread your alleged betrayal throughout Gryffindor."

"Then I will destroy what she is doing and then I will destroy her." Hermione said coldly.

"Hermione?" Harry asked confused.

"I will go back, I will find what the Dark Lord needs us to protect and I will recruit. They killed my child and I will help him raise an army to rein fire down on their hypocritical self-righteous asses."

Ginny shivered a little. She knew how dangerous Hermione was mad but she even she was taken aback by the venom in her voice.

"I need to go to Him." Hermione said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

She pulled up her sleeve, "because I am adding a tattoo to match yours."

She stood up and started to walk away when Ron cried out to her, "Wait!"

She watched as he struggled with himself, "Fuck! We stay together until the end right? Let's go."

Ginny looked at her brother stunned, "Really?"

"Yeah…like I said, mum made her decision."

"I can't…not yet." Ginny replied.

"It's OK Ginny. I understand." Hermione replied. She then led Ron out of the room to find the Dark Lord and take their marks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione smiled as she woke to soft kisses on her arm. Bellatrix was thrilled with Hermione taking the mark.

"I have to go back tomorrow."

"I don't want you to go kitten." Bellatrix moved up kissing the scar over her heart from her bite.

Hermione ran her hand softly through her mate's hair. "I don't want to go…I want to fucking kill him. I want to kill them all. They took our baby but they are hiding and protected now…if I recruit for him, graduate and take a place in the Ministry I can get to them…to Augusta."

"He will try and get to you…and to Harry."

"Of course. He is desperate, he just fucked up epically. He is doing whatever he can to recover. Too bad his credibility is shot. Look what happened with Severus."

Dumbledore in his truce negotiations with Voldemort had 'outed' Severus as a spy going as far to say that Snape was doing it all for Lily Evans.

Unfortunately for Dumbledore part of Severus' cover story was that he was a spy and everyone of his old classmates knew that Lily Evans spectacularly public shunning of Snape was why he became a Death Eater. Voldemort saw it as a desperate ploy to split his troops and ignored it.

The two had negotiated their reentry into Hogwarts which included Severus. They would be taking oaths that they wouldn't instigate violence. They still would be able to defend themselves but they couldn't attack anyone in the school while they were staff or students and the staff and Dumbledore couldn't attack them.

Hermione didn't have much faith in such protections. They saw how well they went last time but both sides would hopefully primarily be in recruiting mode. The war was coming and now they needed armies. She would need more than a handful of Death Eaters to get at the remainder of the Order.

"I hate you leaving me and I won't be able to see you now." The floo had been sealed and the shack was no longer neutral. It was part of the concessions. They wouldn't see each other again until the summer.

Bellatrix was determined to take advantage of their time together. They had spent the morning curled up holding each other tight. Neither woman wanted to lose the other, neither wanted to face their impending separation. She had made her way down Hermione's stomach feathering her with kisses. Hermione purred as Bella reached her center.

"_Fuck baby. So good….put your tongue inside me…ooooh. Just like that."_ Hermione growled. Bellatrix pushed her tongue deep into her center making her buck against her. She grabbed her lover's hair.

"_More"_

"_Patience mate!'_

"_Please!"_

Bellatrix smiled looking up her mate's perfect body and into her eyes. She entered Hermione with her fingers and began to toy with her clit. She ran her tongue up and down the nub. Hermione motioned for her to flip around.

Bellatrix positioned herself next to her and continued her explorations as Hermione entered her with two fingers. She growled against Hermione's clit moving her body closer to Hermione's mouth.

Hermione began to lick her clit as she pumped in and out of her. Bellatrix began to match her adding a finger. She pulled out and spanked Hermione's cunt making her scream out her pleasure. Hermione added another finger and pumped in and out of Bellatrix with force. Bella exploded covering her face with juices.

Bellatrix returned to her lover's center but Hermione was pulling on her again. She knew her lover wanted her inside her. Hermione had been spending every spare minute she had taking Bellatrix to bed. Bella knew why. Hermione had lost a child and she needed the intimacy. She wanted the promise of another.

Bella secretly had Snape make her a stronger potion. She knew her lover needed to focus on the war and her studies. They would have another child soon but they needed to avenge their lost child and destroy their enemies first. They would take the Ministry and Hermione would be her wife before she had her baby. She hated keeping a secret from Hermione but she knew what her witch needed.

Bellatrix crawled up Hermione's body and kissed her lover's fallen tears. Hermione cried too much these days and Bellatrix was going to destroy those responsible. They killed her baby and almost took her mate. They would pay.

Bellatrix nuzzled Hermione's neck pulling her close as she slowly entered her.

"My sweet little kitten you feel so good. I love you baby." Bellatrix whispered as she continued her slow pace. Hermione wrapped her arms around her neck holding her tight. New tears dampened Bella's cheek and chin. "I am so sorry kitten."

"I want them dead Bella, I want them all dead."

Bellatrix pushed up so she could look Hermione in the eyes, repositioning herself so she could continue to love her.

"They will be. I swear it my love. We will have our revenge."

Hermione shuddered as Bellatrix pushed deep into her. The dark witch knew her so well. She looked up into pitch black eyes and whimpered. Bellatrix kissed her softly never breaking her pace.

The light kisses deepened as need overtook grief and Hermione's hands snaked down Bellatrix's back grabbing her ass and pulling her deeper. Bellatrix responded pumping into her mate harder, burying her shaft deep inside her with every stroke. Hermione came hard, her walls tightening against Bella's clit and driving her lover to orgasm with her.

"You are my world now kitten." Bella whispered as she came hard into Hermione filling her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They apparated to outside of Hogsmeade. Savage and Proudfoot were the Auror's on duty and fortunately friendlier with Tonks than Kingsley. They nodded hello to the return students and professors already having promised Tonks they would keep an eye on them. Dumbledore did not want Tonks or Hestia returning to the school on Auror duty. They escorted them to the castle gates where Dumbledore was waiting with Filius. The Ravenclaw head gave Hermione a sympathetic smile.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts" the Headmaster said, "Do behave yourselves while you are here. I expect you to abide by the pact that was made."

"And we expect the same of you Albus." Minerva countered as she led the group up the path to the castle.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N. I am still dealing with work and some writer's block but I am trying to work through it. Thank you to everyone who has faved and followed. Mad love to the reviewers. You guys are awesome.

My undying gratitude to Asher Henry, my beta and king. She is my muse and inspiration.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 22

There were only a few months until N.E.W.T.s and Hermione made studying her primary focus but it was hard as she had to adjust to the major changes in the castle and still felt the weight of her lost child hanging over her. There were times she burst into tears for no reason. She had started meditating to control her emotions when she was around the others.

The tension within the school was palatable when they returned. McGonagall was right. The houses were split except for Gryffindor which was almost completely unified in their anger at the four returning students.

Neville had told anyone who would listen that his gran had said they were all traitors and that Hermione was bedding Bellatrix Black. He told them Harry had joined Voldemort and they were trying to take over the world together. The hostility within the house was intense the first few days. Their housemates made it extremely clear they were not welcome.

The four avoided the students and their questions as they got acclimated to being back. Hermione was still vacillating between anger and overwhelming sadness. The rest were coming to terms with what happened and their choices. Ginny, Ron and Harry had to ward their beds at night to sleep hex free. Minerva's had taught them some simple but effective spells to protect themselves at night.

Dobby was sneaking them food so they could skip the first couple of meals and they were hiding in Hermione's quarters or McGonagall's office in their free time. They had skipped classes for the first two days to get caught up and give them time to adjust. Dumbledore didn't object. He was more worried about them rejoining the student body than their absence from it.

The rumors intensified and varied in absurdity during their time back. They knew they would have to answer questions soon. They decided to brave classes, and more importantly the Great Hall, on their third day back.

They sat down at the end of the table, as far from the rest of the house as possible, and helped themselves to breakfast, pausing to cast spells to test the safety of the food. Neville had stirred up the Gryffindors and they had to duck several items that flew in their direction. They were maybe ten minutes in and they had to scourgify themselves several times when Draco stood up from his table.

"Oi! Granger come over here. At least we know how to use silverware."

Every head in the room turned as the four got up and grabbed seats next to Draco, including the tow-headed Slytherin's own house mates. Their move was as good as a public announcement as to which side they were on.

The Slytherin table was completely mute except for Draco. They had heard the rumors about them switching sides but no one but the idiots following Neville believed them. Snape eating them after losing control of his vampirism or them running off with a wizarding circus were the front runners for most of the school.

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks. It would be easiest to make it clear what had happened. They started off casually.

"Thank you Draco." Hermione said.

"No problem. I am surprised Longbottom managed to hit you with that donut Potter, I think it's the first time he has ever hit anything he aimed for."

"I think he was aiming at Hermione."

They all chuckled putting on a show for everyone to see.

"So Granger, please tell me you kept Weasley from tainting my room with any Cannons stuff while you lot were there."

"Someone, who was not me, might have added a cannon to your door. I am pretty sure it was Ginny." Ron said wryly.

Pansy couldn't take the conversation any longer, "What the hell is going on? You really were at the Manor?"

"That's a good question Granger." Neville said from behind them. He was flanked by a handful of Gryffindors including Seamus and Dean.

"Your gran decided to try and kill me, that's what happened Neville. Did she tell you that? Did she tell you she stood gloating over me as I was dying?" Hermione didn't mention her child. She couldn't deal with explaining that. There were gasps through the hall at the proclamation.

"Because you are a traitor! You are with Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Black" Hermione and Draco said at the same time. Draco had hated his Uncle Rod and was looking forward to when his mother went back to the noble name as well. He had been debating a name change and losing the Malfoy completely.

"Whatever. You are still with her."

"Neville you don't understand what any of this is about. We were loyal to the Order but the Order wasn't loyal to us. I am not the only one they were after. They were planning to betray Harry." Hermione answered.

The entire hall had quieted down to listen to the confrontation and whispers could be heard at the mention of the Order and of their planned betrayal.

"That's bullshit Hermione."

"Neville Longbottom. I have helped you pass your classes and have been your friend since first year. You know I would never turn my back on a friend. If you will notice Harry, Ron and Ginny are sitting next to me. Augusta and Molly made their choices and we made ours."

A small din erupted when Hermione used Molly's name. No one had realized the Weasleys had split from their family.

Students started firing questions at them.

"Enough!" Dumbledore demanded using his wand to amplify his voice "I believe all of you have classes to attend."

The students groaned and headed to their classes frustrated that they couldn't have their questions answered.

Hermione had Charms first and was happy to see that Professor Flitwick held no anger toward her. He actually seemed to dote on her more than usual and class went smoothly. He kept her after to offer his condolences and support. He was one of the few that knew about her lost child and he reached out in friendship to her.

The same couldn't be said for Horace Slughorn. The man spent most of class with his hands shaking as he constantly looked up at the 'Golden Trio'. He was a man who spent his life hanging on to the coattails of better witches and wizards and the thought of such dangerous students roaming the school frightened him.

Arithmancy and Transfiguration went much better. Professor Vector had been polite but distant with Hermione throughout her schooling despite Hermione being the best student she had seen in years. Vector pulled her aside after class and told her to come to her if she needed anything. She was surprised the witch was so friendly.

Hermione soon learned why. Hermione had swung by Severus' office after dinner to get his read on the day's events and the two were exchanging notes. He told Hermione in confidence that evening that Septima was half vampire and considered a 'being' for the purposes of the Ministry. It was a fact she kept hidden otherwise she would be among the jobless with Lupin. Dumbledore couldn't expose her now or he would expose his own complacency in her employment.

"So she is happy I am fighting on the side that will loosen the regulations for them?"

"More than that, you are going to find that primal mages may be feared by wizards but are well respected among many magical creatures including vampires."

"Really?"

"You will probably get red carpet treatment at Gringott's as the Goblins have a great deal of respect for primal mages. Vampires, werewolves, veelas and centaurs all have whole parts of their history and mythology that involve reverence of primal mages. The fact that you created S.P.E.W., despite it being a colossal failure, has given the community of magical creatures hope."

"I can't believe that! S.P.E.W. was a disaster."

"Dumbledore knew that primal mages would be respected but he figured that your allegiance to the Dark Lord would trump that. He forgot that you have already fought for magical creatures even when the whole world was against you. They see it as a sign that the Dark Lord intends to keep his promises. They see you as their champion. The girl who fights for elves."

"So he is seriously behind in recruiting?"

"He is seriously behind in everything. I don't know what he will do. He lost you, which lost him Harry. If you had killed Harry…well at least it would have made his task easier. You managed to take three Weasleys with you and the rest are staying neutral instead of following their parents. The effect on the student body is becoming very clear. They are splitting as we expected but it already seems as though the Dark Lord will pull more of them than expected due to you"

Severus grabbed some lists from his desk.

"These are the students I now think we can keep neutral or more importantly students we can recruit."

She looked through each list. They were much larger than she expected.

"These lists are huge. Most of the muggleborns are on this list. You really think you have a shot at these students?"

"The Dark Lord had to adjust everything to try and land you. Once he started moving pieces around he realized he could gain more supporters with this new plan of his than the old. What is a few dozen purebloods compared to all of the magical creatures and a significant chunk of the Wizarding world? With his caste system he will even get to keep most of the pure bloods."

"And the muggleborns?"

"Are already marginalized. Once word of what he wants to do with them leaks most will jump at the chance. Their job will be to defend and control muggles. Maybe some will resist but most will enjoy it. They may lose a bit of their power in the Wizarding world but they will get an open invitation to do as they please in the muggle one. I imagine more than a few will do more than their two years in the Muggle Regulation."

"You really think power will trump principle?"

"Doesn't it usually? Why do you think Albus stays here? He is terrified of what he would turn into if he had more power."

"I can see why" she answered.

"Are we really that different?"

"I think you are Severus but I don't know that I am."

He looked at her confused.

"I can feel it in everything you do. Sense it now. Like an animal senses another's pack loyalty. You are completely loyal to Harry. I don't know why you are but I know you are. It's why you chose us."

"Hermione!"

"I haven't told anyone and I won't. We have protected you from the beginning that won't change. Interesting that you may be the most reviled and yet the most noble person in this war."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione spent most of her time studying and dealing with the fallout. She had little time to mourn and for that she was grateful. Recruiting efforts were heavily underway. Dumbledore frequently gave speeches at meals that involved vague warnings of impeding danger, constant references to Voldemort and urging them to "seek the light".

Hermione was approached frequently by students which made studying difficult but she knew that Molly and Augusta and the rest of the Order wouldn't be easily captured. They would be hiding and raising an army and she would need one to face them.

The Dark Lord's 180 in regards to his policies was selling well and no one was reading the fine print. Hermione focused her free time on taking the one group that Dumbledore thought was guaranteed. Muggleborns.

She had to admit Voldemort was a genius. His plan appeased the pure blood fanatics because it gave them a legally higher status but it also appeased the muggleborns who were being labeled protectors.

Most of the muggleborns were leaning towards the Voldemort now. Their time in Hogwarts was enough to make it clear they were and would always be treated differently in wizarding society but with Voldemort they had guaranteed jobs. Muggleborns had to work harder and be smarter just to get entry level jobs in the Ministry and Voldemort was offering them their own department.

Of those leaning towards him most didn't realize they would be clearing the way for a despot to seize control of the country and then the world. They thought they would be fighting a noble cause.

What surprised Hermione was the fact that those that did understand actually became the loudest of those rallying around Voldemort. Justin Finch-Fletchly was the ring leader of this new group and had basically pledged his allegiance to her in Voldemort's absence.

The two were sitting in the back of the library working on recruiting ideas when he finally revealed the depth of his understanding and the truth about some of their more loyal recruits. She had made a comment about protecting the wizarding world and he had laughed. She cast a muffliato.

"Justin?" She was still nervous from her betrayal and she didn't like the laughter.

"Relax Granger. Can I speak freely with you? Will it stay between us?"

"Yes."

"Most believe the bullshit you are selling but the strongest allies among the half-bloods and muggleborns are those that don't. My parents disowned me. Did you know that? They disowned me because I am magical. In the magical world I am a mudblood and in the muggle world I am an abomination. My trust money is frozen for years and there will be no inheritance for me. To quote my father, 'No Finch or Fletchly will be a freak, it is unbecoming of our lines.' Meanwhile good luck getting work in the magical world as a mudblood."

"I am sorry to hear that."

"I am not the only one. That isn't my point, my point is I don't give a fuck about my parents or their world. I care about me. I understand what He is doing and I understand that my job will to be to help him control and conquer the muggles. Do you know what that sounds like to me?"

"Tyranny?" she laughed.

"Well that too but I am OK with that. It sounds like a power and wealth. Those of us who serve him well, that control the muggles and further his goals…we are going to be given almost carte blanche in the muggle world aren't we?"

She knew he was bright and rather devious but she didn't realize how much so. He was dead on. She wondered how the heck he ended up in Hufflepuff.

"Yes with some limitations you probably will."

"I will be a mudblood in the wizarding world no matter who wins but I will be able to have a powerful job and be a rich mudblood in His. The choice is easy."

"How many?"

"Half Bloods and Muggleborns that have figured it out besides me and are still in? For the Half Bloods we have Michael Corner, Tracey Davis and Anthony Goldstein."

"Let me guess Tracey is thrilled for a chance to jump up in the ranks considering how much shit she must get from her fellow Slytherins for being a half blood and Michael and Anthony just figured it was logical." She knew the two Ravenclaw boys well enough to know how they thought.

"Exactly. For the muggleborns, it's just Penelope. She was pissed she couldn't get an internship at the Ministry and ended up running a register at the corner shop for a bit of shrapnel last summer. She is in it for the money. The Creevy brothers are running around singing your praises though. Clueless gits have no idea what they are signing up for but they are happy to be protectors of something. They have rallied up quite a few along with them. The Dark Lord certainly has outwitted Dumbledore on this one, yeah?"

"It looks like it. What about the rest of the half-bloods? The ones that haven't really caught on?"

"That is more about their allegiance than about their blood. Dean and Seamus seem like they are staying solid with Longbottom. Hannah is also staying true to the light. They aren't the only ones but it is mostly Gryffindors that have chosen to go with Dumbledore. For the school I would say 45% with you and the Dark Lord, 35% with Longbottom and Dumbledore and the rest are undecided."

"Perfect. I am sure our Headmaster is scrambling to find a way to change the numbers."

"Oh he is. Penelope says the last week of Muggle Studies has been delightfully chaotic as Professor Burbage has spent the week teaching how muggles dance on rainbows and sing with bluebirds and students have been rapid firing questions at her like what is a thermonuclear weapon."

Hermione laughed. She had cut Muggle Studies from her classes to lighten her load but she remembered how mystified the students were.

"Where on earth did the students learn that term?"

"Me of course." He smiled smugly.

"I have told Him of your work Justin. He is pleased. You may find yourself as the new role model for muggleborns in his world."

"And find myself in a nice cushy job where I can shamelessly abuse my power to rob my parents' blind?"

"Among others."

"I love the new administration already…can't wait until they move in."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"FUUUUUUUUUCK!"

"Bella that is disgusting." Narcissa sighed as she turned her head.

"Do you want me to stop?" Bella asked.

"Yes please, please stop…oooh fuck! Please!"

"I wasn't talking to you worm. Narcissa would you like me to stop?"

Narcissa looked over to her husband who was naked and bloodied from Bella's latest torture session. With Hermione gone and no safe house for them to meet in and no leads on the Order, Bellatrix had little to do but torment Lucius. She wasn't the only one either.

Bellatrix basically invited the Inner Circle to have fun with him at their discretion as long as he wasn't harmed irreparably. He had even been buggered a few times, she never asked who did the deed but it pleased her that he was living all of the misery he put Narcissa through. The Inner Circle was ruthless and like sharks they became more aggressive once there was blood in the water. Narcissa looked back over at Lucius who was in the process of having his skin peeled from his cock like a banana. It was disgusting.

"Does your mudblood know what you are doing to me? Does she know what you are?" Lucius spat out.

"Yes. She said I can't join in the buggering unless she is here. Rape is apparently cheating. She also said to make you cry as often as possible. We can't get to the people who hurt us the most so you are their substitute. My witch is still sweet in a way but she has changed now Lucius. The others don't see it because she hides it but she is angry. You will see soon enough."

He looked confused.

"School is almost over fool. Hermione will be coming here for the summer. She is going to take out all that hate and anger she has for the Order out on you."

"Fuck….just kill me…please. Cissy…please."

"Lucius, you destroyed me for years. You beat me, you raped me and you tortured me for pleasure. You would have done worse if you could have. I hope the pain never ends for you and if you think your son is coming to your aid guess again."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Recruiting is going well I see."

"How is the Headmaster taking it? He has been avoiding me since we got back."

"He is avoiding me as well now. He tried to talk me out of siding with you but frankly Augusta was going to kill me and blame you. After all these years how could he choose such a path? I was worried when he kept so many secrets from Harry...and then the incident at the Ministry...I know he was giving into his fear." McGonigall lamented.

"How is the rest of the staff treating you?"

"For the most part I have had no issues. You may be one of the most beloved pupils to grace these halls. Hagrid is beside himself at what happened to you. I haven't told him about your..."

"Thank you. I have spent some time with him since I came back. I didn't tell him about the baby either. I am surprised he chose me over Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore gave him a job but you, Harry and Ron have always been his friends dear. I am not sure why Albus left so much on your shoulders but every time Hagrid has been in the cross fire it was you saving him. He won't fight for Tom but he won't fight against you."

Hermione laughed.

Minerva looked perplexed.

"With all the people that are saying they won't fight for the Dark Lord but they won't fight us we aren't going to have enough people to even have a proper war. The wizarding world is turning more neutral than Switzerland."

Hermione's laughter turned to tears, "I wish they could know. I wish they felt what I felt. I want this war. I want...vengeance."

"Oh dear!" Minerva wrapped an arm around Hermione. "It has been so hard for you. You have been so strong since you have been back. You need to mourn. You haven't had a crack in your facade, you need to grieve Hermione."

"I mourn when I am alone, I can't let them know I feel anything. I need to be strong."

"Hermione when you need a break from being strong you can come to me. Always."

"What about you? Will you be neutral too?"

"Tom and I spoke. I am no longer so eager to fight another battle. I will be defending this school and when the time comes I will put the pieces back together here. Hogwarts has been here for over one thousand years and I want to make sure it will be here one thousand more."

"Do you think the war will come here?"

"Tom said that you would be removing the last thing to fight over here. If you are successful this school will continue without seeing battle."

"Tom...it sounds so strange. Are you two..."

"No Hermione. Tom doesn't have the capacity to love. He lost it many years ago. Make no mistake, his new recruits are there because of you. He wants to rule, Bellatrix wants to make her mate happy. They are giving concessions to you that would not exist otherwise. Don't let your anger overtake you Hermione, you are the sole conscience of that side of the war. You will guide and help create the new world we live in."

"It is so much to bear."

"I know Hermione but I will always be here for you."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione was heading back from the library late as usual. She was heading towards her rooms when she saw a couple snogging in the hallway. She wouldn't have given it a second thought if she hadn't seen fire red hair.

She paused, taking a closer look to confirm her suspicion. The man sensed her.

"Granger." Draco said smoothly.

"Oh shit!" Was the reply his companion gave.

"Oh shit is right Ginny!"

"Hermione….I…it just happened. Look I…"

"Ginny, I don't care if you shag Draco in the middle of the Great Hall. You want to get your wild on…go for it. Just stop stringing Harry along. Let him go. The boy is patiently pining after you. Make a clean break and be honest. You owe him that."

Ginny looked down at her shoes shamed with what she knew was true.

"Granger, I am not trying to pick a fight with Potter…she is right. It just happened."

"Do me a favor Draco. I will owe you one."

"What is that?"

"Don't duck and don't retaliate."

He looked at her confused worried she was going to hex him. She rolled her eyes.

"Ginny tell him or I will. Save your friendship."

"I will." The redhead acknowledged. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

The two women stepped away from Draco.

"Hermione, Harry is my friend. I have always felt like...I don't know...we were supposed to be together. Mum was pushing us together when they were trying to convince Harry to join them. Hermione...I am not ready to settle down. I want to have fun. I want..."

"The bad boy? I understand the allure. My mate is as bad as they come. Make peace with Harry and let him go free."

"I promise you, I will."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_So Ginny was actually making out with Draco whose mom Harry has a secret crush on?"_

"_Yeah pretty much."_

"_Humans are so complicated. So when does the boy-who-lived-to-not-get-any find out?" _Crooks knocked her quill out of her bag pouncing on it.

"_Probably this morning before breakfast." _ Hermione sighed and grabbed her quill back from him.

"_You know I like to take my morning nap at this time but this I have to see."_

"_You are a sadist Crooks."_

"_Well yeah a little bit. I'm a cat. Doesn't every cliché about toying with your prey or tormenting someone involve us and mice?"_

"_Explain to me why I put up with you?"_

"_Because I am your familiar and frankly I am damn good at my job."_

She nodded her head. He was. They headed down to the Great Hall. As they reached the doors she they saw Ginny and Draco talking to Harry. Harry looked away for a second. She could tell he was angry.

He cocked back and hit Draco with a right hook putting the blonde on the floor. Some of the Slytherins tried to intercede.

"No." Draco stopped them. "I deserved that one. Sorry Potter." Draco wiped the blood from his lip and shrugged

He looked to Hermione, slightly nodding his head. He had done the favor. Hermione had just confirmed her suspicions that the do no harm clause of the pact was clearly flawed. Satisfied with the knowledge sh grabbed Harry and snuck him down to the kitchens.

"I am not hungry." He pouted.

"Harry, I am a woman. I don't know how men deal with heartache but women usually go the chocolate route."

"It is 7:30 a.m."

"The perfect time for chocolate pancakes." She nodded to Dobby who was happy to oblige.

The two settled down at a small table in the corner of the kitchens staying out of the elves way.

"I got dumped for the ferret."

"Ginny is just not ready to commit yet Harry. You are a steady, loving man who wants someone to be with. She wants to have a bit of fun."

"Ferret."

"Is actually rather perfect for her."

"I thought you are on my side!"

"I am and the minute I saw Red locking lips with ferret boy I decided as your friend you need to move your romantic interests elsewhere."

"You saw them?" He looked offended.

"I gave her the chance to tell you first."

He looked torn for a second and then nodded his head, "OK. So where am I moving my romantic interests?"

"Well I do know an older woman who is very attractive and going to be single soon. She is looking for someone introspective, steady and loving after being married to a douche for years. Added bonus, ferret loses his mind."

"Are you serious? Narcissa would never really consider me!"

"I think she would. I think if you give her time she would. You are almost legal." She laughed. "Plus you are already friends and cradle robbing could run in the family."

"I can't. I don't know what to say…"

"Harry. We are going to be spending the summer there. Just be yourself and enjoy your friendship. If something happens…it happens. Don't push it."

"Easy for you to say…you have a girlfriend. Every time Ron comes back from hanging out with Lavender he has that look of bliss and stupidity. I want that bliss. I want that stupidity!"

The two laughed and finished up their breakfast, deciding to skip charms and spend the morning goofing off instead.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me on this one. Mad love to the reviewers, I cannot thank you enough. Reviews are my Scooby snacks and push me to keep typing.

My unending gratitude and adoration to Asher. Honestly guys if you haven't read her stuff you are missing out.

This is going to be around 30/31 chapters total.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 23

Hermione spent the week prior to N.E.W.T.s growling at anyone who dared come within fifteen feet of her. Between her grief and anger and the normal nerves Hermione had for tests, she was unbearable. Even Crooks was steering clear. She had sent him to the boy-who –lived- to-catsit after Mrs. Norris came over for a social call while she was doing her Arithmancy revisions.

She was completely emotionally scarred after hearing Crooks and Mrs. Norris flirt for around twenty minutes. She had thrown Crooks out and told him to guard the Chosen One. Crooks had agreed moved up to the Gryffindor tower under the theory Harry he needed company considering Ron was perpetually off shagging Lavender. Harry may not have needed company but after a week with Crooks he needed new quills.

"I wish I could understand you cat. Hermione says you have some good advice."

Crooks meowed at him. He smiled and petted the kneazle.

"Dumbledore is trying to find a way to get me alone again. He said I have to return to the Dursley's because they have legal custody. He is sending me back there but I doubt he plans to keep me there. I have faced down so much and now this."

Crooks nipped him.

"OW!"

The kneazle ran to the door and meowed again. Harry looked at him confused. Crooks ran back and batted his leg and went back to the door again.

"You want me to follow you?"

Harry was pretty sure the meow that followed was probably scathing and sarcastic in nature and he was actually happy he didn't speak feline. He followed the cat down to the entrance of Hermione's quarters.

"Oh no. Not a chance. She is in crazy revision mode."

Crooks hissed and blocked his escape. Harry sighed and knocked on the door. Hermione answered. Her hair looked like she had licked an electric socket, there were bags under her eyes and she looked completely frazzled.

"Your cat made me do it." Harry had been willing to fight Voldemort and was now willing to take on Dumbledore but Hermione in 'study mode' was just a suicide mission. She glared at said feline.

"_I know you hate being disturbed while you are reinforcing your reputation as Hogwarts' biggest swot but you have friend in need here."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Dumbledore is sending him back to the Dursley's. They technically have custody until he becomes legal on his birthday."_

"_What! The Order will try and get to him. They could have Vernon give permission to take him to Headquarters. We can't let that happen."_

"_I know. Take a break from studying and save the idiot…again."_

"I have no idea what you two just said but I imagine that it was not flattering to me."

"He filled me in and he only called you an idiot once which is downright friendly for Crooks. Harry we have to find a way to block this."

"How?"

"Take advantage of the Order's string of bad moves. I will deal with this."

"Do I want to know?"

"Not even a little bit. Go! I need to get back to my revisions."

Crooks followed Harry back up to the Gryffindor tower and happily resigned himself to eating Longbottom's quills instead of Harry's.

"You really are a good familiar Crooks. I wish I had one I could talk to. Hedwig is great but it's not the same."

Crooks preened a bit and then gleefully tore a hole in one of Dean Thomas' socks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione was leaving her rooms for her N.E.W.T.s when she received an owl.

_It has been dealt with. Reports on your tutoring efforts are extremely favorable. Well done._

The note wasn't signed. It didn't have to be. She knew it was the Dark Lord. Justin had fully signed on to take over as recruiter for muggleborns and half-bloods. Draco and Harry would also be continuing the effort over the next school year. Together they had significantly increased the Dark Lord's ranks and due to Hermione's burgeoning friendship with Septima Vector, the vampires were now flocking to the Dark Lord.

Remus joining up had done more for getting the werewolves support than Fenir had ever achieved. Fenir had been a poster child for everything wrong with werewolves, Remus was proof of everything right with them. Team Evil was doing well, mostly by pretending not to be Team Evil. If there was one thing Hermione learned from the muggle world…it was all about branding.

The new 'softer, gentler' Team Evil actually was being eaten up by the masses. She couldn't believe they were selling a caste system and people were actually buying but after years of being completely oppressed by the Ministry regulations or societal prejudice the tyranny they were selling sounded like an improvement.

She nodded to Harry as she passed him in the hall.

"It will be OK."

"Thank you Hermione."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She finished up her N.E.W.T.s and had no question she would have Outstandings on them all. The Ministry sent Lestion Gibbon, Amycus Carrow and Seltan Selwyn as her testers. She would have done well regardless but it didn't hurt that the entire panel bore the Mark.

She learned later that Voldemort didn't stack the panel. Kingsley had tried to load the panel up with his people. The Order decided that Hermione would be less dangerous if she wasn't eligible for employment at the Ministry. The only way to block her was to make sure she got all Trolls on her exams.

Scrimgeour still didn't know that she had switched sides and thought it was Order shenanigans to try and give her good scores. He countered by loading the panel with people he knew were enemies of the Order as punishment. Once again a move by the Order cost them. It seemed like every step the Order made they lost more traction.

Hermione was done with exams. She could leave early but she was waiting to leave with the others and she had one more task to complete. She needed to ruin Dumbledore's summer. Harry and Ron were finishing up their exams that day. The train was to leave the next morning but Hermione was free to leave any time.

The two caught up with her when they were done.

"Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah. Do you think it will work?"

"I don't know. I hope so. You slugged Draco right?"

They headed towards the Great Hall where students were gathering. Harry saw Draco and Ginny whispering. His face contorted into pure anger. He grabbed Ginny by the arm and started to pull her away. Draco stopped him.

"What the hell Potter?" Draco snarled.

"Harry, just let it go. We are almost out for the summer. Come on." Hermione grabbed Harry's arm. He pushed her off. Professors and students were gathering around. Harry got inches from Draco's face.

"Ferret, get out of my face." the crowd thickened. Dumbledore approached. Several students including Justin started spouting off at the Slytherins. There was some pushing and shoving and soon the professors were stepping between the students and Dumbledore was facing off with Harry. That was Hermione's cue. She had already moved to the back of the crowd in anticipation.

Dumbledore was too focused on Harry and Draco to pay attention to the real danger. Hermione channeled the demiguise and was quickly invisible. She ran up the stairs to the seventh floor and slipped into the Room of Requirements. She figured she had maybe a two minute lead on Dumbledore before he caught on.

Dumbledore had been watching them closely hoping they would lead him to a Horcrux. He had been scouring the castle for the diadem and hassling the Grey Lady every moment he could. The ghost didn't trust him anymore than she trusted Voldemort. She had heard about the issues with the bookworm. Poisoning a student...it was horrible.

If she had known that Hermione would be doing this she would have stopped her or told Dumbledore where it was, but again it seemed like the Order was cursed. Dumbledore's secret keeping and games cost him again. The truth would have given him victory.

Hermione found the diadem exactly where the Dark Lord said it was. She ran to a window and hopped out of it as quick as possible. The window started closing just as she made it out. She looked back to see Dumbledore entering the room. He pulled his wand but she jumped from the window plummeting towards the courtyard.

She transformed into a Hebridian Black, her hide easily deflecting the hexes Dumbledore threw at her from above. He watched as she flew away with the only Horocrux he positively knew the location of and cursed under his breath. He debated going after her but he wouldn't be able to catch her before she cleared the wards.

He hadn't fallen for her ruse long but it was long enough. After a minute or two he realized all the students spitting jibes at each other were close to Hermione or Draco.

She had gotten the diadem and since there were no real attacks, only students hurling insults and some pushing, the best he could do was hand out detentions. Nothing was going right since they had crossed sides. He knew it was impossible to defy fate...to defy a prophecy.

He knelt near the window and cried out in frustration. He would do what he could but now but he felt it wouldn't be enough. Tom would win but the prophecy didn't say that the primal mages would live through it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She changed back to human form midair once she left the Hogwarts' wards and apparated to the gates of the Manor. She passed through the iron gates and headed inside. She was greeted by Alecto.

"My brother says you did well. They didn't have to give you points, you were practically perfect. Congratulations."

"Thank you." She knew the sycophantic witch was just trying to suck up, but it was true. She had easily passed the exams. "Where is Our Lord?"

"He is in his study. I believe he is expecting you."

Hermione made her way through the maze of corridors towards the Dark Lord's study. He had his own wing which was located deep within the walls of the Manor and heavily guarded as well. She reached the entrance and nodded to Selwyn. Crabbe Sr. tried to stop her.

"He is expecting her you idiot. Go announce her." Seltan scolded. He rolled his eyes as Crabbe scurried off. "Is his son as stupid as he is?"

"The only person to come close to the number of Dreadfuls and Trolls he and Goyle have earned is Longbottom. Even with Draco's help they are idiots."

"A little birdy told me Longbottom has gone from P's and D's to all Trolls except for Herbology. Apparently without you helping and the staff cutting him slack he may be one of the worst students in Hogwarts history."

"The little birdy might be a bit biased considering how many cauldrons Neville has destroyed of his but he is right, Neville's performance tanked without us helping him. More than half of the D.A. has sided with the Dark Lord. Even some of the Gryffindors are having second thoughts."

"I thought he was mad when he announced his new rules but the recruits we have gotten, the changes and success we have had. The feeling in the Manor now is victory is absolutely guaranteed. Your D.A. will be welcomed with open arms, even the mudbloods. Um…no offense…uh."

"Relax Seltan, no offense. I am surprised that you are so open to muggleborns."

"I saw Yaxley, Lestrange and Mulciber. They were a bloody mess. Hey is there a way we can protect ourselves from those buttlets?"

"Bullets. Sometimes you can. If you know they are coming a shield will work."

"If we know…how do we know?"

"Stop hounding the woman with questions Selwyn, she just got in. Did everything go smoothly?"

They both knelt before the Dark Lord.

"Relatively smooth My Lord. Dumbledore was too late but he did learn a valuable piece of information about me."

"Rise. Which form?"

"Dragon…it was the only way I could make my escape without his hexes harming me."

Selwyn gasped. Magical forms were thought to be impossible for anamagi to achieve. Clearly his Lord was right, primal mages were to be respected.

"It was going to happen sooner or later. You can answers Seltan's questions later. It will go with your new job."

"My Lord?"

"You will have a few weeks to relax and spend with your mate. You are taking a job with what is currently the Muggle Liaison Office. For now you will be working as an officer. I expect within the year you will be Head or Deputy Head of the Office of Muggle Regulations until Mr. Finch-Fletchley has gotten his bearings."

"And then My Lord?"

"Your choice but knowing you I expect the Department of Mysteries is going to get some fresh blood. "

Hermione smiled. If she hadn't sided with the Dark Lord the best she could hope for was being a project in the Department of Mysteries. As primal mages the Ministry would have locked them away on the ninth floor to study like animals.

"Come Granger. Let's get our business out of the way so you can go to your mate. Selwyn, I will make sure Hermione gives everyone some background on muggle weapons."

"Thank you My Lord." He bowed.

Voldemort lead her into his study. She pulled the diadem out of her bag and handed it to him.

"Perfect. They are all protected now."

"My Lord…may I ask what they are. Dumbledore will be trying to get to them."

"Time for your vows. CRABBE!"

"Yes My Lord!" The dimwitted man called out as he ran in.

"Go get Bellatrix and Narcissa."

"Of course My Lord." The man ran out with a speed that Hermione assumed was normally reserved for meals and sweets.

A few minutes later Bellatrix and Narcissa appeared. Hermione and Bellatrix gave each other a longing look and turned their attention to their lord.

"You can say hello when we are done with business. Narcissa you are binding them to me. We are making an unbreakable vow."

Hermione went first. She locked arms with the Dark Lord.

"Do you Hermione Granger promise to devote yourself to me and me alone?"

"I do."

A golden band lit up around their wrists.

"Do you swear to keep my secrets?"

"I do."

Another band appeared.

"Do you swear your fealty to me and to remain my loyal servant?"

"I do."

The gold shimmered again.

"Do you swear to carry out my orders and act in my interest at all times?"

"I do."

He nodded to her.

"Do you Dark Lord swear to protect my mate and I?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to give us freedom from persecution and full rights?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to protect our children and their children?"

He hesitated. She was worried for a second…then realized why he hesitated.

"Do you swear to protect our children and their children as long as they loyally serve you?"

He smiled. "I do."

Their wrists flashed gold as the bond locked. They both looked down stunned. There was a small gold band tattooed on both of their wrists.

"I have never seen this before. Fascinating." He commented as he looked at their wrists.

"Very Good. Bella's turn."

Hermione watched as her mate took her vows. After they were done he made Narcissa take a secrecy oath and a vow of her own and warded the room.

"The reason I moved up the time table on these vows was due to a question Hermione asked."

Bellatrix and Narcissa looked to Hermione confused. Voldemort pulled out the diadem.

"She retrieved it for me. She asked about the others. As you know, I have seven Horcruxes. Hermione is right. They will be Dumbledore's priority…and now the Order's priority. He has lost and he knows it but he will go down fighting. He will come for them and probably will share his knowledge with the others."

"You have the diadem safe, Harry will be back here soon and Nagini is here My Lord."

"Come." He ordered and led them to a small closet in the corner of the room. He opened it revealing a pensive. He pulled strands of his memories and placed them into the bowl. The four looked in falling into the memories.

Memories began to flash in front of them as they stood together. The first was Harry as a baby.

"Hopefully Dumbledore will be unsuccessful in his attempts. I will do everything in my power to keep him safe." Voldemort said.

The next was his diary. Hermione sighed earning a look from Bella and Narcissa.

"We destroyed it second year." She turned to the Dark Lord, "Sorry My Lord but at the time…"

"I know. Lucius is the reason you even had the ability. I am sure it is among the many decisions he is currently regretting."

The next was a ring. They saw an image of it destroyed in his hand.

"Dumbledore destroyed it over the summer." He replied.

The next image was a cup. Bellatrix gasped.

"I have that one." She told Hermione.

"And clearly trusting you was wiser than trusting Lucius. It is still intact." Voldemort sneered still angered over the loss of the diary due to Lucius' cowardice.

The next was his snake. That wasn't a surprise. The diadem was sitting on his desk so they quickly skipped to the last Horcrux memory. It was a locket. Hermione gasped again. Voldemort didn't like the sound of that.

"My Lord, I know where it is."

"As do I, it is in a cave well protected."

"No My Lord it's not. I saw it two years ago. We were cleaning out….ahhh secret keeper oath. The Order has it right under their noses and have no idea."

They popped out of the memories and back into the room. He looked furious. He ran a quick pregnancy test. It was negative. He hit her with a crucio. Hermione grimaced and took it. She knew it was coming eventually. She had no illusions as to who her master was.

He nodded his approval at her actions. She didn't question him nor did she hold anger in regards to the curse. He had done well in choosing them.

"Bella, I know I promised you Lucius as your toy alone but you have allowed others to play with him. I would like to borrow him for a few hours. I promise you he will suffer during it."

Narcissa lit up at that thought.

"Of course My Lord." Bellatrix bowed knowing he didn't have to ask.

"Good. You two will come with me, Narcissa keep the others out of trouble. You two will enjoy it. Lucius will not. Your homecoming will have to be delayed for part of the evening."

They headed to the dungeons and grabbed Lucius. Hermione almost felt sympathy for the naked, shivering and clearly abused man. Almost.

Voldemort conjured some pants for him and they bound him, cast a silencing charm on him and dragged him along. Voldemort closed his eyes using his mark to apparate them all outside a cave. As they reached the door Voldemort cut himself opening the door with his blood.

The inside was one of the creepiest things Hermione had seen. A large dark lake stood before them. There was an island in the middle.

"My Lord, how…" Bella asked.

"Shhhhh…. Don't piss of the inferi." Both witches eyes widened. "My wards make us crossing impossible right now but I can remove them. It is going to take me about twenty minutes to strip the protections. Go spend time with your mate for a while. Keep an eye on Lucius. You lose him and you drink the poison."

Lucius started fighting against his bindings at that comment. He was trying to scream but the charm prevented any sound from escaping. Bellatrix kicked him in the face knocking him down. She rolled him face down and sat on his back

.

"He is not going anywhere. Come here love."

Hermione smiled and straddled her lover's lap, her knees digging into Lucius' kidney and neck. He twitched and tried to fight.

"Lucius you can either take our weight or our torture."

He stopped moving. Hermione could hear his heavy breaths as he struggled to breathe with both their weight on his back. Hermione cast a charm to let her know if he stopped breathing. She imagined if they killed him it would not bode well for them.

She looked down at her mate.

"I missed you baby." She softly captured Bellatrix's lips.

"I missed you too kitten."

They kissed again, exchanging soft and gentle kisses giving in to their need as tongues sought entry and teeth scraped and nibbled. Hermione was becoming aroused as was Bellatrix. She purred as a hand worked its way under her shirt.

"Got it. Let's go."

Neither woman objected both knowing it was work first, play later. Lucius sighed his relief as he was finally able to breathe freely. There was a boat that had appeared before them.

"It was set up so only one wizard could use it. How could he have gotten to it and made it back?" Voldemort mumbled.

They hopped into the boat and made their way across the dark lake. Hermione's eyes never left the water. She could smell the death in the cave. They reached the small island. There was a vessel filled with fluid. Hermione looked at the basin. There was something at the bottom.

"The only way to get it is to drain the basin. Imperio!"

Lucius stiffened and began to drink from the basin. His face contorted with pain. They watched as tears rolled down his face and a silent scream let loose from his lips. He was trying to fight the imperius curse but he was too weak.

For the next twenty minutes the wizard alternated between writhing in pain and drinking the cursed liquid.

"Don't let him near the water. He is desperate for a drink."

Hermione and Bellatrix held Lucius as the imperio was lifted. The Dark Lord took out the locket from the basin. He opened it. There was a note inside. Anger flashed through his eyes.

"Fuck. Now I know why Hermione can't tell me where it is. It is at your cousin's Bellatrix."

"My Lord?"

"That's headquarters. Now it's confirmed. Dumbledore cast those protections but he may not trust them now. They will most likely find a new Headquarters." He held up the note. "Regulus got to it. Traitorous bastard. It is still in one piece isn't it?"

"Yes My Lord...oh the secret keeper oath didn't block that."

"It would only protect Order secrets. Neither the locket or Regulus qualify as part of the Order and if Dumbledore knew it was there he would have destroyed it."

"It was in good condition My Lord. They do not know it was there. We found it cleaning."

He cast a spell on the parchment clearing the writing off of it and then wrote a note himself.

_Good try old man, hope you enjoyed the drink._

"I need you to control Lucius while I reset the traps."

The two women watched the bane of Narcissa's existence who was clearly in agony, while Voldemort reset the locket in the basin.

"We will need to find a way to get it, a way to break those oaths. Hermione, I know you have a full plate but I need you to work on this as well." he told her as they crossed back to the other side of the lake.

"Of course My Lord."

She knew no wasn't really an option. It didn't matter. She wanted to hurt the Order now. She no longer had to play nice. School was over. There was the added bonus that if she broke their wards she could get her revenge. She was happy to find a way around their protections and then she would make them pay for her child.

...

Dig it? Let me know. Push the little button...go on...you totally want to.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N have I mentioned that absolutely adore the reviewers. Just putting that out there. Thanks guys.

Asher Henry is awesome. She is my beta, my sounding board and a fantabulous writer. Go check out her stuff.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 24

They had secured Harry's safety unbeknownst to the Order but Ginny would have to go back. Ginny was worried but she had decided to go home after talking it through with the others. She was the last Weasley her parents had a chance at 'saving'. She would use the opportunity to find out what the Order was up to and she was determined to find out what was going on with her parents.

Hermione had tried to convince her to let them find a way to protect her too but Ginny insisted. The conversation the week before had been intense but Ginny was determined. Draco and Ginny had swung by her quarters to discuss it.

"I need to understand why my parents are like this Hermione. I need to see what is going on...what if Augusta did something to them?"

"You know it's not true. What if they try and hurt you?"

"They won't. I am all they have left."

"You are also publicly dating Draco."

"I know but...I don't know how to explain. I know you are coming after them and I know I can't stop that but I just need to see them. I need to know it is really them, both of them. They are my parents Hermione. I have to try. At the very least I will get some intel. You know they will try and turn me."

"She is right. She is their last hope at getting a spy." Draco said. He didn't like what Ginny was doing but he understood it.

Hermione was unconvinced. After her poisoning she didn't trust the Order.

"Ginny this is too dangerous. We can find a way to fix it."

"Ginny, give me a minute with Hermione." Draco asked. Ginny nodded and left them alone.

"Hermione, we obviously don't know each other well and our relationship has been...um..."

"Antagonistic with sporadic bouts of violence?"

"Yeah. And what did I always say when I hassled you or Harry?"

Hermione understood where this was going, "My father says..."

"My father is a useless and abusive man who has treated me and my mother like practice dummies and I still spent every second of my life for years trying to emulate him and earn his respect. It took all of this for me to accept what he is."

"This is different."

"Exactly. Molly and Arthur are not inherently evil. Would you have expected them to do the things they have done?"

"No." she admitted.

"I have spent time with Ginny learning about them. They are...well were loving parents. This is a product of their fear overcoming their senses. I don't think Ginny is going to find the answers she is looking for but I think she has to try to accept the reality of who they have become and to do that she needs this last chance."

"Killing my child wasn't enough? She won't be safe."

"Do you know why Ginny was spending time with Harry and sneaking around with me?"

"Anything I could say here wouldn't be nice but she talked to me about it."

"Because her mother told her too. Ginny had a crush on Harry years ago but it's changed to friendship. Her mother told her to stay away from him so she did and then she told her to date him so she tried. Ginny hasn't truly processed how manipulative they have been yet; she doesn't see how corrupted their fear has made them."

"And this will change it?"

"The Dark Lord challenged you to confide in your parents didn't he? Mum told me."

"Yeah, I had to obliviate the day away. Now we are back to exchanging polite but distant owls...OK I get it. She needs to really face them to see it's a lost cause but how do we know she will be safe?"

"They will try and manipulate her again. She can forgive their fear because they are her parents but she needs to understand it won't change. They will try and use her relationship with me or Harry. They won't harm her."

He got up and walked to the window, his voice was cracking, "Even with everything he did to my mother...to me, I still needed to see my father melt down to the point of the abuses he committed on her when this began before I could accept what was going to happen to him. You needed your parents to do whatever they did before you coaway accept the impersonal relationship that you have. They are our parents, we will always want to give them leniency. She needs to see it isn't an imperius curse and it wasn't a one-time mistake."

"Alright. I just hope you are right. You know about your dad?"

"I don't know the details. I don't want to. I hate him but even now I don't want to know what is happening. I will attend his funeral when it comes and I won't stop this because he earned it for the things he has done to my mother but I won't be the one to put him in the ground."

"When did you become ok with it Draco?"

"When I came home for the holidays and understood the depths to which my father was hurting my mother. It wasn't always like that. He wasn't that bad. This world...this war seems to reveal the worst in us."

"And the best if you are any indication Draco."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry arrived at King's Cross Station extremely nervous and he wasn't the only one. Ron reached emancipation age in March but Ginny was still underage too. Molly and Arthur had control of her. They were standing at the station with Sirius and Kingsley. Harry took a deep breath and got off the train, Ginny and Ron in tow.

"It is time for us to talk. Let's go you three." Molly said.

"Sorry mum I have a place to stay. Talk to you soon Harry." Ron waved at Bill and Fleur who had just stepped onto the platform and brushed by his parents to greet his brother. Molly made a face but Arthur grabbed her arm.

"He is of age Molly."

"You two aren't" Sirius said, "Let's go."

"I believe you are confused Mr. Black." Pius Thicknesse was standing on the platform with Narcissa, Selwyn, and Rowle. "I have a signed Ministerial order; Harry Potter has been remanded to the custody of Mrs. Malfoy until he reaches the age of emancipation."

Thicknesse shoved the papers in Kingsley's hands.

"What are you playing at cousin?" Sirius said confronting Narcissa.

"It isn't my fault you're a fool. Every time you…people try and overrun the Ministry Scrimgeour strikes back. Once you had the Dursley's sign custody to you our beloved Minister became extremely nervous. There are these horrible rumors the Order is planning a coup." Narcissa answered.

"Rumors planted by you lot" he replied.

"My niece's warning to him might have been convincing since her file lists her as a known Order member. He was in such a state of worry he owled my husband, with whom he has quite a rapport, but unfortunately Lucius was unavailable. I had tea with him and volunteered to give Harry a neutral and safe place to stay in the Manor."

"You're fucking kidding me! Rufus bought that bullshit? Cornelius I could understand but Rufus? I thought he hated Lucius." Kingsley was shocked. The Minister was not a fan of the Order but was also fervently opposed to Voldemort.

"You would be surprised at the depth of Lucius' connections. I am only just starting to discover them. You changed the game with your foolish stunt. They are now more afraid of you then us. He thanks you for that." There was no question as to which He Narcissa was talking about.

Harry and Draco gave Ginny one last reassuring look before they walked away with their escort. Molly turned her attention to her daughter.

"You are dating him, you have sided with them. I am surprised you aren't sneaking off with them."

"I am coming home to find out what is going on with you. I am willing to give you the chance that they will not. They didn't want me to come. They are worried about my safety. Don't prove them right."

Molly thought for a second and put her hand on Ginny's shoulder, "Come on...let's go home. I will make us a cuppa and we can talk."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She ducked under the curse with a roll coming out and striking at Dolohov. He blocked her hex and shot one back. Hermione needed to work on her combat skills and there was no better opponent to help her stay focused even in the face of strong emotions than the man who had almost killed her.

Mulciber popped out from the tree he was hiding behind and threw a stunner at her. She let it hit her knocking her into the pond. She sunk under the water. Dolohov, Mulciber, Nott, Gibbon, Crabbe, Goyle and Rowle approached carefully. They had been practicing with her for over an hour and had barely made a dent.

"Oi! What if she is dead." Selwyn whispered.

"She isn't dead. She is playing a trick on us." Mulciber replied.

"You think she is a dragon in there?" Crabbe asked.

"In the water. How daft are you man?" Selwyn replied. "I bet she could be some sort of water beastie though. Mind yourselves."

They inched up to the edge. The perk of learning to channel a Kelpie was that Kelpies were like primal mages of the water. They could take any form. Instead of having to learn hundreds of creatures they learned one and picked up all that comes with them.

"Hey I see something!" Goyle yelled. He saw a large brown circle under the water. Crabbe, Nott, Selwyn, Rowle and Gibbon joined him moving closer and training their wands on it. Dolohov and Mulciber took one look at it, looked at each other and backed off ten meters.

The others were so focused on the big dark circle coming up they never had a chance to stop the tentacles. The six men were swept up into the air and tossed into the water by the giant squid that looked eerily similar to the one in the Black Lake at Hogwarts.

Dolohov and Mulciber couldn't help but laugh at their sputtering friends. The distraction was enough to keep them from noticing the small snake slither up the shore through the grass and behind them.

Dolohov ended up encased in webbing and Mulciber was hit with a pertrificus totalus. Hermione ducked as a red light flashed over her head. She looked and saw nothing. Bella had been watching her practice on the Malfoy grounds for days and had never joined in. Hermione guessed she had seen enough. She unfroze Mulciber and unwrapped Dolohov.

"Help the others and stay out of the way."

Mulciber was all too happy to oblige deciding to take a seat in the shore and see what happened. Another hex came out of thin air. Hermione blocked it and threw one back which connected with a tree. Bellatrix was somehow invisible and she was moving.

"How do you battle an invisible opponent?" He shouted fascinated by the fight.

"Infrared and echolocation."

"What?"

All of a sudden Hermione's face changed to scales. Small divots formed near her nostrils. Hermione started to make strange chirping sounds. She ducked another hex as she looked around and found her mark shooting a stream of jinxes. Bellatrix laughed blocking them all and send a few back.

Bellatrix uncloaked herself, "Very clever kitten. What were those?"

"Rattlesnake and a bat."

Bellatrix turned her attention to the Death Eaters. "You lot go inside. We need some girl time."

They grumbled their displeasure as they shuffled back to the Manor.

"You have been showing them a great deal of our powers."

"Bella, the betrayal is done. We need to help the Dark Lord recruit. This helps...plus for everything they see I have twenty more they don't. Once I turned into the dragon the Order was going to find out about the magical creatures. Once they knew everyone else is going to eventually."

"Crucio!"

Hermione changed to hide letting the curse bounce off her.

"Use your wand not your forms. You have done well in the channeling but you need to improve your combat technique with a wand."

Hermione nodded and the two went back and forth. Without her animal forms to protect her, Hermione got nicked a few times. Bellatrix was right. Her reflexes were lightning fast and she was good with a wand but she still had room for improvement.

They dueled for another two hours. Hermione was drenched in sweat and exhausted. All she wanted to do was lie down. Bellatrix hit her with a tripping curse knocking her to the ground again. Hermione groaned.

Bellatrix climbed on top of her, "when you are defending against an attacker you need to fight until your last breath. Once you surrender you are theirs to do with as they please. Crucio!"

Hermione twitched in pain not expecting the curse.

"Bella what the fuck?"

"I need you to be strong baby. I need to know you are safe. When they come they will try and take you from me. I can't lose you." Bellatrix was on the verge of tears.

"Bellatrix Black...most people say I love you with flowers not torture curses."

"Flowers won't make you stronger."

Hermione reached up and cupped the face of her lover with her hand.

"Your fucking nuts, you know that right? I love you but you are completely off your rocker."

"So I have been told." Bellatrix kissed her hard.

Hermione yielded to Bellatrix's affections. She knew she should be angrier about the curse but she did take Bellatrix as a mate and Bella was right. She needed to be strong. She had bound herself to a psychopath. She understood the curse was Bella's way of protecting her.

Their kiss deepened and Hermione moaned trying to push Bellatrix over. Bella leveraged her weight keeping her down.

"I won, to the victor goes the spoils."

"Am I your spoil?"

"You are my everything." Bellatrix whispered as she pulled at Hermione's jeans. Hermione purred and ran her hands up her back.

"Baby we can't do this here. If anyone is walking the grounds they could see us."

"Good. Let them."

Bellatrix pulled her jeans and panties down to her ankles not bothering to remove them completely. The effect bound Hermione's feet. Bella pulled her knees apart and pushed her legs open roughly rubbing her with her fingers.

"I won. You are mine to do with as I please. I am going to fuck that tight little cunt of yours right here. I hope they see. I want them to know that you are mine. They can't compete." Bellatrix slid her fingers into her easily. Hermione was so wet she was dripping on to the grass underneath her. The rough treatment from Bella's hand was driving her wild.

She reached for her fly unbuttoning her and pulling her clit out. It was full size.

"Fuck your cock is so big baby. You are right, no one will please me but you."

Bellatrix smiled and thrust into her hard. Hermione screamed out as her walls were stretched and she was filled completely. She tried to wrap her legs around Bellatrix but her feet were still bound. She was kicking at her jeans but couldn't get position with Bella spreading her so wide.

"Baby please?"

Bellatrix laughed and pulled out. Hermione cried out at the loss.

"The loser does as the winner wills. I like you bound." She cast a web binding Hermione's hands together, "Even better. Suck."

Bellatrix pushed into Hermione's mouth. Hermione groaned around her cock making Bellatrix roll her head back with pleasure. She sat down next to Hermione and moved her to her hands and knees so she could suck her off. Hermione tried to balance while bound and keep a good pace.

The bindings made it more difficult but along with the rough treatment and public location it made it far more exciting as well. There was something to be said for bondage. She bobbed her up and down Bella's cock trying to take as much into her mouth as she could.

After a few minutes Bellatrix grabbed her hair and pulled her up for a kiss. Lips crashed together with passions fueled by the rough foreplay. Bellatrix pushed her down in the grass and stood and moved around her. She pulled Hermione upon to her knees pushing her face to the ground. She lined herself up against Hermione's slit.

Hermione ground herself against Bella trying to push it in her but Bellatrix was physically keeping her at bay.

"I love when you are this horny kitten. You are such a hot little slut." Bellatrix thrust in her hard using Hermione's shoulders as leverage to fully impale the woman. Hermione gasped and whimpered as Bella sat in her for a second before beginning to move.

Bellatrix slowly pulled out again until only the tip was in. She grabbed on and plunged back into Hermione harder than before. Hermione yowled.

_"How much can you take kitten?"_

_"Everything you got."_

Bellatrix smirked and began to pound into Hermione who was slowly being pushed along the grass by ferocity of Bella's strokes. Hermione had nothing to hang on to and she had to use her powers to counter the force of Bellatrix. It felt exquisite. Bellatrix was snarling and growling as she pummeled Hermione.

_"The lion isn't the king of the jungle kitten. I am! You...are ...so fucking good. Take it...take it all. Fuck...good."_

Hermione couldn't respond if she wanted to. She grunted as she was impaled with each hard thrust. Her eyes were closed and burning from the salt of her sweat as she was taken beyond the brink by her mate. Her body began to shake as an explosion set off behind her eyes. The pleasure coursed throughout her body. She registered warmth as her lover filled her with come as she slipped into a semiconscious state.

Bellatrix wrapped herself around her whimpering lover who was still shaking.

"I love you kitten."

"I love you too baby."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Tea? Are you channeling house elves now?"

Hermione sighed as she put the tray on the table next to Narcissa, "It's a gesture. Just say thank you."

"Thank you. Now what do you want? Don't look at me like that. Tea? My favorite biscuits?"

"Fair enough. How did you get Kreacher to betray the Order?"

The trap in the Department of Mysteries had been laid in part due to the house elf. No one took the elves seriously even Dumbledore but Narcissa did. Dobby had told Hermione that when she had started S.P.E.W. She had made the mistake of maligning Narcissa and Dobby had come to her defense.

She didn't realize how extensive Narcissa's knowledge and skills were until Narcissa managed to manipulate Kreacher into going to visiting her and lying to Harry. What amazed her is the fact that the elf was still alive. He had sold out Sirius and the elf was merely scolded for it. Even the Headmaster didn't force the issue.

Hermione couldn't break the wards or the secret keeper oath but she needed that necklace. The only other option was for her to attack with those bound by the oath but that left her, Harry, Ron and Severus taking on the entire Order or dealing with whatever traps they left around.

"Elves are misunderstood and maligned creatures. No wizard or witch has ever taken the time to learn about them."

Hermione motioned to protest. Narcissa put up her hand.

"If you understood them you wouldn't have been knitting all those little hats. You tried to take their choice away and impose your will no different than any other witch or wizard. Dobby wanted to be free. Not surprising considering what type of man Lucius is but the rest generally don't."

"They don't have a choice."

"You really think that after your little effort if there were any elves at Hogwarts that wanted to be free they would have been stopped? You never considered that their nature is to serve. As you have seen from both Dobby and Kreacher their required obedience is something that can be interpreted in different ways."

"Dobby and Kreacher both hated their masters so they used any wiggle room they could to betray them."

"And they were both successful in their efforts. They are clever creatures and very powerful. We are fortunate they are inclined to serve and not rule. Kreacher hates Sirius. As you have seen Sirius is a bully and Kreacher is where he got his start. If there is a way for Kreacher to help he will."

"There is a necklace in the house that belonged to Regulus that Kreacher helped Regulus get. Tell him if Sirius finds out about it or gets it he will destroy everything of Regulus' in retaliation. I will trade him this for it though."

Hermione held up a beautiful necklace with the Slytherin house coat of arms and the initials R.A.B.

"House elves don't keep material items, especially necklaces and why would he want Regulus' necklace and how did you get it?"

"The necklace was given to Katrina Rowle by Regulus as a gift in school. She never knew what to do it with it after he betrayed the Dark Lord. I started asking around about Regulus and her brother filled me in. They were promised to be married but things obviously didn't work out. As far as the elves and material items…Kreacher has a nasty habit of pinching knickknacks and I believe he was extremely attached to Regulus. Tell him he will make his Mistress proud. He cares more about that bloody portrait than the people within the building."

"Is this the missing well you know...the one we saw in His memories."

"Yes."

"Very well. I will do my best."

"If you can check on Ginny while you are at it..."

"Don't push your luck."

Hermione put on her best pout.

"That may work on my sister but not me. Draco has become...fond of Ginerva so I will try and find out if the girl is there."

"Thank you Narcissa."

She left the woman to her paper. The Dark Lord was waiting outside the room. She smelled him as soon as he had neared but she didn't want to frighten Narcissa.

"I hope you approve My Lord."

"It was well handled. My approval will depend the result. I think that little elf is how Regulus got around my protections. If it fails you will both suffer."

"Thank you My Lord". She hoped it worked out smoothly. She didn't want to experience the punishment for failure.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hello Lucius."

"Fuck! You couldn't sleep again? Have you thought about a draught?" He mumbled. Hermione would have nightmares and wake up crying. She would be filled with rage, with sadness and she needed somewhere to go.

The first time she came down to the dungeons Bellatrix joined her but now she always told her lover to go back to sleep. They both used Lucius as the recipient of their anger and they weren't the only ones but it seemed to be a personal thing.

"A draught wouldn't be as rewarding. Drink!"

He took the vial from her and downed its contents. Bellatrix loved the cruciatus, Narcissa was fond of the whip, Dolohov liked slicing hexes, Severus used him as a test subject to perfect potions and curses, Selwyn buggered him, Ron Weasley came down and used his fists ….Hermione Granger replayed the same scene each time. He didn't envy the Order when she found them.

He was her test subject for potions as well but in her case it was always poisons. She was creating a hybrid of the Magical Belladonna that had been slipped to her. She wanted it to last longer and be more painful. He got to test each new batch. Fortunately he only had to suffer for a half an hour…maybe an hour max. She always wanted to make sure to keep him alive.

The time he suffered was enough. Augusta wouldn't get the reprieve he did. The potion start working and he started screaming.

"Aaahgg what did you add?"

"Lacewing flies. Do you like it?"

"Noooo….please! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"Tell me how you feel?"

"Like I fucking drank a liquid cruciatus. Please Hermione…please….PLEASE!" He was sobbing uncontrollably. Hermione felt her own tears running down her face as she watched him twitch in pain. He lost consciousness from the pain.

"Maybe a pepper up potion with it." She mumbled to herself as she administered the antidote. "It will be perfect soon. It will be perfect for them."

...

Dig it? Let me know. Push the little button.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N I would like to thank everyone who has faved and followed this story and of course my undying gratitude and love for the reviewers. Reviewers, you are my motivation to hit the keyboard.

Note to Dawsen: Interesting you brought that up. I actually debated it. Originally I thought about making the Nundu Hermione's first form. I would still be able to do the cat jokes and she would be badass. The toxicity of their breath was just too dangerous for me to use without seriously altering the creature.

Asher Henry...still my beta...still awesome. Go check out her work.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 25

"Why would you move your knight there?" Harry was completely puzzled. Hermione laughed as she walked in and grabbed a chair near the two.

"Losing again Harry? What's Narcissa's record now?" Hermione asked feigning innocence.

"I don't want to go there. Let's just say the percentage is in her favor. Why are you here besides taunting?"

Hermione didn't take offense at the question. Harry's games with Narcissa were sacrosanct. It was their time to be themselves, relax and let go of what the world had placed upon them.

"I am not sure. Narcissa said to come by."

"I did but I meant after the chess game. No matter. I spoke with Kreacher. He is working on it."

"How did you get into contact with him? Is there a weakness? Do we have access to the floos? Can we…"

"Breathe Granger. This is why I wanted you to come by after. Quiet yourself while I move."

"But..."

"Shush woman. Just for a second."

Narcissa studied the board. She moved her rook taking Harry's poorly guarded bishop. The piece trounced all over the other piece breaking it to shards. Hermione hated wizard's chess. Harry groaned in frustration and tried to focus while Narcissa answered Hermione.

"I sent him an owl."

"Seriously? What if it was intercepted? What if someone saw?"

Narcissa looked at Harry, "Is she always like this?"

"You should see what she is like before exams." He countered.

Hermione sighed. Narcissa laughed at her.

"You and Bella are perfect for each other. She is as impatient as you are. I didn't send him an owl. I am surprised that the girl with Team Evil pennants can't tell a joke. I sent one of our elves."

"You can do that?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Elvish magic is very different than other magics. Perhaps you should spend some time learning their magic. I will instruct Peyton to spend some time with you and help you learn about them. He is the head elf in the Manor. You can also make amends with him for your cat. Minerva is bringing that menace back here tomorrow and I want my home in one piece. Now go. Harry just doomed himself to checkmate in five and I want to savor the victory."

Hermione laughed and headed off to find herself an elf and make peace.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Where are we in the Ministry?"

"Kingsley is losing traction within the Ministry. Rufus clearly regrets making him Head Auror. He promoted him while he was still Head of DMLE. Once he moved to Minister and made me department head I still needed cause to remove him without having Scrimgeour becoming suspicious My Lord" Pius replied.

They were sitting in a large hall in the Manor. The Inner Circle was in attendance as was Hermione, Harry and Ron. Voldemort loved having the entire Golden Trio bearing his mark and was slowly pushing them into more responsibility. If they were going to last they needed to be darkened.

"From what I hear Nymphadora Tonks has the respect of the department. She is also expecting. She would need to leave the field soon anyways. I know she came with over with us My Lord but now that she is with child she is extraordinarily motivated to keep the Order in check." Hermione offered.

Tonks had been nervous when she told Hermione about her pregnancy knowing her friend was still quietly grieving but the witch was genuinely happy for her. Tonks and Remus had been trying for awhile and were worried they couldn't conceive.

"Hmmmm! It certainly would make a bold statement. Does the Ministry know of her pregnancy?"

"Not that I know of My Lord. She was worried there would be issues concerning the child's father."

"There will be. Scrimgeour wrote several of the lycanthropy laws including those dealing with children of werewolves. Which leaves us with our biggest problems, Dumbledore and Scrimgeour. The only way to deal with the Order is to take the Ministry and Scrimgeour is the last obstacle. He will need to be dealt with."

Voldemort watched the three intently to see how they would react. Ron was backing Harry and Hermione. Harry didn't like Scrimgeour from the first moment he met the man and Hermione wanted revenge and was willing to go through almost anyone to get it. They knew the score when they walked through the floo that first time and they certainly knew what would be required to fight a war, especially after taking the mark. They were terrified but willing. They made sure to hide the terrified part.

He could sense their trepidation. He knew it would be there. Their souls were still pure. He would have to correct that. This was a war. They needed to fight. He was a villain; they needed to be able to kill. The best way to learn sometimes was just to jump in.

"What do you propose My Lord?" Hermione asked trying to calm her nerves and keep her voice steady. She knew this point was going to come no matter which side they chose. Harry had been told from the day he entered the wizarding world his destiny was to kill a man and Hermione knew it was expected from the moment she found out about primal mages.

"A raid. It is time for you three to earn your marks. Once Scrimgeour is gone we will have control of the Ministry. With Pius in, I will be able to make the changes I want and create what will be your new department Granger. Bella you will lead them. Take Mulciber and Dolohov with you."

He picked the two men because they seemed to be warming up to the idea of primal mages the quickest and were well respected by the others. If he could foster the burgeoning friendship between Mulciber and Hermione, Dolohov would follow suit and the others would get in line. He would lock up the pure blood support.

He needed to show that he was right to give the 'Golden Trio' the Mark and the best way to do that was have them kill the Minister.

"As you wish My Lord." Bella responded. He dismissed the meeting and everyone filed out. Hermione stayed.

"Check My Lord?"

"Hopefully. You really are clever. It's nice having a few more around that I don't have to explain things to. Why are you still standing here? Hopefully it's for more than just showing me how clever you are. Crucio."

Hermione fell to the ground. At first she had no idea how to deal with the frequent hexing but she had learned quickly that you just dealt with it and moved on. She had to admit it was an effective method of troop control. She really needed to remember not to be cheeky with the Dark Lord.

"I need some time to practice with Harry and Ron before we go after the Minister My Lord. I have far more …."

"Yes, yes. Get them in shape. You have until the end of the week. I want Scrimgeour's body on the front page of the Prophet by the Sunday edition."

"Of course My Lord."

She left the room still a little woozy from the hex. Harry, Ron and Bella were waiting for her outside. It was obvious she was hexed. She could see their concern and shrugged it off.

"We chose." She didn't need to say more on the subject. They had picked the side that was going to fuck them over the least. The hexes were worth what they would be given. "I have a handful of days to get you two ready for a raid. Bella round up some of the blokes. Harry and Ron are going to be doing some combat training."

Ron and Harry gulped hard at the gleeful smile on her face. They knew that look. That was the look that Hermione had when they were being marched to the library for their revisions. There was no getting out of this. Bellatrix also looked gleeful.

"Should I invite Severus?" Bellatrix asked.

Both Ron and Harry groaned.

"Hmmmm I will take that as a yes." She then started cackling.

"_They aren't up for this kitten."_

"_I know. We need them ready to fight, not kill. I am not up to it either but if I want my revenge on Augusta and Molly and I will have to go through Scrimgeour. If I want Augusta and Molly I have to continue to harden my heart. I need to do this. I will make the kill."_

"_I love you kitten."_ Bellatrix lips crashed against Hermione and tongues battled for control. As they let their hands explore their mate's body freely. The others just stood around awkwardly watching. Harry finally cleared his throat to get their attention.

"We are still here you know."

"I know…I just don't care" Bella replied.

Hermione swatted her lover, "Sorry Harry. Let's go talk while Bella rallies the troops."

The three went into the sitting room connected to Bellatrix's, and now Hermione's, suite.

"Hermione…I know what I agreed to when I took this Mark. I just don't know if I can…"

"Ron, relax. You and Harry are going to learn to fight. Harry still has the trace. He is in a magical home and can practice but he won't be able to work on unforgivables. You work on learning the curses. We will all need to earn our Mark at some point. We will all have no choice at some point but you just need to fight well enough to defeat the Aurors standing guard. We will take care of the rest. I don't want you to have to kill yet. Not yet."

"Are you going to do this? Scrimgeour?"

"Yes. I don't want to but I need to become what I was meant to be. To be the warrior that everyone fears I need more than stunners in my arsenal."

The three sat quietly contemplating their decisions as they waited for Bellatrix to return.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saturday night the three dressed in full Death Eater uniforms for the first time. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. Black vest, pants and robes finished with a plain silver mask and hood. Their masks would be etched with their individual pattern once they took a life.

The Death Eaters would pass the mask from member to member. Each Death Eater would contribute a little to the pattern as the mask was given to them. Once it was done the new member would have a pattern created for them by their peers, each one unique. It was a tradition that went back to the Knights of Walpurgis, the predecessor to the Death Eaters.

Hermione leaned back as leather clad arms wrapped around her. Bellatrix no longer needed, nor wore, her uniform. She was back in her leather corseted dress and was no longer bothering with a mask.

"You look fierce kitten." Bellatrix said as she kissed Hermione's neck. "I will be by your side the whole time."

"I don't know if I can do this Bella." Hermione admitted.

"Envision Augusta in his place. He dies we get the Ministry. We get the Ministry I get pardoned. We get the Ministry we can get married, have children and live free."

"I know the stakes, I just don't know if I am strong enough."

"You are lover. You are. Just channel your primal, let your instincts control. Remember the hunt. Remember how you felt. Let your animal take over. You are a predator. He is prey. He would gladly destroy you if he could."

Hermione nodded and removed her mask softly kissing Bella, "I am going to need you when I am done."

"And I will be here, I will give you what you need."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They approached the mansion quietly. Ron and Harry had spent a week learning tactics from the others. They moved in a v formation with Bellatrix on point, flanked by Dolohov and Hermione. Mulciber and Ron were on one edge and Severus and Harry on the other.

Severus insisted on going. Hermione had no question in her mind that Severus' sole goal in life seemed to be protecting Harry. She just didn't understand why but he refused to tell her the story. Fortunately the Dark Lord was none the wiser and pleased with Severus' renewed blood thirst.

They reached the ward line and paused. Hermione had to admit the warding was impressive. It would take them hours to break through them and the people inside would be alerted within minutes. Fortunately, unlike the Order, they weren't warding against primals.

Wards would natural take into account any registered animagi and block them as well but if you warded against every living creature you would have piles of dead animals around your wards every day. That was why it was such a grave crime to be an unregistered animagus; that was how Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black snuck around Hogwarts.

The others hid in the bushes as Bellatrix and Hermione turned into two doves. They easily flew through the wards and tried to find an opening in his wing. There were none. The warding was tighter, nothing was getting through.

They found an open window on the top floor. Once inside they changed back and discussed the matter. They changed themselves to werewolves. There was no way to bring the fight to Scrimgeour so they were going to drive Scrimgeour to the fight. If there were werewolves in the building they would assume all of the wards had been compromised.

Tonks had told them protocol with a dignitary whose security has been compromised is to get them to an apparition point immediately. Floos were never to be used in case they were spelled. Hermione likened it to not using and elevator during a fire. They would drive him out and then confront him.

"Werewolves!" The first Auror saw them. "Avada Kedavra!" Bellatrix barely ducked out of the way of the spell. Hermione went on pure instinct. She lunged at the man shredding him with her teeth and claws. The cry of werewolves spread through the building as he crawled into a corner bleeding and whimpering.

The Minister was one floor below them. They started to run through the building. Hermione could hear shouts to get the Minister out. As they flew down the stairs they were greeted by five Aurors. Bellatrix changed to her dragon form. The men were no match for the Horntail's fire and the next line of defense was easily destroyed.

"_They aren't coming. Something is wrong." _Bella snarled still a Hungarian Horntail.

"_I can't smell them. Scrimgeour is a paranoid man right? Former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and all that. He has a better escape route."_ Hermione turned to her human form and pulled out a coin. "Harry, look for tunnels or something suspicious. They have another route out of here."

_Will do. _

Bellatrix joined her in human form again. Where was the Minister? They continued to look around both using their other senses to try and find him. After a few minutes the coin burned.

_They are on the roof. They have brooms. They are flying away. _

"We are coming. Tell everyone to get ready to hop on. "

Bella blasted the closest window and the two women jumped out of it changing to dragons. They swooped down to where the others were waiting. Harry and Ron hopped on Hermione's back. She had shown them her dragon form before and they knew she was the Hebridian Black. Harry wouldn't have gone near a Horntail again either way.

Dolohov and Mulciber looked confused for a second but jumped on to Bellatrix's back. Dolohov yelled, "SNAPE SAID HE WOULD FOLLOW THEM. DID YOU KNOW HE COULD FLY? I CAN'T BELIEVE THE DARK LORD TAUGHT THAT GIT HOW TO FLY?"

Hermione was impressed. Voldemort was thought to be the only living wizard that could fly unaided. Even Dumbledore couldn't do it. The fact that Snape mastered it was one more thing on her list of why the Potion's Master was an impressive ally. The fact that the Dark Lord taught him showed his level of trust in the Potion's Master.

They caught up to the men and the fighting started. Harry was at a disadvantage and was sitting behind Ron trying to duck fire. If he used his wand he would alert every Auror in wizarding England. The Dark Lord merely wanted to see him be able to keep his cool in a fight; he wasn't supposed to engage anyone.

Ron was hit with a cruciatus from one of the Aurors and screamed almost falling off Hermione's back. Harry righted him and helped him get control back. Ron was now thankful for the regular hexing that they took in the castle. Without that training he would have lost all control and fallen to the ground before Harry could stop him.

"I think I understand all the crucios now!" he called to Harry.

Harry didn't like being powerless. He saw one of the Aurors directly below them aiming at Snape. He jumped off the dragon and on to the Auror's broom wrapping an arm around his neck and knocking his wand away. The broom began to spin out and the Auror had to put both hands on it to keep them from crashing. Once he got the broom straightened out he sent an elbow back trying to knock Harry off.

Harry tightened his grip grimacing, "Stop fighting. I won't hurt you…just stop fighting me."

"Fuck you." The Auror slammed his head back and collided with Harry's nose. Harry hung onto the man's neck. His grip tightened as the pain shot through his eyes. His nose was broken and blood was spurting everywhere.

"Stop. Please!"

"The only way you are getting off this broom is me knocking you off." He swung back again trying to hit Harry. Harry pushed back to avoid the blow and the Auror overcompensated his weight shift falling to the earth. Harry tried to grab the falling Auror but he was too slow.

"NO!" He screamed as he watched the Auror fall away. He took control of the broom and looked for the others. They were way ahead of him. Dolohov was looking back watching him. He saw fire from Bellatrix's dragon form take out several Aurors and he hurried to catch up.

Hermione ducked down to stay on Scrimgeour. Ron was hanging on for dear life while hexes and jinxes flew past him. He threw out a stupify taking down another Auror. He saw Snape fly by and throw a hex at one of the other Aurors. They were increasing their descent as Scrimgeour headed towards the forest. If he could get below the tree line they wouldn't be able to follow on dragons.

An Auror was diving with them and trading hexes with Ron. He cast a slicing hex and Ron deflected it back slicing the Auror and sending him to his death. Ron grimaced at the sight but had no time to think about it. He hung on tightly as Hermione increased her speed and moved into almost in a straight dive.

Instinct took over and she didn't slow as she approached the Minister. She channeled all of her primal nature and let it control her. She took him with one snap of her jaws killing him instantly and swallowing half of him. His head and torso were hung up on her jaw by his arm. She circled as she tried to pry him loose. She finally got rid of him watching him fall down into what looked like a muggle arboretum. The home owners were going to get surprise.

Dolohov, Mulciber, Snape and Bellatrix had dealt with the other Aurors. They headed back to the Manor. Hermione changed back as they approached the gate and found the nearest bushes to vomit in. She had no idea how she was alive. She had half of man in her stomach. She threw up again at the thought.

"You ate the Minister?"

"I know baby."

"How? It must be the magic. How is your stomach holding him?"

"Not well." Hermione again found the bushes. "Let's go in. I need to lie down."

"Hermione…." Hermione looked over to Harry. She could see tears in his eyes. Ron looked out of sorts as well. She pulled the two away from the others.

"I know! I feel like shit too. Hold it back. No weakness in front of the others. We can freak out once we get to our rooms."

They nodded and the three walked up to the Manor. Bellatrix had apparently already informed the others the Minister was dead and by the time they got up the path.

"I hear we are having a mask ceremony for all three of you after tonight. Congratulations." Voldemort proclaimed from the stairs. The Inner Circle was waiting in the foyer. The Golden Trio had earned their stripes and Voldemort was going to bask in the glory.

Hermione gagged a bit and held it down.

"Oi! What's with her?" Selwyn asked.

"I um…I errrrrr…..didn't Bellatrix tell you?" Hermione stumbled.

"She said you killed the Minister and the Potter and Weasley got a kill as well. She said they would find his head in a muggle home. What did she leave out Granger?"

She could tell from the Dark Lord's tone that she couldn't hesitate in her answer, "A little more than his head but I…uh…ate the rest."

Selwyn and Gibbon's bodies were shaking as they were clearly holding back laughter. Voldemort didn't bother, laughing out loud at her proclamation.

"Indigestion? Considering it's Rufus I am not surprised. Come…it is time for the marking ceremony."

Hermione fought her nausea and all three fought their emotions. The ceremony was grandiose and pompous as they each had a different pattern etched into their masks. They kept themselves together while everyone tied one on. The night was filled with gallows humor and pats on the back.

Hermione finally got back to her quarters late.

Her nausea was gone but her remorse was not. Killing a man was harder than she thought it would be. Bellatrix said nothing. She merely removed her dress and stood before Hermione in a black negligee.

"You are beautiful."

"I love you kitten. I love you enough to let go and give up control. Take what you need."

Hermione guided her back to the bed pushing her down and crawling on top of her. She let her tears flow freely as she lightly grazed her lover's lips. She deepened the kiss letting her passion and anger loose on Bellatrix.

She bit Bella's lip drawing blood. She wanted the taste in her mouth again. She let her beast free. She tore the negligee off of Bellatrix and roughly spread her legs. She had learned the hyena but never channeled the animal before. She closed her eyes and felt herself grow.

"Fuck" she growled.

Bellatrix reached down unzipping her pants and gave her a soft tug. Hermione growled in appreciation.

"You are going to like it kitten."

Bellatrix guided her to her center. Hermione moaned as she pushed in.

"You feel so good. So tight. Thank you." Hermione sobbed. She pushed in hard pumping in and out of Bellatrix releasing her pent up emotions and accepting Bellatrix's surrender and warmth. It was an amazing feeling. She felt strong, in control, and powerful.

Bellatrix was writhing beneath her as she kept her pace steady.

"I didn't know this could feel so good kitten. Come in me. Please baby."

Hermione couldn't resist her lover's request if she wanted to. She exploded inside her releasing the last of her anger with her load. Hermione collapsed on top of Bellatrix curling up into her arms and sobbing hysterically. Bellatrix comforted her lover as she dealt with the aftermath.

"Let it go now kitten. You need to be strong. We need to be strong. There will be more bodies left in our wake."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry poured the liquor with a shaking hand. A hand came from behind him and tossed the glass into the fire.

"Lucius always cursed several bottles. An emergency precaution. Try this one." Narcissa poured him a glass of firewhiskey from a decanter sitting in the back of the cabinet. "It's his best bottle."

Harry gulped the drink, coughing and sputtering as he swallowed.

"I am sorry. I just...I needed..."

She put her hand on his arm softly squeezing. "I know Harry. I have already live through a war. I watched them all go through this, I have gone through this. We will all fight before this is over…we will all kill. Come. Set up a game. You need to take your mind off of it. It's a war Harry. Wizards and witches will die."

He pulled out the board and began to set up the pieces. He had found a place for peace in a world of turmoil and he would take any sanctuary Narcissa offered.

Neither saw the shadow of the young blonde man as he walked away from the door. Draco had heard the rumors. Now they were confirmed…sort of. He walked down to the dungeons.

His father was wearing torn trousers with no shirt, shivering and wrapped in a rough blanket that appeared to be shredded. Draco could see his breath from the chill in the dungeons. The blanket offered his father little relief from the cold. He had clearly been tortured by some after the mask ceremony. Draco knew he was often entertainment now.

"Draco…I…what are you…?"

"I needed to think. I think mother has become smitten with Potter. I didn't know what to do or where to go so I came here."

"Of course she is! She bloody volunteered to shag him. Now that slut is still whoring herself with a filthy half-blood. You have the family name to think of…our reputation. What are you doing about it?" Lucius' rage overtook him before he could stop it.

"Ah! There is the father I remember so well. You think I should take revenge. Punish mother? Potter? Thank you. I think that is what I needed. I needed to hear from you." Draco replied.

"Of course. It is the right thing to do. So you are going after her?" Lucius asked feeling a ray of hope for the first time since he had been dragged to the dungeon.

"No. I am not going to do anything. Potter is soft and that is what she needs for company after living with you for so many years. If my mother is going to have a companion I would rather it be a man like him than a man like you."

"Go to hell you ungrateful twit. You clearly take after her." Lucius spit out.

"I probably will go to hell but I have a feeling you will make it there far before me and telling me I take after her is the nicest compliment you have ever given me." Draco reached the top of the stairs ignoring his father's screams and curses.

He paused for a second and smiled pulling out his wand. "Accio blanket."

...

Push the little button. Let me know what you think. Reviews are my Scooby Snacks.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N My love to the reviewers as always. Thank you to everyone who has faved and followed. Asher Henry, my beta and king. I love her dearly.

In response to the PMs I have been getting about Fanfiction net crackdown. I wasn't really aware of their policies (frankly I still have no idea what half the little buttons on the page do). I assume the new warning has to do with the fact they are allowing images to be posted now but I haven't the foggiest idea where to go to post these if they are yanked. I am going to try and get Primal Instincts up and finished so at least everyone will get a chance to read the end. The only sites I know of for fanfic besides this one are Passion and Perfection and the Athenaeum and neither seem like HP hotspots. I don't even know if they would let me post these stories there if I submitted to them. I really can't figure out how Live Journal works and I am pretty sure the nice folks at mugglenet might hunt me down and shoot me for what I have done to their beloved characters. Thanks to Okami, raiderl and darkblade for the heads up.

Suggestions welcome (that don't involve me creating a website. I am really really not qualified to do that.) Feel free to P.M. me. The story is 31 chapters long and the rest of it will go up in the next few days.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 26

MINISTER AND GUARD KILLED IN ATTACK. MEMBERS OF THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX SUSPECTED TO BE INVOLVED

_-Rita Skeeter_

_The Minister was attacked in his home last night and tragically (and brutally) murdered. Anonymous sources in the Ministry have stated that the Order of the Phoenix has formed again and is directly responsible for the attack. The Minister's head was found in a muggle garden in Little Stempington. The same anonymous sources told this reporter that beheading is an Order trademark. _

_Pius Thicknesse has been appointed Minister in Minister Scrimgeour's stead. We at the Prophet wish the new Minister the best of luck in dealing with the new threat and send our condolences to the family and friends of Rufus Scrimgeour. _

"I would have expected a more scathing article from Ms. Skeeter" Voldemort commented.

"I flooed her first thing this morning and we had a chat. She will publish what she is told My Lord. Consider yourself in full possession of the most popular reporter on the Prophet staff. My new residence has solidified that fact." Hermione replied.

"I thought Skeeter hated you." Bella said. They were sitting in the Dark Lord's study planning their next moves.

"She does, but I still have the ability to blackmail her. She wasn't as concerned with it until she heard where my loyalties now lie. It's one thing to have the mudblooded swot that is friends with Harry Potter know you're an unregistered animagus, it is another to have someone aligned with the Dark Lord threatening you. I showed her my Mark, she fainted. When she came to we had a meaningful discussion."

"She will be open to our future suggestions?" He asked.

"You can have her write whatever you want My Lord." Hermione answered. Intimidating Rita Skeeter was one of the few pleasures she had during the day. The morning had been spent with Harry and Ron dealing with the aftermath of the raid. They were both extremely upset.

"They are handling the fight poorly." Voldemort said knowingly.

"Damn!" Hermione cursed. Her raw emotions made it so much harder to keep her shields up.

"Crucio! This is not because of your remorse or theirs; this is to train you to keep your shields up. Far worse things will happen if you drop them around the wrong person."

"Thank you My Lord." Hermione whimpered from the floor, Bellatrix helping her get up. Even understanding the twisted logic behind the frequent curses she still hated them.

"I didn't expect it to come easy. Especially for them. You have the anger of losing your child fueling you. Even with your walls up and your game face on your pain is still palpable. It emanates off of you and you're are wisely turning it to anger, controlling it instead of letting it control you. Harry and Ron are not killers. They will have to learn to come to terms with what happened. You will help them."

"Of course My Lord."

"I can only coddle them for so long. Make them Death Eaters!"

"Yes My Lord." Hermione and Bellatrix pledged.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione was sitting in the window watching the snowfall and giving into the sadness. She hated the life that was slated for them. They truly had chosen the side that would fuck them the least. She knew it was the only way for her to find happiness but she also knew if there was ever a time the cliché about the road to hell applied it would be this.

That afternoon Peyton showed up with the Slytherin locket. She had learned quite a bit about the elves but they wouldn't teach her their magic. They were a curious species, thought to be submissive and weak they were extremely powerful and often very knowledgeable.

They respected she was a primal but they still protected their magic from her. If she could convince them to teach her how to jump through wards the Order would never have a chance. Unfortunately under elvish law, and they did have their own laws, teaching their magic to another species was considered a violation of the greatest kind.

"Mistress Malfoy says this is for you. Kreacher says he has very little work to do of late."

"They abandoned Grimmauld Place. I wonder if they are still brave enough to stay in the Burrow or if they have moved elsewhere. Thank you Peyton."

The elf wiggled his ears in pleasure and popped out.

Hermione walked down to the Dark Lord's study. She waited while he finished his meeting with Pius. The new Minister nodded to her as he left.

"See you soon Ms. Granger."

Scrimgeour wasn't even in the ground and the changes were already happening. She smiled. She would have her revenge soon. They would be free soon.

Hermione walked into the study. She looked at the boards on the wall. One showed the Order and their connections. Each person was rated by priority. She noticed Doge was on it and rated high priority. Voldemort was clearly not pleased about losing his spy.

The next board was the Ministry. She could see the changes being made. Nymphadora had been moved to Head Auror and Alecto Carrow was now in charge of the DMLE. She wondered if Tonks knew she was promoted yet. She saw the newly formed Department of Muggle Regulation. Selwyn was currently listed as department head and Hermione was listed as a Chief Regulator, Regulator 1st class.

"My Lord." She handed him the locket. He looked at it, his joy clearly showing.

"Very good Ms. Granger. Now the question is what to do with it. I think I have a solution that will solve two issues." He walked over to the Ministry board "What do you think?"

"It looks like you have made moves that significantly weaken the Order's hold on the Ministry. Kingsley being moved to the Department of Magical Sports is both effective and funny. You made him Department Head so it's a promotion but he is now useless to the Order. Emmaline Vance and Arthur Weasley are now in the Department of Magical Transportation. I am sure they aren't happy."

"Yes I could demote them and no one would care. I was surprised Vance didn't follow Hestia Jones over to my side. They were rumored to be quite close."

"They were. This ended their...friendship My Lord. I am curious My Lord, Chief Regulator, Regulator 1st class?"

"Do you like it? I made it up last night. I made three classes, first class being the highest and then made you Chief. It sounds snazzy and important doesn't it. All those little Ministry dolts will scramble to make you happy so they can increase their ranking."

She laughed, "Office politics are always the same aren't they My Lord."

"People are always the same Granger. Never forget that. You won't be Regulator long. I will move you up to Selwyn's Assistant Head as soon as the department is big enough for one and you will take over the Department from him shortly after. Once you get it in shape you can have that mudblood boy, the one who is so delightfully corruptible…"

"Justin My Lord?"

"Yes him, you will train him. He is bitter, greedy, and power hungry. He will make the perfect Head for the Department and we will move you wherever you want to go."

"I noticed you sacked Smith from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures My Lord, may I ask who you plan make department head in his stead."

"I am in the process of wooing the ginger boy, William Weasley over. I want to make a bold statement and I think a man who has spent the last few years as one of the goblins favorite employees and is engaged to a woman who is part veela screams join Team Evil."

Hermione was surprised he used her moniker again. It showed on her face.

"I told you, it's catchy."

"My Lord may I ask a question?"

"You just did. What?"

"Doge? He was yours. What happened?"

"Doge is as conservative as they come. Once he realized both sides meant to court you and not destroy you I imagine he decided to seek out whoever would side with him. He was becoming cozier with Lucius leading up to their attack on you. I am fortunate Augusta was quicker and more efficient than Lucius was otherwise I might be the one trying to figure out how to pick up the pieces."

Hermione held back her pain at his cold admission.

"I told you who and what I am Granger. I am sorry you lost your child. It was a waste of good magic. I am neither a sympathetic man nor a kind one. I have shown you the truth and will continue to do so. We will never be friends but I will give you what the others wouldn't. Don't be confused. I am interested in your happiness because it is the key to my power."

"Thank you My Lord." They both knew she was thanking him for his honesty not his statement.

"Now I am going to help solve your problem with training Potter and Weasley." He put his hand her mark. She could feel a force. It pushed out of her and she could feel it beckoning the boys. They showed up two minutes later confused and holding their arms.

"You now know what it feels like to be summoned." He held up the locket. "You two have the job of guarding this over the summer. I will take it back once school starts. Take turns wearing it and mix up the times you are going to switch. I do not want it to be predictable. It is extremely important and valuable. It does not stay on one of you longer than a day."

"Yes My Lord." They answered. Harry took the locket and grabbed his forehead. He knew not to say more but he realized what it was.

"Good. Now all three of you go find something useful to do. I have world conquest to plan."

They filed out of the study. Harry gave Hermione a knowing look as he put the locket on.

"Hermione, make sure I am never like Lucius."

"I will Harry. You don't have to be. This will help with your grief, help you adjust, not turn you into him."

Ron didn't understand what the locket was or why Harry was asking the favor but he joined in, "Mate we have plenty of scoundrels to choose from as role models. How about Selwyn or Rowle?"

Hermione smiled at Ron's jibe but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She was battling her own darkness and she knew the purpose of the locket was to darken her friend's souls.

"Harry, take turns regularly."

He nodded. He grabbed the locket dangling from his neck and held it up in his hand, "This is really happening isn't it?"

"Yes Harry. I wish it wasn't but it is."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"What are you doing kitten?" Bellatrix said from behind her. Hermione had sensed her entrance into the library but was far too engrossed in what she was working on to look up. Her lover wrapped her arms around her, softly kissing her neck.

"I start work on Monday. I am learning about all the incidents where muggles and wizards have collided. Did you know Jack the Ripper was a wizard?"

"Who?"

"Zanzach Deroian."

"Oh why didn't you say so. He was one of the Knights of Walpurga. He is a Black. Quite the wizard. Had come up with a portion for regenerating youth but the authorities had some issues with the ingredients and his methods of procurement."

"Methods of procurement! He was a serial killer. He was psychotic! Torture, mayhem, a city held captive by fear..."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow. "Nice description."

"Oh fuck...I just described you. I am bound to Jack the Ripper. Bloody hell!"

"Bloody hell is exactly what Blacks create love."

Hermione sighed. She had found so many cases where the two worlds crossed and it always ended badly. There was no question muggles and the magical world did not mix. Hermione was studying the witch trials. They had learned in class that the witches and wizards would use flame-freezing charms to stop themselves from being burned. Wendelin the Weird was allegedly burned 47 times because she enjoyed it so much.

That was what they were taught in History of Magic. Hermione found a problem with what they were taught. She confirmed it through muggle means as well as magical. Witches were traditionally hung before they were burned. If a witch or wizard was caught and at the point of being tried they had to have already lost their wand and they were not proficient enough with wandless magic to escape.

There would never be muggle/magical relations. The nature of the beasts that controlled both sides would always choose war. She had no illusions of how muggles would handle the knowledge of magic. There would be those no different than the witches and wizards she had aligned herself with. There was a reason they called scapegoating a witch hunt.

Bellatrix was massaging her shoulders

"It is hard kitten, turning on the world you came from is hard but if you want us to exist you must."

"You say it with such conviction."

"I had to let go of my beliefs to love you. I was raised on centuries of history bound by one belief, Toujours Pur."

Hermione leaned back against her mate pulling her arms tighter around her.

"I am becoming a monster baby."

"You are a monster kitten. We both are. It was what we are meant to be. It is how we will stay alive, how we will protect our family. No matter whom we chose our path was always war."

Hermione started to cry. She cried for her child, her life, the parents she didn't have, the things she had done. She even cried for Rufus Scrimgeour, a man who would have locked her away or had her killed in seconds.

Bellatrix pushed her out of the chair and to the floor. She pinned Hermione's hands above her head and licked away her tears.

"Be strong baby. You need to be strong."

"Don't tell me to be strong! I don't want to be strong." Hermione cried, pulling free of the hold and pushing against Bellatrix who quickly pinned her back down.

"I love you kitten. I would have happily embraced your mudblood loving blood traitor Order for us, for our family. I would have killed every last Death Eater to save us. Now we are here. They took our baby and we will have our revenge."

Bellatrix kissed her lips softly giving a soft growl.

"All that matters is us lover." She could feel Hermione's warm breaths against her lips as her lover tried to calm herself. She licked her lips lightly and nibbled on Hermione's bottom lip. Hermione yielded and opened to her, allowing her tongue access.

The kisses deepened and Hermione's hands were released. She wrapped them around Bella's neck as the fire between the two grew. Bellatrix ran her hands down Hermione's body sending shivers in their wake. Hermione gasped as teeth found her earlobe.

"Baby...quarters."

"No kitten...now."

Bellatrix began to unbutton her shirt letting her hands and lips explore the newly exposed skin.

"I love the way you taste kitten." Bella whispered licking a line across her clavicle.

Bellatrix bit her shoulder softly. Hermione purred in response. Bellatrix pulled her shirt off and was pleased to find green lace underneath. She ran her hands along the lace smiling when she felt Hermione's nipples harden underneath.

"Slytherin colors kitten?"

"I know you love green baby."

"You spoil me." Bellatrix laughed as she lightly bit down on Hermione's nipple. Hermione arched into her touch pushing Bella's mouth further on her chest, moaning as Bellatrix suckled on her breasts.

Bella took her time, slowly claiming each breast. She unbuttoned and pulled off Hermione's pants pleased by the matching green lace underwear. She slowly made a path down her stomach moving between her legs. She waived her hand and the green lace was gone. She wasted no time burying her tongue deep inside her lover's center.

"You are so wet kitten" she moaned as she lapped up Hermione's juices.

"You are so good baby." Hermione cried out wrapping a leg around her neck and shoulder. Hermione bucked as Bella's tongue found her center. Hermione let out a growl as Bella focused on her clit pushing against it with the flat of her tongue. She came with a yowl.

Bellatrix climbed up her body. Hermione savored the taste of herself on Bella's tongue as their lips crashed together again. She unbuttoned Bellatrix's pants.

"Bella! I need..."

"I know."

Bellatrix entered her slowly pushing deep into Hermione. She pulled Hermione's leg over her shoulder. The position gave her leverage to go deeper and the ability to watch her lover's pleasure as she took her. They locked eyes as their bodies began a rhythm as old as time.

Bellatrix was mesmerized with every gasp, every twitch, every moan.

"You will be my wife. We will be together...forever." Bellatrix vowed as she neared release. She came hard bringing Hermione with her. The two collapsed against each other.

Hermione dozed off with her lover curled against her chest. The two were woken a short while later by Narcissa, Remus and Tonks running in.

"Granger come quickly." Narcissa gasped as she ran through the door. She paused at the sight before her. She was not expecting her sister to be wrapped around a very naked Hermione Granger.

"Clearly she already has." Tonks exclaimed.

"Really Dora now is not the time and you two...this is not the place!"

"Is there a reason you are interrupting us Cissy?"

"Ginerva appeared at the gates and she looks to be injured."

Hermione cast a quick spell and was dressed and up in less than a minute. Bellatrix was clearly not pleased with the interruption but straightened her clothes out and followed her mate grumbling about gingers and her beauty sleep.

They ran downstairs to the sitting room where Ginny was being tended to by Draco, Minerva and Severus. Harry ran back in with a bag in his hand.

"Here you are Professor." He handed Snape the bag.

Ginny was bruised on her arms and legs and bleeding from a cut on her head. She looked at Hermione trying to focus.

"I thought they would see reason but all they see is war. You were right, my parents are lost."

Ginny blacked out as she finished her message, going limp in Draco's arms.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N. Asher...she is awesome. Check her out. Love to the reviewers. Thanks to everyone following.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 27

Severus studied Ginny carefully. He seemed confused.

"Godfather? Are you going to help her?" Draco asked clearly panicked.

"I don't know that I need to." Severus was frowning. He briefly looked around shooting Draco an apologetic look. "My Lord...a moment please."

Severus and Voldemort moved to the other side of the room. The two whispered for a few minutes and at one point it looked like Voldemort was planning to hex Ginny at one point. They continued to whisper. Draco, Ron and Harry all looked worried. Hermione noticed Narcissa put a hand on Draco's shoulder. She wanted to keep him from reacting if this ended poorly for Ginny.

"Granger come here!" Voldemort ordered.

"Yes My Lord."

Hermione walked across the room. Voldemort nodded to Severus who clued her in.

"Granger her wounds are superficial. Too superficial. Almost painted on. They forget my people are as skilled in the art of healing as they are in the art of war. She was also given some sort of sleeping drought which is why she is so faint. This is a ruse."

"What do you say Granger?"

"I say heal her and let her wake. See what she says."

"And?"

"And if she is a spy we use her and then kill her." Hermione answered coldly knowing that was the only chance Ginny had of staying alive. Hermione knew that the girl lying on the floor would never pull a stunt like this. If Ginny had returned to her parents she would have stayed there and said so. She was Gryffindor through and through. She told the two men as much.

"You think she is not capable of deception?"

"No My Lord but that is also a concern. She wouldn't be able to deceive the Order either. Something is going on."

"And why is she still alive?"

"We should find out what happened My Lord. It may prove useful. Additionally, the prophecy seems as much a curse as it does a foretelling. Everything the Order has done has backfired on them. We may be able to use this to our advantage."

"Very well. Heal her 'wounds' Severus. Let's see if Granger's instincts are right. If you are wrong Granger I will kill her and you will suffer greatly. One of the first rules of war is learning who to put your faith in."

"Of course My Lord." she prayed her faith in Ginny was founded. Her past faith in a Weasley had cost her a child.

The walked back over to where Ginny lay.

"My Lord?" Draco asked practically begging.

"Do it Severus."

Snape healed the wounds and sprinkled a small amount of powder into Ginny's mouth.

"Once it dissolves and she absorbs it she will awaken."

They waited quietly. No one knew what the three discussed but they all understood something was about to happen.

Ginny awoke.

"Ginny, what happened?" Hermione asked cutting off Draco and Harry before they could speak.

"I need Harry and Draco to leave the room."

They all looked confused but Voldemort nodded and the two filed out. As soon as they left Ginny started talking.

"We went back home. Mum and I had tea. We talked, we cried. She said she felt bad for what had happened but she was protecting me. Everything was going fine. The first few days were good."

"How did you end up here?" Hermione asked becoming more nervous her trust had been misplaced again.

"After a few days the others came by and started asking me questions. Mostly it was Augusta Longbottom, Sirius and that Doge guy. The Order is split. Dumbledore, Kingsley and Mad Eye came by once or twice…I think…but they are clearly fighting with the others. Mum was really nice since I have been home and then they asked..."

Ginny turned red and fidgeted a bit.

"Ginny?"

"The others…they convinced her but she let them do it. I am supposed to use my relationship with Draco to spy for the Order. The bruises weren't real, it's some kind of spell. I am also to manipulate Harry of I can." she turned to Ron, "they really lost it. They asked me to find out what I can and report back. They know they are in trouble and they are desperate."

"What did you say?" Hermione asked cutting off Ron who was turning bright red. She knew Ron was furious. He was ready to kill the chosen one and Draco if either got past snogging with his sister. He would never let anyone use his little sister like that.

"Yes of course! My mum has gone bloody mad. I wasn't going to say no and see what they were going to do to me. If I was lucky they would lock me up and not let me leave and that's my parents. Longbottom and Doge are running things...mostly Augusta. They are scary. The plan was to fake my attack and drop me here so I could spy. I figured why not. They would drop me off where I wanted to go and I would be free of them."

"They didn't have you take an oath?" Severus asked suspiciously.

"Yes I am to tell them everything Draco and Harry tell me, oh and I can't tell them what I am up to. Mum is worse at secret keeping oaths than you are Hermione."

Hermione ignored the dig. Molly wasn't the most skilled witch in England but she was certainly a force to be reckoned with. There was definitely more to it. She would never botch the Oath this bad. Clearly they thought little of the witches and wizards on this side if they thought they would buy the bullshit they were selling. Ginny's naivety made her an easy mark but it wasn't going to work with the rest of them.

"So now what?"

"There is no what. I wouldn't date Dean to make her happy and I am not using Draco and Harry. I am not a whore and I won't do it."

"Good call Granger!" Voldemort said and turned to Ginny, "You can thank her for your life Ginerva."

With that he walked out. Ginny paled at the comment.

"Hermione?"

"You aren't going to be able to coast any longer Ginny, you need to commit to this side. Think about it. I am going to fill Harry and Draco in."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After explaining everything to Harry and Draco, Hermione entered the study to find Voldemort, Bellatrix, Severus, Narcissa, Ignis Mulciber, Seltan Selwyn and Antonin Dolohov waiting.

"You took a risk today Granger." Voldemort commented.

"I know My Lord. I doubt it will be the last unfortunately."

The others were confused. Voldemort motioned to her and Severus to explain. Snape looked to Hermione. It was her call and her story.

"Severus detected the wounds were a glamour of some sort. I knew Ginny wasn't part of it. Molly and Arthur have fallen prey to fear but I know Ginny. She wouldn't let them manipulate her like that. She loves her parents and is closer to them than any of the boys. She would do a lot for them but not whore herself out."

"You think she is changed?" Mulciber asked.

"Yeah and I am glad they did it. They did one of the things that would truly turn Ginny away. She said the Order is splintering. We will need to get as much intel as possible from her but we can't trust it."

"I don't understand. You said you knew she was trust worthy but you are still worried. Do you think that ginger girl is playing us?" Narcissa asked. Everyone in the room knew that what Narcissa meant by 'us' was Draco.

"The ginger girl isn't capable of playing anyone. Ginny is the prototypical Gryffindor. That is what has me concerned. How did she fool them?"

"You think the Order knew what she was doing?" Selwyn asked.

"Yes. I think they knew they wouldn't be able to keep her. She would never lift a wand against her brothers, me, Draco or Harry. Well at least not in combat, her bat bogey hex is something to be feared. There is more to this. Molly poisoned me and has disowned her sons over her fear. They are erratic and consumed with anger and venom. Why is she making tea for Ginny and playing mom when she won't talk to Bill?"

"You really think they have turned on their children?" Narcissa asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time. Percy was already kicked to the curb. It isn't all that unusual for war to split families. Sirius and Andromeda are also proof of that. They lost Ron, Bill and now Ginny. They haven't lost the other boys, the twins and Charlie are staying neutral."

"What are they doing with Ginny then?"

"We can use her to deceive the Order. How are her occlumency shields?" Voldemort asked.

"Horrible." Hermione answered honestly.

"Your cousin is a Black. I am sure he was properly trained before he decided to switch sides." Voldemort said to Narcissa and Bellatrix.

"Yes."

"Dumbledore still underestimates me and the Order underestimates you." He said. His anger clearly showing. "He always has to play the angles. Black probably used legilimency on her. Severus tonight you check and see if you see anything unusual."

"Anything in particular I am looking for My Lord?"

"Memory modification charms and obliviation. The prudent thing to do is use the piece in play. Not a bad ploy. Let's assume the remnants of the Order are unified in trying to save what's left. They could use her to pass us false information. Moreover, they would know she was going to tell us everything. My play would be to use her as a double agent. They could mine her for information when we send her back for 'meets'. I admit it was my first instinct but again Dumbledore hasn't planned for anyone else in this room."

"Would Molly agree to allowing Ginny be used in such a manner?" Severus asked surprised.

"Yes. She would if she thought it was the way to save her family. If she destroys us she can save her other children, the ones that are neutral and Percy, from us…from me. She also might be able to save Ginny and Ron if she can just destroy me." Hermione said.

"You assume she is focused on you." Dolohov said pointedly. He was learning to respect the witch but still had his reservations.

"She will be. Dumbledore will be focused on Our Lord. He has been from the beginning. His goal was to destroy Him no matter what the cost but Molly, Molly is about her family. A family she no doubt holds me responsible for destroying."

"We are going to give them what they want. You will turn Ginny into a double agent but she will not be allowed access to anything sensitive. We will feed her false information and expose her to false information. When they cut through her layers they will see a lie within a lie. We will make sure that some of what they see will be true. When the time comes we will use this to destroy them."

"My Lord, Harry, Draco and Ron…"

"Can't know. You are right. We will have to create an illusion for all of them…for everyone not in this room. We will find a way to use this to our advantage. Severus you know what you need to do with the Weasley girl." He looked to the others and started handing out assignments.

"Ignis, Antonin and Narcissa, you are helping Bellatrix track the Order and work on a way through their wards. Hermione, you start work in three hours. You are working with Seltan to get the department in order, ease the fears that need to be eased and scare those that need to be scared."

"I guess my introduction to muggle weaponry is due My Lord."

"Make it…impressive."

"As you wish My Lord." She answered and bowed her head.

Seltan bowed his head as well and the two walked out.

"So Granger I am not sleeping again. A fry up and work then?"

"Might as well."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hogwarts had not prepared her for the level of hostility at the Ministry. Wizards and witches were snarling at each other in the lift. Departments were divided and nothing was getting done as each side tried to undermine the other. It was like walking into office politics hell.

She ran into Arthur Weasley, quite literally, as they were heading up to Pius' office. He shot her a dirty look which she returned.

"How is the world of magical transportation these days Arthur?" She quipped to the amusement of Seltan.

"This isn't over Hermione."

"No Arthur, it's not. I still have a debt to collect from you."

The other Ministry employees in the hall had stopped to watch the exchange. The whole Ministry had been turned on its head and the rules had clearly changed. Seltan Selwyn was backing Hermione Granger who was facing off with Arthur Weasley. The times had changed.

"Weasley what are you doing up here. Aren't you supposed to be working on the routes for the Knight's bus? Selwyn. Granger, come on in" Pius called from his door.

The two walked in and took their seats.

"You are supposed to be doing a seminar on muggle weaponry on Friday. You requested use of the Wizengamot chambers and to have the room enlarged. Generally people come in and out of the symposiums. There won't be that many attendees. You are looking to seat the full Wizengamot and hundreds more."

"I have a feeling that I will have more than the usual attendees Minister. We are creating a new department and changing the way the Ministry treats its muggleborns."

"Yes. The measures have not been received well on either side. No one thinks we need muggleborns as some sort of defense force."

"Please Minister, humor me and make the changes. I will draw the crowd."

"I hope you know what you are doing Granger. I am not the problem if you fail."

"I know Pius. He wants a show and I am going to make him one."

"Good luck witch. You will need it. Most of this building wants you to fail on principle."

"Thank you Pius."

:::::::::::::::;::::::::::::::::::

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked softly.

"Angry. I want to fight. Ron is the same. Ginny and Draco had to calm us down after she showed up all bruised. We were ready to storm the Burrow. I can control it though. I couldn't at first. I avoided Narcissa for a week. I wanted…dark things. Now it's better, I have more control. Our training is going well. Even your mate is impressed with our 'fierceness'" Harry grumbled

"How is Ron doing with it?"

"The same, maybe more hostile. I can't wait until we get rid of this thing but I guess it is doing what it needs to. We won't go back to normal will we? That's the point isn't it?"

"We are on Team Evil Harry. We need to be prepared to do what needs to be done."

"I have a feeling I will be prepared for anything after this. I can actually feel it sometimes. It is like veins of ice are cutting into my soul."

"Harry you will never be Lucius. Don't shun Narcissa…she is good for you. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't…it is just going to be a new me."

Hermione hugged him softly. She could feel the darkness from the necklace against her chest. She couldn't imagine what wearing it would be like. She was glad her friends were staying strong.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Bella...what are you doing?"

Hermione was angry. She was in the middle of fine tuning her spells and warding for her presentation when Bellatrix had grabbed her, thrown her over her shoulder and carried her back to their quarters.

"I am lonely and horny and I am taking you home."

Hermione was trying to pull herself up but Bella smacked her on the ass much to the amusement of Goyle and Flint who they passed in the hall.

"I am pretty sure caveman isn't in our channeling repertoire. What the fuck?"

Bellatrix opened their door with a wave of her hand and threw Hermione on the couch. Hermione was still wearing her skirt suit from work and Bellatrix reached a hand under her skirt and ripped her underwear off. She wasted no time, plunging three fingers into Hermione.

"Fuck! I wasn't ready for you baby! Stop!"

"Really?" Bellatrix smirked pulling out her glistening fingers.

"You look ready." She said licking them slowly.

"And you taste ready. Don't be confused luv, you don't have a choice. I am fucking you and I might just take that pretty mouth of yours too. The only question is do you want me to lick that sweet little pussy of yours before I go in you."

Hermione loved her mate and as much as she hated to admit it, this side of Bellatrix turned her on immensely. She spread her legs allowing Bellatrix a full view of her dripping center.

Bellatrix knelt before her, shifting her on the couch to get better access. She dove into her center with her tongue and she was rewarded with a flood of tangy juices as Hermione responded to her ministrations.

"Fuck Bella! You are so good. Oh!" Hermione hung on as she rode her lovers face to orgasm. "FUCK!"

Bellatrix didn't wait for her to finish. She put both of Hermione's legs on her shoulders almost folding Hermione in half and plunged into her. Hermione was still quivering from her orgasm and she came hard again at the feeling of being filled so roughly.

"Oh Bella! That is so good. I love you baby. Fuck, that's uh yeah..."

Bellatrix had been deprived for days but she attacked Hermione with a fever that would indicate she had been sex starved for years. She didn't waste time with slowly strokes and building up steam. She fucked her lover hard and fast, filling the air with sounds of skin slapping against skin and her grunts as she finally took the pleasure she needed.

Hermione wanted to rest between orgasms but Bellatrix didn't yield and all Hermione could do was hang on to the back of the couch as she was pummeled again and again as Bellatrix completely surrendered to her primal nature.

"_I can't be without you. I can't wait this long. I need you every day lover." _ Bellatrix growled.

"I know baby. I love you. Fuck! That's so good."

Bellatrix came hard filling Hermione. She released her legs and captured her lips not pulling out. She channeled her powers not softening with her release. She picked Hermione up still buried inside her. Hermione wrapped her legs around Bella's waist and wrapped her arms around her neck.

She pumped up and down on Bellatrix as Bella carried her to their bedroom. The feeling was too much for Bellatrix. She found the nearest wall and pinned Hermione against it. Now partially sated Bellatrix thrust into her slowly, grinding with each stroke creating friction against Hermione's clit.

Hermione moaned and cupped Bellatrix's face in her hands.

"Whatever happens baby...I love you. I am happy you are in my life."

"Fuck kitten, I love you too." Bellatrix groaned as she came again, this time bringing Hermione with her.

They collapsed against each other sliding to the floor. After a few minutes Hermione channeled her powers and carried Bellatrix the rest of the way to their bedroom. The two curled up together and Hermione fell asleep purring in her lover's arms.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The floos were firing one after the other as the wizards and witches filed in for work. It was Friday and the word around the Ministry was that most were planning to skip Hermione's seminar. They figured a big room with no seats would make a point to the witch.

Little did they know the witch planned to make a point too. As the wizards queued near the lifts, grabbed the morning edition of the Prophet and milled around gossiping a few noticed Tonks and her Aurors station about. Hermione had waited until she knew there would be the largest amount of wizards and witches in the lobby.

She set off two flash bang grenades on the far side of the lobby blinding and deafening many of the employees. She then began to take out people with tasers. The wizards were stunned as the barbs bit into their skin and the volts hit them.

Hermione put on a gas mask and released two tear gas canisters. At this point wizards and witches were running in terror wands drawn. Several tried to fire hexes to where they had last seen Hermione but she was no longer there. She easily hit numerous workers with rubber bullets and bean bags from her perch above.

The climbing harness and rope easily supported her weight as she took down dozens of wizards alternating between an SA80 loaded with rubber bullets and a Benelli shotgun to fire off bean bags. She had to admit it was enjoyable and brought the cliché 'fish in a barrel' to mind.

"Alright enough!" Tonks yelled using her wand to amplify her voice. "Clear it out Granger!"

Hermione cast the necessary spells and the Aurors and Hermione quickly cast healing spells on those who were injured in the attack.

"Are you sure you don't have to worry about muggles. Those were rubber bullets and bean bag loads which are the equivalent of muggle stunners. Had they been real bullets, which are what you will be facing, every one of you hit would be dead. Everything I used this morning is standard muggle equipment for their army. This is what you are facing."

She released the tension in her line smoothly repelling back to the ground. When she walked into the hall twenty minutes later; it was packed to the rafters. She looked around. Almost the entire Wizengamot had attended as well as most of the Department heads, and most of the Aurors and Unspeakables.

She pulled out a Glock 19, which she had concealed in her waistband, and put several rounds into a melon 10 meters away destroying the fruit.

"I think we should start with firearms and then move to the nastier stuff."

"There is nastier stuff?" someone asked in the back.

"Oh yes. There is nastier stuff. Firearms first."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N. Asher Henry...awesome. Thank you to the reviewers and shout out to raiderl and Okami for the heads up.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 28

"Checkmate."

"How do you do that?" Harry sighed.

"Patience and planning Harry. I know your party is tonight but I wanted to give this to you now. Be careful"

Narcissa held out box. Harry opened it to see a snake curled up inside.

"It's beautiful." He said. He hissed at the snake, "_hello."_

The snake uncurled. It was magnificent looking. Its body was blue with a white pattern and its head and tail were red.

"It is a blue coral snake. It is venomous but you are a parselmouth."

"_Hello. You wouldn't happen to have anything to eat would you?"_

"He is hungry." Harry translated. She handed him a box with several small mice. He gave the snake a few.

"_Thank you young master. What is your name?"_

"_Harry. What's yours?"_

"_Nachash. My last master had a sense of humor. I think I will like you. The human woman has been droning on about you. She is quite fond of you. Keep me fed and happy and I will make a brilliant familiar."_

"_And if I don't?"_

"_I am highly venomous and have really sharp fangs."_

"_Fed and happy it is."_

The snake climbed up his arm curling around his shoulders and seemed happy with its new perch.

"How did you know?"

"I wish I could take all the credit. You complained to Crookshanks you wanted a familiar to talk to and he told Hermione. She let me know."

"Thank you. I…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Harry. I know." Narcissa leaned in and softly kissed him on the cheek. He felt the tingle go to his toes as he raised his hand to his cheek and watched her walk out.

"I am in trouble."

"_Clearly we have a different definition of trouble."_ Nachash replied. Harry rolled his eyes. He now remembered Hermione's warning about smart ass familiars being a handful.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This is bullshit Hermione! I don't want her going back!"

"I know Ron but Ginny has agreed to do it. Frankly she is safest if they think she is still aligned with them." Hermione replied.

She was in the small sitting room in her quarters with Draco, Ron, Harry and Ginny. Hermione hated lying to her friends but it was the only way for it to work. Severus had waited until Ginny was asleep and performed legilimency on her.

He may have learned to fly from Voldemort but he learned the arts of the mind from Dumbledore and he knew if the old man took a look he would sense Severus being there. By going in while Ginny was asleep his invasion would be undetectable later. Fortunately it looked like Sirius, Augusta or Doge did at least some of the mining and then cast oblivation and memory modification spells. Their work was far clumsier.

He had relayed all of this to Hermione who was given the task of turning Ginny into a spy and creating the illusion that Ginny was being included in the planning so the Order would buy the lie. If she screwed up at all, if somehow Harry, Ron and Draco got wind of what she was doing they would be furious but this is what would keep Ginny safest.

"Ron, we have to do this. As long as they think she is a spy she is safe. Molly and Arthur still have full parental rights and Ginny doesn't become of age until next August. They could require her return during the winter holidays and the next summer. If they think she is giving them useful information going to get useful information the Order will protect her."

Hermione could explain that part. She left out the fact that Ginny was being heavily manipulated by both sides. They were exposing Ginny to information that would prove true. When Dumbledore did his surface scans starting upon her return to Hogwarts he would hear her lies but see that she was being exposed to ample information in the Death Eaters.

Everything she saw over her stay had been a deception but one designed around truth. Dumbledore would find his plan working perfectly. When the time came for the trap to be sprung the Order would completely trust the images they were mining from Ginny's mind.

Hermione was sure when Ginny found out that she had been used by the Order in a deception within a deception she would understand why they did it. Ginny chose her and she would keep the girl safe from her mother.

Hermione smirked. She was lying to herself. They would never tell them any of them, especially Ginny and Harry. The whole incident gave her an understanding of what Dumbledore had been pulling their fifth year.

There was a chance that he could catch on which why Hermione was in charge. He continued to underestimate her. He would assume that she was foolishly sharing sensitive information with them just like they had always done.

When her only goal was to stay alive she couldn't understand the two men, now that her life was dedicated to vengeance she fully understood both men. She made a promise to herself to never be like them. She would protect her pieces, they were her family. If this plan hadn't protected Ginny she wouldn't have gone through with it.

"You really think they would do something?" Draco asked breaking her from her thoughts.

She laughed bitterly, "Draco I, of all people, know what they are capable. If this wasn't the only way to keep Ginny safe we wouldn't be doing it. I don't like sending her back to them but she is going back either way."

"She's right. You need to stop it. All three of you. If I don't do this mum will probably lock me up in Grimmauld Place until I am of age. I can do this Harry. I need to do this if I want to protect you three. Ron might be forgiven but they will be coming for you just like Hermione is going for them. They think they are protecting the world...saving it. Hell they might be, I am just not willing to pay the price. Does that make me selfish?"

"No Ginny it makes you wise. When both sides wish to write their tale in blood there is no longer a right side, only the side that you are on." Hermione said.

"When did you get so sage like Hermione?" Ron joked. Trying to lighten the tension in the room.

"When they took my baby from me. War has made me see the world for what it is."

He nodded and bowed his head in concession.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So have you kissed yet?" Hermione asked Harry who was hiding in her quarters.

"Just the kiss on the cheek. I am leaving tomorrow, what do I do?" He replied.

"_You kiss the girl."_ Nachash hissed.

"_Give her a rat." _Crooks answered

"_Oh that's good. Who doesn't like rats? Give her a rat and then kiss her." _Nachash replied.

"You do nothing. You keep that fly zipped and your hands to yourself!"

Harry and Hermione turned to see Bellatrix leaving the bedroom.

"Bellatrix Black you will not interfere. Do we understand each other?" Hermione said putting her hands on her hips. "Don't you want your sister to be happy?"

"Yes, I just question her taste. He is barely legal. Something is clearly wrong with my sister."

"So let me get this straight…you are ok with cheetahs but cougars bother you?"

Harry laughed and Bellatrix looked confused.

"I will explain what a cougar is later baby and will you please tell me how to undo that spell that gives Crooks and Nachash the ability to understand each other." Hermione begged.

"No, they seem quite happy causing mischief together. Look at me Potter. If you hurt my sister I will kill you boy." Bellatrix stormed out slamming the door.

"Hermione, I don't want you to fight with her because of me."

"Relax Harry, she is ok whatever happens…she is putting on a show because she wants you on your best behavior. Look, Narcissa is picking up and covering for Lucius' to maintain his contacts since he is…indisposed."

"You mean the Death Eater punching bag."

"Don't knock until you try it Harry. I find my time with him cathartic. Anyways, Narcissa has spent her life being his punching bag and is now stressed to the max trying to cover for her missing husband. You have been and are the bright spot in her day. You make her happy. As long as you don't fuck it up, Bellatrix will be fine."

He swallowed hard, "And if I fuck it up?"

"Don't fuck it up Harry."

"What do I do?"

"The same thing you have done since the first day I met you…be yourself. Oh and ignore those two. No mice until the third date."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry did get a proper kiss before he left. They were about to head to the station and he cornered her in the study away from the others.

"I am…I am going to miss you."

He leaned in softly grazing her lips. Narcissa smiled at him and kissed him again, deepening the kiss. Harry finally understood the term fireworks, this was nothing like kissing Cho. He groaned as she broke contact.

"I will miss you too Potter. You will be back here soon. Write me."

They were interrupted by the others and Harry had to leave. Narcissa told Hermione what had happened after they left.

"He is barely legal. What am I thinking?"

Hermione was happy that Harry had someone who liked him and Narcissa had someone soft enough to help her recover from her time with Lucius. They worked in a strange sort of way.

"You are thinking you spent your life with a cruel man who made you hide everything you are. Now you found someone who likes you for you. I believe you gave Harry the advice to value those interested in him for himself. The advice applies to you as well."

"I am old enough to be his mother. He is a young man. He is a vir…um..."

"I know he is a virgin, but are you really any more experienced. You may have more years but the only man you have been with is Lucius. I don't think beatings and rape constitute a relationship. In my mind this will be the first real relationship for both of you."

"Thank you Hermione."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry, Ginny, Draco and Ron had gone off to Hogwarts leaving Hermione to focus on the jobs at hand. Her highest priority was to find and destroy the Order but she needed to work on her department as well.

Her little introduction to muggle weapons had made the Prophet and the rumor rounds. Fear of muggles was at an all time high. Tonks said she was inundated for weeks with questions about muggles and how to guard against them. It had worked, muggleborns and half bloods were now seen as a necessary component to defend against the looming threat. Hermione was now convinced that Voldemort may be the greatest manipulator in history.

Seltan and Hermione only needed to establish the department, it wouldn't become fully active until after the Order was dealt with and wizarding England was fully conquered. The 'Regulators' they brought aboard were undergoing an extensive training program. Seltan had deferred to Hermione as to who would be suitable for the start of the program. It had taken a few weeks but she had put together a full department for him. Among the additions were three people that she knew would work to solidify the department and anger the Order.

Hermione convinced him to bring Craig Cresswell over. Craig's father Dirk was Head of the Goblin Liaison Office and very good friends with Arthur Weasley who had been his mentor when he started at the Ministry.

Dirk had been in Gryffindor with the Marauders and he renewed his friendship with Sirius Black during the last year. Craig's older brother Casey was also a Gryffindor and worked in the Goblin Liaison office and was fluent in Gobbledegook just like his father. He was considered a shining star and a chip off the old block.

Craig was the poster child for the alienated little sibling. He was sorted into Slytherin where he had to struggle with his half-blood status while fending off Gryffindor pranks and attacks. He had a huge chip on his shoulder and hated constantly not being "as good as his brother." He had done well in Auror training but had been cited for overly aggressive behavior. He was exactly who they were looking for in a Regulator. He could even take Hermione's spot as Chief Regulator eventually.

She brought in Penelope Clearwater who was currently serving as a paper pusher in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Everyone had underestimated her including Pius and Kingsley. When Hermione recruited her Alecto didn't even protest. Penelope was as much a suck up and political wannabe as her boyfriend Percy, she was just more clever about it.

She knew every secretary, assistant, runner and page in the Ministry as well as every other ignored worker chained to a cubicle. She knew who to go to for anything and how to reach anyone. Penelope was made Undersecretary to the Department Head would be handling all of their legislative proposals and liaise with the other offices. She would be their in-house fixer.

The last person she added was Mary Cattermole. The move caught everyone in the Ministry by surprise. Mary had never held a Ministry job before and he was being trained as the 'Muggle Liason'. Mary's husband Reginald worked for Ministry Maintenance. He was well liked but often overlooked like so many employees that made up the bottom ranks of the Ministry hierarchy.

Mary was a very nice woman and Hermione had every intention of isolating and marginalizing her role in the department. When they wanted someone to deal with muggles in a polite manner they would send her. The point of hiring her wasn't for her skill set, it was to rally the often forgotten lower ranks. Hermione had run into Arthur in the lift the same day the announcement was made and he was furious. Their little fight in the elevator was the perfect end to a perfect play.

"Mary Cattermole? You hired Mary Cattermole? What the hell are you lot up to?" Arthur had sniped at her. The lift was full including two of Reg's coworkers from Maintenance. Hermione smirked.

"Why wouldn't I hire her? What is wrong with her?"

"What do you mean what is wrong with her? She hasn't worked a day in her life and now she is a liaison. What game are you playing?"

"Our office is dedicated to security. Not every problem can be solved with a wand. Mary has the ability to sooth people in hostile situations. Why do you have an issue with her Arthur? She is a very nice woman."

"That isn't what I mean…I can't believe Reg is allowing this. He must be mad." Arthur's face was beginning to match his hair. Hermione loved how easy it was to tell when a Weasley was mad. Hermione knew she had him.

"Are you saying that Mary and Reg aren't capable of making their own decisions?"

"No! Stop putting words into my mouth. I am just saying they don't understand the politics here." Arthur spat out.

"Seriously? Are you really saying that because Reg works in Maintenance he is somehow slower than you? Do you think his job has made him blind or do you think that little of him as a man?"

The lift opened and everyone piled out to the lobby, several shooting dirty glances at Arthur. He pulled at her arm as she tried to leave.

"I will figure out what you are up to with this."

Hermione looked at the two lads from Maintenance glaring over their shoulders as the walked out.

"Too late." She smiled and whispered to him quietly, "who I am hiring is the least of your concerns. What I am going to do to your wife when I finally find that bitch is what should be worrying you. Oh don't worry about mourning her loss. I won't leave you alive to grieve. Oh, I have to go. Lunch with the Minister."

She patted him on the shoulder condescendingly and walked off to meet Pius.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She tried again focusing her energy on creating a pinhole. The magic crackled and lashed out at her.

"_Fuck!"_ Bellatrix growled in frustration.

"_Baby, did you really think you were going to get around it that easily?"_ Hermione laughed. She was in her cheetah form relaxing in the grass enjoying the weather while it was still good.

"_We are bloody primals. How fucking hard should this be?"_

"_To crack the Order wards? You know both Dumbledore and Moody helped build those."_

"_I don't fucking understand why? Look at that shithole. I can't believe they live in that shack!"_

Hermione looked over to see Crooks chase a gnome into the ward. The small creature incinerated when it connected with the field.

"_Crooks!"_

"_What? Better it than me. I wanted to see if it would let in a simple creature._" He replied.

"_Good thinking."_ Bellatrix complimented.

"_Does that mean I am forgiven?"_ He meowed.

"_For shredding my favorite pillow. Nope. You find a way through the wards I will forgive you otherwise you may just replace that pillow."_ Bellatrix cackled.

He trotted off. They were sitting in the fields outside of the Burrow. The Order may have abandoned Grimmauld Place but the made up for it in the warding of the Weasley home. Hermione suddenly wondered if they were even in there. Arthur apparated home from work so they couldn't track him.

"What if they aren't there?" Hermione asked in English changing back to her human form.

"What? Why would they ward so heavily?"

"To make us sit in a field trying to break through their wards instead of hunting them down. They abandoned Grimmauld Place. Kreacher said he had little to do. They could have warded Grimmauld Place as heavily. Why stay at the Burrow?"

"Sentimentality?"

"I tell Arthur once a week that the last thing he will see before he dies is his wife screaming as I torture her to insanity. I am pretty sure they are over sentimentality. Maybe they aren't but these wards are so thick it would take someone ten minutes to get in minimum. It would leave them in the open for too long."

Bellatrix sat down next to her and curled up against her. Hermione imagined

"So where would they go?"

"Arthur makes it to work every day so it has to be somewhere that he can apparate to and from. They are still in England."

"We need a lead. The Dark Lord will only tolerate no results for so long."

"I think I might know who to ask. Feel like going shopping?"

"Depends on what we are buying."

The two apparated to Diagon Alley. Hermione led Bellatrix up a flight of stairs to a flat above Ollivander's wand shop.

"Where are we?" Bellatrix asked unhappy about being dragged along.

"You'll see." Hermione knocked. The door was opened by a gorgeous blonde. Bellatrix growled a little.

"Bella please. Hello Fleur."

"'Ermione. Come in." Fleur smiled. She led them inside and offered them drinks. Bellatrix was still staring her down.

"She iz jealous? Non?" Fleur asked Hermione. She then turned to Bellatrix. "You 'ave nothing to fear. She is your mate…Bill is mine."

"That I am" Bill said as he walked into the living room pulling on a shirt. His hair was wet and it was clear they caught him in the shower.

"You aren't jealous?" Bellatrix asked Bill surprised he knew.

"No. I am a man. I think it's completely hot."

Fleur swatted at him.

"What? I speak the truth." He laughed. "So what brings you here? Not work is it? Ever since I became Department Head I can't find time to breath. I promised Fleur that today would be an us day."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. Hermione laughed and kissed her neck, "Baby, be good."

"Sorry to interrupt Bill but I am here on far more serious business."

"Shit! I knew this was coming. I kept hoping it wouldn't but I knew. This is about mum and dad isn't it?"

"Yes. The Burrow is…."

"Completely warded. I know, I tried to stop by to talk to them. I thought…you know….maybe they would see reason. That warding is out of control. I have never seen anything like it."

"Me neither." Fleur concurred. "Zey are overkill."

Bellatrix looked like she was going to make a scathing comment and Hermione jumped in.

"Baby, until Bill took the job at the Ministry he was one of the two best curse breakers at Gringotts. Fleur is the other. It is how they met. The warding seems too strong Bill. It would take someone an at least ten minutes each way in and out if they knew the wards and had them keyed to their signature. How would Arthur get to work? How would Dumbledore and the others go in and out. I don't know if they are there."

"I don't know. Dad glares at me at work. He won't talk to me at all. I love Fleur and they…well they clearly disagree. I know them Hermione. They still think they can save the others" Bill said wistfully thinking about his siblings who were caught in the crossfire. "They have decided I am corrupted…too far gone to save. Fleur has me under her evil creature spell."

"I cannot believe zay believe zis." Fleur sighed. "I am sorry…for what zey did to you…both of you" Fleur said looking at Bellatrix.

"Thank you." Bellatrix answered quietly. She didn't know how to react under the circumstances.

"Bill, how is drafting the new laws going?"

"Slowly. I am getting blocked from every direction." He said, confused at the change of topics.

"And you will continue to be blocked. As long as the Order still exist those that oppose us in the Ministry have someone to rally around. I am not asking you to take on your parents or anyone else. I just want to figure out where they are."

Hermione sniffed the air a little. She moved over to Fleur sniffed again and smiled.

"Bill, you need a lot of change to happen before that baby is born or she will be registered with the Ministry and treated like an animal. Help me."

He put his head into his hands.

"The only places I can think of that they might use as a safe house are Andromeda and Ted's, maybe somewhere in Hogwarts…Emmeline's is too small, Kingsley also lives in a small flat, I don't know. Doge's? Diggle's?"

"They wouldn't be at Andy's. My sister is too much of a coward. I already checked. Her place is abandoned." Bellatrix responded.

"It can't be Hogwarts, Arthur, Emmeline and Kingsley all have to get to work. We tried Doge's and Diggle's."

Bellatrix laughed. Bill and Fleur looked inquisitively at Hermione.

"She burned down Doge's house once we found it empty. There has to be somewhere Bill."

"Shell Cottage! There is a place our aunt had. She died years ago. Mum would be the proper heir. It is isolated enough for them. Cornwall…right outside of Tinworth. Close enough to still apparate to the Ministry too. I barely remember it. We went when Charlie and I were little."

"Thank you Bill."

"Just do me a favor Hermione."

"What's that?"

"I know what is going to happen to my parents…I just don't want to _know_. You understand."

"Yes. Thank you."

She and Bellatrix wasted no time. The apparated to Tinworth changing into the form of two mutts. No one would notice or care about two strays wandering the streets. It took a few hours for them to locate the cottage. They finally found a home with strong enough wards to be Dumbledore's and Moody's.

The two changed to stick insects and stayed in the long grass outside of the wards of the cottage. They sat and watched the cottage for hours. It was a weekend and there didn't seem to be any activity. Hermione was ready to leave as dusk turned to darkness when they heard a faint crack. She changed to a bloodhound. It was Dumbledore. She could smell him but she couldn't see him. He had somehow apparated inside the cottage which was strange considering how strong the wards were.

They had a location. Now they needed a plan.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N Holy response batman! Thank you to everyone for the advice. I think I will be posting up at Granger Enchanted if there is an issue. Thank you again for your response and suggestions. I will put up the last two chapters tomorrow most likely.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 29

Hermione and Bellatrix spent the next few days canvassing Shell Cottage. They found a flock of Black Redstarts that were in the area and they switched over to their form. It took a little convincing to get the flock to agree to let them join them; but with a promise of returning with buckets of tasty worms and spiders the two witches were happily accepted. Hermione had to admit being a primal was extremely convenient at times.

The flock agreed to stick around near the cottage giving Hermione and Bellatrix the ability to monitor the cottage and the wards. Fortunately the Dark Lord ordered them to stake out the cottage instead of striking as they had wanted too. There were traps and alarms cleverly set throughout the area that were virtually undetectable.

They hadn't even considered the possibility until a sandpiper got caught in a magical trap the first morning they were there as Redstarts. Doge, both Andromeda and Ted Tonks and Mad Eye had come out a few minutes later. The wards again took time to go through. Hermione couldn't figure out how they were apparating without being exposed.

The bird in the trap was clearly presumed to be them. The poor bird was subjected to an imperio curse and numerous cruciatus before they were satisfied it wasn't one of the primals, but they killed it anyways. They weren't just guarding for Voldemort, they were guarding for primal mages.

Hermione and Bellatrix spent the next three days carefully examining the area. They had found fourteen alarms and seven traps set up around the cottage and they knew there were some they missed. The wards were set to block all living things out. Each morning Andromeda would come out and clean up the remains of whatever creatures might have flown into the wards the night before.

By the fourth day they had determined the height of the wards and were able to do aerial surveillance of Shell Cottage. Hermione realized why she wasn't seeing the Order members leave for work. She saw Arthur step out into the small garden out back take several minutes with the wards and then walked into the middle of two boxwoods. He popped out seconds later.

They had created what essentially was a donut hole in the wards to give them the ability to apparate in and out yet still protect the integrity of the cottage. An aerial attack would only take out the wizard in the spot. It was genius. She should have known Mad Eye and Dumbledore together would make almost unbreakable warding. By the time they cut through it the Order members would be gone.

They need a plan. They needed a way to take down the wards or take out the cottage. The other option was drawing them out like they did with Scrimgeour.

"_We can't get them all baby." _ Hermione chirped to Bellatrix.

"_I know. You are thinking about the sandpiper aren't you?"_

"_If we can draw a few out, we can take them. Maybe they will even provide useful information."_

"_Of course the rest will flee the safe house."_

"_And then we are back to square one." _

"_Let's report back."_

The flock took flight with them escorting them further down the coast not to raise suspicion. When they knew they were out of view from humans, wizard and muggle alike, they landed and changed back. Hermione conjured a bucket of worms for their very helpful feathered friends.

The two witches apparated back to the Manor and headed to the Dark Lord's study.

"Selwyn has been covering for you at the Ministry. I hope you have some information for me."

"We found a small gap in their wards they are using to apparate through. We can't find a way to penetrate the wards without them escaping My Lord." Bellatrix answered.

"I hope there is more."

"Yes My Lord. There are traps and alarms throughout the surrounding area. A sandpiper was caught in a trap and several of them came out to deal with it." She went into to detail about the attack.

"So without the ability to break through their wards our best bet is grab the few that we can?"

"Yes My Lord." Hermione responded.

"What about the Weasley girl? Anyway we can use her?"

Hermione hated to admit the thought crossed her mind. Ginny was her friend but at times her desire for vengeance overrode that.

"I thought about it My Lord. Even if they bring her to the cottage we will never be able to get a weapon past the warding. They have even warded against muggle technology."

"Your new reputation clearly precedes you Granger. Very well. I want the attack in the day, the weaker members are more likely to break and you might be able to kill Moody while you are at it. The two of you make a plan. You will present it at the Inner Circle meeting tonight. Choose who you want, take what you need."

"Thank you My Lord." Bella bowed her head. She was happy. There was a chance Molly or Augusta could come out and if not she might get a chance to spend quality time with her traitorous sister.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Explain to me why I am going to be ok with this?" Narcissa argued.

"Because it is for the greater good." Hermione said with a straight face. The whole table laughed at her joke. "Because it is the only way I think this can work to bring out the people we need. Please Narcissa?"

"I told you the doe eyes won't work with me. Fine! I don't like giving this up but it will allow me to take care of a few things I have been putting off. "

"Thank you."

Bellatrix crossed her arms unhappily. Hermione had spent hours trying to explain bait and fishing with her. She didn't' really see the point of holding a stick with a string attached for hours to catch a fish you could summon with a wave of a wand but she understood the analogy. She just hoped it worked like her lover planned it.

"We go tomorrow morning at the break of dawn. We might just catch one of my little fish. My Lord, permission to take a small squad with us."

"Of course Granger. Who do you want?"

"Seltan, Ignis, Amycus, Antonin, Marcus and Lestion"

"Very well."

"Thank you My Lord." Hermione was a bit nervous about adding Marcus Flint but Mulciber had taken the boy under his wing. Marcus' father was killed in the first war but had served the Dark Lord well prior to his death. Marcus had yet to make Death Eater and was a very long way from the Inner Circle. If they were successful he would earn his mark and his mask.

She hoped everything went well. If this was successful the gamble would be worth it, if they failed she would have to deal with being on Bellatrix and Narcissa's bad sides as well as the Dark Lord's.

She knew it would work.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sun hadn't made its way over the horizon yet but Molly was up cooking breakfast. She missed her kitchen but was glad for the security of Shell Cottage. Moody knew it. She said it every morning. He was up and doing a patrol of the perimeter.

They had set elaborate traps throughout the area. It was only a matter of time before the creatures found her and when they did they would find themselves trapped and caged like they deserved to be. They had thought they caught one last week. A sandpiper was snared in one of Moody's traps. It was just a bird.

Ted had a bit of a row with them after that incident.

"Have we now fallen to the point of torturing innocent creatures? It was a bloody bird. What is wrong with you?"

"We are fighting a war and dealing with the fact that we have two primal mages trying to kill us." Molly had responded angrily. "And unlike you two, we actually will have to fight them. You can't run from every fight you know?"

Andromeda hung her head in shame. "What have we become?"

"You are what you always were Andy. A coward." Augusta replied testily.

"Better than a murderer. A baby at that! We are hiding here because you were too foolish to see anything but your own hate and fear. He will win now and it's all your fault. You betrayed me and you betrayed them." Andy answered.

"She is right Augusta. Coward or not, she is right. I won't tolerate any more fighting amongst the lot of you. We are now all wanted wizards and witches and we can't change that. All we can do is protect ourselves by any means possible. They could be out there right now watching us. They could be anything. Anything on its own or travelling in twos could be them and I will kill everything within 50 meters of this cottage if I need to. Constant vigilance!" Moody growled.

He was extremely unhappy that he had been stuck watching over geezers like Diggle and Doge and a bunch of hens. It was made worse by the fact that the hens put him in this situation. The stupid hens had to poison two of the most powerful creatures in the world. He didn't know which pissed him off more, what they had done or that Dumbledore didn't just heal the primals and kill the lot of them including the Weasley woman and Augusta.

After all of the battles he fought and sacrifices he made, Voldemort would win and he would spend his final days with the insane and infirm. Both Emmeline and Kingsley declined the protections of Shell Cottage as had several members that hadn't been around for all of the discord. Mundungus had gone into hiding and Arabella Figg and Sturgis Podmore both had refused to get involved. Hagrid was siding with the Trio. That left him and Sirius to mind the rest of them.

Moody snorted at that thought. Sirius was the reason he was stuck babysitting without Kingsley and Emmeline to help out. Sirius had put the moves on the Emmeline not even a day after she broke things off with Hestia. Even if she had fancied blokes in the slightest, she was in no mode to deal with Sirius chatting her up. She found a flat the next day.

Kingsley was too angry with the current inhabitants of Shell Cottage to share space with them. He had gone from Head Auror and shoe in for next Head of the DMLE to dealing with quidditch disputes. He now had to worry about two vengeful primal mages coming after him and he saw the writing on the wall. He lost his life to Augusta's anger and Molly's fear. He was keeping his head down and hoping they would let him be.

Moody picked up the scent of rashers coming from the kitchen. At least Molly could cook. Breakfast was always served early to accommodate Arthur's schedule and Doge and Diggle's preference for early mornings. He finished his check of the perimeter and headed into the kitchen.

Elphias, Dedalus, Molly and Arthur were at the table. Andromeda, Ted and Augusta made their way in after him. He knew Sirius wouldn't wake until lunch.

"Any more dangerous birds?" Ted asked cheekily as he filled his plate.

"Laugh if you will Theodore but we are facing creatures. They can be anything. Every creature must be treated as if it's a threat. There have been a few flocks in and out of the area but I have taken out anything flying solo or in a pair. You need to pay attention so you can do this in my stead. If need be."

Elphias and Dedalus looked at each other and laughed shouting "Constant Vigilance" at the same time.

"Damn old fools! Be serious. You killed their child. We have no support, we have little in the way of back up. They can come at any time."

"They would have to find us first Alastor." Arthur replied.

"Well considering one of your sons has taken the Mark and another is now Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Oh wait, that is now the Department for Magical Creatures since we are no longer regulating. How soon do you think it will be until one of them reveals the location of this place?"

"They were too young to even remember where it is if they remember the cottage at all." Molly answered.

An alarm went off making everyone in the kitchen wince. Doge ran to the window.

"Good job Moody. Another sandpiper."

"It needs to be dealt with." Moody sneered.

"Fine, I need to get in anyways." Arthur replied. Doge grabbed his wand grumbling about bloody birds.

"Come on Dedalus, let's go bird catching."

"I will go too." Andromeda said. "I don't need you lot torturing poor animals for sport."

"You didn't stop us the last time we did it." Augusta answered pointedly. Everyone knew she didn't mean the last bird.

"I have had enough." She replied.

"I will go with you. We can take a walk down the beach after." Ted answered smiling at his wife. The others rolled their eyes.

"Bloody hell! Let's go!" Moody snarled.

They checked around. None of the other alarms or traps had been disturbed and there wasn't anything outside. The walked out to the trap. Moody hit the bird with a cruciatus curse. It started squawking desperately. Ted grabbed his wand.

"Enough."

Moody hit it again holding it until the bird was shaking on the ground. "Now it's enough."

Ted casually hit the bird with a finite incantatem expecting nothing to happen. He was surprised when the bird turned back to a Death Eater who promptly started firing off hexes as fast as possible while trying to get away from them.

Ted went down to a slicing hex, grabbing his thigh and yelling. Andy grabbed him and tried to apparate back to the cottage.

"They have Anti-Disapparition Jinxes set up!" Andy yelled.

The Death Eater got a shot in knocking Arthur to his ass before Moody took him down. He removed his mask with a wave of his wand.

"Lucius! Fuck it's a trap!" Moody yelled too late as spells came flying from all directions. The Order members all found themselves on the ground or scrambling for cover as the spells came out of nowhere.

Moody took a shot in the arm. Elphias tried to find cover behind a tree.

"How are they invisible? I thought you put anti-disillusionment charms all over this area?" Elphias yelled out.

"I did!" Moody replied. "They must be using cloaks."

"How did they get so many?"

"Because they have two bloody primals who can summon as many demiguises as they need to get their cloaks made. Stop asking inane questions and fight!"

Lucius was scrambling to get up and hexing anything he could. He started running towards the bush. Arthur had hated the man from the day he met him and he hit him with a stupify bringing him down. Lucius looked over to Arthur who was also trying to get up and sneered.

"You should have gone for the kill fool. Good bye Weasley Avada…"

"Avada Kedavra!" Arthur didn't feel the need to taunt first and had beat Lucius casting the spell. The blonde man dropped to the earth. Arthur didn't have a moment of rest as the hexes were still coming in.

He found himself bound and saw that Ted and Andromeda were both down. Elphias looked to be gravely injured or dead. Moody had struck one and the Death Eater was revealed as his cloak flew off. It was Ignis Mulciber. He just grinned at Moody and wiped the blood from his lip.

"You don't stand a chance Mad Eye."

"You are no match for me Ignis. Are you going to hide behind those lasses skirts?"

"Yeah that is pretty much the plan" Mulciber laughed as bolts of electricity shot out on both sides of Moody. He shook and fell to his knees. Hermione and Bellatrix appeared out of nowhere. Hermione spit a stream of fluid at him while Bellatrix sent another bolt of electricity his way. He could only block one. He shielded against the electricity. Whatever Hermione spit gummed up around him. He realized the liquid was turning into the webbing she had used on Ted at the Order meeting. He was also feeling sick.

"Electric eel and spitting spider. I would have blocked the spider." Bellatrix quipped as she pulled his wand from his hand.

Arthur knew he had no hope. He looked around for Dedalus and saw that he had crawled off. He had made it to the wards. Arthur closed his eyes in relief knowing that at least Molly would be safe. They would head to the next safe house before anyone could crack those wards.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"See Cissy, Lucius' demise was well worth it. We now can have a proper family reunion." Bellatrix pulled a chair up to where Andromeda was chained in the dungeon. She brushed her hair out of her face. "Good to see you sis."

"Bella, please. I didn't know what they were going to do…please…"

"A coward until the end." Narcissa said coldly. "Come Bella, you know you can't play until the Dark Lord has made his decisions. You were right though, it certainly was worth sacrificing Lucius."

"You put him in that trap?" Andromeda asked.

"Yes. Hermione's idea. She knew whoever was caught in the trap would be hexed and possibly killed while in bird form. Quite clever. She was McGonagall's top transfiguration student. The Aurors showed up an hour after we left with you. They found an abandoned cottage owned by Molly and Arthur's family, Arthur, Moody and Ted's wands, other evidence that the Order was there and my husband's body. The murder will be tracked back to Arthur's wand and I am now a widow." Narcissa replied.

"He was your husband!" Andromeda protested.

"He was a bully and a monster." Narcissa hissed.

"And what are you?" Andy countered.

Narcissa leaned down to her ear, "considering what is going to happen to you dear sister, I guess I am a monster too. Now I have a funeral to attend."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**ORDER ATTACKS INCREASE!**

_-Rita Skeeter_

_The vicious attacks by the terrorist group known as The Order of the Phoenix have increased. Aurors located a safe house yesterday and found Lucius Malfoy's body. Several wands were found at the scene as well as the Order members who were outnumbered and outwitted by our brave Aurors, fled for parts unknown. It is believed the Mr. Malfoy was captured and tortured by the Order who murdered him during an escape attempt on his part._

_A prior incantatem spell cast on the wands found that Arthur Weasley cast the killing curse on Mr. Malfoy. Warrants have been issued for all known Order members involved including Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Theodore Tonks, Andromeda Tonks, Augusta Longbottom, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, and former Auror Alastor "Mad Eye" Moody. Evidence has shown all of them were staying at the safe house _

_There are rumors of investigations as to the involvement of other suspected Order members including, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Emmeline Vance, Sturgis Podmore, Arabella Figg, known criminal Mundungus Fletcher and Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore._

_Headmaster Dumbledore has previously been the subject of several Ministry investigations and is the suspected ring leader. No evidence has been presented yet that confirm Headmaster Dumbledore's involvement but hopefully the Ministry will take steps to protect the next generation from this looming threat. _

_Anonymous sources confirm that the Dumbledore has taken to recruiting students to join his cause and may have reconstituted the now famous rebel group known as "Dumbledore's Army". _

_Head Auror, Nymphadora Tonks, said that Arabella Figg and Sturgis Podmore willingly surrendered themselves for questioning and after investigation the two were released under Ministry supervision. When asked about issuing warrants for her own parents, Head Auror Tonks replied, "I am doing what is right, not what is easy."_

_The funeral for Lucius Malfoy will be a private service. He is survived by his wife, Narcissa Malfoy and son, Draco Malfoy. The staff of the Prophet extend our condolences to the family._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure you are OK?" Ginny asked, wrapping her arms around Draco.

"Yes. I knew it was coming. How are you with it? Well how are you?" He replied.

"I knew it was coming. I don't actually care if he did it or not. How sad is that? I have accepted this so easily I don't care anymore."

"I understand Red. Most days I just feel numb."

She gave a sad smile and kissed his neck, "I hate this. I just want it to be over."

He leaned back against her shoulder and enjoyed the comfort she provided. Harry and Ron had swung by earlier to check on him. Their unity made it clear where their allegiances were in the school's eyes. He was glad Hermione convinced Skeeter to keep his relationship with Ginny out of the paper but he realized it would be public soon enough.

He realized the thing that had just happened was turning into something more. If they made it through this mess he planned to propose to her. He imagined Arthur was sitting in the dungeons now, he wondered how the man would react if he asked his permission to marry his daughter. The thought made Draco smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Ginny asked.

"Because I am with you." He answered earnestly as he turned to face her and proceeded to kiss any other questions away.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_So she doesn't have a mate any more. You should send her something….something romantic."_

"_Really Nachash? Two days after the funeral? What do you propose…a mouse?" _Harry sighed.

"_No need to be such a smart ass Potter that is my job. I have spent enough time around humans to know that jewelry works best for the females."_

"_Her birthday is coming up. Maybe I can get her something, but what?"_

"_Get some owl catalogs."_

"_From who?"_

"_No wonder Crookshanks refers to you as the boy who lived not to get any….Harry Winston Magical Department, Cartier Enchanted Gems and no witch can turn down the little blue box."_

"_Blue box?" _Harry asked. The confusion was evident on his face.

"_Oh boy, you really are clueless. Just send order forms to who I tell you. We will get the catalogues and find her something."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Is he still breathing?" Mulciber asked.

"Yes. Watch this." Hermione pulled out a syringe and injected Doge.

"What the fuck is that?" Selwyn asked moving closer. He had never seen a syringe and was fascinated as she pulled the needle out. The Dark Lord said nothing, giving Hermione full command of the room. He wanted this. She was finally fully releasing her dark side. It was magnificent. Bellatrix had even yielded to her mate.

Hermione had spent months work on the perfect revenge. A poison that was excruciating, took hours to kill and she was even perfecting ways to keep the victim awake.

"He is going into shock from too much pain. His body is shutting down. That is a syringe. The metal point delivers whatever is in that little chamber. In this case it is epinephrine mixed with a partial antidote. It will slow the effects but he will still continue to die and the pain will still be excruciating. Oh and it will wake him up."

"When?" Mulciber asked.

Hermione stood back one step as Elphias Doge's eyes opened and he began to scream again.

"How does it feel? How does that pain feel? How does it feel to lie in your own piss and know that you are dying? Oh wait, I know thanks to you. I won't let you die quickly. I did this almost every night to Lucius and look how long he lasted. You will spend an eternity paying for what you did?"

'NOOOOOO! Make it stop…please. Oh god. Please."

Voldemort stood up and walked over to Doge being careful not to get any of the feces, urine or vomit the man had expelled over the last four hours on his shoes.

"You betrayed me you fool. There is no respite for you. We will get our information from Arthur…or maybe Moody."

"Please My Lord. I am sorry. I will tell you whatever you want…anything you want."

"And what do you expect of me?"

"To make this stop."

"Hmmmmm….I am not sure you are ready yet. Maybe after I have had supper. Severus is stopping by and it would be rude to be late. Can you keep him alive and suffering in the meantime?"

"Yes My Lord." Hermione smiled. "I need someone to watch him….someone who won't fuck it up. Marcus."

The young man swallowed hard. "Hermione."

He had done well at the cottage and would be getting a mark. He had made it through a brutal torture session and although he was a bit pale, he hadn't lost his lunch which was more than could be said about several of the Death Eaters in the room. Goyle Sr. had almost fainted at one point.

Hermione giving him an assignment as important as helping her with an interrogation would strengthen his standing among the rank and file. It would also strengthen her alliance with Mulciber who had seen the boy as a project. She figured Mulciber should find a nice lass and settle down to have little Mulcibers instead and told him has much.

He had responded that he didn't like nice lasses, he like the type of women who did not settle down and acting as a mentor to Flint was perfect. There were no diapers to change, no runny noses to wipe and if he got bored with it he could just pawn him off on Goyle or Crabbe.

She couldn't argue with his logic.

"Watch him. If he loses consciousness come get me."

"Anything I should expect?"

She injected another 2 ccs of a glowing black liquid into his arm and smiled at Marcus, "More screaming."

Voldemort held out his arms and Bellatrix and Hermione each took one.

"You know if you fuck up Flint you both pay. She is putting her neck out for you, do keep our friend alive."

"Yes My Lord."

Hermione allowed herself to be escorted to dinner with the delightful sound of Elphias Doge's screams filling her ears.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N Thank you to everyone for your support and for your reviews. Have I mentioned Asher Henry. She is awesome, she is my king, she is the greatest beta ever and while you are rushing to read stories make sure you hit her page.

I took a look at GrangerEnchanted and their guidelines were not going to work for my stories. (One of the examples was no use of the words 'panties' or 'anyways.' I had a roommate once who hated the word panties too.) Also they said no extreme OOC…I live in OOC-A/U land so I am just going to assume between my rampant use of panties and the fact my characters are OOC I am probably not going to be what the site is looking for. I am still looking at options assuming there is in issue here. Thank you to everyone for the suggestions. I am also looking at Archive of Our Own as a potential home if a new one is necessary. (Thank you tattooedsappho)

The reason I could post the story so quickly is I finished it last week (I work ahead of my posts to give myself some wiggle room.) It was in final edit when I started getting emails on all this mess. Due to my miserable work week so far, I was all too happy to goof off and do final edit on this instead.

Primal Instincts

Chapter 30

"Elphias, you look good." Severus said evenly staring down at the man. Elphias Doge had been a distinguished wizard and lifelong friend to Albus Dumbledore. He was now just a sobbing old man naked and covered in his own filth.

As a Potion's Master Severus was impressed with Hermione's work. As a man he was disgusted with the level of horror she had created. She had clearly been bottling up her emotions and devoting her pain to her work. The potion made the cruciatus curse seem like a simple tickling spell.

She was a brilliant witch and now a cruel one. He did not envy the others. Their suffering would be immeasurable.

"Elphias has been enjoying our hospitality." Voldemort joked.

"Please...please...make it stop." Doge begged. "I will tell you anything. Please?"

"Hermione, ease our friends suffering a little."

Hermione had spent months working on her potion, finding different ways to change the effects, increase the effects, decrease the effects and tried numerous combinations to truly control the victims experience. She pulled another vial out and filled her syringe. He gasped as the potion entered his vein.

His body relaxed.

"He will feel some relief My Lord but not complete freedom from the pain."

"How many other safe houses are there?"

"I don't know" the old man sobbed.

"Don't hold out on me Elphias, I will let Hermione have some more fun."

"You know how Albus is, everyone is told different bits and pieces. I only know a few of the properties. I can tell you the ones I know but that won't help. He won't go to those."

"Crucio. Stop being a fool. I know that. Tell me the ones you know...tell me everything you know. You have nothing valuable enough for me to spare your life but if you tell me enough I will spare you the pain."

"Very well." Doge replied. "Where do I start?"

"The safe houses."

Doge spent the next hour listing all property he knew of including safe houses, properties of Order members and properties of their relatives. He also listed associates and people sympathetic to the Order. Hermione didn't understand why the Dark Lord was so eager to get the information but she knew he had something up his sleeve. She was trying to figure out the angle. She watched carefully. He finally stopped his questioning and motioned for her and Bellatrix to join him.

"Do you know why I am doing this yet?" he asked.

"No My Lord." Hermione answered. "I know there is something I am missing. Dumbledore won't use any of the properties those that are captured know about."

"There is a finite amount of properties they could be using unless they are using muggle property which, considering the only muggle they had is now here, I seriously doubt. During the first war I spent years gathering intelligence on the Order. I did the same once I returned. I have numerous lists of possible hideouts and associates. Who shall we introduce to your potion next? How about Arthur Weasley?"

"One piece from each person...you can find where he hid them by process of elimination."

"Exactly. Arthur and Molly would have some, Ted and Andromeda a bit more, Doge and Diggle were probably given the same information. We will only need one out of Andromeda and Her mudblood and I like to make spouses watch their loved ones die. She is your sister Bella, one will be tortured but will be killed after a few hours, and the other will be entertainment until Molly and Augusta join us. The choice is yours."

"My family is reunited. I would hate to end that too quickly My Lord." Bellatrix giggled madly.

He smiled at her and cupped her cheek, "Your bloodlust is a thing to admire Bella."

Hermione didn't respond. She wondered if she should feel bad for Andromeda but she couldn't make herself feel for the witch. All that filled her was the anger. She wanted her vengeance and she was enjoying making those who hurt her suffer.

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around her, softly nuzzling into her shoulder. Voldemort smiled at the two.

"We have some laws to change...you two should marry soon" he noted.

"Thank you My Lord." they both said.

"I am nothing if not a true romantic" he joked. He turned and cast the killing curse striking Doge without looking his way. "Bring Ted and Andromeda in here. Couples are so much more fun when they are tortured together."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fuck!" Hermione exclaimed. Bellatrix was merciless. She was on her hands and knees with Bellatrix behind her. Bellatrix had her hand wrapped in Hermione's hair and was pulling hard.

"Fuck you feel good kitten." Bellatrix groaned as she thrust in to her mate. "I love you baby. Purr for me."

Hermione purred. "_I love you baby. You are so good."_

Each thrust was met by Hermione who dropped her hand between her legs and began to rub herself in time to Bellatrix. She dropped to her elbow with her free hand lowering her head on to the mattress and biting the pillow to keep from screaming. She came hard collapsing against the bed.

Bellatrix moved with her still thrusting into her. A few more strokes and she joined Hermione, growling as she filled her lover.

"He is right, we need to be married." Bellatrix rolled over and pulled a box out from the drawer next to the bed. Hermione gasped.

She turned in the bed and pushed up so she could lean against the headboard. Bellatrix curled up in her lap looking up at her.

"Marry me Hermione Granger."

Hermione opened the box. The ring inside was goblin made. Hermione could feel the power radiating off of it. There were ruins etched into the band and a black tear drop stone was set on top.

"It is a family heirloom. It has been passed down from generation to generation. It will give you the ability to call me to you when you need me."

Bellatrix revealed another gold band with a matching stone.

"Baby, I don't know what to say..."

"Say yes."

"Yes. I love you Bellatrix."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She looked at the boards. The list of all the possible associates accumulate by the Dark Lord was on one with the corresponding lists from each of their guests on the other. They were more than happy to provide information after a few hours of being exposed to Hermione's potion. Voldemort made sure each one suffered longer.

Only Doge and Ted got the promise and relief of death, the others were kept for entertainment. The Dark Lord wanted to drag out their torture. Ted was killed in front of Andromeda to draw out the experience. Ted was killed to torment Andromeda further. Hermione wondered what services Doge must have provided to Voldemort in his life to earn the mercy of death even after his betrayal.

Moody got it the worst. Andromeda was saved for Bellatrix and Narcissa, Arthur belonged to Hermione who shared him but not that much. Moody, the most famous Auror in history, was fair game for everyone. Lucius' treatment had been barbaric but the things that took place in Alastor Moody's cell were depraved.

He had killed many friends and families of Voldemort's followers including Mulciber's brother, Dolohov's father, Flint's father and Rosier's father. He was the guest of honor at every revel and would be for months if not years to come.

At the end they had lists. Lists of properties, and lists of people. They needed to go through and figure out where the Order was going. They were making a puzzle and blacking out the pieces that were shared with them. They needed to find the ones that were left.

"Any luck?"

Hermione turned and saw Seltan Selwyn walking up behind her. He was sweaty and a bit out of breath. Hermione cast a scourgify.

"Nothing yet. What is it with you and all the buggering?"

Seltan paled a bit. "I...errr...I have certain very dark compulsions...fortunately my career serves my needs. I don't really much fancy blokes much I just fancy the violence. I am glad Andromeda is now here...variety is the spice of life and I like a little spice in my life."

"You are really fucked up you know that?"

"Yes. What do you mudblood's call it? A breakfast rapist?"

"A serial rapist. Good thing you have a job as a proper villain, comedy is not in your future and you are quite the psychopath."

"I really am aren't I?" he laughed. "Come on, we actually have work to do. The Regulators did what you told them. Penelope says 'we are live' whatever that means."

"So Arthur or Andy?" she asked as they walked out the door.

"Arthur. I know you want him to suffer. I do like to keep you happy."

"Fucking psychopath."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They entered the Department of Muggle Regulation and headed into the new secured area. Penelope smiled. The Minister of Magic was there with Alecto and the Head of the Department of Mysteries in tow.

"I got it done boss. You were right...a few simple imperios and some overalls and it was done easily."

"So these are computers?" the Minister asked looking at the screens.

"Yes. We had to work a little magic to get them to work in here but we need them."

"What are we doing with them?" Alecto asked. As head of the DMLE she was required to be the meeting but she didn't really get what they were doing.

"We sent squads to the headquarters of the various muggle Auror and Unspeakable organizations. We used imperios to take control of key members and get our teams in. We installed devices on all of the computers allowing us to see them at any time." Hermione answered.

"I don't get what that means." Pius admitted.

"Show them Penelope."

The wall of screens lit up showing the feeds from all of the computers and the internal camera networks of Scotland Yard and Thames House among others.

"They are having coffee in a room, what is that? Are those their suspect files?" Alecto marveled at the pictures.

"This is real time. We now have access to whatever they are doing all of the time. We can issue orders and remove evidence. We can track what they are responding to and if it involves wizards we can fix it easily." Hermione bragged. "We will have eyes and ears in every important muggle building. When the time comes when they act we will be able to counter it."

"I like it." Alecto smirked. "Is there a way to do this to witches and wizards too?"

Hermione nodded and motioned for Penelope to explain the set up. She turned and faced out the window to hide her smile. Just like that it was done. The lure of the power of being able to snoop and know what others were doing overrode centuries of bias. The end always seemed to justify the means...Voldemort had that right when he had joked about wizards spouting their superiority while riding the Knight's bus.

People were predictable. They always followed the same paths. It didn't matter what they said people always picked the path that made them feel safest.

"People always pick the paths that make them feel safest." Hermione whispered realizing her wife had the answer all along. She hated when Bellatrix was right. Unfortunately a lull in the conversations around her made the very private statement very public.

"Granger? What are you going on about?" Selwyn asked.

"Bellatrix was right. Molly is that sentimental or she will be without Arthur. I know where they are. I need to go. Can you cover me?"

"Wait you know where...oh. Go. I will cover."

Hermione flooed back to the Manor and hurried to the study. Goyle and Crabbe were standing guard.

"I need to talk to him."

Goyle yielded the way and let her in. The Dark Lord was rearranging the boards.

"What brings you home from work?"

"I think I know where Molly and Augusta are...or at the very least Molly. Bellatrix had made a joke before about them being sentimental and still being at the Burrow. We nixed it and were right at the time. We are thinking like Albus Dumbledore and at that time Albus Dumbledore was calling the shots. Albus Dumbledore is still comfortably sitting at Hogwarts while Arthur is here; Molly is the one that's hiding. She lost her husband and her children have turned their backs on her. She is alone."

"She is a traditionalist. She would go home. Get your mate and find a way through those bloody wards."

"Thank you My Lord."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Fuck! I didn't expect to be back here." Bellatrix cursed as she pulled her hand away from the warding. It burned even with her skin changed to dragon hide. "We need a way in and we need to get in without tripping the alarms."

"We are primal mages. There has to be a way."

"These wards will harm, repel and destroy any living thing that tries to pierce them." Bellatrix grumbled.

"I know." Hermione said as she cried on Bellatrix's burns. "Strong enough to burn dragon."

The wounds healed as the tears cleansed them. Although most of the forms they learned were for offensive purposes they both learned the Phoenix. The Phoenix tears could heal all wounds. Her lover's hands quickly healed up.

"I fucking hate this. I want my revenge now kitten."

"We will find a way."

Hermione paced the border. There had to be some way in and out. She saw some gnomes near the wards. She knelt down and asked them about the wards.

"_Nothing gets through the invisible wall. We have tried everything."_

_"Have you seen anything make it through?"_

_"Nothing. Everything dies. It burns up. Even rocks won't go through."_

_"How high does it go?"_

_"High. Really high." _Hermione rolled her eyes at the gnome. He crossed his arms. "_What? We are gnomes. We don't use the metric system."_

They took off grumbling about the witches.

"What do we do?" Hermione sighed.

"We can't go through it and it's capped so there is no way over it."

The gnomes pulled out and began to share what appeared to be one of Molly's prized peppers. Bellatrix smiled and looked at Hermione. Their eyes flashed as they both came to the same recognition.

"What do we change to?" Hermione thought aloud.

"Nothing yet baby. You were too nice with those filthy little gnomes. I will get them to talk to us."

Bellatrix cursed and headed back to where the gnomes were to talk to them again. Hermione could see one of the gnomes giving her a two fingered salute. Her lover was a woman of little patience and turned herself into a jarvey. The gnomes squeaked seeing ferret looking creature that was also their natural predator.

Hermione came over.

"_She will eat you."_

"_Fine! Just don't ruin the garden. We have been eating well now that they don't bother with us."_

"_How are you getting into the gardens?"_ Hermione asked realizing she had been too soft with the gnomes. Bellatrix was two for two.

"_We go under. You need to go down a bit. We will even lead you there if you let us be."_

"_Deal" _Bellatrix responded.

Hermione turned into a jarvey and the two followed the gnomes down through their tunnels and out into the garden.

"They forgot to ward the underneath? It's too easy. Another set of traps maybe?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Look around."

There were traps everywhere. The yard was a mine field. There were ashes in piles throughout the yard.

"_Our friends. It took us a while to find the right path."_ One of the gnomes told her. _"If something bad were to happen to those women inside we wouldn't complain. I lost half my clan trying to get back to this garden."_

"_We will do what we can." _Hermione responded, ignoring Bellatrix rolling her eyes.

It took the two women hours to get near the Burrow door as the burrowed their way around the traps. Hermione appreciated the fact that they had to dig their way to The Burrow to get to it. They resurfaced and changed to their human forms.

"I can smell Molly's cooking."

"They are inside. Kitten...this is too easy. Why would Moody and Dumbledore fuck up the wards? Even with the traps. They could have just warded the ground. It is like they wanted it to be hard enough to make us think we are clever." Bellatrix whispered back.

"Why didn't they save us?"

"The greater good." Bellatrix replied. "They were going to let us die for the greater good."

"There is nothing that says the losing king doesn't take out one or both of the mages on his way down. If he was willing to sacrifice us for the greater good...Molly and Augusta..." Hermione replied knowingly.

"Extremely expendable." Bellatrix whispered back.

"It's a fucking trap." Hermione sighed.

"It's a fucking trap." Bellatrix confirmed.

"How did he know?"

"We adjusted our planning for Molly, Dumbledore finally adjusted his plans for us. He knew you would hunt her and we would eventually figure out she would go home. Either way we would have inevitably cracked the wards to look inside even if it did scare them off. He decided would try and kill you in the process."

"I wonder what they have in mind for us. Fuck. We could leave." Hermione said.

"Or send a patronus for back up."

"We aren't are we? We are going to storm the fucking gates. I don't care if I live if I can kill those two."

"Yeah pretty much. Ready kitten?"

They burst from the grass casting spells blowing out the walls and windows. The wall exploded raining debris on the witches inside. Molly, Dedalus and Augusta all ran for the same spot. Dedalus grabbed a small ceramic rabbit.

"Hurry." he urged the others. Molly flicked her wand setting fire to a small drape. It was near some large containers. Hermione saw the vats and inhaled deeply.

"Baby, dittany and ashwinder eggs...it's a Fiendfyre potion." There was no form that would protect them from that much of the highly flammable and explosive potion.

They needed to get out quickly. Bellatrix hit Dedalus with an Avada.

"Accio Portkey." Hermione called out. The rabbit popped into her hand as the man fell dead to the floor. The walls were catching fire. The vats would go up soon. "Stupify."

Augusta blocked the spell. She fired back with a cruciatus. Hermione threw Bellatrix the Portkey and changed into a dragon tearing the kitchen apart as she morphed. She grabbed Augusta and Molly with her claws, their spells bouncing off her as harmless as air.

_"Now baby_." Hermione growled. Even as a dragon she wasn't safe.

Bellatrix hopped on her back and activated the Portkey. The Burrow exploded as they were carried away and the concussion and some of the fire followed them through. Hermione hoped the key was strong enough. The world spun and they landed with a thump. The force from the landing sent Hermione rolling and the other three women flying. They dodged the flames that followed them rolling out of the way.

Augusta and Molly used their momentary disorientation to run for it. Hermione and Bellatrix finally got up and changed to their first forms and started pursue them when they reached the edge of the woods. They paid no attention to their surroundings and Hermione's cheetah was gaining quickly she almost had them when she realized where she was and stopped.

Hermione pulled up, changing to her human form and grabbed Bellatrix. Bellatrix changed, furious she was stopped.

"What!"

"Look."

They were standing on the edge of the Forbidden Forrest. Molly and Augusta were running through the courtyard. There were students everywhere. The Portkey lead to Hogwarts. Dumbledore came out and ushered the women in.

"Fuck."

"Fuck indeed kitten."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Crucio!"

Hermione and Bellatrix grimaced under the curse. They had fucked up and Hermione knew it was coming. The Dark Lord was pacing back and forth at the edge of the forest. He finally lifted the curse. There were six or seven dozen Death Eaters with them including all of the Aurors loyal to the cause.

Alecto had also let Seltan know what was going on and he had rallied the Regulators. This wasn't their jurisdiction but they were loyal to Hermione and they would want to fight. The fighting was the biggest problem.

No one wanted to destroy Hogwarts. On top of that, many of their friends and family were still in that building. Narcissa put out a hand and helped Hermione and Bellatrix up.

"You two fucked that one up."

"I know." Hermione sighed. "I walked into his trap and now he has hundreds of students between us and them including your families and my friends. We fucked up and now we have to find a way to fix it."

Hermione looked at what was coming towards her and smiled.

"_You must be tired."_ She hissed to the blue snake. She reached out her hand leaning down and the snake happily wrapped around her arm allowing himself to be lifted raising his red head level with her eyes.

"_The owlery has been closed. Dumbledore knows you are here and he didn't want them to make contact with you. Harry sent me. This is a really big school." _ Nachash replied. He was exhausted from having to cover the distance to where they were hiding in the Forbidden Forest. "_He has the students locked in the castle. No quidditch practice, no herbology…no outdoors. He said the school was going to be under siege and you were coming to kill all the students."_

"_Fuck"_ Bellatrix hissed.

"_Where are the two witches? Molly Weasley and Augusta Longbottom?" _ The Dark Lord asked.

"_Harry said he thinks they are in his office. Harry and Ron have been trying to calm everyone down but that Longbottom boy is rallying for everyone to defend the school."_ The snake replied.

"_Dumbledore would use an army of children…manipulative old bastard." _ Hermione cursed. "_I wonder how far he would go…"_

"_You have an idea Granger? Hopefully better than your last one. Crucio!" _

Hermione fell to the ground again. She screamed in pain. The curse was strong, the Dark Lord was mad.

"_Why is he hexing you? I thought you were on the same team?" _ Nachash hissed trying to move to avoid getting crushed in Hermione's flailing.

"_Because I did something stupid. I am the reason we are having this standoff."_

"_Oh….well that makes sense. You bipeds are so cool with your running. Do you know how far it is for me to slither to get here from the Great Hall. I would hex you too if I could."_

"_Fucking smart ass familiars, I should have told Narcissa to get Harry a day planner or a new quill."_

"_Well those would be crap gifts."_

"_The snake has a point, about both the slithering and the gifts. If you fail in this new plan I might just let him bite you." _Voldemort added.

Bellatrix had stayed quiet. She knew Voldemort was annoyed but she also knew he wasn't that annoyed. They had found the women.

"What is your plan Granger." He said in English. The others had been watching the two of them hiss with the snake but no one knew what was being said.

"The Headmaster is protecting two fugitives with active warrants from the Ministry. Something he has never done. He has yielded to every warrant except his own. We have something they aren't expecting. Perhaps war is not called for and if it is let's make sure he has only the most hardcore believers backing him."

"What do you propose?"

"It would be the duty of the Head Auror to capture the fugitives. I say we send her with only one other Auror. Dumbledore is required by law to release them to us."

"Hmmm….tell me more."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tonks nervously pulled at her shirt. She was showing and even with some help from Fleur her clothes didn't fit right. She approached the bridge with Dawlish to her left. She took a deep breath and began to walk across it.

She entered the doors and walked into the Great Hall where the students were eating breakfast. They had timed it for when the students were there. They wanted them to see. The entire staff was in attendance and looked nervous.

"Headmaster Dumbledore. You are providing shelter for two wanted criminals. I demand you release them into my custody immediately."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He replied. The snake had come back the night before and talked to Potter. He couldn't read the boy anymore but he foolishly told the Weasley girl what was going to happen. She had no occlumency training. He saw everything they planned. He was expecting this. They would fail.

"Ronald Weasley, have you seen your mother enter the premises?"

Ron sighed, "Yes. She came here with Augusta Longbottom yesterday afternoon. They went to the Headmaster's office. I haven't seen them since."

"Your own bloody mother!" Seamus yelled.

"What the hell Ron? You bloody traitor!" Longbottom exclaimed.

"She tried to kill Hermione, they were going to kill Professor McGonagall and then they were going to kill Harry. I can't abide by that. They aren't heroes, they are the traitors. They made their choice, I made mine."

"War brings out the worst in us all Mr. Weasley but there is little you understand." Dumbledore commented.

"What war Headmaster?" Tonks replied. "There is no war. The only people we are here for are Molly Weasley and Augusta Longbottom who are suspected in the murder of Lucius Malfoy. They also could be tried for the attempted murder of Hermione Granger and Minerva McGonagall, a woman you claimed to be your friend and your Deputy Head until they tried to kill her."

"And the students that will die?" He replied.

"Why should any students die? I have a Ministry warrant to search the castle and arrest the suspects. I believe Dawlish was here on both occasions we had to serve these before. When it was for you, you ran but when it was for Rubius Hagrid you did not interfere. Why are you interfering now?"

Dawlish nodded his head in agreement. The students broke out in whispers. They had been told armies were coming. They weren't expecting an Auror who was expecting with just one side kick. They also didn't know McGonagall also had her life threatened. With the creature laws being changed by Bill they no longer had to worry about repercussions. They could testify as to what happened at Grimmauld Place and the Wizgamot would be on their side.

"It is a clever move. I find it hard to believe that Hermione Granger would hide behind a pregnant woman. Avada Kedavra!" The green jet shot from Dumbledore's wand hitting Tonks square in the chest. He expected it to bounce off. Even the polyjuice potion that Granger and Black were no doubt using wouldn't trump their powers.

He didn't expect her to crumple to the ground. Dawlish looked at him in shock.

"What have you done?" Dawlish cried out.

The students were screaming and crying. They were jumping up from their seats and moving as far away from the body as they could.

"QUIET!" Dumbledore screamed. They all froze where they were. "This isn't possible. She wouldn't have sent Tonks. Ginerva was told they were using polyjuice. It's a trick. This is Granger and Black." he mumbled as he approached Tonks' body.

Dawlish was cradling her, "She was pregnant you fool. Why? We are just trying to serve a warrant."

"Back off Bellatrix." Dumbledore held his wand out at Dawlish. "Or are you Granger?"

"What are you going on about old man?" Dawlish replied dropping his wand and putting his hands in the air. He was never known as the bravest of Aurors by any means.

"Polyjuice potion. She's not dead."

"She is bloody dead!"

Dumbledore looked down at her lifeless body. Who had he killed?

"It's a trap….I know this is a trap. Mr. Filch close the doors. We need to put up the wards. The army will come soon. Professors get the students to their common rooms. They are to stay there."

He reached down and touched Tonks' neck. No pulse. He couldn't see her chest moving. She wasn't breathing. She was dead. Granger had set him up. Ginerva Weasley was given false information and he just murdered a pregnant Auror in front of every student in the school. His career was destroyed. He would never be able to escape prosecution for this. He committed capital murder of a pregnant woman in front of hundreds of witnesses. No one would hide him; no country would give him sanctuary. He would get the kiss.

He didn't think she would sacrifice a pregnant woman to get him but she did. What kind of monster had she become?

"Fuck." He whispered.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N Thank you again for everyone who has read, faved and followed. My gratitude to the reviewers. You motivate me to keep hitting the keyboard. The response on this story was amazing and I can't thank you enough for your input and feedback.

If I get purged I am moving things to Archive of Our Own as well.

My beta: Asher Henry…Awesome. Go check her out!

Primal Instincts

Chapter 31

"_She is bloody dead!"_

_Dumbledore looked down at her lifeless body. Who had he killed?_

"_It's a trap…I know this is a trap. Mr. Filch close the doors. We need to put up the wards. The army will come soon. Professors get the students to their common rooms. They are to stay there."_

_He reached down and touched Tonks' neck. No pulse. He couldn't see her chest moving. She wasn't breathing. She was dead. Granger had set him up. Ginerva Weasley was given false information and he just murdered a pregnant Auror in front of every student in the school. His career was destroyed. He would never be able to escape prosecution for this. He committed capital murder of a pregnant woman in front of hundreds of witnesses. No one would hide him; no country would give him sanctuary. He would get the kiss. _

_He didn't think she would sacrifice a pregnant woman to get him but she did. What kind of monster had she become?_

"_Fuck." He whispered._

"Merlin's balls! What the hell are you doing Albus?"

The hall stopped not expecting the tone or words to ever come out of Filius Flitwick's mouth. The diminutive Professor squared his shoulders and glared up at his employer.

"You need to get your Ravenclaws back to their dorms Filius."

"You kill the Head Auror, who happens to be bloody pregnant and then you tell me to get my students up to their dorms."

"Do it Filius, I won't ask again." Dumbledore said, his soft voice carrying a menacing tone.

Filius exchanged a look with the other professors. Most seemed to understand and agree with him as they suddenly started moving the students towards their houses. Neville Longbottom came up to the Headmaster.

"Sir, is my gran that they are after. I want to stay and fight."

Some of the other Gryffindor's started agreeing. Seamus and Dean flanked Neville in support.

"Those that want to stay and defend the school that are of age may do so. The rest go to their dorms. Horace, escort Auror Dawlish to the dungeons. Poppy take Nymphadora's body to the infirmary. GO!"

Harry and Ron were ready to protest and were backed by Ginny, Draco and most of Slytherin among others. Severus grabbed Harry's arm.

"I made a promise to Hermione to keep you safe. Come. All of you."

Draco made a face which earned him a sneer in return. He looked into his godfather's eyes and knew there was no fighting this. He sighed and let the professors lead them out. Once they left the hall Minerva and Severus pulled the students aside.

"Dungeons. Everyone to the dungeons. If Dumbledore wants to commit this folly you won't be caught in the crossfire. I don't want you fighting."

They ushered the students all down to the Slytherin common rooms regardless of house. If they weren't standing with Neville then they weren't a concern. Harry and a small group walked up to Minerva.

"Professor. They murdered Tonks! We need to fight."

Severus grabbed Harry by the shoulder and looked at the others. "I have no idea what they have up their sleeve but for now I need you lot to guard the others. Justin, you Pansy and Blaise watch the south entrance. Harry, Ron and Ginny guard the main entrance. Keep your eyes open. Taking on Aurors might not be what Neville and his friends have in mind. Stay here. We will come back as soon as we sort out what that daft old man has done.

He then leaned in and whispered in Draco's ear. "Watch the rest of the students down here, especially the ones you know were friendly with Longbottom, make sure no one confuses their loyalties and attacks within. Try and find out where they took Dawlish as well."

Draco nodded.

Snape and McGonagall ran back up to the Great Hall where Filius was trying to dissuade the remaining students from fighting. The numbers had been reduced significantly from what they expected. Killing Tonks had scared away many of the students that would have fought.

"Have you lost your mind Albus. You are bringing war to this school to protect those fools." he sneered and pointed to Molly and Augusta who had joined the Headmaster.

"War was inevitable Severus. I am trying to protect the wizarding world."

"By killing a pregnant woman? They were just trying to serve a warrant."

"The wards are up and I have already cast Piertotum Locomotor." Dumbledore motioned to the numerous statues and suits of armor that were ready for battle. "You cannot stop this."

"We can if we stop you." Snape said pulling his wand. Minerva, Septima, Filius and Hagrid stood next to him along with several of the other professors.

Neville and the remaining thirty or so students that chose to fight drew their wands and stood in front of the Headmaster and Molly and Augusta. They weren't needed as the statues and suits of armor turned their attention inward attacking the professors. Severus dodged an ax and began firing reductos as hundreds of statues and suits of armor began to attack.

The student army stayed clear of the carnage. A few cried out as Septima was run through with a sword. She went down. Severus ran to her side.

"I will be fine Severus, you know it will take more than that to kill me. Fight." she pulled herself into a corner and fired of spells while she tried to stem the bleeding with her free hand. A sword to the stomach wouldn't end her but an ax taking her head would. She focused on staying awake and keeping safe.

Hagrid moved near her and taking a large ax from one of the statues before breaking it to pieces with his fist. He cut through the onslaught. Even stone and metal was no match for the half giant's strength. Minerva and Snape were back to back and clouds of dust were flying as the sent out reducto after reducto.

The numbers were daunting and the professors were being backed up even with superior fire power. All of sudden statues started exploding around them. Severus looked over to see Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Justin, Pansy and Blaise. He saw Dawlish with them. The Auror ran through the fighting and up the stairs towards the infirmary.

"What are you doing boy? I told you to stay put!"

"I am not a boy and the plans have changed. We need to get to Dumbledore. Dumbledore dies the wards go down." Harry yelled across the din of battle.

"Slughorn is now Deputy Head. They will revert to him." Snape yelled back while pulling away from a sword. It grazed his arm and he hissed in pain.

"Slughorn is now with Crabbe, Rosier and Goyle. He will do as he is told." Draco answered.

"We will have to go through the students. I was hoping to avoid this." Minerva yelled out while destroying the suit of armor that cut Severus.

"First we need to finish off these statues." Filius yelled. He was having a great deal of success. The slow moving statues were at a disadvantage. They had to try and swing down to hit him and he easily weaved through them carving a path made of rubble and shorn metal.

::::::::::::;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You shouldn't be here." Poppy said pulling her wand on Dawlish.

"How can you stay loyal to him after all this time Poppy?"

"Don't take a familiar tone with me young man."

"Of course Madam Pomfrey. Now please get the fuck out of my way."

Dawlish's face started to mutate and Poppy gasped.

"He was right all along...it was polyjuice."

A minute later Hermione Granger was standing in Dawlish's place. She screamed out a spell before Poppy could recover from her shock.

"Incarcerus!"

Poppy Pomfrey was completely bound. Her wand fell to the floor and Hermione summoned it sliding into her pocket. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Tonks turn into Bellatrix Black.

"Why? She is dead. There is nothing you can do. Why the polyjuice?"

"Because Dumbledore had easily two hundred students to hide behind. Seeing him murder a pregnant woman...seeing who he was truly was enough to turn most of them away. Now he has an army of thirty. The statues won't be a match for the others and the students will fail."

"But she is dead. He said a killing curse wouldn't kill you but she is dead."

"This is one of my favorite potions because when I was a child it was one of my favorite stories. I had no idea it was based on a real potion…that it was a real story. I always dreamed of being Sleeping Beauty or Snow White awakened by my prince's kiss. I never expected that I would be the prince."

Hermione took a swig of a potion from a vial and held the vial under Poppy's nose so she could smell it.

"Wiggenweld potion? That's an antidote. She took the Draught of Living Death? I didn't see her even do it."

"She is just that good. We tipped him to the polyjuice by telling Ginny we were coming in that way. He had been monitoring her thoughts through legilimency. I needed him to think he had killed her. A dead Tonks made the illusion complete. He now thinks I set him up to murder a pregnant woman. Fitting as that is what got him here."

Hermione approached her lover. She smiled.

"As you know there is only one way to administer the antidote for the Draught of Living Death. This is my favorite part." Hermione kissed Bellatrix delivering the antidote and waking her mate.

"Hi kitten. What did I miss?"

"A battle. Want to go get some revenge?"

Bellatrix pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"Mayhem...my favorite. Let's go rack up a body count. What about her?"

"She will be needed to heal the wounded."

"Fine. Stupify!"

Poppy slumped to the floor still bound. The two witches ran down the stairs. Dumbledore was in the center of his miniature army of students. The professors were trying to knock the students out with stunners to get to him while he Molly and Augusta were throwing unforgivables and brutal hexes back.

"This really isn't fair." Bellatrix changed into a Horntail jumping off the stairs and beating her wings to get aloft. She headed towards Dumbledore causing half of the remaining student army to run for it and diverting his attention. He started fighting the dragon. His spells were strong and Bellatrix found herself knocked against a wall.

She got up and shot a jet of flames. Dumbledore jumped out of the way and managed to avoid them but Dean and Seamus were burnt to a crisp. Neville screamed out charging Bellatrix. He was taken down with a bolt of electricity.

He turned to see Hermione stalking towards him. Augusta and Molly both had evil grins on their faces as the stepped in front of Neville.

"It looks like we will finish what we started." Augusta smirked.

"It looks like it." Hermione grinned back.

Augusta started with an Avada. Hermione blocked it with her hand. She breathed fire at the women making them dive out of the way. They both threw hexes at her. She was brought back to her training. She dove through the two hexes spinning out and kicking Molly sending her to the ground.

Bellatrix had turned back to human form and was battling Dumbledore. He shouted in pain and grabbed his ankle. He looked around but didn't see who hexed him. He didn't have time to check his wound as Bellatrix was still coming. The two were dueling hard. Spells were flying everywhere. Despite her primal magic, Bellatrix was easily matched by the powerful wizard.

The professors had restrained the student army. The students who were still conscious were bound and watching the professors moved to help Bellatrix and Hermione.

"Don't get involved. This is our fight." Hermione yelled.

She sent a sectumsempra at Augusta who cast a protego deflecting the curse. She hadn't paid any attention to where she had sent it and the curse hit Neville.

"NOOOO!" she cried as she watched her curse slice through his body.

"Well what are you going to do now? You can save him or fight me. Greater good...necessary sacrifices isn't that right? What do you chose?" Hermione taunted.

"She will kill you as soon as you turn your back on her." Molly screamed.

"I will let you save him Augusta Longbottom, if you drop your wand and surrender afterwards. You will stand trial in front of the Wizengamot for your crimes. I give you my oath."

Augusta looked back and forth between the woman she hated and her grandson and last of her line. She dropped to her knees next to Neville and began to whisper 'vulnera sanentur' over and over sighing with relief as her grandson healed.

Molly and Hermione were fighting each other but Molly was no match. She was backed up against the wall and Hermione was pummeling her with hexes. Her shields were weakening. Augusta broke the promise and raised her wand sending a slicing hex at Hermione.

It caught her arm and she turned to the traitorous woman sending a stunner with all of her power behind it. The spell sent Augusta flying the full length of the room and into the farthest wall. The sound of her bones cracking could be heard as she landed with a thump.

"Stupify!"

The spell left Ginny's wand and flew past Hermione's ear. She turned and watched as it collided with Molly's chest stopping whatever curse the woman had planned to hit Hermione with. The woman slumped to the ground. Hermione nodded at Ginny gratefully and turned her attention to her mate.

Dumbledore was stumbling around and fell to the ground.

"What did you do to him baby?"

"Nothing. We were dueling and then he just...well you see."

All of a sudden Harry started laughing.

They looked at him confused. He held up Nachash. "He just reminded me if the thing he said to me the first time we met."

"What's that?"

"He is very poisonous and has really sharp fangs. The great Albus Dumbledore felled by my familiar."

Hermione watched as the Headmaster gasped his last breath. She turned to Nachash who was making himself comfortable around Harry's neck. She walked over to the Headmaster and looked at his bloodied ankle. There were two puncture points.

_"OK better than a day planner."_ She hissed to the snake.

They could see the wards come down. Alecto came down with a large group of Aurors including the real Dawlish. Selwyn and Mulciber escorted Narcissa down as well. Voldemort stayed back. He knew not to make an appearance. He wanted things to remain official and above board...or at least appear that way.

They came into the castle to find only three people dead. Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas and Albus Dumbledore. Augusta was being tended to by Poppy and Molly was bound and gagged. Ginny had apparently added the gag after Molly had woken up with some choice words for her daughter.

When they arrived in the castle the rest of the students and professors were present and milling about waiting to see what was going to happen.

Narcissa hugged Draco and then ran up to Harry grabbing his shirt and pulled him in for a scorching kiss.

"I am fine Cissy thanks for asking." Bellatrix quipped while wiping the blood from her mates lip.

"Draco...your mum is snogging Harry." Ron whispered.

"I know mate. I am trying not to look." Draco sighed and wrapped his arm around Ginny to comfort her as she watched her mum be picked up by the Aurors."

"Alecto. Please take Molly, Augusta and Neville to Azkaban where they will stand trial for their crimes. I know it is not my department's jurisdiction but I ask as a personal favor that the rest of the students be remanded into Hogwarts' custody until the nature of their involvement can be determined."

"Who is the Headmaster now? Without Dumbledore..." Alecto asked.

"I am." Slughorn said grunting as Goyle elbowed him in the ribs, "I am however ceding my position to Minerva McGonagall."

"Alright then. Take those three. Give me a list of the others. Clean up the bodies" Alecto ordered.

"What happened to Auror Tonks?" Susan Bones asked.

"She is in her office. We knew Dumbledore would attack her but you didn't. You needed to see who Dumbledore really was. Only two students lost their life today. It would have been worse if more of you fought. We took polyjuice potion." Hermione responded.

"And for once she did something without turning into a cat." Snape said snidely.

"How...how did you survive the killing curse? You deflected it with your hand...and she was hit in the chest."

"It is complicated but we are unique." Hermione quietly answered.

The afternoon was spent cleaning up the rubble and dealing with the students. Alecto did her job and the Aurors left. Minerva was left with the clean-up and a promotion.

"Minerva...are my old quarters..."

The Headmistress rolled her eyes. "You two are incorrigible. Yes. Please be discrete."

Hermione promised and dragged Bellatrix off. So far none of the students had worked through their shock and had registered that one of the most dangerous and feared witches in history had just fought alongside the Golden Trio.

Hermione smiled as she saw Narcissa leading Harry off to the dungeons. He was about to become the boy who lived to finally get shagged.

"My sister is a very naughty witch" Bellatrix whispered in her ear.

"So are you." Hermione laughed pulling her lover towards her old room.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

AUGUSTA LONGBOTTOM AND MOLLY WEASLEY PLEAD GUILTY!

-Rita Skeeter

_Augusta Longbottom and Molly Weasley plead guilty today to avoid a trial. The two witches were given life sentences in exchange for the guilty pleas. As part of the deal, Neville Longbottom, grandson to Augusta Longbottom, was given five years community service and the other students involved in the Hogwarts fiasco were pardoned. _

_The two witches gave no comment but sources inside the Ministry revealed that they took the deals because they did not want the extent of their crimes revealed to the public at large. The witches were transferred to Azkaban where they will spend the rest of their days._

_The search continues for the notorious Sirius Black, now number one on the Ministry's most wanted list. Head Auror Nymphadora Lupin has promised to leave no stone unturned in the search for the dangerous criminal. As Auror Lupin has shown in the past, she will not let family ties get in the way of justice. There is no doubt Sirius Black's days are numbered._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

BLACK WEDDING!

-Rita Skeeter

_The sisters of the Noble House of Black were married in a shared ceremony last night. Narcissa Potter nee Black wed none other than the boy who lived to be the best seeker in Chudley Cannons history. Her sister, recently pardoned Bellatrix Black, married Head of the Department of Muggle Regulations Hermione Granger. Ms. Granger has taken the Black name. _

_The event, considered one of the most notable galas of the season, was held last night and everyone who is someone was in attendance including the Minister and all of the Department Heads, the Weird Sisters, numerous quidditch stars including the entire Chuddley Cannons and Holyhead Harpies teams and the Ministers if Magic of numerous allied countries_

_Among the wedding party were Auror Draco Black and Harpies chaser Ginny Weasley who announced their own engagement last month, Ronald Weasley attending with Lavender Brown, Headmistress of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall, and Deputy Head of Hogwarts and Potion's professor Severus Snape, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Nymphadora Lupin and her Husband and DADA professor Remus Lupin, and Head of the Department of Magical Creatures William Weasley and accompanied by his wife Fleur._

_We at the Prophet wish the sisters and their new spouses well._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione grunted with each thrust.

"Fuck baby I never get tired of the way you fuck me."

"Good because I never get tired of fucking you."

Hermione was on her side with Bellatrix behind her. Her stomach limited their choices in positions. She loved the way Bellatrix always cupped and rubbed her stomach when she was near, especially when they were making love. Hermione purred and moved her leg up giving Bellatrix the ability to move deeper inside her.

"I love you kitten." Bellatrix panted as she moved her hands up to Hermione's breasts. Hermione arched into her touch, electricity shooting through her body as Bellatrix tweaked her nipple.

"I love you too baby." Hermione replied reaching back and running her hand along whatever flesh she could touch.

Bellatrix kept a steady rhythm, grinding against Hermione with every stroke. Her hand travelled back to her stomach rubbing the protrusion. In two months they would have a daughter...a cousin to Phineas, Narcissa and Harry's son.

Bellatrix groaned as she felt Hermione's walls tighten around her. She was close but she wanted her mate to come first. She lowered her hand to Hermione's clit, rubbing it in time with her strokes. She felt Hermione quiver around her.

"Come for me wife."

Hermione cried out her pleasure and Bellatrix quickly followed shuddering as she reached her release. She pulled Hermione closer as she drifted off.

Hermione waited until her lover's breathing steadied out. She couldn't sleep much now days. Between the discomfort from the pregnancy and the nightmares she rarely got more than a few hours. The nightmares were the worst. It was what had fueled the passionate lovemaking that night.

She had woken crying, thinking she had lost her child again. Bellatrix knew and kissed away her tears. Hermione loved her wife and loved being with her in every way but only one thing kept the nightmares away. She got out of bed and headed downstairs.

Bellatrix opened her eyes. She knew where her lover was going but she also knew she needed to be alone. She would be back in an hour or two and would then sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

Hermione reached the bottom and lit a torch to see the occupants of the cells. Moody was mumbling to himself and Arthur just curled into a corner and wept. Andromeda had stopped talking months before and now just sat mutely. None of them brought her to the dungeons. She summoned a chair and put it in front of the last two cells.

The women were both chained to the wall. Hermione levitated the potions bottles into the cells and forced the two women to drink it. She smiled as she watched them twitch and cry in pain.

"Too bad that Seltan is now in charge of all prisoners including Azkaban. Maybe someone else would have cared or noticed when you two disappeared. I said you would get a trial in front of the Wizengamot and you were given that chance. I never said you would serve your sentences in Azkaban." She put her hand to he stomach. "You can always hope that when I have her the nightmares will stop and I will grow bored with you. Until then you two are mine."

"Neville..."

"Augusta he is being a good little boy. He shacked up with Hannah Abbot and they are running the Cauldron. He still sends you letters. He thinks you two are still there. They all do. I think Bill has an idea where you really are Molly but he doesn't want to know. Not really. You disowned him for loving a woman because of her blood. It could have been his child you murdered and he never forgets that. The rest of your children don't ask. You turned your backs on them...they have put you out of their minds."

Both women wept as their bodies twitched from the potion. Hermione knew she shouldn't take pleasure in such things but she did.

"So now I understand your smiles...when you stood over me you smiled...I understand that joy now. I get that love of someone else's suffering. Thank you. You tried to kill me because you thought I was a monster but I wasn't, I was a naïve little witch filled with hope. Thank you for making me the monster I needed to be for me, for my wife and for my family. Now scream for me...Crucio!"

…...

Fin. Yes this is the end but I did leave room for a sequel in the future. I hoped you liked it.

Dig it? Push the button. Let me know.


End file.
